


I've Built My Life Around You

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: As the great Ferris Bueller once said: Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.For Johnny and Daniel, that couldn't be more true. Navigating the world from 1984 to the new millennium, they do their best to handle everything the universe throws their way.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Time After Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980073
Comments: 198
Kudos: 179





	1. Senior (85)

**Author's Note:**

> First, I just want to thank everyone who is reading this. This addition wouldn't exist if you weren't for all you reading the first fic. Now, please allow me to just say that while the original story was pretty light and fluffy, this story is not going to be like that. It's going to get very real and very sad. I did my best to keep things as realistic as possible and sadly, the '80s weren't a good time for the gay community. Of course, our boys will always prevail but I just wanted to get that warning out of the way.
> 
> Without further ado...

The rest of his senior year had gone by relatively well for Johnny. There was nothing to overall brag about, though nothing to bitch about either. The winter was a brutal one and Johnny was fairly certain he would never get used to the chill and the snow. He missed the California breeze but knew he had something else keeping him warm. 

Someone else, really. 

After annihilating Dutch, Johnny’s relationship with Daniel only got stronger. How could it not? It was pretty clear after kissing him in front of all his friends there was no going back on it. And to be honest, he never intended to. He may not be out to the world, but it was fairly certain that Johnny Lawrence was smitten with the good old boy. 

And after his own heartfelt confession, Johnny knew Daniel felt the same. And that was all that mattered. Everything else the world had to offer didn’t matter as much anymore. 

Of course, it wasn’t easy. 

They still had to be quiet about their relationship. Just because Bobby took it easy and both Jimmy and Tommy were coming around to the idea, that didn’t mean everybody else in school was going to be as welcoming. And with only six months of school left, they knew better than to do anything that would ruin their reputation. 

To the school and their own social circles, they were best friends. When soccer picked up again, Johnny was at every single game, home or not, so that Daniel would have his own cheering section. He wasn’t the captain, as he didn’t care for the responsibility of leading the team, but he was still one of the best players the school had to offer. 

Any time one got invited out, the other was sure to follow. It was just how they functioned. Sure, sometimes Daniel would hang out with the team on his own or Johnny would grab dinner with his coworkers when they were clocking out, but for a large portion of the time, if one was around, the other wasn’t far behind. 

They would get questioned now and then on why they didn’t have girlfriends. Some of Daniel’s friends would ask him why he wouldn’t give Judy another shot and sometimes the girls in Johnny’s classes who were bold enough and nosey enough would ask him if the Jersey girls couldn’t hold a candle to those from the West coast. 

Johnny would just smile, always refusing to answer. He liked the air of mystery that would linger around him. It was one of the only defining characteristics that he had to hold onto. Sure, some kids still expected him to come from a wealthy family, but most had caught on to the fact that he was just a regular guy with a nice style and a great car. 

Long gone was the title of Big Man on Campus. He missed it sometimes, reminiscing on how easy things used to be for him. How he only had to snap his fingers or slide Sid’s credit card and he’d have anything he could ever want. 

Daniel was always quick to bring him back to reality and remind him just how thankful he was to have the things he does. The guy would be sickeningly sweet at times but had no trouble putting Johnny in his place if he felt the need. It was one of the things he loved about him. 

And he did love him. It was quite pathetic at times. There were moments when Johnny had trouble sitting next to him at lunch because he’d get caught up in the moment and wanted to reach across the table and hold his hand. One time he slipped up while they were sitting beside one another and dropped his hand to Daniel’s thigh. It wasn’t meant to be dirty, just a simple gesture that he had gotten used to doing when they were alone, but one of the guys at the table adjacent to them caught sight of it and made it well known. 

Of course, they denied all of it, flipping the switch on the guy and insisting that he was the actual pervert here since he so badly wanted to see Daniel and Johnny get it on. After that, they never sat beside one another again. It sucked, but it was safer that way. 

They tried to keep it as casual as possible and both boys had to learn how to keep their hands to themselves. It was annoying seeing the other couples kiss against the lockers or hold hands in the halls, but Johnny had learned very quickly that life wasn’t always fair. You didn’t always get to do what you wanted to do or have what you wanted to have. 

Johnny swallowed his pride after that and just kept moving forward, reminding himself of the things they got to do in the dark. 

He tried to make the relationship worth all the effort it took them, especially when Valentine’s Day came around. When it came to his ex, he kept it simple. Jewelry was always a plus. The number of heart necklaces he used to buy Ali was ridiculous and he was sure by the time they broke up she had a neat collection of them. 

Daniel wasn’t a shiny-object person. He dressed like The Cute One in a boy band, with his tee shirt and plaid over shirt tucked into his high rise jeans. He had a watch but it wasn’t anything special. Johnny was fairly certain he had gotten it from a cereal box or at the Dollar General. 

Johnny went back and forth on ideas of what he should get the other boy, not wanting to blow it on their first Valentine’s together. Eventually, his frustration must have become obvious because his own mother called him out on his pouting one night after dinner. 

Johnny hadn’t always been very open and honest when it came to his feelings. Sure, he could talk about things with his mother, but that didn’t mean he always did so. He always felt caught between a rock and a hard place. 

First, he had to actually admit that he felt lost and show a piece of himself that he was fairly embarrassed by and second, he’d have to show that piece to his mother. Laura would never judge her son at all, but that didn’t change the fact that Johnny had trouble letting his guard down. He barely let Daniel see that side of him and Daniel has literally been  _ inside _ of him. 

Eventually, however, the bow had to break and Johnny wound up confessing his grievances to his mother. She was helpful, to say the least. She didn’t tease him or make it awkward. Daniel’s mom had been the embarrassing one out of the two of them. She wanted to show her support in the best and worst of ways, leading to her going overboard sometimes. 

Laura didn’t pester, didn’t push. She let Johnny know she was there for them if he needed her to be and Johnny couldn’t be anymore thankful. His cousin Mike had told him all about what happened when he had come out. How his family basically told him it was conversation therapy or he was on his own. 

They had gotten closer over time. They were still different, both in style and work ethic with Mike being so scatterbrained and forgetful when it came to running his apartments, but he was a good guy. Johnny hadn’t been looking for a mentor when it came to his sexuality, but having someone he knew shared the same personal interest as him and knew how to handle it made it seem a little less taboo. 

Johnny had asked him if he ever regretted it and Mike was honest, insisting that it was hard in the beginning but it brought comfort to him knowing there were others in the world just like him. It made him feel less alone.

Johnny had never dealt with feelings like that. He was privileged enough to never have to feel alone and the one time he did do something completely against the status quo, Daniel was right by his side. It brought a strange and yet selfish comfort to him knowing that even if he was to be shamed in some sort of way, at least he’d have Daniel to suffer with him. 

His mother had taken him shopping to help him find a gift for Daniel. It was, well, a little less than successful. He didn’t want to do the stereotypical thing of just buying whatever Ali had gotten him. Sure, she tried to be romantic and get him his hachimaki, but he was very sure she only did that to show her faux support so he wouldn’t break up with her. 

He didn’t want to get him cologne, mostly because he liked the way Daniel smelled. It was a nice combination of the generic body wash his mother picked up for him and his own natural scent. His mom had continued to give him suggestions, dragging him through the mall as he continued to put down everything the shops had to offer. 

It wasn’t until they were on the way home did he finally spot something. It was hanging in a vintage store window and when he went inside (after making an illegal right turn to get out of the traffic lane) he found out from the sales girl that the style had been around since the second world war. 

Johnny had seen the design many times thanks to Daniel, as the dark-haired boy had a small fascination with Japanese culture after reading a handful of karate books by one specific master. The jacket was simple enough: a black and white stain bomber that zipped in the front and had deep pockets along the side. It was the back that interested him as the design featured a phoenix surrounded by lotus flowers. 

Johnny should have felt bad about buying Daniel’s Valentine’s gift at a vintage shop, but instead, he was excited to see his reaction. Neither of them had a casual jacket since he had thrown his back at Dutch after leaving on New Years, so it would be nice for Daniel to have something to wear during the cooler days of the year. 

The two had discussed how they would spend it just days before the actual holiday took place. They had been sitting in the back of Daniel’s car at the drive-in. They were replaying Flash Gordon on the cheap and the two decided to make it an impromptu date night, grabbing food on the way so they could eat while they watched. 

“I was this close to hiding in my locker, okay,” Daniel said, holding his pointer finger and thumb impossibly close. 

Johnny snickered, popping a french fry into his mouth. “Like you would even fit into it.” 

“If it meant dodging that bullet, I would have made it work.” He explained. 

Their school was throwing a Sadie Hawkins dance to celebrate the holiday and Daniel had been avoiding Judy at all cost. Johnny had told Daniel that the brunette had finally admitted defeat when it came to their former relationship and while Daniel was sure she meant it, he didn’t want to take the chance of her asking him. 

“You could just tell her, no, you know,” Johnny mentioned, holding a fry out for Daniel to eat. 

“And deal with her pout and puppy dog eyes? No thank you.” 

“Then you could just say yes.” 

“And then deal with  _ your _ pout and _ your  _ puppy dog eyes? Hell no.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes at the boy. It wouldn’t have been an ideal situation, but Johnny certainly wouldn’t have gotten upset if Daniel had said yes. Especially if it was Judy who was asking. 

“I wouldn’t have pouted,” Johnny replied, holding up another fry for him. “It’s a dance and you’re going with a girl. Not even a girl. You’d be going with  _ Judy _ .” 

“Nice to know Judy is some sexless hybrid.” Daniel snorted, nipping at Johnny’s fingers as he ate the fry. 

Johnny chuckled, flicking the back of his ear. “Asshole. And you know that isn’t what I meant. She’s your friend. You’d be doing her a favor.” 

“She is my friend. A good friend. My first and only girlfriend.” Daniel proclaimed, grabbing his soda so he could sip at it. “However, if I had to choose between celebrating the most romantic holiday of the year with her or my actual boyfriend, I think I’m gonna have to go with the latter on this one.” 

It was strange hearing Daniel call him such a thing. Of course, they had been exclusive since early November, but hearing the word spoken aloud so freely brought butterflies to Johnny’s stomach. He’d never admit it of course and instead chose to shrug off the earnest admission as he popped another fry into his mouth. 

“You’re just hoping I suck you off again,” Johnny replied bluntly, smirking as Daniel choked on his drink. “I told you a hundred times, Danny Boy. I don’t just give it up for the holidays. Any day of the week, I’m yours.” 

“I literally hate you,” Daniel replied, coughing to clear his throat. “And just so we’re clear, we don’t have to actually do anything on Valentine’s Day. I mean, I want to do something, I just meant we don’t have to do anything  _ physically _ . This would be my first Valentine’s Day where my Valentine isn’t my own mother, okay? I want to enjoy this properly.” 

Johnny could have told Daniel how commercialized Valentine's Day was and how it was more of a marketing gimmick for greeting cards and stale chocolate but he decided to keep that to himself. The guy was excited and the last thing he wanted to do was burst Daniel’s bubble.

“Wait, does that mean Lucille will be my Valentine? Cause I gotta say. In that apron the other night? Totally smoking.”

“You’re a dick. Do you know that? A big one.” Daniel muttered, shifting so he was facing forward. 

Johnny took his annoyance with stride, toying with him using another french fry which he eventually accepted though not without a scowl. By the end of the movie, however, he had let the facade go and Johnny spent the rest of the night listening to the greatest film soundtrack with his arm thrown about Daniel’s shoulders. 

As it turned out, however, they were both working on Valentine’s Day. With the new year finally arriving, Daniel’s mom insisted that he get a part-time job so he would have some spending money during the summer. Johnny had offered to speak to Ronnie about hiring him at the Y, but he wound up getting a waiter job down at Tops with his mother. 

It worked out well enough. He would sometimes be working with Laura, which was nice for them as they got along well. There had been a handful of times when Daniel had threatened a rude patron who said something obscene to Laura and on nights when they didn’t have school, he would drive right to Johnny’s place to spend the night.

On this particular night, Johnny was working until nine and Daniel until ten. Johnny had thought about getting them a room at some nice hotel, just to have a moment to get away, but he didn’t want to push it. As Daniel said, they didn’t have to be physical while together. He wasn’t going to put any pressure onto it. 

So when Daniel finally finished his shift, which was long and grueling, they went back to Johnny’s place. Johnny went down to the movie rental and grabbed Rocky because it was one of Daniel’s favorites. He cooked them dinner, which was actually breakfast food because Daniel loved to eat pancakes for breakfast. They sat on the couch together, exchanging gifts as “Eye Of The Tiger” played on. 

As he hoped, Daniel loved his jacket. It fit him like a glove, far better than the Cobra Kai jacket ever did. In return, Daniel got Johnny a pair of sunglasses he had seen at the mall. Daniel made him try them on and proceeded to make fun of him, calling them ‘cool guy glasses’ as they were the same pair he had back when he was in California and used to ride his dirt bike along the beach. 

They were Ray-Ban glasses and cost a pretty penny too. Johnny had seen the price tag while at the mall and knew it wasn’t worth the number of shifts he’d have to take to afford them. 

Daniel didn’t care, however, insisting that he wanted Johnny to have something nice. He placed them over Johnny’s eyes, not caring that it was late at night and they were inside. He had brought his mom’s camera with him and made sure to take a picture to savor the memory.

It was one of the best Valentine’s Days for Johnny, even if it had to be celebrated behind closed doors. 

He had wondered often what would happen if he just decided to say fuck it and take Daniel’s hand as they walked down the hall. If he decided to kiss his cheek before leaving his locker or if he went on the field and kissed him after a game. Would the world explode all around them? Would they be shunned from their social circles and treated as outcasts? It wasn’t a risk either of them was willing to take, but still, it was a thought he had often enough. 

After Valentine’s Day, everything seemed to move by so quickly. Spring Break arrived before Johnny even realized. Normally, he and the rest of the guys would go down to Bobby’s summer home. They would lounge on the beach and do pretty much whatever they wanted as they didn’t have any adult supervision. Sid certainly didn’t give a fuck and his mom trusted him to not do anything too terrible. They would drink and invite whatever girls were hanging around them at the time. It would be a three to four day non-stop party. 

Now, he was working and listening to Daniel fight with his cousins over wanting to go to the Jersey Shore for the weekend. Apparently, it was something they did every year and Daniel planned on skipping out, much to the chagrin of his family. 

Johnny had questioned why during one of their lessons, especially since it didn’t seem like they were doing anything wild. Daniel’s family was big and loud, and fun-loving but rarely did they do something questionable. Johnny got along with pretty much all of them and found them to be relatively welcoming. 

“Believe it or not, I’m really not in the mood to sit on the beach and have girls in bikinis flirt with me in the hopes I buy them beer.” 

“You can’t even buy yourself a beer. You got a baby face, baby.” Johnny commented, adjusting Daniel’s stance as he went for a forward stroke on the punching stand. 

They had been doing this at least once a week now. With Daniel working and their senior year slowly coming to an end, they always made sure to make time between their busy schedules to practice karate. Daniel had felt invigorated after kicking Dutch’s ass and wanted to learn as much as possible. Johnny continued to show him everything he knew, always wanting him to be prepared if the time for another fight came along.

“Look, I’m sure those California girls are great, but there is something different about the girls who come to the Jersey Shore. They want one thing and one thing only and that’s not something I can offer them.”

“You can still go even if you don’t flirt with any of them.” Johnny pointed out. 

Even back when he was single or shit, even when he was with Ali, he had no issues flirting. It was friendly, and fun, and kept you busy. It was nice to have someone look at you, check you out, and make you feel wanted. Any girl that hit on Daniel didn’t have a shot in the dark, but at least they had the right idea. 

“Trying to get rid of me, Lawrence?” 

“Told you. I’m leaving you for your mom.” Johnny teased, laughing as Daniel turned and kicked at his knee, knocking him to the floor. “Hey! If I marry her, will you finally call me daddy?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Oh, you’re a dead man,” Daniel swore before leaping on him. 

In the end, Daniel wound up skipping the trip. They both worked and hung out together, enjoying the days when they’d be off of school and work, choosing to lounge around the house, get a few more practice sessions in, or lock themselves away in Daniel’s bedroom the moment his mom left them alone in the house. 

Life was good for them and Johnny began to forget what life before Daniel was even like. They had grown used to being together almost all day, every day, that when the harsh reality of the real world came around, it left the blond rather speechless. 

Johnny had always been a decent student but when they moved to Jersey, he found very little interest in his grades. He kept them up, just enough that wasn’t questionable but he didn’t intend on actually putting effort in, especially since he had no intention of going to college. Wasn't as if he would be getting a scholarship anytime soon and since Sid’s money was no longer an option, he sure as hell wasn’t going to make his mom pay for his schooling. 

Daniel on the other hand was one smart cookie. His mom had laid down the law and made her son know that he’d be going into college whether he really wanted to or not. Lucille had told Johnny about how her own brothers didn’t bother going and how she wound up going later in life because it was the only way to get a decent job. She wanted more for her son and she worked hard to be able to give him that life, especially after her husband passed away. 

Daniel’s grades were good, above average even, and being on the soccer team definitely helped when it came to applying for colleges. He had applied all locally, as he planned on sticking around and helping his mom out rather than going to live in a dorm. 

At least that had been the plan. Then NYU contacted him. 

Daniel didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, but he figured a business degree would work fine for him. As it turned out, the school offered a pretty decent program and with a soccer team looking for members, they were more than happy to offer a scholarship to him. It wasn't a full ride, but it helped more than anything. 

There was no way he could turn it down. An offer like that didn’t come now and then, not for kids like him. There was no way Johnny would ever be able to get into a New York City school, especially NYU, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Daniel skip out on an opportunity like that. 

After all, the city wasn’t that far away. Daniel had discussed it with his mom and while he had no issue driving every day, the money it would cost for parking and gas just wasn’t worth it. And besides, he deserved a bit of independence now and then. The cost for doing wasn’t too out of their budget, especially with what they would be saving from the scholarship, so it was a done deal the moment they discussed it with the board of admissions. 

Johnny didn’t let himself be disappointed. This was a great opportunity for Daniel and he wasn’t going to let his own personal downfall stop him from being a supportive boyfriend. 

After all, they still have the rest of the school year and the summer together. Not like he was just going to up and disappear. 

Before moving to Jersey Johnny was sure his senior year would be the best of all. He had plans, he had expectations. All of which didn’t matter now. Of course, he wasn’t complaining. He was happy with how the movie turned out but he also knew there were things he had hoped for that weren’t an option now.

No senior trip, no spring break. No spring fling or summer carnival. And certainly no prom.

Jersey had prom but he sure as fuck wasn’t going much to the disappointment to his mother who had talked about how much she had wanted to go to her own but since she dropped out of school, that wasn’t much of an option for her.

The chance was still there but Johnny didn’t want to take it. Why would he? Not like he could go with the only person he wanted to go with. Sure, they could have both bitten the bullet and gone with Judy or he could have asked another girl but it just seemed pointless.

Johnny didn’t like to dance. Not really. Sure he would spin his mother around the kitchen or hop around listening to the selection Daniel had chosen for them, but actual dancing? Like gentle slow dancing? It wasn’t his thing. 

Daniel on the other hand wanted to go. He mostly blamed it on Lucille who had tried to convince them both so she could have pictures taken. She told him all about her own prom with Daniel’s father and basically glued the idea into his head.

Johnny had always been sure he’d do whatever Daniel wanted so long as it made him happy but sometimes he had to put his foot down. 

It became an argument for them. They didn’t have them often and the last big one had been on New Years. This one wasn’t as bad, but it definitely wasn’t a good time.

“It’s just a prom! It’s a high school experience! One of our last!” 

“Is that you or your mother talking?” Johnny asked, circling Daniel on the mat. 

They decided to have this conversation during practice because it was the only time they were truly alone. Daniel went in for a front kick but Johnny was quicker and grabbed his leg before he could pull it back. 

“What? Are you mad you won’t get prom king or something?” Daniel asked, tugging on his leg. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, releasing it easily. No doubt in his mind had he still been in California he would have been named Prom King with Ali by his side as Queen. His senior class was made up of people who adored him, feared him, wanted to fuck him, or wanted to be him. Prom would have been made in the shade for them. 

“Why? Are you nominating me? You know I hate surprises, Danielle.” 

Daniel twisted then, elbowing Johnny in the back and forcing him onto his knees. He tackled him then, forcing him back onto the mat as he held him down. 

“I want to go to prom,” Daniel told him. “It’s an American pastime.” 

“Then go,” Johnny told him. “Take Judy. Buy her a corsage and dance to fucking  _ Air Supply _ . It will be a night you’ll never forget.”

“I want to go with you.” Daniel insisted.

“And I want Christie Brinkley to ride me like a Harley.” He replied, his eyes rolling back dramatically. “We don’t always get what we want.” 

Johnny moved to sit up, only to fall back after Daniel thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead. Johnny groaned, lying back on the mat in anguish. “Asshole.”

“I want to go to prom with  _ you _ ,” Daniel replied. “I want to make some memories. Shit, we can look back on in ten to fifteen years and be glad we did.” 

Johnny stayed laying on the floor, his fingers rubbing circles against his temples. “Out of everything we’ve done together, you really think prom is going to stand out in any way?” 

“Maybe. Won’t know unless we go.” 

Johnny wanted to voice his reasoning for not wanting to go. Wanted to open himself up to Daniel, but it wasn’t like this was something Daniel could fix. They knew the cards they had been dealt with and knew what they had to do to find their own version of happiness. Johnny didn’t like to complain too much, especially since it was their choice to be together. 

Both of them could have easily ignored their feelings for one another and put all of that energy onto something else. Daniel could have given into Judy and focused on a relationship with her and Johnny could have continued to survive the east coast until the end of the school year. But instead, they gave in and allowed themselves to fall into temptation. And now they were paying the price for it by keeping a literal straight face and accepting that they can’t always have certain things. 

But he didn’t say that. Instead, he looked up at the boy that was currently on top of him, who was asking (demanding) something that in reality was so incredibly simple. Johnny could have held strong and continued to deny him, but he really wasn’t in the mood to let his boyfriend down. 

So instead he gave in. Let Daniel Larusso win this round. 

Three weeks later they were dressed in tuxedos, walking into the school gym because their senior class wasn’t large enough for them to rent out a ballroom somewhere in the city. In California, they always had their prom on the beach, since the weather was usually nice enough this time of year.

His junior prom had been pretty stellar and ending the night by laying in the sand, drinking with the guys, and having his girl on his arm was a great sendoff to the year. 

There was no beachfront this time, but rather a ridiculous theme that nobody actually offered. The boys let their mothers be in charge of their outfits, mostly because Johnny just couldn’t care about it. He trusted his mom enough to know she wouldn’t make him look too ridiculous. They didn’t get anything too extravagant, but rather a simple black and white tux that was rented from a local place. Lucille’s cousin worked there so they were able to get a pretty good deal and Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t look good in it. 

Still, he was shuffling his feet through the apartment, letting his mom drive the firebird to Daniel’s house since they’d be taking Daniel’s car to the school. Both Lucille and Laura fussed over them. With their hair, and their shirts, and the way they were standing. Johnny really was beginning to wonder if they were just going for the sake of their mothers, but he kept his mouth shut, smiling for the pictures each time the camera flashed. 

They got into the yellow convertible and drove to the school just like they would if they were heading in for class. Daniel parked in his usual spot by the soccer field and grabbed onto Johnny’s arm before he could get out. 

Johnny’s mind automatically went to the gutter as he half expected Daniel to drag him into the back of the car for a pre-prom quickie. Instead, he grabbed a box from behind his chair, holding it out for Johnny to take. 

“Mom said it was a tradition to get your date one,” Daniel said, blushing as he spoke the words. 

Johnny opened the box to find two flowers inside. Two loti to be exact. Typical, as those seemed to be Daniel’s favorite flowers. He wondered where he had gotten them as most boutonnieres were usually made of roses or carnation. He pulled it out easily, holding it up to smell it. The flower was fresh and delicate, probably cost a pretty penny too. 

“Well, aren’t you romantic?” He teased, holding it out to him. “So? Ya gonna pin me or not?” 

It took them a minute to get it through the jacket, but Daniel eventually got the boutonniere on him. Johnny took the second one, pinning it carefully to Daniel’s shirt. When he was finished he leaned back, looking over his date for the evening. There was no denying how handsome Daniel looked, but there was just something new and different about him being in a suit. It brought thoughts of the future to Johnny’s head that he never imagined to have and he quickly wished them away as he leaned in to kiss Daniel gently. 

It was a simple kiss that only lasted a moment, but it would be their first and possibly the only one of the night, so Johnny wanted to do it before they went inside. When he pulled away, he checked his hair in the rearview mirror one last time before pushing himself up and hopping out over the door. Daniel followed, walking closely as they headed to the gym. 

The lights were flashing and the music was booming. You could still tell it was the gym, but they decorated enough where it wasn’t painfully obvious. They handed in their tickets that Daniel had bought since he was treating this night as if it was some sort of date for them. They made their way over to their table, which was filled with half of Daniel’s soccer buddies, some of the cheerleaders, and Judy with her friends. 

Judy’s own dress was purple and poofy and she had done her hair in whatever the latest fashion was. She had been discussing all the different choices over lunch, showing all the girls the magazines she had purchased to bring to the hairdresser. She looked cute and despite not having an actual date, she was more than happy to dance with anybody who asked. 

And Johnny danced. 

He wasn’t going to sulk in the corner the entire night, especially since he was fairly sure Daniel would ring his ear if he even tried. So instead he took the overzealous girl’s hand and led her onto the gym floor, twirling her around to the likes of Cyndi Lauper, E.L.O, and The Talking Heads.

At one point, both he and Daniel ended up on the floor together, dancing side by side with their respected partners. It would have been so easy to just turn and dance with him, but he didn’t. He kept his eyes on Judy and kept on dancing. 

They found their way to the refreshment table, refilling their cups as the DJ took the moment to change the music. 

“It’s not so bad,” Daniel mentioned, looking all around him; at the decorations, the lights, and then finally at Johnny. 

“Could always be worse,” Johnny noted, his ears perking up when the music started playing again. The all too familiar sound of “Making Love Out of Nothing At All” came over the speakers.

Johnny and Daniel exchanged a glance and the dark-haired boy must have read Johnny’s mind because he was already backing away. 

It was too late, however. Johnny grabbed Daniel by the arm, practically dragging him over to the table and shoving him right at Judy. 

“Come on, Jude! Take our boy for a spin.” 

“You really don’t have to, Judy.” Daniel insisted. 

“Oh but she wants to. It’s prom night after all. An American pass time.” 

“Come on, Daniel. It’s one dance.” Judy noted, taking his hand as she led him onto the dance floor.

Daniel was staring daggers at the blond as he went and all Johnny could do was smile and give him a small wave as he went back to his corner.

It was the smallest amount of payback as he could offer as he sat back at his table, sipping on his non-spiked punch watching the two sway on the dance floor together. 

Judy wound up keeping him on the dance floor and Johnny began to wish he had gotten into smoking so he’d have an excuse to go outside for some air. Instead, he sat alone wishing the DJ would pick something that wasn’t so sickeningly romantic to play over the loudspeaker. 

After about five slow songs, Johnny was beginning to fight the urge to bang his head against the table. The only thing that actually stopped him was seeing how much fun Daniel was having. This night wasn’t just meant for Johnny, but for Daniel as well and the blond was confident he could put on a happy face if it meant keeping up Daniel’s spirit. 

Not long later Daniel finally returned, with a handful of others who were leaving the dance floor, all chatting about what they were planning on doing afterward. Half were heading into the city just because it was something to do. Others were heading down to the shore. While a majority of them were just going to get food. 

Invites came pouring in, though Daniel declined them all, giving everybody a different excuse. His mom wanted him home, he had to work in the morning, he wasn’t feeling too hot. Johnny and he hadn’t discussed what they would be doing afterward, but whatever Daniel chose would be fine with him. He was just going along for the ride. 

When they did decide to leave, he followed Daniel back to the car, raising a brow when he took his hand halfway to the car. It was only then that Johnny remembered what all they had left was graduation. This was the second to last time they’d ever be at this school. Johnny had half a mind to just say fuck it and go back in, but the night was basically already finished. 

Johnny expected to go back to Daniel’s place or even his own. Daniel had mentioned his moment possibly spending the weekend with her sister giving them a rare night of privacy. While his own mother was fine with them being on their own and trusted them to not do anything too out of character, Lucille had put strict guidelines on what they could and could not do on nights Johnny stayed over. 

He still had to sleep on the trundle bed, which was fine since Daniel’s own bed was too tiny for them to squeeze on properly. They had to leave the door open if they were hanging out in his room and Lucille had the tendency to consistently walk by every twenty minutes to take a quick peek to make sure no hanky panky was going on. 

She had told Johnny straight out that even though there was no possibility of either of them getting pregnant that didn’t mean they could just screw like rabbits in her own home. Hearing his mother say that sentence was enough to embarrass Daniel for the next fifty years and they had more or less gotten used to hanging out at Johnny’s place. 

Instead, they just kept driving. Every time Johnny asked him where they were, Daniel would just smile and say he’d find out soon enough. 

It was about an hour in the car before they finally arrived at their destination. Daniel parked on what seemed like private property and when he got out he grabbed a plastic bag and his boombox from the trunk of the car. 

“Have you finally decided to murder me?” Johnny teases, catching Daniel’s smile in the dim moonlight.

“I thought doing it on prom night would be poetic,” Daniel replied, leading him down a nearby trail. 

They walked for a little while before Johnny caught sight of the moon reflecting off a body of water. Daniel led him down inside the sand around a lake, where there was a tent and a burning fire was waiting for them. Standing next to the fire was a familiar face and after the all too friendly greeting, Johnny realized it was one of Daniel’s cousins. 

“Louie’s boss owns this place. He went to Paris for the summer, so he is house-sitting.”

“Ah,  _ oui oui _ !” Louie said proudly. “Daniel told me he wanted to have a special night with his prom date so what’s more special than a lakeside water?”

“Can’t think of much more,” Johnny mentioned, glancing over to Daniel who was blushing at his cousin's words.

“So! Where’s the date?” Louie asked, looking between the two. 

Daniel and Johnny shared a look, with the latter rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hadn’t come out to his entire family yet, mostly because they were still figuring out the ways of their relationship. Daniel’s family was old fashioned and could be a bit much so it was better to just continue to dodge the questions of when he’d bring home a pretty girl. 

“That would be me,” Johnny announced, lifting his hand to gesture to himself.

“Ha! Funny. Where are the girls?” Louie asked, unconvinced. 

“Johnny is my date,” Daniel stated. “We’re sort of together. Well, not  _ sort _ of. We’re together.” 

“Together? Like  _ together _ together?”

“As together as two guys can be,” Johnny replied shortly.

“Oh.” Was all Louie could say. He stood there, giving him a look that Johnny had seen before. 

It was the same look the guys from Cobra Kai had given him. The same look all people always give when they find out somebody they’ve known their whole lives is queer. It’s a mixture of shock and awe, with a dabble of disgust and disbelief. 

Louie began laughing then. Not in a bitter, cruel kind of way but rather he had finally discovered some great family secret. “Well, aunt Lucille always did say ya like blonds!”

“Goodnight, Louie.” 

“Do you want me to take the condoms back?”

“ _ Goodnight, Louie _ !” 

Louie didn’t say another word. He bid the guys a good night and hurried back up the trail to head into the house. Johnny wondered how desperate the owner had to be to trust Louie with his home. 

Once he was out of sight Daniel placed down the things he brought beside the fire, looking a lot more nervous than he had before they arrived.

“You know I never took you for someone who was into voyeurism.” Johnny teases, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shut up,” Daniel replied, smiling through his words. “I know this wasn’t exactly a great night for you.”

“Tonight was nice,” Johnny told him outright. 

It wasn’t the worst. He had certainly been on worse dates and it wasn’t like he had to outright ignore Daniel the whole night. 

“You only put up with it all for my sake. I thought I could at least put the effort in to make the night memorable.”

Daniel turned then, gesturing to the lake behind them. 

“So! You said your California prom would have taken place by the beach. I thought a private lake would be a decent replacement.” 

“It’s great. The fire is nice. Should have bought marshmallows.” 

“I have something better than that,” Daniel promised, going into his bag. “I remember you saying you usually ended dances with a keg of beer. I don’t have a keg but I did bring this.” He pulled out a six-pack of beer, placing them beside the fire. “You also said that had you still been in school, you would have most definitely been prom king.” 

“I did….” Daniel went back into his bag, pulling out a plastic crown that he promptly placed on Johnny’s head. “You’re kidding,” Johnny muttered softly. 

“Your Royal Highness! His Majesty!” Daniel threw his arms out, calling out to the lake so his voice echoed around them. “Prom King, Johnny Lawrence!” 

Johnny blushed, shifting awkwardly. He had never been one to like attention. Even when he saw in the karate tournaments and was being cheered on, there was just something about all eyes being on him that felt unsettling to him. 

He understood the type of guy he looked like. The bully, the big man on campus. The one who cherished the chance to be in the spotlight. Little did the world know that Johnny far preferred being number one in name only.

Now it was just Daniel but he still felt silly being gushed over. 

“Are you done?” He asked, adjusting the crown slightly.

“You said the best way to end the night would be to have someone pretty in your arms. Well, I don’t like to toot my own horn but I happen to be a very pretty boy.” 

“You are a pretty boy,” Johnny replied, looking Daniel up and down. 

The shorter boy watched him, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. He cleared his throat, turning back to turn on the boombox. The song that came on was one Johnny had heard millions of times, both in the car, at the Y, and pretty much everywhere else that played decent music, 

Daniel turned back towards him, holding his hand out for Johnny to take. “Can I have this dance, Your Majesty?” 

Johnny knew there was no way he could deny this boy, no matter how ridiculous this all was. The sweetness of the gesture outdid the silliness and Johnny gladly took Daniel’s hand, pulling him in as R.E.O Speedwagon played around them.

Johnny wasn’t much of a slow dancer, to begin with, and dancing with another guy was a lot different than dancing with a girl but eventually, they found a rhythm that worked for them. With his arms around Daniel while Daniel’s were around his middle and shoulders. At one point he did step out and spin Daniel around just for fun though the other boy was more than willing to take the lead and dip Johnny, nearly dropping him in the process. 

When their dance ended they found themselves sitting by the fire, drinking their beer as they watched the moon reflect on the water of the lake.

The weather was nice enough for them to sit out though they still draped the blanket around their shoulders. 

“So. Was it disgustingly lame?” Daniel asked between swigs of his beer.

Johnny thought over his answer, twisting the bottle so it would stick in the sand and stand on its own. “Little bit. But I still loved it.” 

Daniel smiled brightly then, his teeth digging into his bottom lip gently. “Still love me?”

“Oh definitely,” Johnny replied, turning his head to kiss Daniel sweetly. Daniel gave in, his beer was forgotten as their kisses continued. 

Johnny had never had sex on the beach but he certainly wasn’t going to urge it onto Daniel, especially when the land underneath them was more dirt than sand.

Still, sex in a tent wasn’t something either of them had ever experienced and both seemed eager to give it a try. 

So after finally breaking away from their impromptu make-out session, they made sure the fire was out before starting another one inside the tent. 

Louie had been more than helpful buying the supplies, leaving them with tubes of lube and boxes of condoms. They tossed the latter aside and tore open the lube as they hurried to get naked. 

The tent was a bit too small so they had to make it work, with Daniel prompting to ride Johnny (like a Harley, “better than Christie Brinkley ever could”). Johnny wound up putting the crown on Daniel’s head halfway through and while they hadn’t ventured in recording or taking pictures during their sexy times, Johnny wished he had a camera to savor that moment. 

They didn’t end up sleeping in the tent, simply because Louie didn’t actually build the tent well enough so it wound up collapsing once they finished and attempted to redress. 

They hurried up the trail, sneaking in through the back door that Louie forgot to lock. They found their way into one of the guest bedrooms and Johnny had a moment where it felt like he was back in Sid’s place. With the dramatic paintings on the walls, the lushly pillows out on all the beds. Johnny wished they had waited until they got back into the house, as it would have been far more comfortable for both of them to have sex on a comfortable bed than inside a small tent.

Still, it was a memory they would be able to cherish and as they fell asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms, Johnny found himself having no regrets. 

When graduation came around, Johnny was ready to say goodbye to high school. His mother rode with him, confessing that she had been worried that high school would be the best years of his life.

“Too many men peak in High school, Johnny. Sid did. And I know your father did for sure. I never wanted that for you.” She confessed as they found their way into the parking lot. 

She rarely spoke of his father, as he hadn’t been in the picture since the moment he told her ‘good luck and godspeed’ when she told him about the pregnancy. Johnny didn’t even know the man’s name though he never bothered to find out. The only parent that mattered was the one that stuck around and did everything they could for him and that was his mother. 

Johnny wasn’t going to some Ivy League school, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to be when he finally became an adult, but if there was anything he wanted out of his life, it was to make his mother proud. 

And if not peaking in high school was part of that, then he was perfectly okay with having a less than stellar time. 

As fate may have it, he and Daniel wound up sitting beside one another at graduation thanks to the spelling of their last names. It was a silent perk they got to enjoy, cheering one another one as they walked across the stage to get their diplomas. Their valedictorian gave her raging speech on growing up and making the best of their situations and Johnny could feel Daniel’s fingers running up and down the side of his arm gently. Another soft reminder that he was there even when he couldn’t be in plain sight. 

When it was all over and they collected their hats they had tossed in the air, their mothers took them out for dinner to a nice restaurant that reminded Johnny of the places they used to go with Sid back when he would finish his final day of school all the years prior. 

There were no real plans set for the upcoming summer. They both intended on working their asses off and enjoying the most of the time they had together before September came around and college started. Johnny had been accepted into the local college which was perfectly fine for him as he still didn’t know what it was he even wanted to do with his life. 

But he was only eighteen and school had only just finished. He had more than enough time to figure it out. 

Right? 


	2. Freshman Year (85-86)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all my lovelies! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reactions to the first chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it goes on. I promise the angst will come soon enough, but for now, please enjoy the little moments.

The summer between the end of high school and the beginning of college went by faster than Johnny could even fathom. He and Daniel did everything they could to enjoy their time together but spent the majority of it working to save up money. 

They had their fun of course. They kept their practice up and went on dates when they could, both trying to pretend that their days weren’t numbered. They went to the Jersey Shore one weekend just so Johnny could see what all the talk was about. It was nothing compared to the quiet beaches Johnny used to visit all the summers prior. Still, it was nice to get away even if Daniel hit the nail on the coffin when talking about some of the girls that hung around them. 

All in tiny bikinis, overtanned bodies, hanging around them in hopes of being shown a good time. Daniel was embarrassed, wanting to just hide out in the hotel while Johnny was amused above anything else. They were barking up the wrong trees, after all. 

Still, Johnny let Daniel drag him away, tossing the poor girls the extra beer they had gotten as a consolation prize. Johnny had learned very quickly that a pouty, needy Daniel was one of his favorites. And who was Johnny to deny his love anything? If Daniel wanted to forget the beach and stay locked away in their hotel room, then so be it. If Johnny never saw another shoreline sunset for the rest of his life, he’d be perfectly fine with that so long as he got to have Daniel in his line of view. 

But of course, the fun couldn’t ever last forever. Soon enough, Daniel had to start getting ready for school. He and his mom visited NYU after he applied to it, just to check it out. He never expected to get accepted, let alone have a scholarship. Johnny had gone with them to check out the dorms and even he had to admit, the place was gorgeous. 

Daniel had tried to convince his mother to let him live at home, that way he could still help around the house, but Lucille refused. She wanted him to have his own sense of independence, even if that meant having to let him go live in the city on his own. 

Johnny helped Daniel pack everything he needed to bring. He would have a roommate, which would be new to him as the only person he ever shared a room with had been cousins at his grandparent's house and Johnny when he left over. He made sure to pack only the things he truly needed, especially since he could always come back and pick them up if needed.

He put his clothes in his suitcase, packing a few of his books, including the karate manuals that he still read over and over again so he could perfect his moves. He took a few other things he had gotten from Johnny, including a few things of Johnny’s that he had taken from his bedroom, with and without permission. 

Lucille agreed to keep his car at the house since it was just easier to use the subway and buses to get around the city. She had taken him out into the city during the summer so he could get used to learning the directions and all the routes he would need to take. 

Johnny didn’t go with them the day he was dropped off. He didn’t want to ruin the moment for Lucille and Daniel, choosing instead to spend their final night together the night before he had to leave. Lucille was away at work, giving them a rare chance to be alone in Daniel’s room. Johnny agreed not to sleep over, as he would have to leave in the morning and he didn’t want to hold the two up. 

They didn’t have sex that night. Instead, they just hung out, listening to records as they huddled on Daniel’s tiny bed. He stayed until Daniel fell asleep, sneaking away without ever actually saying goodbye. 

Well, not goodbye. The school wasn’t even an hour in a car with traffic. Johnny was fairly certain he could bike there if he needed to. 

They were saying goodbye to the days of seeing one another day in and day out and being tied at the hip. His mom tried to make him feel better, explaining that it would be for the best. 

“Distance makes the heart grow stronger, Johnny.” She mentioned one night. Johnny was moping around, hugging a pillow to his chest as they sat on the couch together. 

When he was around Daniel, he played the role of a supportive boyfriend. He acted like he didn’t care that they wouldn’t be living within a mile of one another and that his boyfriend was exceeding where he was falling behind. But when he was at home or at least alone, he allowed himself to be a bit bratty and pout. 

Johnny had tried to convince his mother to let him bail at school, but she put her foot down. She had given him that money to use towards education and she’d be damned if he let it go to waste. She hadn’t attended school to raise him and while she never purposefully made him feel guilty, she did mention it every time he suggested not going. 

He agreed to do community college, just to get his associate's degree. He hadn’t known for what just yet, finding that he didn’t have a passion for any particular subject. He liked cars, but not enough to work on them. Sometimes Daniel would go on and on about the latest make and model and Johnny would just stare at him like the lovesick guy he was. 

The only thing he was good at was karate, but even that had begun to lack. Without Daniel around to spar with him, Johnny had actually considered venturing out and joining an actual dojo, though he found himself unable to do it. His mind still drifted back to Cobra Kai and Kreese’s teachings. Johnny was sure if he tried to train with somebody else, he would just get it all mixed up and wind up hurting someone or even himself. 

Instead, he stuck with the YMCA, using the empty rooms to his advantage any chance he got. He was fine working out on his own, using the standing dummy as his opponent until Daniel would return. 

The first semester was . . . fine. In all reality, Johnny felt like an asshole for even worrying about it. Of course, Daniel didn’t call him every single night and there would be some weeks where they’d only speak once or twice, but that's all right. Daniel was busy learning the city, keeping up with his classes and when soccer started, that became his main focus. 

Johnny and Lucille and even sometimes Laura would come out to see him play. He was just a freshman so he didn’t get that much time on the field, though it was still good to be supportive. 

Johnny kept himself busy with work and school, though his classes were a hell of a lot less demanding as Daniel’s. There would be times when Daniel would return home, but he’d be locked away in his room trying to study for a big exam or he’d invite Johnny to visit the campus but the blond would have to wait around the library while he finished up writing a report. 

He didn’t mind, however. Johnny had caught on pretty quickly that he didn’t really care about what he did when he was around Daniel. Back when he was with Ali, he would get bored rather easily. He used to blame that on Ali’s personality or the company she kept. He’d grow tired of the lackluster conversation or the desire to hang out with his own friends rather than the other cheerleaders she would hang around with. 

Looking back, Johnny felt guilty for feeling this way, especially since Ali wasn’t a boring person. She could be playful, and funny, and fun to hang out with. Before they got together, back when they used to hang out in a big group, Ali had always been able to keep his attention. But the moment they got intimate, Johnny’s mind began to wonder and it made for their breakup to be a lot less painful on his side. 

When it came to Daniel, Johnny didn’t have to be entertained. He didn’t need some shiny object thrown his way like he was some dumb golden retriever. The amount of content he felt just being in the other boy’s presence was enough to hold him over. Did he miss the nights they used to spend in the Y or at the drive-in? Of course, but times were changing and Johnny was mature enough to accept that. 

They had gone on a date in early November to celebrate their first anniversary. Johnny was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t remembered the date he was with Ali and had to make up for it by buying her a diamond necklace. She forgave him like she always did, but he still felt guilty over it. 

Johnny remembered this time around, though he heavily blamed that on their eventual coming together being the cause of the argument they had. Neither of them had been very good had to deal with their feelings and while he certainly wouldn’t use the term ‘gay panic’ as Mike had suggested, it hadn’t been easy for either of them to realize that they wanted to be together. 

How funny it was looking back now, knowing that they almost missed out on everything because they just couldn’t deal with their issues face front. Of course, Johnny was more than happy to point out that it was Daniel who had been the first to run with his tail between his legs, which prompted Daniel to plan their anniversary date. 

All Johnny had to do was show up and look pretty, which was relatively easy for him. He dressed nicely, combing his hair the way he knew Daniel hated because that meant Daniel had to fix it, which meant Daniel pampering him which Johnny adored. He didn’t wear a tie, even if that was what his mom told him to do.

He didn’t want to make it too obvious they were on a date as he didn’t want to accidentally out Daniel on campus. He had met his roommate once while in passing and while the guy seemed cool he wasn’t going to put Daniel in an awkward position with the guy. Daniel was already on thin ice with him because he was a fucking Dallas Cowboy fan. Johnny didn’t need to add fuel to that fire. 

Daniel cleaned himself up nicely, even without the assistance of his mother. He took them out for pizza (after fixing Johnny’s hair and berating him for combing it), showing Johnny what real New York Style pizza was like. Johnny had to admit he was impressed, though he played it cool, mostly to annoy the guy since it was obvious he wanted to make a good impression of his current residency. 

After that, they walked around the campus, enjoying the sights NYU had to offer and cutting through some of the handful of parks that surrounded the place. The weather wasn’t ungodly freezing just yet though he feared the winters when it was snowing and Daniel would have to go from building to building. He made a mental note to tell Lucille to get the kid an actual winter jacket so he wouldn’t be running around the city in anything more than the bomber Johnny had got him for Valentine's Day. 

Johnny liked to think he was getting the hang of buying Daniel gifts, though that couldn’t be more true. He had asked around, trying to think of what to get him. This was their first anniversary, after all, so he didn’t want to just get him whatever. He knew the paper was the tradition, though Mike had been kind enough to tell him that clocks were also a more modern spin on it. 

Mike took pity on him and helped him go shopping, as he had been with Ronnie for over fifteen years now and had a knack for buying another man a gift. He wound up finding a gold pocket watch in an antique store, paying the extra money to have it engraved with his initials on it. 

He hoped it would help him keep track of time since he had already told him on multiple occasions he consistently runs late, even to classes that share the same buildings. 

Daniel had been a bit shy giving his gift, expressing how he wanted to get him tickets to see a concert or something exciting, but nobody was actually on tour at that very moment. It had been a sore subject for Johnny, as Queen had begun The Works Tour but weren’t coming to the United States this time around. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit bitter about it. 

Still, he handed over his own gift, which turned out to be a small planting kit. 

“A plant?” Johnny asked, looking over the box. “Is this because of the whole goldfish thing?” 

Along with the gag of Daniel consistently hitting him in the head, Johnny’s mother had let it slip that she refused to get Johnny a pet when he was a kid because he had a breakdown over his pet goldfish dying. Ever since, he refused to take care of any living thing, even a plant for his bedroom. 

“It’s a bonsai tree,” Daniel explained. “I read them in one of my textbooks. They’re meant to reduce stress and create focus. If you don’t like it, you can just give it to my mom or something. I’m sure it’ll keep her busy when she isn’t constantly calling me.” 

“Number one, your mother loves you, so be nice. And two, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Johnny wasn’t exactly a nature-loving guy. He didn’t like hikes and he was very happy his mother had previously had professionals help her with her garden back in California since he wasn’t a fan of getting his hands dirty. 

But the tree seemed simple enough and it was meant to be pretty small, so Johnny was determined to make it work so that way when Daniel returned for the summer, the blond could show it off proudly. 

Daniel looked around then, shifting closer to Johnny in a way that wasn’t subtle, even if he tried to make it seem so. “One year.” He noted aloud. “How does it make you feel knowing you put up with me for three hundred and sixty-five days?” 

“Three hundred and sixty-six days, babe. We’re in a leap year.” Johnny replied, smirking at the dark-haired boy. 

“We’re in the middle of the leap year, our year together doesn’t count,” Daniel answered back after a moment. 

Johnny ignored him, going to lean back and look up at the stars. They were barely noticeable due to the city lights, but if you squinted, you could just make out the twinkling lights. “And to answer your question, I gotta say, it feels good.”

“Just good?” 

“Should I be singing your praises or something here? We’re together. We survived one year. Maybe we’ll make it to two.” 

“Well geez, don’t sound so hopeful.” Daniel scoffed, looking down at his pocket watch. 

He opened and closed it repeatedly, getting a feel of it in his hands. His fingertips ran over the letters of his own initials time and time again. Johnny sighed, reaching out to take Daniel’s hand in his own. It was a simple act, but one he rarely got to do. In the shadows where they were sitting, he could do as he pleased, however. 

“I didn’t want to come here,” Johnny told him outright. “Not  _ here _ -here. I mean. I didn’t want to move. I was willing to put up with being called worthless and a loser just so I could continue to buy nice things and live in a fancy mansion.” 

“You shouldn’t have had to.” Daniel insisted, squeezing Johnny’s hand in his own. “I’m glad you knocked that bastard out. I hope I never meet him otherwise he’ll be getting another hit to the head courtesy of the Larusso family.” 

Johnny smiled, bringing Daniel’s hand up to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “This year with you from start to finish has been the strangest year of my life. But I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

“Are you always going to be this sweet or are we still in the honeymoon stage?” 

“Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.”

Johnny didn’t kiss him then. He wanted to and wished he could, but a handful of students walked by and while they weren’t close enough to really see anything, they didn’t take the chance. Daniel wound up paying his roommate fifty bucks to sleep somewhere else for the night and made him promise not to come back until the afternoon the following day. 

It had been months since the last time they had sex, as every other time Johnny came to visit or Daniel returned home, the dark-haired boy was too exhausted from school and practice to even undress, let alone do anything sexual. 

They hadn’t tried any wild or new positions, sticking with the main two they usually did and while Johnny had been more than a fan of having Daniel’s fingers inside of him, he had yet to actually take it up the ass. Tonight wasn’t the night to try it out, however, as Daniel had it very clear from the moment the door closed behind them that he knew exactly what he wanted. 

He turned up his radio, flipping the stations as they both undressed. The walls weren’t exactly thin, but he had learned from his roomie that so long as you played the music to a higher than average level and the song had a decent bass, nobody on their level would suspect a thing. 

Eventually, he found a station that provided the sounds they needed and went into his desk drawer to grab the supplies. Daniel had mentioned that the university nursing unit offered free condoms and lube as they were a very sex-friendly campus. They guessed it was a perk of being in a liberal city. He took advantage of the one time he had to go due to a small injury from soccer and grabbed a handful of tiny lubricant bottles. 

Johnny wound up using three, just on his fingers. They had been a bit rusty, after all, and hurting Daniel during sex would never be an option for him. Johnny tried to tease him to break the tension, not wanting this to be awkward for them. They had already got over the virgin stage. 

“Come on, Danny. You don’t think of me when you’re alone anymore?” 

“I regret telling you that,” Daniel grunted through his teeth. 

Back before Daniel started school he had admitted to Johnny that on some nights when he was in the mood but Johnny wasn’t spending the night, he would sometimes touch himself while thinking of him. Johnny was flattered, of course, taking the compliment, though the image of Daniel fingering himself in bed was enough to end the conversation right there as he far preferred to do the job himself. 

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I’m always gonna be here to get the job done right.” He swore, chuckling at Daniel’s whine as he moved his fingers. “All right, how do you want me?” 

“Where I can see you,” Daniel answered, tugging Johnny down so he could kiss him. 

They had gotten good at this position. It was obvious that they were others out there and one day they would try them all, but like Daniel, Johnny was quite fond of kissing the other boy while they had sex. They would move his legs from time to time, sometimes pressing them into his chest and one time Johnny wanted to test Daniel’s flexibility and put them over his shoulders. 

On this night, he kept them wrapped around Johnny’s back, the heels of his feet digging into his ass after every thrust. There was no proper way to describe how it felt other than to say every time he pushed into Daniel, it felt like he was sliding into home.

By the time they were finished, they were left panting, with Johnny collapsing on top of Daniel, too sluggish to care if he was crushing him. 

Daniel didn’t shower afterward on account of having to deal with communal bathrooms, so he leaned up with the hand wipes his mother had bought for him. They laid out on his bed, which wasn’t much bigger than the one back at home, lazily kissing and sharing soft-spoken words of praise as they fell asleep. 

When morning came, Johnny detangled himself from Daniel. He didn’t have the heart to leave him just yet, so he stayed a little while longer, sitting on the floor and reading one of the new karate books Daniel had got from the campus library. Now and then he would glance over to Daniel and admire just how adorable he looked like sleeping until he was caught in the act by the boy. Even though sleep heavy lashes, Johnny could see those dark eyes sparkling. 

“Morning, sunshine.” He greeted, putting the book down so he could kneel on the floor beside the bed. “Sleep well?” 

“My pillow is gone,” Daniel grumbled. 

Johnny’s eyes flickered behind him in confusion. “Your pillow is under your head.” 

“My body pillow.” Daniel corrected, tugging at Johnny’s arm to bring him back onto the bed. 

The blond gave in, letting Daniel manhandle him back onto the bed. He stayed like that, running his hand up and down Daniel’s back slowly, drawing tiny circles until it was time for him to do. He would have liked to take Daniel out for breakfast, but being seen in the day as a lot different than being seen at night. 

After kissing him one final time, letting it linger for as long as it could, Johnny left the campus and went back home, falling back into the same routine he had gotten himself into when Daniel first left. 

It was back to work and school, school and work. When Thanksgiving came around, Johnny and his mom went to Daniel’s like they had last year. Johnny could proudly say they didn’t get caught jerking off this time around, as Daniel was far too distracted with the football game going on. 

Daniel had exams on his birthday, making it another year where they didn’t celebrate it together but when winter break came around and they were reunited for Christmas, Johnny made it up to him. In the time Daniel had returned home they were back to being inseparable. They skipped out on the New Years' party, choosing to spend it alone together at Johnny’s place. It was nice being able to enjoy the night without fists being thrown. 

Johnny had spoken to Bobby earlier that week and found out Dutch was still pretty touchy about the whole thing. It was bad enough his former best friend turned out to be into men but to have his boyfriend kick his ass even without proper training? Johnny almost felt bad for him. 

Still, it was quite clear who the real winner was and Johnny would be damned if he let Dutch of all people put a damper on that. He and Daniel rang in the new year together, happy as two boys in love could be. 

They spent the rest of Daniel’s break in bed, hoping to make up for all the time they lost. Even though he tried to act like he was above it all sometimes, Daniel could be a real bitch when he couldn’t get laid. He would snap at people who were talking to him and pick arguments just so he could lash out. It was actually kind of cute. Johnny, of course, made sure to put a solid end to that by rocking Daniel’s world this way to Friday and when they finally did go their separate ways he seemed pleased with how they spent their time. 

Things got crazy again when the semester picked back up, with Daniel focusing on his classes and soccer when it started up. Johnny’s own schooling had begun to get a bit more hectic but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. His grades were fine, all passing just as he promised his mother he would. He was going for a liberal arts degree because nothing else seemed to interest him. It was fine for the first year.

When finals came around, Daniel was basically unreachable. He had spoken to his roommate twice and both times Daniel was at the library trying to write one book report after another. It was one of the rare moments he had wished he was smarter and that he could have helped Daniel in some way but the classes he had decided to take went completely over his head.

All Johnny could do was be supportive and answer the phone when Daniel called even if that was just every once in a while. Johnny didn’t want to become a bother, especially when Daniel already had so much on his plate so he just sat back and let nature run its course. 

When the year finally came to an end and Daniel was back for the summer, things began running smoothly again. He was exhausted from his classes but was proud of his accomplishments. He was a bright kid and Johnny knew he’d be able to handle it. 

They sat in the back of Daniel’s car, attending the first viewing of the year's drive-in movie, swapping back and forth between making out and feeding one another popcorn. It felt all too familiar to Johnny and he allowed himself to enjoy that moment, knowing the changes, the real ones at least, haven’t even begun to take place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked or disliked down below. I put so much effort into this dang story and each and every comment fuels me to write more and more.


	3. Sophomore Year (86-87)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to anybody from the Queen Fandom. Y'all really think I could have a fic take place in 1985 and NOT have Live Aid? Get the fuck outta here!

Summer went by just as quickly, though it was just as enjoyable. They spent their time working and doing whatever they could do to actually enjoy themselves. The beach had become a good option for them, though this time around their mothers decided to join them. Johnny blamed this on the suspicion that Lucille didn’t exactly trust them to not get into trouble now that they were getting older. Johnny argued that the trouble would become less involved, but she stuck to her guns, knowing exactly what young adults did when they weren’t being watched. 

Neither minded so much, especially since they hadn’t actually planned on doing anything. The water was too cold to go into, so Johnny relaxed by sitting in the sand, working on his tan while Daniel ran around with some local kids and a soccer ball. 

It was quite amusing, seeing him play with children. He had the patience for it, something that Johnny admittedly lacked. He didn’t mind too much, however. He was perfectly fine sitting by while Daniel had his fun. 

Daniel was back to work at the diner, picking up pretty much any shift he could during the summer. It put a damper on things as he was more or less their go-to when it came to covering call outs or switches. That usually meant he was working whenever they wanted him to. There had been times when he would sleep over at Johnny’s place and by the time the blond woke up, Daniel was gone for his shift. Other times he would be working until three in the morning and would usually sneak his way into the Lawrence apartment because his mom hated him coming home so late. 

Johnny didn’t mind so much. It was a nice surprise on nights when Daniel didn’t tell him he was coming. When he would slip into his room, shuffling through the darkness, smelling like french fries or cooking oil. He would strip off his jeans and work shirt, kicking off his shoes as he crawled into bed with Johnny.

Even during the summer when it was hot as hell and Johnny only had one fan that barely cooled him down let alone the whole room, Daniel would still curl up to him like the touch starved brat he was. Johnny would welcome him in, wrapping his arms around the other boy as they got comfortable. Sometimes he would wake up properly and they’d talk for a bit, but mostly they just went back to sleep, content to be in one another’s arms. 

There were a few things they had to look forward to that summer, however, and one of them was Live Aid. Both had worked it out with their schedules so they’d be able to watch it, even though Daniel’s cousin Louie tried to snag them tickets, though his connection fell through. So they all settled in Daniel’s house to watch the Philadelphia performances. 

The likes of Madonna, Bob Dylan, and The Beach Boys were all performing, though both Johnny and Daniel were a bit bitter over not being able to watch the Webley performances as they undoubtedly had the better lineup. 

“We have Bryan Adams! Who the fuck is better than him?” Louie demanded from where he sat on the floor.

“David Bowie,” Daniel answered easily. 

“We got Jagger! Basically the same shit.” 

“Language, Luigi,” Lucille commented from the kitchen. 

She and Laura were sitting together, enjoying the concert from a safe distance from the guys. They were playing cards, undoubtedly practicing for some neighborhood poker game with the rest of the housewives. 

“We have to wait hours for Duran Duran to play and they don’t even have the best Roger Taylor on drums.” Daniel quipped. “London has Elton John, George Michael, Paul McCartney.” 

“Eric Clapton is supposed to be here,” Johnny mentioned, finishing off his soda can. 

“Phil Collins went to both! Show the man some respect.” Louie replied, pouting over the lack of interest in his personal favorites. 

“Still not Queen,” Daniel answered with a simple shrug. 

“Hey! Word around town is that Mercury is like you two.” Louie muttered, his words hushed like he was telling some secret. 

“Like us?” 

“Yeah, you know. Into guys just like he’s into girls? Pretty cool, right?” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, standing to his feet so he could get another drink. Louie did this often, tried to show how supportive he was and how much he wasn’t bothered by trying to show off his minimal knowledge of anything relating to the homosexual community. Daniel found it comforting, even if the guy consistently put his foot in his mouth, he was still making the effort. Johnny on the other hand would have much preferred he kept quiet. 

“Totally rad, Lou,” Johnny replied dryly, slipping into the kitchen. Both Lucille and Laura fled the room, getting comfortable on the couch as Tina Turner took the stage.

Daniel followed him into the kitchen, pushing himself up onto the counter, silently taking the can of Coke that was offered to him. “You got to admit. It is kind of nice.” 

“What? Seeing rich people help the needy? Oh, it’s a glorious sight.” Johnny replied, going to lean against the counter beside him. 

“Relating to one of your idols.” Daniel corrected. 

Johnny snorted, glancing over to Daniel. Johnny was a big Queen fan. A huge one. He didn’t admit to it often, just as he never vocally mentioned how he adored Cyndi Lauper because that was his business. 

They were one of those bands that he had actually gotten into arguments over because nobody seemed to understand their brilliance. They’ve been around in the early ’70s and yet they continued to pump out albums, all of which were genre-changing. Were some more questionable than others? Of course, but not every single thing an artist pumps out is going to be amazing. Sometimes you had to work out the kinks before you could find perfection. 

“Freddie Mercury isn’t my idol,” Johnny answered.

“Oh, so that poster in your room is meaningless?” 

“You bought them for me.” Johnny pointed out. “Besides, I’m not the one with a crush on the drummer. You know, the bass player is named John. We could always roleplay if we get bored.” 

Daniel tugged on his arm then, forcing Johnny to turn and face him. He pulled the other boy in, lazily wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders. Daniel was taller now, thanks to the counter and Johnny had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye. 

“I’m just saying it’s nice is all,” Daniel said, his fingers toying with the hair at the nap of Johnny’s neck. 

“Whatever you say, Danny,” Johnny replied, tilting his head up just as the dark-haired boy leaned down, meeting him for a kiss. 

It only lasted a moment as Lucille was back in the kitchen to shove her son off the counter and remind him about proper etiquette. 

That was their last hurrah before school started again. The second year of school went by a bit easier than the first, especially for Daniel. He seemed to be getting a hang of it now, learning the city a little bit more and finally figuring out what classes he actually wanted to take on top of the ones mandatory for his degree. 

He was aiming for business because that just seemed the most attainable for him. He wasn’t exactly sure what he would do it with, but he made more than enough family that could set him on the right course after graduation. 

Johnny was handling his second year well enough. The classes were boring, but he blamed that on himself. The school didn’t exactly offer anything worthwhile, but he took it seriously and kept his grades up, and did his homework. His mom was still pressuring him to apply to other schools that would accept his credits, but he found it rather pointless. He still had no idea what it was he wanted to do, so to waste the time and money to get a degree that may or may not even help him just wasn’t worth the effort in his opinion. 

Daniel had mentioned the possibility of joining a fraternity on campus, having learned about it from his roommate. It seemed like an all right idea, especially since Daniel fit the All American Boy style that most houses were looking for. Johnny did not doubt in his mind that he would have pledged if he had gone to UCLA as originally planned. College life seemed more like a fantasy back then, where you’d join a house, become a part of the brotherhood and then skate through the school year partying as they did in the movies. 

Daniel found one that didn’t seem too bad, especially since a handful of the guys from the soccer team were already a part of it. Daniel had been so excited about it, especially since it genuinely seemed like something he wanted to be a part of. Johnny was happy for him, glad that he was becoming more social and was actually enjoying his school year. 

He was a bundle of nerves during rush week, calling Johnny to keep him updated on it all. It didn’t seem too bad at the beginning. The hazing was skeptical, but all around pretty tame. Daniel had gotten a bit too drunk one night and puked all over his dorm room, which of course pissed off his roommate even if the other guy had been a part of it. 

There was another method where they took all the guys who seemed a bit too lame for the frat and in the intention of making them ‘cool’ they would hose them down with the fire extinguisher and kept fans blowing on them. Daniel was lucky enough to skip out on this, but he had to watch from the sidelines as they continued to cover the boys while they were in nothing more than their underwear. One guy wound up having to leave the school as he caught pneumonia, but nobody cared too much. 

Daniel wound up surviving it all and was welcomed into the frat before his birthday. He was excited, already making plans to move out of the dorms and into the frat house by the next semester. Johnny had met a handful of members when he dropped by to visit. They came off friendly enough. They reminded him of the guys he used to hang out with at the country clubs. Wealthy boys whose parents made it possible for them to do everything they were doing. Maybe one or two were like Daniel and had gotten lucky enough to get a scholarship, but it was mostly well off guys with silver spoons in their mouths. 

Johnny didn’t question it too much, however. Daniel was happy and that was all that mattered. When Daniel’s birthday rolled around, they waited to celebrate during winter break. Lucille was a wreck as Daniel had officially turned twenty, meaning her little boy was no longer a teenager. It was hard on her, seeing him grow up, but she put on a brave face when they went out to eat. 

The end of the year seemed to go by far too quickly in Johnny’s opinion, but what could he do? They ended up spending New Year's Eve in the city, going to a party that the fraternity was throwing. Daniel didn’t seem to know anybody there other than his soccer buddies and the other members of the frat, but it was a good party overall. They didn’t dance, which Johnny was fine and they mostly spent the night mingling with some of the sorority girls that had been invited out. 

When the ball dropped, Daniel didn’t kiss him, not having the nerve to do so in front of his friends and for good reason. Johnny narrowly avoided being kissed by a drunk sorority girl, dodging that bullet by turning away at the last second. 

They were heading back to his place for the night so they’d have an actual bed to sleep on and not the single that the college dorm provided. They walked back onto the campus with some of the other guys so they could pick up Daniel’s things. They didn’t hold hands, but stayed close, enough for their arms to brush against one another as they walked. 

The group caught sight of two men walking the street and were a little too eager to call the guys a bunch of faggots. One guy even threw his half-drunk beer bottle, laughing as it smashed at their feet, getting beer and broken glass everywhere. 

They didn’t talk about it on the ride home or even when they got back to Johnny’s place. When he finally did bring it up a few days later, Daniel just shrugged it off. 

“Dumb college guys with small minds. Can’t expect me to change it.” Was all he said about it. 

Johnny didn’t go back to the frat house after that. He found that he wasn’t all too worried about himself but rather Daniel. How would they feel about having their newest recruit be just like those guys on the street? Johnny didn’t want to find out. 

So whenever the frat had an event that Daniel wanted Johnny to attend, the blond would graciously bow out. He would still watch him play his games, but it was quite obvious that they needed a bit of space between them if they were going to keep the frat boys from snooping around. There was a fine line between friendship and a relationship and while Johnny had conditioned himself not to cross it in the two years they had been together, he didn’t want to put Daniel in jeopardy. 

It was a bummer, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to take so long as Daniel was able to complete school without any hiccups. 

Daniel wound up going on spring break with his frat buddies, as the trip had been planned by the head of the fraternity. They were renting a house out in the Hamptons, four days of just hanging out and having fun. Johnny didn’t go for obvious reasons, with the main one being it was a membership only. 

He expected Daniel to come back with wild stories of keg parties and spending a few days in the richest area of New York. Instead, he was given nothing. Literally nothing. Daniel had no stories to tell, no wild tales to spin. Johnny found it odd since the frat was pretty well known for liking a good time. He figured the place was more talk than action, which didn’t really surprise Johnny. The guys he had met the few times he interacted with them seemed like a bunch of fakers. 

The same kind that would go running to their daddy whenever they needed someone taken care of rather than dealing with the issue themselves. 

When school was finished, Johnny didn’t go to graduation. He didn’t feel it was necessary. He picked up his diploma from the office, letting his mother hang it proudly in the hallway beside the one from high school.

He dropped by the campus a few days later to help Daniel pack his stuff so he could come back for the summer. He brought Daniel’s convertible since it could fit a bit more and fell into a conversation with Daniel’s roommate about Top Gun. 

He and Daniel had gone to see it and the latter hadn’t shut up about it since. He had already gone to see it twice with his fraternity brothers, expressing how much he loved the plot and how much he related to Maverick, though that was a bit of a stretch. 

“Dude, can you just admit that Kelly McGillis is a fucking bombshell?” His roommate Theo mentioned, tossing his rubber basketball into the hoop that was attached to the top of their door. 

“Why do I have to admit it if it’s a well-known truth?” Daniel questioned. 

“No surprise there. Daniel likes blondes.” Johnny commented, winking from his place across the room. 

“Ain't that the truth. You should have seen him with the girls in the Hamptons. They were eating out of the palm of his hand.” 

“Were they now?” Johnny questioned, glancing over to Daniel. 

Daniel hadn’t mentioned any girls and wouldn’t have thought of anything if he had. Daniel was popular among the ladies for many reasons. He was handsome and kind, and non-threatening. He wasn’t there to break your heart, at least not intentionally, and could offer platonic friendships that most men couldn’t. Finding out they had met some girls on the beach and Daniel hit it off with them wouldn’t surprise Johnny in the least. 

“Did you ever get her number?” Theo asked. 

“Whose number?” Johnny inquired. 

“The girl he hooked up with,” Theo answered, smiling brightly like it was some big achievement. “He spent more time at their rental than ours. Sprint fling, I guess.”

Neither Daniel nor Johnny responded. The former didn’t turn to look at either man, keeping his head forward as he continued to fold his clothing and place them into the boxes. He must have felt Johnny’s eyes lasering into them, however, because when he did turn, he looked right at Johnny. 

And those brown eyes that Johnny had spent the past few years looked into were filled with strain and guilt. 

With the excuse of packing up the car, Johnny left the dorm, making it halfway to the parking lot before Daniel finally caught up with him. 

“Just let me explain,” Daniel begged, his hand still holding onto Johnny’s arm to get him to stop walking. 

Johnny pulled away from him, his touch burning against his skin. “Don’t know what there is to explain, Daniel. Pretty sure Theo laid it all out there.” He replied bitterly. 

“It wasn’t like that.” 

“So you didn’t hook up with some girl and not tell me about it?” He challenged. 

“No! Look, the girl. Christ, I don’t even remember her name, but she was also from Jersey and we just got to talking. That’s all it was. We talked, and hung out, and because their rental was across from ours, she let me crash on her couch. That’s it.” 

“That’s it.” Johnny mimicked. He tilted his head upwards, trying his best to not start crying right there in the parking lot. He wanted to. God, he did. He wanted to cry, and scream, and fight about this but they couldn’t because people could see and even if he was a bastard at this moment, Daniel didn’t deserve that. “If that was it, why didn’t you tell me about it?” 

“Because it didn’t matter. I didn’t do anything with her.” 

“Pretty sure your fraternity thinks you did.” Johnny pointed out.

“And I’m aware of that. And I was going to correct them, but isn’t this what we need?” 

“What we need? How is there  _ we _ in this situation?” 

“We don’t want them knowing that you and I are…” He gestured between them, unable to say the word aloud even if nobody was paying them any mind. “If they think I slept with a girl, that will erase any suspicion.” 

“Is there any suspicion?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Not anymore, thanks to that trip.”

“You could have said something. Given me the heads up.” 

“I’m not proud of this, Johnny,” Daniel admitted quietly. “It’s embarrassing enough to have to pretend like I scored with some chick, but having to tell you about it? I’d like to have a little bit of dignity left.” 

Johnny wanted to believe him. Daniel had never lied to him before this so why shouldn’t he believe it now. Breathing deeply, he blinked away any threat of tears and took a step closer to him. “Swear to me you didn’t cheat.” 

Daniel, though surprised, didn’t skip a beat. “I swear, Johnny.” 

He sounded sincere, as much as he always did. And while the trust that Johnny had for Daniel had been damaged, he let it go so they could get back to work on packing up Daniel’s things so he could leave the dorm. 

Daniel was back for the summer. Back in his mother’s home, back working at Tops where he put on a big smile to get nicer tips. Back in Johnny’s life as a constant and back in his comfort zone where he knew they didn’t have to hide twenty-four seven. 

And Johnny was happy. 

Happy, happy, happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the angst has arrived and is probably going to stay for a good while. The '80s wasn't a great time for a lot of gay people and I thought it would be irresponsible for me to glaze over that, as much as I wanted to. Just thought I'd give you the warning now, it's going to get dark at times, and sad at times, but rest assured, our boys will always prevail. Always, always, always. 
> 
> Until next time.


	4. Junior Year (87-88)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!!!!!!

Johnny didn’t go further in his college education and he was perfectly fine with that. He had moved up in the Y, going from a cleaning boy that did pretty much whatever Ronnie asked of him to an actual member of the faculty. Sometimes he’d work the front desk, other times he’d step in and assist during some of the classes. 

Mike had suggested looking into getting his certificate to become a personal trainer. He was young and knew how to work his body properly. He knew the best techniques when it came to his own personal session so helping out the poor shlubs that came into the Y hoping to gain some muscle and shed some pounds didn’t seem like too hard of a task. 

Johnny didn’t know what to say, mostly because nobody had ever thought of him in such away. Sure, he was a black belt in karate and had been the two-time champion, but that didn’t change the fact that he was nothing more than a student. Even Kreese had looked down upon him and he was the best Cobra Kai had to offer. 

He had spoken to Ronnie about it, knowing his boss would be able to give him the best advice. He tried not to think of Ronnie as a family. Not because he wasn’t. He and Mike had been together for years; they spent holidays together and regarded one another as such any time they were together. Ronnie was as much of a cousin to him as Mike was. 

But he also didn’t want any special treatment. He didn’t want Ronnie to help him out because of their relationship. He wanted Ronnie to believe in him just as Mike had, but more. And to his relief, he did. 

There was a program he had to sign up for and an exam he had to pass. Most places preferred you to have your bachelor's in a similar program, but so long as he passed, his associate's degree would be enough. Johnny wasn’t too keen on studying, especially since most of it was more muscle movement than anything, but he wanted to succeed in this. Especially since Daniel seemed to be doing so well on his own. 

By his junior year, Daniel was pretty much set on what he wanted to do with his life. It was almost intimidating, watching his boyfriend excel while Johnny was left to watch on the sidelines. Everything was just dandy for Daniel Larusso. His grades were good, he had officially moved into the fraternity home, he was up for co-captain on the soccer team. He was popular and well-liked. He was making a name for himself and Johnny couldn’t have been prouder. 

But that didn’t stop him from feeling more and more like a loser. 

They didn’t see one another as often as they’d like to. Daniel still came home every other weekend, just to please his mother, but their dates had become somewhat nonexistent. Johnny was working full time and constantly studying so he could pass the exam and get his certification for the personal trainer program. 

Daniel was supportive as always, but the guy could be pushy. He would go on and on about how much he missed Johnny, wishing he could come by the frat house and spend the night. He never extended it to an invite, however. He was smart enough not to push too many boundaries, knowing that even though he had a room of his own, the chances of someone coming in and seeing them was too high to risk.

He had tried to convince Johnny that the place wasn’t all that bad and that they actually kept it pretty clean since the school board consistently sent people over to check on the place and make sure it fit regulations. 

Johnny kept his distance, however. He knew better than to do anything that could hurt either of them. At least he thought he did. 

Johnny had intended on spending Halloween at the apartment, giving out candy to the few kids that lived in the complex and studying for the upcoming exam. Daniel had called him once in the morning, telling him about an impending party he had to go to that night. He called later that afternoon, asking Johnny if he wanted to come to the party, which Johnny very quickly declined. Daniel wound up calling again, just an hour later, insisting that Johnny just had to come because it would be like old time sakes. Johnny told him he had to study and Daniel used that bitchy little tone he always used when he wasn’t getting his way. 

Johnny should have been used to it by that point and should have been able to deny Daniel, but nothing in his life was ever easy. So he made his way to NYU, into Daniel’s room so he could give him the costume he so very much wanted him to wear. He was still hyped up on his Top Gun kick, so Daniel’s request was for them to go as Maverick and Goose. He had the jacket and the shades, tossing away lines whenever he could. 

Had they been going out on their own, Johnny would have been excited about the costume and while they did snap a picture with Daniel’s camera, the mood was brought down the moment one of the brothers began knocking on the door, telling Daniel to get his shit together cause the party was about to start. 

The party was exactly as he expected it to be. A bunch of college kids in costume, drinking their brains out, and repeatedly playing “The Monster Mash” while trying to find someone to hook up with. 

The other frat brothers were all wrapped in sheets with petal crowns around their heads to make them look like the Greek Gods. Daniel was by his side for a small portion of the night before being pulled away by his friends. Now and then he’d catch his glance from across the room, but his attention would be jerked back onto something or someone else. Johnny didn’t know what he expected and contemplated going home after an hour or just standing around and waiting for Daniel to come back. He settled for going to sit on the steps of the house, sipping on the stale beer as the crisp New York weather surrounded him. 

He wound up falling into a conversation with some guy who had also been at the party, though only on account of his best friend being invited thanks to the sorority next door. Johnny didn’t catch his name, though it didn’t seem to matter. The conversation didn’t last that long on account of some of the frat brothers deciding to come to give the guy a hard time. 

Apparently, the guy was gay, though Johnny wasn’t so surprised on that part. He had learned from meeting some of Mike’s friends from the city that some gay men were easier to spot than others. Whether it be the way they walked, or talked, or dressed. This guy here fit perfectly into that category though Johnny didn’t care in the least. He was more annoyed with the loud bastards trying to scare the guy away. 

“He isn’t bothering anyone. Just go back inside.” Johnny commented, sipping on his bottle as he sat back on the stoop. 

“What, is this your date or something?” One of the guys asked. 

Johnny couldn't help but roll his eyes. God forbid someone sticks up for another person just because it was the right thing to do. 

“I’m just waiting for Sarah and then I’ll go.” The guy promised. 

“Sarah’s upstairs offering free blow jobs. Bet you wish you could join her.” 

“How original,” Johnny commented aloud. 

“That costume is cute but you should have dressed like what you really are: a fag.” One of the guys said, earning a roar of laughter from his buddies. 

“That didn’t even make sense,” Johnny mentioned. “He’s literally had to dress like a burning bundle of twigs. You could have at least been creative and told him to dress like a fairy or something.” 

“Are you trying to help? Because you’re really not.” The guy told him outright. 

Sighing, Johnny placed down his bottle, pushing himself off the steps and going to stand between the guy and the members of the frat. “Go back inside.” He told them easily. 

“Or what? You think we’re scared of you? Probably a fag just like the fairy over here.” 

“Probably? No, no. I’m definitely one and I wouldn’t say you should be scared, but…” Johnny shrugged before stepping back to raise his knee, sending it flying into the frat brother’s stomach.

The others were quick to catch on, but Johnny, although a little rusty, was quick on his feet and threw out a forward punch, knocking one to their feet and then another plain unconscious with which he landed a kick to the chest that caused him to fall and hit his head on the pavement. 

The fight was over before it even began, but that didn’t matter. The commotion was enough to bring attention to the house, and most importantly, to Daniel. 

They were fighting in a back alley afterward, with Daniel explaining the only reason they agreed not to call the cops as if he made sure Johnny never stepped foot into the frat house again. 

It was a promise Johnny was more than happy to keep. 

“You’re not in Cobra Kai anymore, Johnny. You can’t just go around fighting people whenever you get into a disagreement.” 

“I didn’t realize calling me a fag was something I had to just shrug off,” Johnny answered him. “But you wouldn’t know would you, since you’re so deep in the closet you’ve probably seen a skeleton by now.” 

“I’m not in the closet, Johnny. Just because they don’t know shit about my personal life that doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of it.” Daniel argued. 

Johnny was pacing then, brushing his hand from his face before pausing to look back to Daniel. “Why did you even invite me here?”

Daniel shrugged, casual as ever. “I wanted to see you.” 

“See me.” Johnny mimicked. “That’s it. You wanted to see me. You couldn’t touch me. You could barely talk to me. You were so busy playing this . . . fucking character that you created, we didn’t even get to do anything.” 

“I’m not playing anything.” 

“You’re so fucking blind to it!” Johnny nearly shouted. He stopped himself, remembering where they were and what they were doing. It wasn’t worth the fight. Wasn’t worth the anger or the effort. 

“It was your idea not to tell anybody.” Daniel fired back. 

Johnny didn’t answer because he wasn’t wrong, though he wasn’t right either. Johnny had mentioned to him previously that he knew it would be better for Daniel if he kept quiet about their relationship, but he never thought it would end up like this. Where he was being ignored and berated for sticking up for someone. 

“I didn’t expect you to turn into some dudebro who turns a blind eye because it keeps you on your fucking pedestal,” Johnny replied finally. 

“I’m not on a pedestal, Johnny. They’re my friends.”

Johnny outright started laughing then, shocked by how easily he could call someone who regarded his boyfriend as a fag his friend. “Some fucking friends. Calling your boyfriend a fag and you don’t even defend him.” 

“I can’t control what they say, Johnny. I can have friends outside of you, you know.” 

That was the turning point for Johnny. He turned away then, going to walk out of the alley to leave, deciding he heard enough for the night. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t have any!” Daniel shouted, probably expecting it to sting and make him stop. 

Daniel wasn’t wrong, not really. He got along with his coworkers and still talked to some people from high school but from the moment he had arrived in New Jersey, Daniel had been the center of his universe.

He never expected that to be a bad thing but it seemed things were changing more than ever now.

“They probably wouldn’t like me if I did. I’m a  _ fag _ , remember?” Johnny called out his shoulder, turning out to make his exit. 

Johnny went home after that, deciding that it was high time to focus on himself. He didn’t break up with Daniel, because he didn’t speak to Daniel. The days passing Halloween, Johnny put all his effort into studying for the exam. When he finally took it, he was waiting and waiting for the results, just wanting to hear from somebody that he didn’t sit alone in the library, learning all the terms and techniques for nothing. 

He found that not focusing on Daniel was hard but eerily refreshing. He didn’t tell him, mom, about the fight, not wanting to taint Daniel’s image. He knew he was being rather generous, especially since Daniel didn’t even bother calling him during that time.

Johnny guessed the decision to be apart was mutual. 

It was on their second anniversary that Lucille called to inform him that Daniel had been in an accident. From what had been reported to the school, Daniel had gotten into a scuffle during soccer practice that went a little too far. He had been taken into the school's nurses office, only to be sent right to the hospital. 

Johnny wasn’t allowed entry, due to the family's only preference, so he had to wait a few days until Lucille could bring Daniel home. His leg was in a brace and his cheek was busted from taking God knows how many blows to the face. Daniel didn’t want to talk about it at first and Johnny didn’t pester him. 

It wasn’t until one night after talking to his mother about the impending medical bills and physical therapy program he would have to join did push finally come to shove and he broke down telling Johnny everything that happened. 

Some of the guys had been giving him shit for being friends with Johnny. The blond wasn’t surprised by this, but they didn’t expect them to push it as far as they had. They found a picture of Johnny and Daniel that the latter had brought with him tucked away in one of his draws for safekeeping. 

It was the one they had taken on New Year’s Eve, where Johnny turned Daniel’s face in for a kiss. Daniel had it hidden away and would occasionally look at it whenever he was feeling sentimental. 

They wound up making copies of the picture, putting it all around the house in an attempt to shame Daniel. Of course, that didn’t sit well with the little hothead who decided to make the bastards pay for it. But unlike with Dutch back in high school, this was an untrained Daniel going against four guys at once, and while he did get a few hits in, he was just too outnumbered. 

The school chalked it up as a rumble during soccer practice gone wrong and despite Lucille wanting to make it a targeted offense, Daniel was the one to throw the first punch. 

No school was going to throw punishment towards somebody just for some light-hearted stupidity where boys were just being boys. Especially not when the person targeted was gay. The only reason they didn’t expel him from the school was that they had proof of the shaming thanks to the copies of the picture but that wasn’t enough to do any damage to the guys other than getting the frat a slap on the wrist.

Daniel wound up with broken ribs, a black eye, and most devastating, a torn ACL that required surgery and therapy for the unseeable future. Daniel was forced to miss the rest of the semester and drop out of soccer. 

This of course resulted in him losing his scholarship, meaning if he was to return to NYU, he’d be paying out of pocket or depending on whatever financial aid could give him. 

Johnny had been angry with Daniel after their fight and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want the guy to feel an ounce of the pain that Johnny had felt, but this hadn’t been what he had in mind. He hated seeing Daniel unhappy. Daniel hadn’t spoken to him about it since he returned, falling into a shitty routine of physical therapy and actual therapy that his mother insisted he take on account of all the stress he was being put under. 

He was spending his summer doing nothing but going from one doctor to the next, refusing to actually do anything other than lay around. Johnny had tried to get him to go out, but he refused, always saying he was in pain or just didn’t want to go out. 

He didn’t want to do anything. And when Johnny had gotten fed up with it all, telling Daniel to call him when he finally decided he wanted to pull his head from his ass, he found that no phone call came. Daniel had been home for weeks then and Johnny was starting to believe this was the beginning of the end for them until he remembered it took two people to break up. 

So off he went to the Larusso household, barging his way into the bedroom where Daniel was laying. He didn’t say a word when he picked Daniel up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bathroom where he had a bath waiting for him filled with cold water and ice from the gas station. 

He tossed Daniel in, clothes and all, ignoring his shouts of anger and confusion as he held him down.

“Welcome to Tough Love: 101. Ice baths are used to soothe aching muscles. This includes previously torn ACL’s.” 

“Are you crazy!?” Daniel demanded angrily, trying his best to fight Johnny off, though he didn’t stop. 

“I’d hold my breath if I were you.” He suggested, gripping Daniel’s hair with his fingers. He pushed down on his head, forcing him under the water. He held him there for three seconds before dragging him back up. 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Johnny!?” 

“You haven’t called. Haven’t picked up the phone. You mope around the house and make your mother miserable. Going down again.” 

Daniel’s screams were cut off by Johnny shoving his head back under the water. He was splashing around violently, water and ice going all over the floor, though Johnny held strong as he pulled him back up. 

“I get it. I do. I remember what it was like to be number one. All of that gone in a snap. It’s painful.” 

“T-this is d-d-different,” Daniel muttered, shivering from the cold of the water. 

“Maybe so. Or maybe it’s the same. All I know is that when I was depressed and wanted to be left alone, I had an annoying little brat following me around, urging me to do the one thing I was good at for his own benefit.” 

Daniel shoved his hand away, shaking as he tried to push himself out of the tub, only to slip back down. 

“I want to help you, Daniel. I want you to rise from this, but I can’t do that if you keep pushing me away.”

“I don’t need your help!” Daniel swore, sending a glare his way. 

“Is this really what you want? To be a twenty-one-year-old college drop out all because of some assholes? Are you seriously going to let them win?” 

“They already won!” Daniel practically screamed. “I can’t play soccer. I can barely fucking walk properly! No soccer, no scholarship. No scholarship, no school. I have nothing left!” 

“You have me,” Johnny told him. 

And Daniel replied swiftly, not a single beat skipped as he stared those big brown eyes directly into Johnny’s soul. “And look what it got me!” 

Johnny should have seen this coming. Should have known eventually this topic would come up and he’d be forced to face the fact that everything between them had changed. Johnny stood, walking around the tub until he was standing in front of it. 

“If you want to blame me, then go ahead. I mean it’s true, right? You were as straight as they came until I showed up. So I’ll take that. Shit, I’ll even take the blame on you starting that fight. I taught you karate, didn’t I? Johnny Lawrence, full-time fag maker, part-time sensei, and the guy who ruined Daniel Larusso’s life.” 

“Johnny,” Daniel muttered, his voice shaking as the realization of what he said was finally hitting him. 

“I’m not letting you do this to your mother. She loves you and she has sacrificed enough for this family. And I’m not letting you do this to yourself either. You can hate me all you want. Make me the bad guy. But you’re getting over your issues. Or so help me God.” Johnny opened the door then, taking one last look at the boy. “Now sit in your bath and chill out.” He ordered, slamming the door behind him as he walked out. 

Johnny stayed in the kitchen with Lucille after that, talking to her about what would happen when Daniel returned to school. She had saved some money up while he was in high school and she was sure she’d be able to plead his case with financial aid, though she wasn’t sure that would be enough to cover the next year and a half. 

“I have money from my stepdad.  _ Former _ stepdad. I used a bit of it in my car and on my own schooling, but there is a good amount of leftover.” He confessed to her. 

He had been holding onto it for safekeeping, planning to use it for who knows what. Maybe get an apartment or buy his mom a house. He hadn’t made any real plans just yet but now seemed like a better time to use it. 

Lucille reached across the table, taking Johnny’s hand in her own. “He wouldn’t accept it, Johnny.” She admitted. 

Johnny hummed, his thumb running along her knuckles the same way it would Daniel’s when they would hold hands in the car. “Then we don’t tell him where it came from.” 

An alarm went off then and Lucille stood, going to turn off the timer. It was time for his pain medication. He was on less and less as the weeks went on, but they had to be very punctual when he was actually taking them. Lucille disappeared then, off to take care of her boy. 

Johnny left that night, not knowing what to say or do. He expressed to his mother the next morning that he was fairly certain his relationship with Daniel was over. He was sure he would cry about it later when the realization actually hit him, but he didn’t handle that right now. 

His mother handed him something that came in the mail and Johnny plopped down onto the couch, ready to accept yet another defeat. The results of his exam had finally come in and despite studying and learning everything he could, he didn’t feel positive about the outcome. 

Lucky for Johnny, he had never been very good at sensing vibes. He passed, with what seemed like flying colors. He had no words, unable to even tell his mother what had happened, having to physically show her the results. 

Johnny couldn’t remember hearing his mom cheer so loudly, jumping up and down in the kitchen over his accomplishment. They would end up leaving the apartment to go grab breakfast, wanting to celebrate the success. 

It was still a long road ahead of him as he had to now start looking for actual jobs, but the certification would be arriving in the mail in just a few weeks. 

It was the first time in a long time Johnny actually felt good about something, the first time he had something to look forward to. 

When they returned to the apartment, Johnny was surprised to find Daniel sitting on the steps of the staircase, waiting for him. Laura went inside, giving the boys a moment of privacy by the pool. 

“How long have I been an asshole for?” Daniel asked him right off the bat. 

“An actual one? Since the moment I met you. An unbearable one? About a year now.” Johnny replied. 

He moved to sit down beside the empty pool, his legs dangling over the edge of it. Daniel groaned, going to sit beside him like old times. It was a bit more difficult with his leg in a brace, but he managed. “And you weren’t planning on telling me?” 

“Kind of figured it was something you had to find out on your own, Danielle,” Johnny answered, keeping his eyes forward, refusing to look at him. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Daniel confessed to him. “I just got so caught up in Greek life. Of being on top. It was like high school but better. Or worse. I don’t know.” 

“I get it, Daniel,” Johnny swore. 

He felt the same way when he was in Cobra Kai. He wasn’t a good person, but people treated him differently, they treated him better. Not in the best of ways, not because he deserved it, but because they feared him. Or they wanted him on their side. Either way, the no-mercy persona that Kreese had built up for him had only gotten worse over time and it wasn't until the final blow from Sid that he finally realized it. 

“I told them we were together,” Daniel admitted. “No point in hiding it anymore.” 

“Congrats. Now all of NYU knows you’re queer.” Johnny answered, his tone mocking. 

He didn’t know what to say or not to respond. Part of him wanted to hold Daniel and tell him it would be alright while another just wanted to roll his eyes and tell him to get over it. Johnny had never been very good with his feelings and he found himself torn in the worst of ways. 

“What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?” Daniel questioned, shifting his body until he was closer to Johnny. 

Johnny turned his head then, looking at him for the first time since they sat down. “There is nothing to forgive, Daniel. I told you I am here for you. Whether we’re together or not.” 

“Are we? Together?” Daniel asked, the words sounding almost desperate. 

It would have been so easy to just walk away. To accept defeat and realize that, while they had a good run, they just weren’t meant to be. It would hurt for a while, but they’d be better off in the end. But then Johnny found himself lost in those brown eyes and the pain in his chest at the very thought of leaving was too much for him to bear. 

“Let me help you, Danny.” Johnny pleaded with him. 

“Do you still love me?” Daniel muttered, tears threatening to fall as he spoke the words. 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” 

“A valid one seeing as I can’t even like myself right now.” 

“It’s gonna take a lot more than you blaming me for this to make me stop loving you, Larusso,” Johnny muttered, rolling his eyes at the boy. 

“It’s not your fault.” Daniel insisted. “None of it. I said that because I was angry, and in pain, and I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Johnny.” 

Johnny pulled Daniel into him then, knowing exactly what it was he needed. He tugged Daniel over, hugging him tightly into his chest as Daniel cried his eyes out. Cried over everything he had lost, the good and the bad, and how hard he had worked to get there. Johnny knew Daniel was better off even if it would take a long time to get to a good place. 

But he stayed quiet and let the other boy cry, holding him for as long as he needed to. Letting him use his shirt as tissue and his shoulder as a pillow as he eventually fell asleep due to the exhaustion of letting everything go. 

Johnny brought him up to his room then, setting him carefully on the bed as he went to change. He went back out into his kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee to cool his nerves. His mother was there, nursing a cup of tea as she watched him. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked softly. 

Johnny thought over the answer, weighing out every possibility before answering. “No, but it will be.” He replied, never feel more sure about anything else in the entire world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just want to thank you all for commenting on this. This time of year is incredibly stressful for me and my personal life hasn't been the best, but reading each of your comments makes it worthwhile. I sincerely appreciate all of your kind words and reactions. 
> 
> Second, I'm sorry I put you through that rollercoaster. I promise the next chapter won't be as angsty though I do have to say the pain train will be making another stop soon enough.
> 
> Until next time.


	5. Spring Break (88)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you do not mind but we're taking a break from the angst. Well, slightly. Still some pouty Johnny here, but nothing over all bad. It's a nice refresher before the ball really drops for the dynamic duo. 
> 
> Now, without further ado.

Winter had never been Johnny’s friend. He was born and raised on the west coast, with the coldest it ever been was due to a storm that came their way. He never dealt with snow until they moved to Jersey and although he had lived there for some time, he rarely thought he’d ever get used to it. 

So when the winter finally melted away and the spring had finally begun, Johnny had never been more pleased. The last couple of weeks had been hard on him. They had been hard on all of them. He and Daniel took one day at a time, each trying to piece back together with the shattered remains of their relationship. 

Neither had wanted to break up and they did everything in their power to find their way back to one another. Johnny wasn’t sure if Daniel would ever forgive himself for blaming Johnny and Johnny wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgiven himself for being happy that Daniel was no longer a part of the fraternity. He knew it was selfish just as he knew the words Daniel had spoken were said out of anger and not the truth. 

It was little things like that that the two had to work on and they took every chance they had to do so. 

Daniel had been told he would be fully healed between six and nine months, give or take how well his physical therapy went. They weren’t rolling in the dough and the health insurance only covered so much, but they made it work. 

Johnny helped in any way he could, going to sessions with Daniel so he could understand exactly what it was he needed to work on so he’d be able to assist him at home. There was a lot to the process and both found that it was just as much mental work as it was physical as Daniel couldn’t allow himself to be pushed too hard otherwise he was at risk of hurting himself. 

Johnny had officially been hired anywhere as a personal trainer once his certification came in, but he was fine with that. He used the knowledge he now had to help Daniel work on himself while keeping up the job at the Y until a new spot opened. He didn’t need to advance any time soon. He was comfortable with where he was and what he was doing. 

By the sixth month rolled around, Daniel was healing nicely. He still had a long way to go, but he was no longer in a cast and he wasn’t in a consistent amount of pain anymore. He wasn’t completely dependent on medication to help with the discomfort and he was no longer walking around like a zombified version of himself. 

It took the new year to come around and a dozen or so trips to his therapist for Daniel to finally push the chip off his shoulder and see through the issues he had built around him. He had gotten so used to the lies that he was telling that he had almost forgotten what the truth even was. He didn’t like the Daniel he had become since joining the frat, but he had gotten so used to being him he wasn’t sure how to break away. It wasn’t until he had to come face to face with the people he knew and trusted turning their back on him for him to finally realize that wasn’t who he wanted to be. 

If he had to choose between the life he had built on campus or the one he had built with Johnny, he would choose the latter every single time. 

It took a while for them to get there, but eventually, they started to feel like themselves again. Daniel and Johnny. Johnny and Daniel. Lawrence and Larusso, the dynamic duo. 

Neither had planned on doing anything for spring break, especially since Daniel had taken a leave of absence from school. He had agreed to go back in September when the newest semester began, though it wasn’t exactly something he was looking forward to. 

Johnny had gone to the frat house with Lucille to pick up Daniel’s things and the entire place was abuzz with gossip. They weren’t exactly treated respectively and were handed Daniel’s things thrown into a box with very little care. Johnny had half a mind to find the fuckers that did this to Daniel and kick their asses all the way to Guam, though Lucille made it very clear that this was meant to be a quick trip. She wanted to go to the high road, as always. 

Still, the frat didn’t take too kindly to having a queer member and they made it very well known to Johnny that they paid to have the house cleaned just in case Daniel decided to bring home the ‘gay disease’ that was going on in the city. 

It was Lucille that threw the punch that time, the engagement ring Daniel’s father had given her splitting the bastard's lip open with ease. Neither bothered to tell Daniel about it, merely saying that she hurt her hand doing yard work even if this had happened all the way back in the dead of winter. 

Both Johnny and Daniel knew he was better off without them and while it was going to be tough returning to the campus once the time came, Daniel had worked far too hard to walk away without finishing his degree. 

Johnny was born from nothing so he settled for nothing, but Daniel was better than that and he’d be damned if he didn’t push him when he needed to be pushed. 

So despite not actually going to school when spring break rolled around, Johnny decided it was a fine time to actually do something this time around. Bobby had called him earlier in the month, inviting them both to come down to California for the week. His parents were planning on selling their beach house and it would be the last time they actually got to do anything with it. 

Daniel was skeptical at first for several reasons. The last time he had been involved with any of Johnny’s friends, things hadn’t exactly gone very well, and with Daniel’s leg still pretty busted, there was no way he’d be able to fight any of them if things went down badly again. 

Johnny on the other hand felt it was a fantastic idea. New York had become so toxic for them and while Jersey was their safe space, he felt the need to explore his relationship with Daniel outside of just sitting around their homes or going to the drive-in. 

It only took a bit of begging to get the dark-haired boy to finally give in and after promising both their mothers they would be on the best behavior, they were set to go. 

Johnny hadn’t been to California since he and his mother made their getaway. He had almost forgotten what the sea smelt like and what the warm breeze felt like. They chose to drive down, taking Daniel’s car rather than his own since it had better mileage. Daniel had finally gotten comfortable driving again, though they made sure to change shifts every couple of states so he couldn’t get too cramped. 

The summer home Bobby’s family-owned was nothing special, not compared to some of the other houses. It was a part of the many houses that shared the same private beach with the country club members, making it far less populated and a lot more enjoyable. There were five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a garden view of the ocean. Sid would have called it a waste of space, but Daniel was going absolutely loopy over it. 

He was rushing around (much to the dismay of Johnny who told him to take it easy) wanting to see everything. 

Seeing Bobby again after so long was indescribable to Johnny. He had made friends in Jersey and got along with his coworkers, but nothing compared to the ones he had back out west. He would call the others bi-weekly, trying to catch up on everything. 

Bobby had been a constant for Johnny, especially with everything that had happened during the fall and winter. He offered the most support and Johnny was eternally grateful. 

There were no set plans or any idea of what to actually do while they were there. Johnny planned on catching up with everyone, but aside from that, it was just sitting on the beach, drinking a beer and enjoying the location.

Daniel had been the one to pester him about getting up and going out and for the first time in a long time, he finally seemed to be acting like his old self. He was bouncy and excited, and downright annoying at times. And Johnny loved it. 

Only once did he seem off, putting up a fight about wanting to go out in his swim trunks as the surgery on his knee left him with a scar that wasn’t fully healed. Johnny had tried to lighten his spirits, insisting that it was barely noticeable and when that didn’t work he decided to go a different route and call the scar sexy. 

All that did was make Daniel roll his eyes, but it made him smile and with a bit more nudging, he agreed to go sit on the beach with him. 

It was quiet the first night, with Daniel, Johnny, and Bobby all sitting out, enjoying the sunset. Bobby was single, having broken up with his girlfriend after dropping out of trade school to become a pastor. It wasn’t surprising, as Bobby’s family had always been very religious, though he never came off as such. 

Johnny knew a handful of people who used the word of God to mistreat others, and Bobby wasn’t one of them. Having Daniel and Johnny there with him was proof of that. 

The first night there was a pleasant one as it mostly consisted of them winding down from their long drive, eating take out, and falling asleep to the sound of the sea crashing against the shore. The following day, Tommy and Jimmy arrived, sending Johnny into a whirlwind of flashbacks of when it was just the four of them, hanging out after karate class and practicing their dirt bike skills. 

They all settled in, giving the latter two a moment to be reintroduced to Daniel. It took a while for them to both come around to the idea of Johnny being with another guy but after seeing him handle Dutch and promptly kick his ass, an air of respect was created for the kid. 

They decided to have a bond fire that night, keeping off to the side while other families came to enjoy the beach and the gentle breeze of the night. Jimmy was the one to drop the bomb that Dutch had been recruited into the army and they hadn’t heard much from him. They had all outgrown Cobra Kai, choosing to end their karate careers once they graduated high school. Jimmy and Tommy were more or less over it, while Bobby still practiced his moves as Johnny, he had a true passion for it. 

“I’m also super into mediation now. You have no idea how great it is to just turn everything off and let your mind run free.” 

“Tommy tried that but he never went to go get it.” Jimmy quipped, laughing as the other guy flipped him off. 

“Nah, I’m with Bobby on this one,” Daniel spoke up. “Back at school there was a Japanese culture club and they used to do free mediation in the park. They would play music and teach you how to zone in on your zen.”

“You could have told us you were dating a hippie, Johnny.” Tommy teased.

“Ignore them. Have you ever tried yoga?” Bobby asked. “Works wonders on the mind and it’s not as stressful on the body.” 

“I haven’t really been doing much, you know. With my knee.” 

“I could show you a few moves if you want. Some that would help aid the tension on your leg.” 

“Really? That would be great.” 

Both Tommy and Jimmy pushed up from their seats by the fire, with the former rummaging his bag so he could find the volleyball he had brought with him. “All right, enough talk. Whose in?” 

“You don’t even have a net, dingus,” Johnny stated, though neither boy seemed to mind too much. 

“You go ahead. I’m gonna hang back here.” Daniel mentioned. 

“You’re sure?” Johnny asked, getting a reassuring nod from the other boy. 

Pushing up from his seat by the fire, he followed the others to where they had settled. Jimmy drew a line in the sand to replace their net and the four of them went back and forth, keeping the ball in the air for as long as they could. 

Eventually, they got a bit overzealous, with Bobby spiking it down into the sand and Jimmy diving to keep it from landing. Tommy would bump it out of range, sending the ball flying off to the side in the middle of another gathering. The group of women yelped as the ball knocked over their drinks, prompting Tommy to automatically head for the water to keep himself out of trouble. 

Johnny watched as Daniel pushed himself up out of his seat, going over to apologize and grab the ball back for them. One of the girls, possibly the one who was throwing the little get-together, made small talk as she dabbed away the residence of her drink from her clothes. 

Johnny got closer, watching as the two chatted. It wasn’t until the girl turned and the light from the moon caught her face. Johnny felt like he had seen a ghost and in some ways, he had as the girl represented a whole part of Johnny’s life that had been dead to him for the past few years. 

Johnny made his way over, cutting into the conversation with one simple word. 

Well, not a word. 

A name.

“Ali?” 

The blonde lifted her head, her eyes widening as she realized just who was standing in front of her. “Johnny? Oh my god.” 

Breaking away from her inner circle, Ali threw her arms around Johnny, hugging him tightly. The height difference had always been a leap for them and he had to bend for her to reach him, not that he minded so much. 

“Oh my god!” She repeated. “What are you doing here?” 

“Spring break.” He answered easily. 

He gestured over to the others and Ali laughed softly. “Why am I not surprised? I always knew you’d find your way back to them.” 

Daniel made his way over, going to stand beside Johnny with the volleyball tucked under his arm. 

“Ali, this is Daniel.” He introduced. Daniel wiggled his fingers in a small wave as if he and Ali hadn’t just been talking for three minutes straight. 

“Ah, fresh meat to the Cobra Kai crew.” 

“Oh, no-no. I’m not one of them. I do karate, but I don’t associate with those snakes.” 

“Hit me where it hurts, Larusso.” Johnny snarked back, placing his hand dramatically over his heart. 

“How long are you staying for?” 

“Five days,” Johnny replied, glancing over to Daniel who bobbed his head in agreement. 

“Ali come on!” One of her friends called as they began packing up their stuff to leave. 

“I have to go. Are you staying around the area?” 

“Bobby’s beach house,” He gestured up to the big house on the corner. 

“We have to catch up before you leave,” Ali told him, hurrying off after her friends called to her once more. 

The group returned to the house not much longer. Each boy went to their respective room, except for Daniel and Johnny who were sharing. Johnny was spread out on the bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the sound of the waves outside. They picked the only bedroom on the bottom floor, as the stairs were still a tricky thing for Daniel. 

“So. That was the famous Ali.” He noted as he walked into the room. “I got to hand it to you. She’s cute.” 

“I know how to pick 'em, huh?” Johnny teased, sitting up at the sight of him. He looked Daniel over, checking out his apparent sleeping attire. “Danny. It’s over seventy degrees out. Why are you wearing sweatpants to bed?” 

“I wanted to be comfortable.” 

“It's a bed. The less the clothes the better.” 

“Maybe I didn’t want to walk around in my boxers around your friends,” Daniel suggested, going to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Bobby was nice enough to invite us here, but I don’t want to make any of them uncomfortable.” 

“None of them are uncomfortable, Daniel. If they had been, they wouldn’t have come. And if they are, then I’ll knock their teeth out until they get over it.” 

Johnny had made a promise to himself, especially after last year, that he wasn’t going to play pretend. If Jimmy, Tommy, and Bobby all wanted him around, then they’d have to accept him for who he was. And if he could watch the moon over girls and kiss their girlfriends, then they could deal with him holding Daniel’s hand and kissing him as well. 

“Violence doesn’t solve everything. Take it from somebody who knows.” Daniel commented, shaking his nightly pill bottle for emphasis.

“Does it hurt?” Johnny asked, reaching out to touch Daniel’s knee. 

“Stiff, but it’s not bad.” 

Johnny got onto his knees then, shuffling on the bed until he was next to Daniel. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Daniel’s neck. “Any other stiffness you want me to help you with?” He asked quietly. 

“Seriously?” Daniel snickered. “You really wanna do this here?”

“You say that like I don’t want to do it everywhere,” Johnny answered, biting gently against his skin. 

Daniel leaned away, turning to face Johnny. They had been intimate since he got hurt, though only to a certain level. At first, they didn’t have sex because neither was ready emotionally. They were both battling their own demons and weren’t ready to take that stage. 

Once they got over that initial fear, it became a physical issue with Daniel’s leg being too sensitive to touch or bend. Over time they had gotten more comfortable and found that foreplay and fingering had become a true staple in their physical relationship. 

Eventually, they started to explore positions that would put less stress on Daniel’s knee and found that switching up who was taking and who was giving really made a difference.

“Not with your friends here,” Daniel told him. 

“They’re on a completely different floor.”

“And we aren’t exactly quiet.” Daniel pointed out, giving the blond a knowing look. “Remember when my mom walked in on us?”

“That was years ago.” 

“I was talking about three weeks ago.” Daniel corrected.

Johnny froze having completely blocked that night from his memory. They didn’t expect Lucille to be home any time soon and got a bit too adventurous. The two had been doing nothing more than using their hands and mouths and found themselves locked in a heavy-handed make out session on the couch. 

One thing led to another and before he knew it Johnny was laying on the bed, three fingers working him open as Daniel was whispering every dirty thing imaginable into his ear. Johnny had gotten pretty used to the fingers and practically begged Daniel to just go all the way. Laying on his side was the best option for him and Johnny officially lost his virginity right there on Daniel’s tiny twin mattress. 

He understood why Daniel preferred taking it as it was a pleasure that truly couldn’t be described in words though he shouted enough of them to give the right idea.

That’s when Lucille walked in on them, wondering what all the commotion was about. Johnny would have been happy to die right then and there if it meant never having to look Lucille in the eyes again. 

“At least she knows you’re versatile.” He shrugged, choosing not to dwell on that fact.

“I don’t want your friends hearing us. I’m trying to get on their good side.” 

“Babe, you’re already on it. Look, if they can’t deal with the fact that we like to get it on then maybe it’s best they don’t stick around.”

Daniel turned them, going to take Johnny’s hand in his own. It was a simple gesture, and Johnny squeezed his hand in response. “I promise to let you rock my world the next chance we have at some privacy.” 

Johnny pouted but chose not to argue anymore. He wasn’t going to be a brat about it, especially if it made Daniel uncomfortable. “Fine but if Jimmy meets a girl and brings her home for a nooner, I’m choking myself on your dick.” 

“You have such a way with words, Mr. Lawrence,” Daniel muttered, pushing Johnny away from him. 

Despite Daniel promising that the next chance of them being alone he’d jump his bones, they were never actually alone.

The following day the group went into town, with the guys eager to show Johnny all the changes taking place in the valley and with Johnny wanting to show Daniel where he grew up.

It seemed pretty much the same with the exclusion of some places closing and others opening. They drove past the high school, which looked more like a university compared to his school in Jersey. 

They went to the mall and Daniel nearly had heart palpitations seeing all the designer stores. Johnny had given him some of his old clothes over the years but sometimes Daniel would forget that he used to actually shop in those stores and didn’t get them second hand. 

When they got back to the house, Daniel followed Bobby to the garden so they could work on their yoga lesson. He stayed in the house, watching from the window as Tommy and Jimmy sat and watched tv. 

A commercial came on and they called him over, both sitting up in their seats, almost giddy when he made his way to them.

“So we wanted to ask you a question,” Tommy stated.

“But we didn’t want to do it with Bobby around because he told us not to,” Jimmy added.

“That’s never a good sign,” Johnny mentioned, going to sit cautiously in the love seat.

Tommy lifted his hands in surrender. “We come in peace. We were just curious about something.” 

Johnny waited, twirling his finger to gesture for them to get on with it. 

“When did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were into guys.” 

“Bobby told us that you were born that way but for as long as we’ve known you, you’ve been into girls.” 

“You dated Ali and pretty much everybody at Cobra Kai was aware of how attracted you were to her.”

“So we were just wondering like, what woke the dragon?” 

“Did you just compare my attraction to men to a mythical creature?”

Johnny had been asked this question before, usually by his own mom. She had been curious to know what it was about Daniel that made him so special. Johnny could have gone on and on about the guy but he chalked it up to his boyish features and all-around good guy personality. He was a good person and wanted to help all those around him. What was there not to love?

But when it came to figuring out what made Daniel stick out in a way no other man ever has was a lot harder to describe. Johnny stuck to his guns, claiming to be bisexual because it was the easiest term to live with but in reality, he had never been attracted to another guy. 

He has had sex with Daniel, both giving and taking, so he definitely liked being intimate with another man but he had never come across anyone else he had ever wanted to be with. From Halloween night all those years ago it’s only been _DanielDanielDaniel_. 

“I never really had a choice, to be honest,” Johnny admitted. “One second I was here and in the next I was lost in New Jersey with nowhere to turn. Daniel made the whole thing more bearable.”

“Yeah, but what about him really made you realize: okay I’m gay.” 

Johnny wanted to answer with: when he stuck it up to my ass and I liked it, but he didn’t want to make this conversation more awkward than it already was. 

“It was two things. The first was when I realized I liked him. Like, actually liked him. It was either I could ignore it or pursue. And I’ve never been one to ignore a challenge so I swallowed my pride and all that other shit Kreese taught us and took the chance.” 

“What’s the second thing?” 

Johnny gestures towards the window where Daniel was fixing himself into the downward dog pose. He had graced Johnny by facing away from the window, giving him a perfect view of his ass in those swim trunks.

Jimmy snickered while Tommy groaned, throwing one of the decorative pillows at Johnny. “Real mature.”

“What can I say, boys? I’ve always been an ass man and no offense to Ali, but Daniel’s got her beat.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell her that when she comes around.” 

Johnny flipped them off, making his way outside. “I think you’re supposed to be doing this on a mat.” He mentioned, going to lay down beside Daniel, smirking over to him. “I volunteer if it means being under you.” 

Daniel grunted, moving to stand up straight. “I’m going to drown you before this trip is over.” 

“Johnny, this is serious business.” Bobby insisted. 

“You’re getting soft, Brown. Yoga? Meditation? I’m starting to wonder if you can even fight anymore.” 

“Karate is about defense, not just fighting. And I’ll have you know yoga has improved my skills.” 

“How is that?”

“Keeps my mind at ease and assists in my focus training.” 

“I’ll have to put it to the test later on.” 

Johnny followed them back into the house, going to grab the ice pack from the freeze before Daniel could. He knew that around this time of day his knee would begin to lock up. It had gotten better since he was released from the cast but it was still something that needed to be tended to. Going to sit on the couch, he beckoned Daniel to join him, prompting the other boy to put his leg on his lap so he could massage it.

“So how did that even happen?” Tommy asked from across the way.

“Big fight. Me verse too many other guys. One guy went left, another went right, and my leg went down the middle.” 

Jimmy winced, rubbing his own knee in response. “We’ve seen our own fair share of breaks. Kreese could be pretty rough on us.”

“Hey Bobby, remember when you broke your arm and he still made you come into class?”

“I gotta say, I don’t miss Cobra Kai at all,” Bobby confessed. “I miss seeing you guys and having someone to practice with but that man was out of his mind.” 

“Johnny’s teaching karate down at the Y.” Daniel mentioned, poking his boyfriend's shoulder playfully.

“I stepped in for two classes,” Johnny corrected. “It’s nothing major.”

“Have you begun working with anybody one on one?” 

“Not yet.” 

“He got an offer but he turned it down,” Daniel confessed, groaning as Johnny added more pressure to his massage.

“The lady was seventy-three years old and kept pinching my cheeks. It wasn’t worth the money.” 

“Okay but which pair of cheeks?” Tommy questioned.

“Both.” Johnny deadpanned, causing a rupture of laughter to flow through the room. 

Johnny flipped them all off, placing his hands back onto Daniel’s leg to continue rubbing it. After a while the group got hungry, sending Bobby outside to man the grill. 

A knock on the door came and Daniel pushed himself up to answer it, not caring that he was wearing nothing more than his swim trunks and his unbuttoned flannel shirt.

Johnny heard him greet the person, leading them back inside to reveal it to be Ali at the door. “I hope I’m not intruding.” 

“No, not at all.” 

“Hey, Ali!” Jimmy shouted from the other side of the house. 

Tommy swooped on behind her, lifting her off the ground for a bear hug. “Hi, Ali.” 

“Hi Tommy,” she laughed. “Hi, Jimmy.” 

“We were just getting ready for dinner. Do you want to join us?” Daniel asked, shuffling into the kitchen to set the table. 

“Oh! Sure. If that’s alright with you.” 

“More the merrier,” Johnny agreed, leading her into the next room.

The five of them sat around the table, going back and forth as they told Daniel all about what it was like growing up together. 

Bobby, who had known Johnny the longest, bragged about the time he flipped Johnny when they were just fourteen years old and Johnny was so embarrassed that he ran home crying, though Johnny swore that was a lie. 

Tommy and Jimmy reminisced about a time they had snuck into a movie theatre and Johnny was so scared of the horror flick they would end up having to leave because he screamed so loud. 

And Ali, the worst defender of all, told Daniel about how hard Johnny had tried to impress her when they first started dating he fell right off his bike nearly cracking his head open. 

“If only you knew then what you know-how,” Bobby mentioned, shaking his head at the memory. 

“That’s right. Dr. Ali Mills has a nice ring to it.” Johnny told her.

“I’m a long way from becoming a doctor. Right now I’m just sitting in and observing.”

“Have you ever studied physical therapy?” Daniel asked casually.

She had as it was a part of her course studies. Ali revealed she was going back and forth between wanting to work in surgery or be just a plain pediatrician. It didn’t surprise Johnny as the girl had the patience of a saint and would be able to handle either career path. 

Ali wound up staying to chat with Daniel long into the night, going over the different courses she was taking and giving him advice on his own. While he still planned on getting a degree in business, Daniel had found a unique passion for the subject after attending countless physical therapy sessions to help with his healing process. He had been reading up on the subject, visiting the library every chance he could to learn whatever he could.

When their conversation ended, it was late into the night, after all the others had gone to bed. Daniel crawled in beside Johnny, wearing a tee-shirt and sweats much to Johnny’s chagrin. 

Still, he curled up to him regardless, happy to have him in his arms as they fell asleep. 

Johnny thought he had gotten lucky when the morning came. Both Jimmy and Tommy went to town to pick up breakfast while Bobby was out by the water working on his mediation. He hurried back to the bed, proceeding to wake Daniel up by kissing all along his face as his hand snuck underneath those pesky sweatpants. 

Daniel woke slowly, laughing quietly at Johnny’s eagerness. “Down boy,” he muttered, patting the top of Johnny’s head. 

“Oh, I’ll go down,” Johnny promised, wrapping his hand around him. “How does your leg feel?”

Daniel hummed, finally waking up properly though his mind was now fuzzy from having Johnny’s hand on his dick. “Not too bad,” he answered. 

Johnny hummed, leaning down to kiss Daniel gently, pulling at his bottom lip before leaning away. He touched Daniel’s leg carefully, lifting it so his knee was over his shoulder. “Best to keep it elevated, Mr. Larusso.” He said in a very professional tone before moving down to take Daniel into his mouth.

There are very few things Johnny would admit to being a natural at. Karate is the fist as he took to it like a fish in the water. Being an all-around charmer. And sucking his boyfriend's dick. He never really expected to enjoy the act but found that it excited him with each moan Daniel released, every tug of his hair he gave. By this point, Johnny knew exactly what to do to get his boyfriend off from his mouth alone, though he wanted to make him suffer just a little bit. 

He pulled away before Daniel could finish, leaving the tanned man whining, his hand moving down to jerk himself off so he could get to that place though Johnny was quick to slap his hand away. “Ah. No no. Not yet.” Johnny tsked, getting off the bed to grab the lube from his suitcase. “All right, beautiful. Pick a position.” 

Daniel let out of huff and in the corner of Johnny’s eye he saw him shuffle on the bed. He shifted until he was face forward, his knees bent after fully and his ass sticking outwards. Johnny wished he had brought his camera as this was a sight he so longed to see. 

Johnny came back to the bed, the lube was momentarily forgotten as he moved to lean in and lick a long strip along Daniel’s rim. They had yet to fully cross that path, but a bit of teasing did the soul well, especially since it caused Daniel to shutter the way he did. 

He let his tongue do the work for a few minutes before deciding enough was enough. He lined himself up, making sure he was slick enough to slide into Daniel. The position gave him the chance to go just a bit deeper, and when he finally found a rhythm that worked for them both he watched as Daniel screamed into the pillows, muffling every sound that came out of him. 

The action flattered Johnny and encouraged him to continue riding into Daniel until they had both hit their climax. Johnny pulled out, going to flip beside Daniel on the bed. It was rare they fucked on a larger mattress and Johnny was thankful for the opportunity. 

They stayed there until they heard the familiar rustling of his friends in the kitchen. Daniel was up first, peeling himself off the sticky sheets and into the bathroom to clean up. When Johnny heard the shower running he thought about joining him, but he was sure Daniel would complain now that the guys were back so. Instead, he got up, stripped the sheets, and got dressed. 

He walked out like he was walking on air making it pretty obvious that he had just gotten laid. Nobody questioned it however and when Daniel walked into the kitchen with wet hair and shuffling just a bit more than usual, the boys made themselves scatter. 

They ate the breakfast that Tommy and Jimmy went out to get them and while he did appreciate the gesture, both Daniel and Johnny had to admit that the golden state had nothing on Jersey and New York when it came to egg sandwiches. 

Still, they finished them up, each trying to shoot their wrappers into the garbage can with only Bobby and Daniel being the ones to make it in from their seats. Jimmy was rattling off possible things they could do, which included renting one of the boats from the harbor and taking it out for a bit of on the ocean fun partying or heading down to the high school just to fuck around. 

Daniel was the only one to bow out gracefully, explaining that he already had plans for the day, much to Johnny’s surprise. 

“You haven’t even been here for two whole days, how do you have plans already?” He asked him, watching as Daniel gathered up his keys and wallets so he could leave. 

“I’m meeting up with Ali.” He exclaimed. “She wanted to show me some techniques she thought would release some tension on my leg.” 

“Ali knows all about releasing the tension, right Johnny?”Jimmy called out from the kitchen.

“Oh, shut up!” Johnny groaned, turning back to face Daniel. “At least let me drive you. You don’t even know the area.” 

“She gave me directions,” Daniel answered, holding up a piece of paper, held up neatly between his fingers. 

“Danny, come on.” After their spat, the two rarely spent time apart. It was a combination of Johnny taking Daniel’s words to heart, completely blaming himself for what happened, and wanting to make it up to him by helping him recover. As well as wanting to keep his own promise that he wasn’t going to let those assholes win. 

Even when Daniel started driving again, usually his mom or Johnny was in the car with him. Shit, even Louie would tag along just in case something happened. This would be the first time Daniel was on his own since he started walking properly and Johnny didn’t like the idea of that, especially when he was in a place he barely knew. 

Daniel on the other hand didn’t look fazed. “I’ll be fine, John.” He swore, giving the others a small salute goodbye before heading out the door. 

“Does he call you John in bed too, Johnny?” Jimmy asked, earning himself a towel whip from Bobby beside him. 

Johnny retreated outside, hoping that the sound of the ocean would calm his nerves. It worked to a degree, though the gears in his mind continued to turn and churn with each hour that went by and Daniel hadn’t returned. 

Bobby tried to reassure him that Daniel would be fine. After all, Ali lived in one of the best neighborhoods and even if Daniel did get lost, somebody would be bound to help him. Tommy and Jimmy also tried to keep his mind off it, urging him to go out with them for the night though Johnny refused, wanting to stay at the house for when Daniel finally returned. 

They would force him out, insisting that they’d leave the key under the mat in case Daniel came back while they were gone. Johnny shuffling along with them, feeling more like a fourth wheel as they settled into one of the bars. Some game was on the tv, keeping the attention of all his friends, meaning the only thing Johnny had to keep him busy was drink. 

So he did just that. One bottle, and then another, and then a third. Nobody was there to tell him to stop, nobody was there to keep him distracted. All he kept thinking about was how much more Daniel could talk about with his ex than he did him. Johnny had always tried to cut himself off with three, as that seemed to be the line that kept him from being pleasantly buzzed to completely shitfaced. He wound up going for a fourth, however, resulting in him becoming a grumpy, pitiful mess slumped over in his chair.

Jimmy and Tommy had to hold him up as they walked back to the car, pausing only when they heard Daniel calling out to them. 

“What happened to him?” Daniel asked, approaching the group with Ali not far behind. 

“He got a little too eager at the bar,” Bobby explained carefully. 

“You know, our night isn’t exactly over. You think you could,” Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Tommy urged Johnny forward, practically throwing him into Daniel’s arms. 

“Asshole,” Johnny slurred, shifting so he could stand straight, or as straight as he could. He was drunk, but not enough to force his weight onto Daniel. 

“I’ll handle this,” Daniel swore, giving Bobby a reassuring glance before the trio headed back onto Main street. “Come on, Johnny. Let’s get you home.”

“Hi Johnny,” Ali greeted as she followed them to Daniel’s car.

“ _Hi Johnny,_ ” He repeated in a mousy, teasing tone. 

Daniel helped him into the back of the convertible so he could lay longwise on the seat. “Well, this is oddly familiar,” Ali mentioned as they got into the front, turning back to look at Johnny. “Oh right. He got drunk before my seventeenth birthday party. Showed up completely hammered. What a nice surprise that was.” 

Johnny groaned, both at the memory of that night and the loudness of her voice. 

“Couldn’t have been all bad, right? You went out with him for a reason, didn’t you?” Daniel mentioned, starting the car up so they could drive back to Ali’s place. 

“Oh, I went out with him for a lot of reasons,” Ali swore. “He was cute and fun, and respectable at times. Back when we used to go to the country club, he used to act like the perfect prince charming in front of my parents. God, they adored him. You really should drop by to say hello.” 

Johnny threw his arm over his eyes, trying to block the shine from the passing street lights.

“Did you handle the breakup well?” Daniel asked him curiously. 

“I was heartbroken at first. I thought I had lost the love of my life, but I grew up a little and realized there was more to this world than Johnny Lawrence.” 

“Love you too, Als,” Johnny muttered somberly from the back. 

Ali chuckled at his words and she rubbed his knee as an apologetic gesture. “I know for a fact you moved on too, Johnny. No hard feelings.” Ali turned back around, turning her attention back onto Daniel. “So, are you like the rest of the Cobra Kais or do you have a life outside of this guy?” 

“Our lives intertwin just a bit,” Daniel admitted softly. 

“What can I say? He’s a born ringleader. Not surprised you fell for his charm. It happens to the best of us.” Ali mentioned. 

“Daniel likes blonds,” Johnny murmured aloud and that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the house. 

He was groggy, with a splitting headache and an upset stomach. He didn’t get drunk often, even when he became of age to actually go out to bars. He felt like staying in bed for the entire day, but soon enough his stomach continued to churn and his bladder felt like it was going to explode so he pushed himself up and into the bathroom to relieve himself. 

Tommy and Daniel were watching some game on the tv when he came out of the bedroom, their voices booming through the house, echoing deep into Johnny’s mind as he shuffled into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

“Ah, sleeping beauty has finally come to join us,” Jimmy commented from the table. 

Johnny grunted in response, not lifting his head as he poured his cup. He went to sit across from him, his head falling forward with a thud against the table. He sighed softly as the tv was lowered and the feeling of two hands on his shoulders massaging into his muscles began. 

“Someone had a little too much fun last night,” Daniel spoke gently behind him. 

“I could say the same for you,” Johnny muttered, lifting his head back up. 

“Apparently Ali dropped the bomb on you, Johnny.” Tommy teased from where he sat on the couch. “Now Daniel knows how much of a crappy boyfriend you used to be.” 

“Nothing he doesn’t already know.” He replied, shrugging Daniel’s hands off him as he went to stand up. 

He left the house to go outside, shuffling through the sand before plopping down just beyond the garden. He kept his eyes closed, allowing the sound of the ocean wash over him. It calmed him enough to bring his pounding headache down to a more manageable level. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the sound until it was back into his life.

Johnny leaned back in the sand, letting the sun beat down on him. He wasn’t too sure how long he had stayed out there, but eventually, he felt the shifting of the sand beside him, and familiar fingertips running along his arm. Johnny didn’t open his eyes, but took Daniel’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together easily as they settled together. 

They were silent for a little while, with just the echoing sounds of the waves surrounding them. And it was nice. Comfortable and content. 

“You’re not a crappy boyfriend,” Daniel told him out of the blue. Johnny hummed, his eyes still closed, his mind focusing on the water. “You’re not. Tommy was just being a dick.” 

“I forgot her birthday,” Johnny admitted. “And when I did remember, I showed up to her party shitfaced.” 

“You were seventeen. We all do dumb things when we were teenagers.” Daniel reminded him. 

Johnny had never forgotten Daniel’s birthday in the few years they had been together. He didn’t forget anything that involved him. There were things his mother had said in passing that stuck with Johnny, all because it had to do with Daniel in some way, shape, or form. Still, giving a shit about your partner didn’t mean you were perfect. Having a good memory or at least having the decency to write down dates didn’t earn you a boyfriend of the year award. 

“How’s your leg?” He asked, changing the subject easily enough. 

Daniel told him about the techniques Ali had shown him. There was still a lot he had to learn, but she recommended some books that she thought would point him in the right direction. Johnny wondered if this feeling inside of him was jealousy. Could he actually be annoyed that his boyfriend was getting along with his ex?

For the smallest moment he pondered on the thought if he was more agitated over the possibility of someone else taking away Ali’s attention, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the case. Ali will always be the first girl that Johnny had ever cared about, but she’d also be the only girl. There was no denying that she was gorgeous in every way and the years they had spent apart only did wonders for her. She had lost her teenage glow and instead was a beautiful young woman. 

But that desire he used to feel, that yearning for her, was no longer there. The fire simmered out and now all that was left were the memories. And Johnny was fine with that. He didn’t need to want Ali anymore, especially since the only person he wanted was right there beside him. 

They went back into the house, the topic of him being a bad boyfriend dropped for the rest of the day. They spent the remainder of their time hanging out with the others, with Bobby being good on his promise to show Johnny just how well he has excelled in his karate since picking up yoga. 

While Dutch had always been his favorite to go against, since the guy was practically unhinged on the mat, the best opponent had always been Bobby. He had a natural talent for it, something that even Kreese could see, though he tried to bury that with his own fucked up teachings. Johnny could easily ignore the rest of the world and do as he was told, but Bobby had always lived by his moral code. 

He fought with honor and respect and didn’t kick Johnny in the sand just to prove that he was better. 

Daniel was impressed, urging the other guy to show him some tricks that wouldn’t put too much pressure on his leg. It was nice to see Daniel excited for karate again, especially since they hadn’t gone back to their lessons since he got hurt. Truth was, Johnny didn’t know any way to teach him without the possibility of accidentally hurting him. 

They spent the following day practicing, letting Bobby show them everything he knew even if it meant falling face-first into the sand while trying to learn some yoga moves. Even with his bum leg, Daniel was the most flexible of the two of them and easily put Johnny to shame while focusing on his zen or whatever the hell it was.

Daniel had mentioned during dinner that NYU offered yoga as an alternative to the gym and while both Tommy and Jimmy were horrified at the idea of someone choosing that over soccer or bowling, Johnny was ecstatic. It was the first time in a long time that Daniel actually spoke positive about returning to school and if yoga was the thing to make it worthwhile, then so be it. 

On their final day there, the group had decided to hit the arcade-like old times. Johnny had told Daniel about the place, how popular it was back when he was in high school and how they used to spend all the money their parents gave them at the water park even though half of them had pools and they lived beside the ocean. 

Not much has changed since Johnny had left. Most of the games were still the same there and Johnny was delighted to see that both Jimmy and Tommy were determined to try and beat his high score. 

They passed the photo booth a couple of times and Bobby told Daniel all about the tradition of taking a girl here on your first date and getting pictures taken. Johnny admitted to doing so with Ali, having no reason to deny it. He was sixteen and love-struck, wanting to prove just how good of a boyfriend he could be, though it turned out all his efforts were for naught. 

To their surprise, they wound up stumbling into Ali, who was there with a handful of her own friends who were home for the break. Bobby and Jimmy were more than happy to tear their attention away, while Tommy was stuck watching Ali and Daniel as he tried to show her how to win at the basketball shoot. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?” Tommy mentioned. 

“Not recently,” Johnny answered, shifting to look away from the two.

“First you get Ali. The love of my life since the fourth grade. Do you know I only joined Cobra Kai so I could impress her?” 

“Kind of a lousy idea there, man. Ali hated that I was a Cobra.” He glanced back over, watching as Ali pretended not to know how to shoot the ball just so Daniel would show her how. 

She had used the same move on him all those years ago. It was a girl thing, he guessed. She would act dumb and silly just to get the guy's hands on her. In reality, Ali was a great shot, though she let the guy take credit when she made the ball into the basket. 

“Then you break up and I thought it was finally my time, but she winds up with some UCLA football star. And now you’re back and not only do you have Ali flocking you all over again, but you have Daniel who is just as equally awesome.” 

“Is this your way of saying you like Daniel?” Johnny teased, smiling when he heard Ali laughing at something Daniel said. 

“I do like Daniel. Maybe not the way you like him, but he’s a great guy. I just can’t get over how you have such luck with both guys and girls.” 

Johnny lifted a hand, placing it on Tommy’s shoulder. “Listen, your time will come, okay? Ali was just a high school fluke for me.” 

“Oh yeah, some fluke. Popular guy, popular girl. Daniel was the fluke. I can’t believe he actually settled for some new kid who lived by the tracks.” 

Johnny should have been offended, should have punched his friend for accusing Daniel of settling for anything, but he knew there was no actual malaise in his words. “Okay, hurt my feelings. Let it out. Is this our bonding time, Thomas?” 

“So how did Ali take the news?” 

“What news?” 

“That you’re gay. Or bi. Into guys.” 

Johnny leaned back in his seat, watching Tommy with a cocked head and narrowed eyes. “You didn’t say anything?” He questioned. 

He had figured upon them all returning home after New Years, with Dutch as angry as he was, the entire school would have found out what went down. And how the great Johnny Lawrence, Cobra Kai King, was now a flaming homosexual. 

“Not my story to tell,” Tommy answered easily. “I certainly wasn’t going to out you. Shit, you think I wanted Daniel to kick my ass too?” 

“So she doesn’t know?” 

Tommy shrugged, sipping at his soda. “I didn’t tell her. And I’m pretty sure none of the others did. You didn’t say anything to her?” 

The moment never arose, Johnny realized, as there had never been a moment where Ali was in the need to know. Sure, she hung out with Daniel, so he might have mentioned it, but he never said anything to Johnny about it. Turning back, Johnny found that Daniel and Ali were nowhere to be found. 

Up off his feet, Johnny searched the floor of the arcade, deciding to go with his gut and check outside as that was exactly where Ali had led him after their own first date. Outside and along the shore where she had flirted her way into their first kiss. 

Johnny went down the familiar trail, turning the corner to see Ali leaning up on her toes, her hands at Daniel’s shoulders as she kissed him.

Johnny froze, finding this was the first time he had ever actually been threatened when it came to his relationship with Daniel. Girls had flirted in the past, but it was clear he wasn’t interested. And while other guys had made passes, Johnny knew they weren’t any real competition. 

Ali was someone that Daniel got along with exceedingly well and someone Daniel openly admitted being attracted to. It would be no real surprise if Daniel fell into the kiss, just as Johnny was sure he would had he been in Daniel’s shoes.

Except he didn’t. Instead, Daniel backed himself up against the railing, shoving Ali away, keeping his hands between them as he gave her a very rapid speech. 

“There has been a big misunderstanding. Huge!” He swore. 

“Daniel, I don’t understand.”

“I think I might have . . . I can come off as very friendly, so I have been told. Like a puppy! And I think I might have sent some mixed messages.” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“What? No!” 

“Then what?” 

Johnny thought about waiting around to see what’s Daniel would do, if he would admit to their relationship or just say he wasn’t interested. 

He wasn’t surprised that Ali was attracted to Daniel. He had a lot to offer in a relationship. He was kind and funny, and sweet. Johnny had gotten used to people crushing on Daniel, but to see Ali doing it was a new level of strange.

He could have easily stayed in the shadows and watched it all play out, but Johnny had always been one for the dramatics and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Johnny called out, moving closer to the two. Daniel froze, his hands still up in defense, turned away to face Johnny. “A boyfriend on the other hand….” 

Ali looked from Johnny to Daniel, and then back again. It only took a few seconds to see the wheels turning and the realization to hit her like a kick to the head. “Oh!” 

“I am so sorry I didn’t say anything,” Daniel swore, shifting around Ali so he could stand closer to Johnny. “We . . . we’re still not exactly….” 

“We’re not out to everybody,” Johnny explained. “The guys know, and our moms, but that’s about it.” 

“Oh my god,” Ali muttered, her hands covering her face. “Daniel, I am so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Daniel insisted. “Really, this whole thing is just a misunderstanding.” 

“Have you two been together this whole time?” 

“Since high school,” Daniel admitted, glancing over to Johnny. 

“High school,” Ali mimicked. “I guess you really did move on.” Sighing softly, Ali ran his fingers through her hair, trying to move past her own embarrassment. “I’m gonna go try and find my friends. Daniel, again. I’m so sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. Seriously. If I wasn’t, you know, pathetically in love with this guy, I’d be all over you.” 

Johnny blushed, bumping his shoulder against Daniel’s. “I told you. He likes blonds.” 

Ali pushed between the two, utterly embarrassed. 

“Hey, Ali! Tommy’s single if you're interested!” He shouted after her, watching as she hurried back into the arcade. 

Johnny turned back to face Daniel, shoving his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the trail until it led back to the shore. Daniel was close beside him, keeping quiet for a long moment until it got too much for him. 

“You’re not mad, are you?” 

Johnny thought it over but knew he had nothing to base his feelings off of. Daniel didn’t kiss her after all. She made the first move and he was quick to shut it all down. 

“No. Not mad.” He admitted. “Probably more mad at myself than anyone. It’s hard to be a good boyfriend when you can’t even act like one half the time.” Johnny muttered. 

Daniel had no real response then. It would be so easy for them to just say fuck it and do everything they wanted to do. To kiss Daniel goodbye when they were going their separate ways on the street or hold his hand when they were on a date. To make a date feel like a date and not just two guys hanging out. To tell the world that they were together and not just best friends. 

But they had seen first hand what could happen and how easy the world could turn on you. Johnny wasn’t religious in any way, but it took a sick fucking God to make him feel the way he does and then say that feeling that way is a bad thing. 

“We can’t have it both ways, John.” Daniel reminded him. 

And it was the truth. Maybe one day the world would get better, maybe people would stop thinking that every gay man was walking around with AIDS and that the homosexual agenda was non-existent and maybe it would just get worse and Johnny would end up getting stoned to death by the pyer. 

Who fucking knew. 

“I know,” Johnny replied, reaching out to take Daniel’s hand in his own. “I’m selfish. Always have been. Probably always will be.” 

“It’s human nature,” Daniel replied. “Can’t fault you for that.” 

“Think we’ll ever get the hang of being together? Like, actually together for the world to see?” 

“Maybe one day?” Daniel offered.

Johnny didn’t respond, taking that answer to heart as they continued to walk down the shoreline. They met up with the guys later that night for one last toast, one last hurrah before morning came. Daniel and Johnny were the first to leave, not bothering to wake the others as they headed out at the crack of dawn. The vacation hadn’t exactly gone as planned, but he was glad they went on it. It would certainly be a trip they’d remember. 

Once home, Daniel and he fell back into their routine of working and going to therapy. Daniel had checked out the books that Ali had suggested to him, finding them to be more helpful than anything he had been picking upon. He also found a yoga class in town that really helped him work out the kinks in his rehabilitation with his leg. 

“You know, NYU offers some classes on physical therapy,” Daniel told him. 

They were at Johnny’s place, sitting on the couch with Chinese takeout. It was a comfortable scene, one that they knew all too well at this point. 

“I think at this point I know more about that than business. Maybe I could give it a shot?” 

“I don’t see why not. You’re practically a professional at this point.” Johnny noted, handing Daniel one of the fortune cookies. 

Lucille had told Daniel he was going back to school, with or without the scholarship and when he began asking about how they’d pay for it, she revealed to him that her uncle had left them some money after his passing. She planned on giving it to him for his next birthday but decided this was a way to put it to some good use. 

Daniel accepted that, glad to see that something good could happen from a tragedy. 

It was a lie of course, that both Lucille and Johnny agreed to take to their grave. Johnny knew if Daniel found out the truth he’d be furious, but Johnny didn’t plan on letting that happen. 

So help him, God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's one of the longest I've written and one of my favorites thus far. What do you think about the guys in California? Were you happy to see the Cobra Kai guys back again? How do you feel about Ali?
> 
> Please tell me everything down below. The upcoming Holidays and the continuation of the pandemic are making me a little crazy, so I thirst for something to remove me from the harsh reality that is the real world.


	6. Junior Year Continued (88-89)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know this chapter is a little early, but I'll be working Wednesday and Friday and with Thursday being Thanksgiving here in the states, I figured I'd just post this now. It's rather short, so it's nothing to go wild about, but Johnny and Daniel seem to have a good time so I hope you enjoy it!

Lucille hadn’t been very pleased to send Daniel back off to school and Johnny was right there with her. While they were both pleased that he had agreed to go back, as they knew he was too bright to just throw away a college degree.

Daniel agreed with his mom that if he was to return to NYU, he would be able to dorm there. Lucille tried to argue on this, reminding him of how close they lived and that the price of gas wasn’t that bad. And when that didn’t work, she tried to guilt Daniel, though that just turned into another big thing. 

Johnny was forced to be the peacemaker between the two and while he didn’t like it, he agreed with Daniel’s decision. He admitted that it terrified him to the core, knowing that he’d have to be back on campus with the same assholes who caused his ACL to tear, who had defaced his property when returning it and had little to no issue spreading the rumor that Daniel had left school because he got infected with AIDS.

But knowing he had to live there with them too just added a whole new layer of worry onto the family. Still, Daniel promised to handle it properly. He worked with the school to get him a room in a completely different building on the other side of campus, as far away from the frat house as he could get. It wasn’t as nice and a lot more crowded, but Daniel was fine with that. 

Without soccer and the fraternity, he had no intentions of doing anything other than focusing on his classes. He was serious when he had mentioned wanting to study physical therapy and had officially changed his major to health and science. After doing a bit of digging, Daniel found if he wanted to pursue the career he’d have to get his graduate degree, though that was nothing on him. 

Johnny was fairly sure Daniel would go for his doctorates if it was something he truly wanted. Daniel could put on the cool guy persona all he wanted, but at the end of the day, he was an absolute nerd who loved to learn and was proud of the work he had done thus far. 

By the time school started again, his leg had fully healed, which was both good and bad on different levels. Good, because it meant not having to worry about the healing process and going to one doctor appointment after another. Bad, because now he had to pick up the pieces right where he left off. 

Johnny had been nervous when he first returned, not completely trusting the assholes to leave Daniel alone. For the most part, he rarely saw them except for one or two from soccer who were in his class though they mostly kept their distance. 

A few weeks into classes starting up again, someone had flat out asked Daniel if he was gay, which was something neither of them had ever experienced before. He confessed to Johnny that he said yes, not even bothering to jump back into the whole ‘but I like girls too’ part of it because unlike Johnny, Daniel had never actually done anything with a girl. And rather than fight his moral turmoil of whether or not you have to have sex with someone to fully be attracted to them, Daniel decided it was just easier to accept the truth. 

He was gay. He had a boyfriend. He loved having sex with his boyfriend in vastly different positions. Girls were pretty too, but how could he look at a girl or think about a girl when he had Johnny making him feel so good. 

Johnny didn’t know what to say, especially when Daniel continued the story by telling him the girl was a part of some club off campus that was supposedly supportive of gays, lesbians, and straights. At first, Johnny thought it was a joke or some trap. Like, they would use some girl to lore Daniel in just to kick the shit out of his gay ass, but alas, it turned out to be nothing more than a meaningful introduction. 

Daniel wound up going to a meet with the group, heading all the way home to Newark just to tell Johnny all about it. He had never been in a room with so many openly gay people before, it felt more like a convention than a club. He raved about it the same way he did when he first joined the frat, but with less hazing and more politically driven topics. 

Daniel would end up becoming a member of the club, going there weekly for their sessions. They would throw mixers and talk about social issues that neither Daniel nor Johnny had taken seriously up until now. Both were well aware that there had yet to be a government official that truly stood for any rights for gay people, but neither had even really thought of the rights they had been denied. 

Daniel was home over the weekend, having dinner with Johnny and their mothers, preaching on the do’s and don'ts that homosexuals in American had to live by. How gay men weren’t allowed to donate blood and how so many were ostracized because of the AIDS epidemic. 

“Drugs, needles, and blood transfusions. It’s not just about unprotected sex anymore. There are so many ways regular everyday people could get it, but they make it seem like this is an issue that the gay community has to face on its own.” 

“Daniel, please. Not at the dinner table.” Lucille begged, shoving a bowl of mashed potatoes into his hands. 

Johnny chose not to get involved but encouraged Daniel to do whatever it was that made him happy so long as he didn’t get too in over his head. He never expected Daniel to go from hiding in the closet to impress frat bros to joining a homosexual-friendly afterschool special, but so long as he kept his grades up, Daniel was free to do whatever he wanted. 

And he did keep his grades up, Daniel wound up not bothering with breaks, choosing to continue on his schooling so that he would be able to catch up with the classes from his news major. Johnny had worried that he was driving himself crazy, but he seemed to be handling it well enough. 

Johnny on the other hand just kept his mind on his work. Ronnie had decided to cut back on his own hours, meaning Johnny was given a handful of clients that he had previously worked with. It was hard, as each was of different ages and body types, meaning he had a lot on his plate when it came to figuring out their workout routine. 

It would have been easy to just make everybody do the same thing, but then results wouldn’t show and that wouldn’t have been very professional. He worked hard to get his certification and he was going to take it seriously, even if it meant having to pinpoint every single movement of his clients and determine what the best layout would be for them. 

Winter came and left quicker than Johnny had expected. Visiting Daniel in the city when there was snow on the ground hadn’t been something he enjoyed, but he had his own room this time around and a bed that wasn’t the size of a child's. Sometimes he’d head there early while Daniel was still in class, surprising him when he had returned. 

Daniel had decided to get a job this year since he planned on going to school during the summer. It was a bummer as that was the only time they actually got to spend real time together, but Daniel didn’t want to mooch off his mom for cash and he had gotten sick of Johnny paying every time they went out on their dates. 

He found a coffee shop in Greenwich that was hiring and while Johnny had openly teased him for not being able to make a single cup of coffee that was actually drinkable, Daniel was a quick study when it came to the subject. There would be nights when Johnny was over and he’d try to get Daniel in the mood, but his nose would be stuck in a recipe book. Who the hell would rather read about how to make a God damn mochaccino than makeout with his boyfriend? 

Daniel Larusso, that's who. 

Daniel had also made friends, most of whom were also a part of the club or worked at the coffee shop with him. They were a mixture of artsy kids that Johnny would have definitely made fun of in high school or girls who loved the idea of hanging out with a cute guy that wouldn’t constantly hit on him. 

Johnny had met them a time or two and they were nice, but not really up to his standards, mostly because they didn’t actually take him seriously. He was used to people treating him differently upon finding out he was into men, though this time it was a little different. 

They thought of him as nothing more than a pretty boy or muscle head. A good lay for Daniel until someone more intellectually pleasing came along or that was what he overheard the last time he bothered to go to the meeting with Daniel. He didn’t so much care about the shit-talking, but rather the idea that Daniel could find somebody better than him. 

It was true, but that didn’t mean Johnny wanted to hear it. 

Overall, Johnny spent a good amount of time trying to avoid those clubs, knowing they just weren’t for him. He respected what they were trying to do, but he had never been into politics and didn’t like to put so much thought into his own sexuality. 

He liked girls. He liked guys. He liked Daniel. Putting any more effort into that just gave him a headache. 

Still, Daniel would pester him from time to time, wanting him to go to whatever party they were throwing or one time the coffee shop was having a poetry reading that Daniel literally had marked on his calendar. It was safe to say Johnny wasn’t very book smart, so forcing him to go to a reading where people were snapping rather than clapping was just torture he didn’t believe he deserved. 

And then his birthday rolled around. 

Johnny had never been very fond of his birthday. His mom used to try to make it worth his while during his childhood and then after marrying Sid, she was actually able to buy him expensive things. But the attention he would receive from the party guest back when he used to throw lavish events in grand ballrooms was nothing more than faux appreciation from people who didn’t even care about him. 

Daniel had tried to make it better for him, but most of the time, they’d wind up celebrating alone or with their moms. Always a quiet dinner with a minimal amount of gifts. It was all Johnny wanted. 

This time around, however, Daniel forced Johnny out and to a bar. Not a bar, no. To a  _ club _ . 

Johnny Lawrence was not a club guy. He didn’t dance and he was fairly certain Daniel was aware of that fact by this point, but he continued to beg and plead with him until he finally agreed. One night out wouldn’t be the worst and Daniel swore that if Johnny absolutely hated it, he would make it up to him any which way he wanted to him. 

Johnny, who had finally begun to explore his own sexuality and the things he liked and disliked, had a straightforward plan for this all went horribly wrong, and that involved him face-first in the pillows with Daniel plowing him into the next week. 

Still, he got dressed accordingly and combed his hair back only for Daniel to fix it to the way he preferred it. He let Daniel drag him all around the city until they finally got to the place. Daniel had apparently gone there a time before and hadn’t shut up about how good the drinks were and the music was. Johnny didn’t trust Daniel’s choice in music and it was fair not, because the moment they walked in he was hit with a wave of synthesizers and bubbly club hits that would no doubt be haunting his dreams after this night. 

Daniel got them each a drink, going to lean against the bar with a big smile on his face. “Do you plan on telling me why you’re so pleased with yourself?” 

“It’s just a good date is all,” Daniel commented. 

Daniel hummed, taking his drink when the bartender brought it over. He sipped on it slowly, noticing Daniel watching him. “What?” 

“Do you know why I wanted to bring you here?” Daniel asked him curiosity. 

“Because you like dancing and have been trying to turn me into your little go-go boy since high school?” Johnny asked casually. 

“Look around, Johnny.” Daniel requested. 

So he did. He looked around at the rest of the people inside the bar. Men having fun and dancing on the dance floor or sitting at the bar. Men dancing with other men, and talking to other men, and drinking with other men. Just men. 

Daniel moved in closer then, reaching up to touch Johnny’s face. The latter flinched, having grown used to keeping his distance when they were in public places. “You don’t have to pull away, Johnny,” Daniel told him, taking another step closer. “I can touch you here.”

“You took me to a gay bar?” He asked, watching as Daniel’s smile only widened. 

“You know what else I can do here?” Daniel asked, deciding to show him by closing the space between them. 

He kissed him right there in the bar, in front of anyone willing to glance their way. Nobody said a word or made a fuss. Everybody was in their own little world and those who did pay attention to them didn’t give a damn. It only took a moment for Johnny’s mind to register that this was okay and that they were safe. 

That he could kiss Daniel and touch him without somebody threatening to throw him out or get arrested. No slur was tossed their way and the smile on Daniel’s face as he pulled away and the change in song only made the moment even greater. 

“They’re playing Queen.” He proclaimed happily. 

“Don’t ruin this with Hot Space.” Johnny requested, surging forward to kiss Daniel once more. 

Johnny didn’t get drunk that night, but he drank enough to let Daniel pull him onto the dance floor. He still wasn’t a fan of the overhyped pop music or club mixes, but he enjoyed the feeling of Daniel pressed against him. Daniel had a natural talent on the dance floor and if all Johnny had to do was stand there and move to the beat, then he’d suffer through song after song so long as it meant being able to spend the night with Daniel in his arms. 

They stumbled their way back to the dorm, locking the door behind them as they struggled to remove all their clothing in under a minute. Daniel, who was still pleasantly buzzed from all the drinks he ordered at the bar, shoved Johnny onto the bed, smiling like a child on Christmas as he crawled on top of him. 

“Happy birthday, dear Johnny.” He sang softly, kissing from Johnny’s navel to his chest, popping his head back up with a laugh. “Aren’t you going to blow out your candle?” 

“I can think of something else I’d like to blow,” Johnny answered, grabbing Daniel’s head and pulling him up for a sloppy, misguided kiss. 

They stayed that way for a while, kissing slowly and tasting the liquor off one another's lips until finally Daniel took charge and turned Johnny over onto his stomach. Although Johnny did have a good time at the bar, Daniel fulfilled Johnny’s request, testing out to see how many bangs of the headboard of his bed against his wall did it take before they got any complaints. 

It didn’t take many at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all those who are celebrating. I hope everybody stays healthy and happy. Feel free to tell me your plans down in the comments as well as what you thought about it. 
> 
> Also! To the Queen fans! Please try to guess what Hot Space song they were playing at the club!


	7. Senior Year (89-90)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that! Another update. Yeah, I have 3 short chapters in a row and I don't want you to make you wait a week for them all so I'm posting this one now and then the final one Monday. After that, we'll be back to our weekly Friday updates. Fair warning, this one and the next one are the calm before the story. Come Friday, you'll be hit with nothing but ANGST.

After that, the bar had become their thing. Johnny stood his ground on not being a club boy, but it was nice to go somewhere that welcomed them. They didn’t go every weekend, due to work and Daniel’s school schedule, but they made time to head in now and then. Any time they needed to let loose or release a bit of tension. It felt good to go somewhere and not have to constantly be on your guard. 

As it turned out, the village as a whole was pretty much on the same level. Mike had teased him for it, finding it all too ironic that his little cousin’s boyfriend would wind up in the gayest neighborhood New York City had to offer.

It hadn’t been what either of them had planned, but the universe had a strange way of setting things up. Or at least that was what his mother always used to say to him. The universe had an amusing way of making things happen, and they were all proof of that. 

Johnny tried to take that to heart in his everyday life and not get so angry when things didn’t go his way. The universe had a plan for him and if something didn’t go well, that was because of the universe and nothing more. He kept that mantra up as the year carried on. 

Daniel was buzzing like a bee during his final year. He had officially decided on pursuing physical therapy and had already indicated continuing his schooling for it. He was facing three more years, possibly four, to earn his degree and his license as a physical therapist. It was mind-boggling how much schooling went into a career that seemed so simple on paper, but Daniel didn't care in the least. 

His grades were impressive and after writing a heartfelt essay on why he connected to the position, he had been accepted into the master's program. Lucille had still wanted him to walk at graduation, though Daniel was more concerned with the next big step rather than settling down for the moment so he could toss yet another cap and wear yet another gown. 

On top of school and work, he had gotten more involved with the Equality club. Every so often they would do a fundraiser of sorts to raise awareness in the community and Daniel was always at the front lines. Had he not gone into medicine, Johnny was certain he would have become a politician or some kind of salesman with the way he presented himself. 

Someone had suggested he even run for city council, though Johnny begged him not to as it just wasn’t the type of backlash either of them could face at the moment. Daniel agreed, insisting that he just wasn’t the type to get his hands dirty in politics. He could be their poster boy for the club if they needed him to be, but he didn’t want to be anything more. 

Johnny had come to rallies that were set up because Daniel asked him to, even if he did find all of it to be a bit of a shell shock for him. Times were changing for the community, though he couldn’t actually say if it was for the better or worse. 

He hadn’t taken anything all too seriously up to that point, especially when they were dealing with the AIDS epidemic. The only people Johnny and Daniel were sleeping with were each other and neither of them had gotten into drugs through their career years. They started to use condoms during sex, but only because Daniel had gone too far too many meetings where they preached safe sex and felt it was his duty to follow through. 

Johnny wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but he wasn’t going to argue over something Daniel was passionate about. 

They weren’t touching the toilet seats or holding the handles on the subway. Nobody was mixing their blood and they weren’t getting transfusions. The issue hadn’t affected Johnny in any personal way, so he found no need to pay attention to it. 

At least until it did get personal. 

Johnny had met a few people living with HIV while volunteering with Daniel in the city. They were regular people, just like themselves. Husbands, brothers, sons, fathers. There was even some woman, as the group was insistent that the disease isn't just something that had affected the gay community. Some former junkies had gotten clean but tested positive. Girls that had slept with their boyfriends who had passed it onto them. 

There were many ways a straight person could get it and many of them had, though the media mostly covered the queer neighborhoods because that seemed to be the main target of it all. And while Johnny hadn’t experienced it, he was welcomed into the rude awakening when both Mike and Ronnie admitted that they had tested positive. 

They had been very delicate with the news, deciding to tell their families before anybody else. This brought on confusion for everyone since both men had been in a committed relationship for well over a decade now. 

It was revealed back in the early years when the disease was still being discovered and hadn’t even had a name just yet before Johnny had even met Daniel, Ronnie had been involved with steroids to help with his bodybuilding career. He got addicted to the stuff and though he was able to break that cycle, the sharing of the needle and constant injections solidified his fate. 

They decided to get tested after one of the rallies Daniel’s club had thrown and they were given the results within a few days. Ronnie was positive while Mike had lucked out and remained negative thanks to using protection throughout the years. 

They reassured everyone that it was fine and that the medication Ronnie on was expensive, but worked well for him.

The news rocked Johnny to the core and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely terrified. He had never lost a loved one before and with so many people dying, it took a bit of time for him to wrap his head around the fact that this really didn’t change anything for him. 

Mike was still Mike. Ronnie was still Ronnie. They continued to work, and live, and enjoy every moment. Johnny had to pull his head from his ass just to get over his own stupidity. 

After that, however, a switch went off in his mind and Johnny realized that it shouldn’t matter if you’re related to someone who suffers from something. People are people. A relation shouldn’t determine whether or not you can have empathy or compassion. 

He still wasn’t standing at the front of the line with a megaphone in his hand the way Daniel was, but it didn’t take any more than that to get his ass in motion. 

It was that following June that he and Daniel went to their first-ever Pride celebration. He had heard about it back in California when Sid would complain about the traffic because of all the ‘fags waving their flags’ while marching through San Francisco. He might not be waving a flag, though he did wonder how Sid would feel knowing his dear old stepson was one of those fags now. 

It was warm in the city and Johnny found that most people that were at the march weren’t wearing many clothes anyhow. He had never seen so many rainbows in his entire life and it wasn’t a surprise to him when a girl or two gave him a wink, thinking him to be a straight ally celebrating with his friends. 

Johnny knew he didn’t dress the way people expected a guy dating another guy to dress. His clothes were simple and he had gotten a good number of Daniel’s flannels into his own wardrobe because they were comfortable and easy to wear. 

He spent the rest of the night with Daniel in his arms, using him as a homosexual shield to prove his worth of being there.

They didn’t march with the rest of the group, but stayed on the sidelines, enjoying the festivities and catching the condoms that would be thrown from floats passing by. They went to the club that night for the real celebration, allowing themselves to fully embrace what it meant to have pride or whatever it was they had been shouting at the parade. 

They wound up staying at an apartment of one of Ronnie’s friends as Daniel was officially done with his dorm and returning to Jersey in the middle of the night just didn’t feel right. The guy was gracious enough to let them use his shower and they washed off all the sweat and glitter together. They didn’t drink too much as Johnny had to go into work the following afternoon, but they were pleasantly buzzed or maybe that was just the feeling of them being sickeningly in love. 

They didn’t have sex in the shower out of respect for the guy who was lending them his couch, but they took their time washing up, letting the warm water cleanse their skin before finally getting out. 

Daniel had officially decided to move into the city after that, feeling it was a fine time to move out of his family home. He was a grown man, working on his master's degree, and rather than continue to live on campus or commute, he thought it would be best to just find a place in the city to live. 

He wound up dragging Louie with him, who adored the idea of living in the big city with his baby cousin. He had extended the offer to Johnny, insisting that they had been together long enough to handle living together, though Johnny took time to think about it. He was still working at the Y, though Ronnie had offered him a full-time position as a personal trainer. It meant he’d be able to set his own hours and even work at different locations if he needed to. 

The offer was tempting, especially since it would mean for the first time in their five years together, they wouldn’t have to keep quiet while in the bedroom or even keep the door open like Lucille still made them do on nights Johnny spent the night. 

The only thing keeping him from agreeing was knowing he’d have to leave his mother behind. Johnny had never lived without his mother in his twenty-three years of life. His mother had been his rock, his constant. They had been through so much together and leaving her behind wasn’t something Johnny thought he’d be able to do. 

Laura on the other hand thought it was a wonderful idea. 

“You’re not a little boy anymore, Johnny. You don’t need your mother’s permission or protection anymore.” She told him over dinner one night. 

She had been the one to bring it up, curious about how Daniel was holding up in his new place. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was close to the coffee shop and with Louie and him both working, they were able to afford the rent. And with Louie’s family in the restaurant business, they were constantly being sent reheatable food, meaning they barely had to do any shopping, which was another money saver. 

Laura had been the one to suggest that he take the next step, especially since they weren’t getting any younger.

“You make it sound like you want to get rid of me,” Johnny mentioned, twirling his fork around his potatoes. 

“Even baby birds have to be shoved out of their nest, Johnny.” His mother swore, squeezing his hand from across the table. “How else are they going to learn to fly?” 

It was with that encouragement that Johnny packed up his belongings, took the firebird into the city, and rang Daniel’s doorbell. He stood in front of the door like a lovesick fool, ready to start the next chapter of his life with the love of his life, and when Daniel opened the door, he welcomed him wholeheartedly. 

It was an adjustment for the two after he moved in, as they both had personalities that clashed from time to time. Daniel was a clean freak who liked everything in the apartment to be neat and while Johnny wasn’t exactly messy, he was used to the controlled chaos he brought into his own home. 

Living with Louie wasn’t exactly ideal, especially since he tended to forget to pay a bill or he would bring home women who weren’t much to be desired. He would show them off proudly though the moment they caught sight of Johnny, they forgot about Louie and put all their attention onto the blond instead. 

Johnny had gotten used to staying in his room when Louie did this, finding it was just easier on everyone if he kept out of sight. 

They had their arguments like all couples do, with Daniel demanding that both Johnny and Louie pick up after themselves and Johnny finding it a bit unfair he had to do the dishes when he was the only one in the damn apartment that did any of the cooking. 

There had been times when they would go to bed angry, neither saying a word as they tugged on the blanket like two childish brats. They would get over it, however, each apologizing and forgetting what they were even fighting over because that’s what you did when you were committed to someone. You grow up and you move on and you cherish every moment that you have together. 

And life was good. 

How could it not be? 


	8. 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. The final calm before the storm. Enjoy.

The newest decade brought a whirlwind of change for Johnny. He had finally gotten comfortable in his own skin, at least more than he had been. He still wasn’t one hundred percent out, but he found he didn’t have to be. Living where they lived and working where they worked allowed Daniel and Johnny to have the smallest amount of normalcy in their relationship. 

After moving into the city, Johnny had begun looking for employment in a place that was a little closer to home. Ronnie had offered to extend him his full client list, as he and Mike were thinking of retiring and heading to Florida in the next year or so. They had lived in New York and Jersey their whole lives, but like Johnny, they relished in the warmer weather and found a condominium that looked promising. 

Johnny had thought it over, knowing if he weren’t able to find anything, then he’d settle for the commute he was already making. It wasn't bad and the clients were good, but he wanted more out of his job. Daniel was still working at the cafe, though he had moved up from barista to a part-time manager while also balancing his school work. He was close to getting his master's, earning his certification to become a physical therapist. 

He had begun to do sit-ins with the local officers, learning different techniques all around so that when the time came and he was able to have an office of his own, he would be able to find a rhythm in his profession. Johnny could not have been proud of him and used this as a way to encourage himself to keep moving forward and never settle just because it was comfortable. 

Johnny didn’t wind up finding a job as a personal trainer in the city, but he did find another career path he hadn’t planned on going down. The offer came one night after he and Daniel were leaving the gay they had frequented for a handful of years now. They had tried to find a nice balance between their personal lives and their day jobs, finding that going to the bar every once and a while was a good way to ease their everyday stress and have a good time. 

Some guy on the street was giving a lady a hard time and after growing up with a single mother who was used to being harassed by unwanted suitors, Johnny didn’t sit well with just sitting by ideally. After intervening and tossing the guy to the curb when he refused to back off, the lady handed Johnny a business card and told him to drop by the following morning. 

While Louie thought it was a little sketchy, Johnny did just that and visited the address written on the card. It didn’t look out of the ordinary, just another bar/theatre the city had to offer. The woman, who wasn’t actually a woman but a drag performer, had told the management all about how Johnny came to the rescue and they offered him a job as security at the place. 

It took a bit of convincing from Daniel, who thought the extra income would be good for them, but Johnny decided to give it a go, figuring if he hated it, he could just quit. The job itself was relatively easy. Keep an eye on the girls and if any patron got out of hand, he was to throw them out. Now and then he’d get some asshole who got a bit too friendly with the girls during their performances and some drunk bastard who wanted to make their way to the back rooms, but other than that, the only thing he had to put up with was the endless musical numbers. 

Johnny had made it very clear to everyone who worked there that despite being in a same-sex relationship, he was a failure when it came to knowing the gay culture. He went to clubs, but only so he could kiss and touch Daniel without being threatened for it. Still, while the whole drag thing still seemed a bit off-kilter to him, he knew better than to judge. People paid to come in and see the performances and he’d be damned if he let anybody disturb their hard work, including himself. 

He had gotten pretty popular with most of the staff, though he tried to keep it professional. He was the security guard, so if any of the performers didn’t feel safe, he wanted them to feel comfortable with them telling him. However, they didn’t mean they could pull him onto the stage like they had done to half of the other guards whenever they needed a volunteer and nobody from the crowd was interested. 

He had become friendly with one staff member, Shannon, who worked as a makeup artist and seamstress for the club. She was in charge and making sure all the performers went onto the stage looking absolutely perfect. They had met one day in between performances, which she needed a body to measure for the last minute change and they shoved Johnny backstage because he was the only one in the building with a similar build to the performer already on stage. 

Her office was tinier than Daniel’s dorm room at NYU, but they were forced to squeeze in as she wrapped him up with sequence and forced him to stand still as she plucked pins all around him trying to piece together the last section of the outfit she had been working at. 

After that, she had taken a liking to him, though Johnny laid that heavily on the fact that half the people who worked there expected them to be related with the blond hair and blue eyes they both shared. 

Shannon was bubbly and oddly reminded Johnny of his mother. She had dreams of making it to California and being a star or at least marrying someone as rich as one. She would come into work with stories of this man and that man, obviously adoring the idea that she could rant to Johnny and talk about her sex life without him coming onto her. She had confessed that she didn’t have a lot of friendships and strangely, Johnny related to it. 

The only people he trusted were Bobby, Jimmy, and Tommy who he rarely got to see, and the only person he could really call his best friend was Daniel. Johnny hadn’t made any real friends since he had arrived in New Jersey, always trying to keep his distance since he wasn’t sure he’d be sticking around, and then after discovering his sexuality, he realized he had to pick and choose the people he could allow into his life.

Shannon was a lovely addition to his life, especially since she and Daniel got along a little too well. While Johnny could handle listening to her gossip and bemoan about her life, he wasn’t one to put up with the activities that Shannon tried to get him to go on. That was where Daniel came in, who had no problem going shopping with her or going out for brunch. 

Neither Daniel nor Johnny were very feminine, so Johnny had graciously passed Shannon off to both Lucille and Laura, who welcomed her in eagerly as the faux daughter in law they would never actually be getting. 

Louie had always taken a liking to Shannon, though the girl wasn’t ever desperate enough to accept his flirting and offers for a great night out. 

Johnny still worked as a personal trainer, taking on a few clients a week down at the Y where he first started, all while doing the club over the weekends when they were most popular. Shannon and Daniel both tried to tell Johnny that drag shows would be something of the future, though he was a little more skeptical. Something as wild as that just seemed too niche to ever branch out of the LGBTQ+ community. 

Only once had he ever allowed Shannon to use her makeup skills onto him. She was over the apartment, having to sneak out and hide after inviting a guy over to her own place. The guy didn’t leave the night before and Shannon had never been very good at telling guys that they had to go. Once or twice she had even called up Johnny to come over and play the part of a jilted lover and chase the one night stand away, but he told her to cut that out after the last time the guy recognized him from the club and offered up a threesome.

Johnny had never worn makeup before, not even when he was younger and his mother had let him play with her own small collection while she got ready for work. She had promised not to be too dramatic in her work, choosing to focus on his natural beauty rather than do a full dramatized drag look on him. 

Daniel was welcomed home to that and continued to tease Johnny for it while also admitting that he was slightly turned on by how bright and shiny the makeup made Johnny’s eyes look. Shannon had offered to do the same to Daniel, though Johnny quickly shut her down, making note that he was in no way ready to open that door as Daniel was already the prettier of the two. Adding to those features would surely awaken something in him he wasn’t ready to face just yet. 

It was strange, finding themselves both comfortable in their own skin. Daniel had let his hair grow out a bit longer, which was new and exciting for several reasons. For one, it framed his face a lot more and made him look just a little bit older. And two, it gave Johnny something to pull on when Daniel was on top of him.

City life had grown onto them and despite absolutely hating the fall and winter, Johnny had gotten a little more used to it with each passing year. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the gentle breeze the west coast offered this time of year, but he took it in stride, knowing this was the place they were most welcome in. 

Life had become good for them both and Johnny was finally believing that things were going to be good from that point on. 

And then November rolled around. 

Finding out a loved one had passed away was hard, but being able to have the memories you shared with that person allowed you to move on better. 

Finding out a celebrity died was a bit harder, as not many people took your anguish seriously. You didn’t know that person, not personally anyhow, but the pain was still there and the reality about their loss was still something you had to live with. 

Johnny was getting ready for work when the news broke. Daniel was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels when he received a call from one of his coworkers. He expected her to want to switch shifts or ask him to talk about the latte machine which hadn’t been running perfectly as of late. Instead, she just told him to turn on the news. 

He did and waited, and waited, and continued to wait until finally, they featured it. 

Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of Queen, had died. Cause of death: pneumonia, through the complication of AIDS.

Having worked with the Equality club on campus, both Daniel and Johnny met many people who would eventually go on to pass from AIDS. They had only been acquaintances, but they were still people whose names they knew. Seeing a celebrity perish from the disease, especially one who had seemed so untouchable up to that point, was a hard pill to swallow. 

Johnny went into work, mourning the loss of an icon with the rest of his coworkers. He stuck to his belief that he didn’t have any idols, but found that like Daniel and so many in the community, having someone as talented as Freddie and being able to relate to them, brought on a certain amount of comfort at the end of the day. 

And now knowing he was gone, Johnny was left with the reality that sometimes bad things happen to good people and life just isn’t fair. On the surface, he acted like it was no big deal because mourning a celebrity just wasn’t something he could do for a long time. 

He had a job to do and bills to pay. He had a life that needed to be lived, so he put away his record collection and stopped worrying about which one of his favorite musicians might drop next. 

There were other things in this world he had to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates will return on Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said, it's the calm before the story. The next chapter is big -- bigger than any others. Final warning. 
> 
> Also, RIP FREDDIE MERCURY


	9. 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, just giving a fair warning: this chapter is pretty heavy. Talks about gay-bashing and minor character death. Nothing too graphic, but I thought I would give you the heads up prior to you reading it.

Johnny had no memory of New Year’s Day in 1992, and while he wished he could say it was thanks to a long night of drinking, that would be a lie. 

He wished he could say that he spent the night partying with his friends, prepared to ring in the new year with those he loved surrounding him. That there had been a huge party that lasted for hours, with classic rock playing on the stereo so loud that you couldn’t even hear yourself think. 

He wished he could say he partied so hard he completely blacked out, but woke up tangled in between the sheets with Daniel. That after ringing in the new year with their friends and family, the two of them have snuck away to go back to their own place for a personal celebration. 

He wished he had been able to say that he spent the first few hours of the new year worshipping his boyfriend in his gorgeous, tanned glory. Not giving a shit about what was right and what was wrong and was just enjoying the pleasure of being with the man he loved. 

He wished he could say his final memories of 1991 were worthwhile. 

He wished, and wished, and wished. 

But wishing didn’t get you anywhere. Wishing on falling stars and saying a prayer every night before bed didn’t make all your wild dreams come true. If that had been the case then all the nightly prayers and star-lit wishes he made as a child would have turned into a reality. 

He would have gotten that race car bed he wanted when he was eight or made the football team when he was eleven. He would have earned the respect of Sod after his first tournament and they would have found a way to stay in California back when he was a senior. 

He wouldn’t have woken up in a hospital bed with a black eye, broken ribs, and possibly motor issues. 

He was lucky, if you could use that word as lightly as possible, to have not fallen into a coma but he had gone in and out of consciousness for the first forty-eight hours. The doctors were confident that he would be okay though they weren’t sure of the extent of his injuries. 

One nurse had mentioned that his will to live was stranger than the bastards who did this to him though Johnny was sure she was just being nice. 

It was easy to take pity on someone lying in a hospital bed. It was easy to feel bad for the guy that almost died, especially when the person he was with that night actually did. 

Johnny didn’t lose his memory, there were no bouts of amnesia that they had to worry about, but it took him a while to catch his bearings. 

The doctors that worked with him were patient and kind and Johnny wished they didn’t have to put up with him. They should have been spending their time more wisely and not trying to piece back together with the broken memory of someone like him. 

He had told the police everything they needed to know, insisting that he hadn’t been the one to throw the first punch and even if he had, five guys against three weren’t really fair. 

Though it wasn’t really against three. Mike wasn’t a fighter and Ronnie went to call 911 when the scuffle began. It was five against one. Five against him. 

And no amount of training from Cobra Kai could have prepared him for that, especially when he’s been out of the game for as long as he had been. 

It was meant to be a good night and for the most part, it had been. Daniel had finally found his footing on campus, letting go of all of the anger that he still harbored for the assholes on the soccer team and from the fraternity. He had flourished during his final semester and wanted to celebrate the end of the year properly. Johnny still wasn’t a party guy, still preferred to stay home rather than put up with the bitter December cold, but Daniel was just so damn excited. This would be their first event as a couple that wasn’t exclusive to the Equality club.

It would be their first-party where they weren’t going as friends, where they would sit together, but never dance together. Where if Johnny got Daniel a drink, it was out of being polite and not because that’s what a good date does. 

It would be a date. One that Daniel was over the moon about. He had thought over his outfit since the beginning of the week, wanting to put on a good impression for everyone. He picked out Johnny’s too, putting him in a forest green sweater because it went well with his eyes. It was cheesy and ridiculous and made Johnny love the guy even more because he always thought of the little things. 

Johnny had work in the morning and was meeting up with his cousin beforehand. Ronnie and Mike were moving, preparing to head down to the Florida Coast like they had been dreaming of. Both men were going to a party of their own and they had gone downtown to a liquor store so they didn’t come empty-handed. 

Johnny accompanied them, figuring he’d stop them off on his way to Daniel. 

None of it made it to their parties, of course. They didn’t even make it off the block. 

Johnny didn’t know what sparked it. Maybe the group could just sense that there was something off about them. Maybe they caught sight of Ronnie and Mike holding hands as they made their way towards the subway. Maybe after all those years of being with a man, Johnny had finally begun to make it obvious and rather than a sleek design, the back of his jacket read “KICK ME I’M GAY” as plain as day. 

Something ticked them off and rather than just ignoring them or walking away, Johnny did what Johnny always does and puffed out his chest and balled his hand into a fist, refusing to back down just because some asshole thought they could mess with him. 

They didn’t back off even though Mike did their best to get them to. Mike didn’t like fighting. He didn’t like war. He was a good person who just wanted to go home and spend the night with his family and friends and he urged the guys that were giving them a hard time to do the same. 

Maybe that angered them more. Having a freak like him tell them how to spend their night flipped the switch in their mind and made them push even harder. 

Everything was fuzzy at first and Johnny had trouble remembering the order of how things happened. He had been kicked and punched and threw a few punches of his own. He thought he recalled hearing a snap and one of the fuckers cradling his arm to his chest as he cried out in pain. 

After a moment he remembered how it began, however. Mike was on the ground and that’s when Johnny went into karate mode. He hadn’t fought someone in such a long time, but his cousin was on the ground and those bastards were laughing and calling him words that Johnny had heard far too many times already. 

Johnny got the main guy on the ground, holding him there with ease. It was silent for a moment, with the group of guys stunned quiet but that didn’t last long. Mike and Ronnie tried their best but after a while, it didn’t matter. They weren’t their target anymore. They were roughed up a bit but the real beatings were saved for Johnny who refused to back down because that’s what losers did. 

And those guys could call Johnny any name number the sun but he wasn’t a loser. He wasn’t weak. 

Except he was. And when Mike tried to intervene, tried to offer his wallet in exchange for the group finally leaving them alone, he paid for it with his life. He tried to push the guys off of Johnny, not wanting to wait around for the cops to eventually come around. 

Johnny watched as he laid out on the cold, wet New York City street as they beat his cousin until there was nothing left of him. There were only so many hits a man could take after all. 

He remembered Ronnie screaming and a car alarm blaring and the guys running off without a care. He remembered hearing crying and the distant sound of the police siren heading their way but it was too cold and Johnny was just too tired. 

He remembered hearing Ronnie asking Mike to wake up. Somebody else was saying it too, the all too familiar voice of his mother, crying and begging him. Another familiar voice, one he heard in his dreams, calling to him, speaking to him, wishing that he would just wake up.

Wake up. 

Wake up.

_ Wake up.  _

He did wake eventually, two days later, bruised all over but alive which was something that couldn’t be said for Mike.

He died there in the street, his head cracked open with the bottle of wine he had bought for the night in celebration. 

Johnny was still in the hospital when Ronnie came by to visit, to inform Johnny that they had arrested the guys. They were able to find them thanks to Johnny breaking the guy's arm and they confessed to the whole thing, though swore it was all in defense. 

It would take a good while for justice to be served, but the one who started it all, who took that bottle and smashed Mike’s head with it until he was nearly unrecognizable would get sensed for manslaughter while the others were given just a slap on the wrist for aggravated assault. 

Hate crimes didn’t exist for the queer community, so as far as the police were concerned, this was nothing more than a random attack. 

They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

And Johnny was forced to live with it. Forced to live with the fact that his cousin was dead and that his mother was his only relative who attended the funeral. Had to live with the fact that he was there that night but could do anything but get his own ass handed to him. Forced to live with the glances from the police who shrugged it off and told him that it could have been a lot worse. 

Ronnie wound up going to Florida because there was nothing else in New York for him. Everything reminded him of his life with Mike and with his HIV flaring up from all the stress he wanted to enjoy the last few years of his life. 

Ronnie was forced to say goodbye to the life that he had created with Mike and carry on for as long as he continued to live on this earth. 

He said goodbye to Johnny while he was still in the hospital and that was the last time he ever saw him. 

Maybe the cop was right. Maybe it could have been worse. 

After three weeks he had been released, much to the relief of Daniel. 

Daniel hadn’t been allowed to visit him when he was first admitted. It was family only until he regained his strength until he was talking and interacting with the doctors. Until he could give his testimony to the police that came in and asked him if he was also HIV positive. 

They had to run a test on him because he had so much blood on him they didn’t know if it was all his own. Ronnie had taken a few punches and it was plausible that some of his blood might have gotten on Johnny. And if it had gotten on him then if it was possible he could have been infected. 

At least that was what the police had said. Johnny thought it sounded like some homophobic bullshit but he didn’t question it. He didn’t question anything anymore. 

Life wasn’t fair. Get over it. Move on. 

But how do you move on from something like that? How do you move on from waking up to the sounds of hospital machines beeping and following the endless routine of overly friendly nurses who would comment that it was always a shame when the attractive guy was the queer when they didn’t think you were conscious to hear it. 

How do you go back to real life when someone you saw almost weekly was now no longer around but instead cremated and placed in a ceramic urn? How do you go back to everyday life when you remember that that same man survived his family abandoning him and lived through the AIDS pandemic without ever getting it, and was still killed just for wanting to hold his partner's hand? 

How do you hold your own partner's hand after something like that?

Johnny still had a long way of figuring that all out as the road to recovery was more than just mental. His wounds healed up easily enough though his motor skills had to be worked on. He took a lot of hits to the end and the doctor had suggested he go to physical therapy so he could regain his muscle memory strength. 

Daniel, who was just weeks away from getting his certificate was more than willing to take Johnny on. 

Daniel, who was so incredibly patient and kind. Daniel, who had lied to the staff and said they were brothers despite not looking remotely alike just so he could get inside the room. 

Daniel, who didn’t get offended when Johnny flinched away from him whenever he would try to touch him. 

Daniel, who deserved a hell of a lot better than some weak loser who couldn’t even save his own cousin from a fight. 

Johnny didn’t want to talk about it when he got out. He didn’t want to think of what happened, didn’t want to admit it even happened.

Flowers had been delivered to the hospital and the apartment by coworkers and friends of Daniel’s from the equality club. Johnny didn’t want them around. He didn’t want to see them, didn’t want to smell them. He had Louie get rid of all of them while Daniel was in class, clearing out the ‘get well soon’ section that Daniel had created in their bedroom for his return. 

Daniel didn’t push him, he didn’t pry. He came up with a program that he knew Johnny would be able to stick with and did everything in his power to help Johnny get over the obvious hurdles he was facing. 

When Johnny didn’t go back to work, Daniel didn’t get upset. He and Louie could handle the rent for a while, knowing that Johnny had to focus on his recovery before anything else. 

And when Johnny decided to head back to Newark with his mom, Daniel didn’t get angry. It was obvious that things were hard on Johnny, and his mother, and without Mike there his mom was basically on her own. Mike didn’t have a business partner so the apartment complex wound up going to the state. It wasn’t ideal and the rent was bound to go up, but she didn’t care about that. 

She had her own hole in her heart now, one that couldn’t be patched up easily. 

One week turned to two. Two turned to three. Daniel would call him almost nightly, though he only picked up every so often. He didn’t leave the apartment much, sitting on the couch or locked away in his bedroom. 

Shannon would call him and even came to visit him once. They went to the diner where his mom worked and she told him everything that was happening at the club, all the gossip she needed to spill. 

In the deepest part of his mind, Johnny wondered if life would be better if he had met Shannon before Daniel. If she would have been able to sink her acrylic nails into him the same way she did all the guys she brought home. 

Shannon said she didn’t date poor guys but he had a trust fund back then and she had gone on and on about how much she loved his car, having openly admitted her fantasy was to have sex on a car like that. 

He didn’t have money now but he still had the car. Maybe that would have been enough for her. 

It would have been so easy. To just lean across the table, stopping her endless chatter to kiss her. Would she have accepted it? There had been a time of two when Shannon had lamented to Johnny, wishing he was single, wishing he was straight. They would have made such a pretty couple. 

Johnny drank away those thoughts, knowing it wasn’t possible. In a lot of ways, Johnny was a bad boyfriend but he wasn’t a cheater. 

Laura had noticed the change in him. She saw the light that used to live inside her son which had been sparked again and again not only from herself but from Daniel had finally gone out. 

She tried to talk to him, to get him to open up but there wasn’t anything to say. There was nothing she could say or do that would fix this. 

Nothing she could say or do that would make him feel any better. 

She let him rot in his own pit of despair, using the remaining funds she had saved up for rent until she just couldn’t do it anymore. Soon enough, there was nothing left and Laura was forced to give up the apartment. 

With no place to go and no one to turn to, Johnny watched as his mother did the one thing she did best and that was smile through the pain, putting on a happy face even when things weren’t going her way. 

Daniel came around one night to see him, though there wasn’t much for him to say. He already knew about the rent and his mother. Daniel had questioned about the money he knew Johnny had gotten from Sid all those years ago and without a single wave of remorse, he admitted what he and Lucille swore they’d never reveal and told him about how he paid for his schooling. 

Daniel was surprised, but not angry. 

Johnny wished he would just get angry. He wished he would do something other than just pretending. Pretend like everything is alright. Pretend like Johnny wasn’t the biggest fucking failure. Like he wasn’t weak, and pathetic, and a loser. 

“I think my mom is going to go back to California,” Johnny mentioned, standing at opposite ends of the empty swimming pool. “I think I’m going to go with her.” 

Daniel didn’t respond right away, staring at Johnny with confused eyes. “I graduate in a few weeks.” He noted aloud. “I’m sure someone on the west coast could use a physical therapist.” 

It was Johnny’s turn to be quiet and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It wasn’t an invitation.” 

The words that left his mouth were painful and he could see that play out across Daniel’s face. “Are you breaking up with me?” Daniel asked bluntly. 

Johnny shrugged as if the topic bored him. 

Daniel laughed, his fingers combing his hair from his face. “You’re not doing this.” He swore, slowly making his way to Johnny. “I understand that what you went through was traumatic.” 

“You don’t understand a thing.” 

“And that you might need some space right now, but breaking up with me isn’t going to make any of this go away.” 

“There are things that I have to do,” Johnny began. 

Daniel was by his side, his hand reaching out to touch Johnny’s shoulder. “And I can’t be by your side as you do them?”

“Don’t,” Johnny muttered, stepping back from him. “Just . . . go, okay? Go home.” 

“I’m not leaving without you,” Daniel swore, grabbing hold of Johnny’s arm. 

“Let go.” He demanded, tugging on it, though Daniel only tightened his grip. “I said let go!” 

“No!” 

Johnny pulled back again and when Daniel refused to release his hold, he fell into the same fight or flight stance he had back when he was just a dumb kid who didn’t understand that life wasn’t always about who wins and who loses. He thrust his free hand upwards, slamming his knuckles directly into Daniel’s nose. 

The dark-haired man stumbled back, his hand releasing the hold its hand on Johnny’s arm. Blood slowly poured from his nose, though it took a moment for it to register to him. 

“Danny,” Johnny muttered, guilt hitting him like a freight train. 

“Feel better now?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.” 

Daniel moved forward, brushing away the blood. “Hit me.” He demanded. “Hit me! If that is what makes you feel better, then fucking do it!” 

“I don’t….”

“Tough love right? Just like you gave me when those assholes snapped my knee.” 

“That’s different.” 

“Breaking up with me won’t make you straight, Johnny. It won’t erase what happened. It won’t bring Mike back.”

“Shut up!” Johnny shoved him back, enough to nearly knock Daniel into the empty pool. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Daniel laughed then, finding his balance once again. “Did that feel good? I told you, Johnny. Hit me.”

“Knock it off!”

He grabbed Johnny’s hand then, placing it against his chest. “Hit me.” He demanded. “Hit me!” 

It would have been so easy. To slide back into that forward setting. Strike first, strike hard. He could have knocked Daniel out or thrown him into the pool. He could have punched that stupid smirk right off his face. He could have caused a lot more bloodshed than just a few drops from his nose.

But no matter how hard Johnny tried to deny it, no matter how much he put himself down, he would never be Kreese. He would never be Sid. 

Johnny Lawrence was a lot of things but a monster wasn’t one of them. 

He pulled his hand from Daniel, stepping away from him slowly. 

“What do you want, Johnny? Some space? I’ll give you all the space in the galaxy but I’ll be damned if I let those assholes win.” 

“They already won.” Johnny spit out. “Mike is dead! And not because of some asshole but because of  _ me _ . The only thing I have ever been good at is fighting and I couldn’t keep up!” 

“It was five to one, Johnny. Not even you could take those odds.” 

“I should have been. I was in Cobra Kai. I am a black belt. I should have stopped it!” Daniel moved closer though Johnny held his hands up in defense. “I should have stopped it, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t protect him. And if I couldn’t protect him how the hell am I supposed to protect you?” 

The truth slipped out faster than Johnny could catch it. He blamed himself for what happened, there was no denying that but it was the underlying issues that scared him the most. What was he to do if it ever happened again? If he wasn’t strong enough to stop the next possible attack? 

“I don’t need your protection, Johnny. We’re in this together, remember?” 

Daniel’s words were gentle and reassuring. It hurt Johnny to hear them. 

He could see it all playing out. See the future that Daniel would have if they continued to be together. Someone would hurt them, hurt him because they were together. Johnny couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t bear to live in a world where he wouldn’t be able to protect Daniel from all the evils this world had.

Daniel grabbed him then, holding his shirt in both hands as he forced Johnny to look at him. It had been so long since he last looked Danie in the eyes. He would glance at him now and then, but he couldn’t remember a single time he had truly looked at him since he left the hospital. 

“I know you’re hurting. And if hurting me back helps you, then I’ll be your punching bag. But if you think I’m going to let you walk away from this, walk away from me, then you’re sadly mistaken.”

Johnny was at a loss of words, his eyes leaving Daniel’s as they focused on the blood pouring from his nose. He thought back to that sweater that Daniel had gotten him, how he went on and on about how good he looked in it, how forest green made Johnny’s blue eyes pop. How that same sweater was covered in blood and had to be thrown away after it was used as evidence by the police. 

Daniel had been so excited about that sweater. He had been so excited about that party. Had been so excited for the life they had made together and it was all gone in a snap. 

“I love you,” Daniel told him slowly. “And I am here for you. We’re going to get through this, whether you push me away or not.” 

“Please stop,” Johnny begged, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see it anymore. 

See the blood pouring down his face, blood that Johnny had shed. See the look in Daniel’s eyes that spoke nothing but the truth. 

Johnny wasn’t strong enough to stop those bastards from hurting him. He wasn’t strong enough to stop them from murdering his cousin. He was weak. He was broken. 

The only strength he had was used to hurt the person who loved him the most. 

He didn’t deserve Daniel Larusso. He didn’t deserve the life they had together. 

“Yes, you do,” Daniel swore aloud. 

Johnny had been rambling. Had been speaking aloud to himself, to Daniel, to the entire universe. He was a broken-down mess who was crying out for the world to see the disaster he had become. And Daniel accepted it, holding him close as he wept just as he had done to Daniel all those years ago. Sitting by the pool, clinging to one another as if they were the only two people on earth. 

Johnny didn’t go to California. He didn’t break up with Daniel. When they returned to the city, he saw a therapist. There were things that Johnny had to handle professionally and this was one of them. It was good and he handled it well. 

He didn’t go back to the club. He didn’t go to meetings with Daniel anymore. He went to therapy, picked up Ronnie’s former clientele at the Y, and carried on with life one day at a time. 

One day while riding the subway, he saw an ad for a karate class being taught right there in the city.

The classes were expensive but professional.

And for the first time since 1992 started, Johnny had hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. It truly is a piece of my heart, even during rough times. 
> 
> So, who do you think will be Johnny's new Sensei? Comment and tell me, huh? 
> 
> Also, please feel free to check out my Christmas Lawrusso fic! Happiest Season is posted and it's nothing but good old fashioned fluff!


	10. 1994

Johnny forgot how much he missed karate until it started becoming a regular thing for him again. 

He remembered the moves, as those weren’t things that just leave your mind, especially since you have someone like Kreese being your sensei who makes sure to hammer them in. He had been a bit rusty at first, which wasn’t surprising since it’s been ten years since he stopped going to lessons.

Ten years since he left California since he left Cobra Kai. It was strange how quickly time had passed. 

When he first signed up for the classes, Johnny wasn’t sure how’d he handle it well enough. He was still working with his therapist to move past the attack and still working with Daniel to get his body to the way it used to be. 

His motor skills had gotten better, thanks to the techniques that Daniel had shown him. It took a while for his muscle memory to kick in, but Daniel was patient and encouraging. He had stayed up all night, reading books that he had gotten from his professors all on ways to perfect the movements at a quicker pass. 

Johnny was skeptical at first. 

It would have been so easy to just glaze over his issues. So what if his reflexes were a little lax, so what if he had chronic headaches. He survived, right? He lived so he should be grateful? 

Daniel refused to take that, repeatedly working on it with Johnny until the movements became second nature to him. He hated the work, knowing that so much effort had to be put into something he had already learned from such a young age.

Johnny was bitter over it, which was why he was determined to regain his strength and revamp his karate technique so he may never wind up in a similar situation, having to relearn everything all over again because he wasn’t strong enough or fast enough. 

His Sensei was old and traditional, having learned his style from his home in Japan. Sensei Sato wasn’t on the same level as Kreese had been. He didn’t look at karate as an art form, but rather just a way to keep yourself in shape and of course, for self-defense. 

Most of the things he taught had already been taught to him by Kreese or even those books Daniel used to read back when they were training together all those years ago. Still, it felt good to get his head back on track, to learn to focus, and keep himself centered. 

It did it once a week in between seeing clients. He had officially left the YMCA in Newark, as it just reminded him too much of Ronnie and Mike. His mom found another apartment, which was much smaller, but more affordable. If he went to Jersey to visit her, he would sleep on the couch, not bothering to buy a pull out as he rarely stayed the night on days he went to see her. 

He had tried to convince her to move to the city, but she refused. He was a grown man and didn’t need his mother to be right around the corner, or worse, sharing the same apartment as him. 

“I’m not old and frail, Johnny. I don’t need my son to take care of me just yet.” She had insisted when he made the offer. 

He wondered what life would have been like if they were still in California. Would she still be comfortable sitting in her lawn chair, drinking her mimosas by the pool, her diamond ring shimmering in the sunlight?

Sid never picked out any of the jewelry he bought her. He had his secretary do it or more often enough, had Laura pick it out on her own. Sid wondered if he had even bothered to shop for her engagement ring or if he just saw it in a catalog somewhere. 

Laura had left the ring behind when they made their getaway through Johnny had bitterly wished she had kept it, just to have the satisfaction of pawning it off when they were low on money. 

Johnny had found himself in a decent routine of working with his clientele and going to class. It wasn’t as intense as it used to be. He didn’t mind it, but he missed the push and shove that came with Cobra Kai. Kreese always knew his limits and forced him to go over them, breaking through his comfort zone so he’d be able to come out on top. 

Sensei Sato didn’t break any barriers. Johnny would sometimes wonder if he even really cared about karate at all or if it was just something he was good at and knew he could make a living off of while in the city. 

He had been going for about ten months when Sato revealed he’d be going back to Japan. It was a hard blow as Johnny had finally begun to feel like his old self again. He wasn’t one hundred percent, but he was getting there. 

In his absence, he left the dojo and his students to the teachings of his nephew, Chozen. 

Sensei Chozen was nothing like Sato. 

He saw the martial art as an art and took it as seriously as one could. He didn’t accept any complaints or objections. These classes were for adults, after all. He wasn’t here to teach little boys how to break a piece of wood in half. Chozen made it very clear that if you could not handle his teachings, then you were better off going somewhere else or doing something else that was a little more manageable, like pilates. 

Johnny, having dealt with Kreese throughout his teen years, didn’t flinch when Chozen said this. He took on the challenge that was given to him, eager to prove himself worthy of the craft that he cherished so much. 

It was tough at first and Chozen was in no way easy on him just because he showed some promise. He would return home after class exhausted and sore, eager to just fall into bed and get some sleep or take a long, hot shower since the apartment didn’t have a bathtub. 

Rather than break up his classes, however, Johnny pushed himself and opted to take more, going three times a week rather than just one so he could get used to the new methods that Chozen was teaching him. 

The muscle memory techniques that Daniel had shown him finally came in handy, as the hand to hand quickly became his strong suit once more. One night while they were working late, Chozen had questioned Johnny on why he was so insistent on learning or relearning, the moves. 

“Very rarely do I meet a man who shows true potential.” He had admitted. Johnny took it as a compliment, remembering when Kreese had done the same thing. 

He was thirteen and won a fight he had gotten into at school. Some dumb kids said some dumb things and that resulted in them lying flat on the ground with Johnny standing over them, triumphant. 

Kreese didn’t take fighting with a grain of salt, but he stood by his belief that as a cobra, you have to strike first and strike hard. If someone gives you a hard time, you show them no mercy. He patted Johnny’s back the way Sid never would and gave him a proud smile that Johnny had never seen and told him how with hard work and determination (and of course, Kreese’s help) Johnny could come out on top. 

He confessed to Chozen about the attack, about the loss of his cousin, and how he wasn’t strong enough to stop it from happening.

“I don’t ever want something like that to happen again,” Johnny admitted somberly. “I have a family I have to protect. Karate is the only way for me to do that.” 

“You are courageous for your ambitions.” Chozen had mentioned, patting Johnny’s shoulder just as Kreese had done all those years ago. “Stick with me and nobody will dare touch you or your family.” 

After that, the dojo had become Johnny’s life. He went back and forth, between working and working out. A hefty portion of his paycheck went to the annual cost, but it was a price he was willing to pay. 

While he still wasn’t comfortable working the clubs anymore, Shannon had pulled some strings and got him other gigs as a security guard for some concert venue she worked at. She would put makeup on the band members that performed there, hoping to eventually go home with home, while all Johnny had to do was keep the drunks from jumping on the stage.

He’d work there Friday and Saturday nights, while the rest of the week he’d see his clients, and in between, he’d be at class. 

He had almost forgotten what it was like to be so busy. For so long, he had been going from job to job with nothing to do in between other than sit on the couch with Louie. Daniel had been the one that always had something going on back when he was still in school, though now that he had graduated, things simmered down for him as well. 

He had no real hobbies other than keeping up with those little trees he brought home and meeting with the equality organization every other week just to keep tabs on what was going on in the community. 

He had left the coffee shop after getting his masters, working part-time at a physical therapy office, though he was hoping to be taken on as full time by the next year. 

It was the first time in a long time that Johnny finally felt like he had a life of his own and wasn’t a burden on his boyfriend. He wasn’t just following Daniel around like a lost golden retriever hoping to garner some affection whenever the guy got the chance. 

He had his own schedule, his own life, and he hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. 

There were some bumps in the road, as was expected since life could never go too smoothly. His relationship with Daniel was fine. They had their disagreements here and there, though it was never anything major. 

He had been supportive when Johnny wanted to take karate again. He knew how much it meant to him and he wanted him to have something to focus on and enjoy. He thought Sato was a crazy old man, but he enjoyed watching the lessons whenever he’d dropped by to pick Johnny up. 

With Chozen on the other hand, Daniel was a little less keen. 

Johnny used to believe he and Daniel were opposites. Daniel was bright and sunny and Johnny had been very doom and gloom. With Chozen, it was fire and ice and Johnny didn’t know which was which. From their first introduction, the two seemed to butt heads in the worst of ways. 

Daniel tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and even offered to take a few classes so it would be something that he and Johnny could do together. Johnny had always been happy to have Daniel by his side, but there was just something about having him in class that just didn’t feel right.

Maybe because Johnny had been so used to being the one to teach Daniel or maybe because he wasn’t used to seeing his boyfriend completely wiped out on the floor because Chozen didn’t go easy on anyone. 

Johnny kept his mouth shut, remaining still as Daniel pushed himself up to stand. He had wanted the guy that the lessons were rough, but Daniel was pushy and wanted to give it a go. A simple glance that read ‘i told you so’ was all he could offer when Daniel moved back to his spot.

After that, he didn’t bother trying. Johnny didn’t mind so much. He liked doing things with Daniel, but it was obvious that he didn’t share the same passion for karate the way Chozen did. And that was fine. There were a lot of other things they could do together. 

Still, ever since then Daniel hadn’t exactly been very pleased when it came to his lessons. He would always make little comments about how strict Chozen was as a sensei and how he was just a little too eager to push someone to their breaking point. 

Johnny, who had been so used to Kresse’s own teachings, didn’t blink an eye at Chozen, finding his teachings to be rough, but worthy. 

“There’s no shame in admitting you’re not cut out for something Daniel. But sitting in the corner and pouting for it isn’t a cute look.” He had commented. 

That was strike one. They didn’t fight often, but when they did it was big, and loud, and usually scared Louie to the point of him hiding in his room or leaving the apartment altogether. 

It started because of that comment, but that just opened up the floodgates. Any time Johnny was trying to focus on karate or switch his schedule around to be able to take on more classes, Daniel had something to say about it. 

Whether it was because he was neglecting his chores at home or barely home, to begin with, or if Johnny was blowing off whatever responsibilities he had to do to meet up with Chozen and work on a new technique. Daniel was never happy, never pleased. He always seemed to have something to bitch about and all it did was push Johnny further away. 

Johnny had figured ten years together was a long enough time for things to go dry, especially since the two of them barely spent time together, to begin with. 

They tried, God did they try, but with their busy schedules it was hard to take the time for minuscule things like going on dates. 

Their sex lives hadn’t been that much to brag about either. They had tried to be a bit more adventurous, though that only turned into another fight when Johnny had accidentally been too rough with Daniel. It wasn’t a big deal and he stopped when he was told to stop, but Daniel still treated it like Johnny intended to cause him pain. 

He slept on the couch that night, though it was his own choice. He would rather sleep curled up on the crappy cough that Louie had gotten off the back of a truck while listening to Van Halen than deal with Daniel’s passive-aggressive ass in the bed. 

“You seem tense.” Chozen had commented the following day. 

Johnny was a part of Chozen’s classes, but now and then they would work just the two of them. It was the easiest way for Johnny to gain focus and Chozen was more than welcoming when it came to one on one. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Johnny replied, not wanting to dish into it again. 

“Anything that keeps your focus from the task at hand matters,” Chozen mentioned. He shifted quickly, catching Johnny off guard and brought him to his knees. Chozen stood over him, smiling brightly. “Daniel?” He asked. 

Johnny sighed and that seemed to be enough. He hadn't been secretive about his relationship with Daniel. He swore after the attack that he’d never pretend to be anything he wasn’t. If somebody didn’t like it, then they could fuck off. He wasn’t changing himself for anyone anymore. 

“Sometimes your head and your heart can blind you,” Chozen commented, circling Johnny slowly. “You put so much focus on something, your heart begins to play tricks on you. You must let your mind make the decisions.” 

“Very poetic. May I get up now?” 

Chozen chuckled, kicking Johnny’s chest so he was instead laying flat on his back. “I like you better on the floor.”

It was later that day when Chozen had mentioned an upcoming competition to Johnny. Chozen hadn’t intended on bringing it up in class as he was fairly certain that only Johnny would be up for the task. Just like when he was a teenager, the gears in Johnny’s mind made a full stop and he was practically seeing stars. After leaving California, he never expected to ever compete again. And now was his chance to prove himself worthy all over again. 

Chozen had signed Johnny up before he could even agree to it, giving them three weeks to prepare. Jonny couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited about something. He was practically over the moon, waking up early every morning to go running just to build up his stamina and meeting with Chozen every other night for extra practice. 

He wasn’t neglectful of the other things he had to do, despite what Daniel said. He continued to see his clients, continued to do the wishes and the shopping when they needed it. He went to the laundromat to do his clothes. He and Daniel used to go together, just like they did back in the day, but times had changed and if one had time, they would do it. He didn’t bother doing Daniel’s, since now he had a specific way he had to wash his clothes with delicate and all that other thing, so he let him worry about that. 

He had rearranged some things during the first week of November, making sure that while his mornings were all open, he had the Saturday night off. Chozen had worked him to the bone and he was as tired as could he, but he was practically buzzing as he made his way into the apartment. 

He was carrying flowers, having purchased them on his way home. He had wanted to get a lotus since those had always been Daniel’s favorite, but apparently, they weren’t in season or some shit, and he refused to settle on roses, so he went with what the woman suggested, which were daffodils. 

He found Daniel sitting at the kitchen table, those tiny scissors in hand as he worked on his tree. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?” 

“I am dressed,” Daniel replied, his eyes not leaving the tree. 

“ _ Dressed _ dressed.” Johnny corrected. “Come on, we have reservations.” 

“For where?” 

“Where do you think? The same place you’ve been dragging me for the past four years.” 

They had made it a tradition on their anniversary to go to the same overpriced hibachi place uptown. They would always dress really nicely and get a table for themselves so they didn’t have to actually sit by the fire and put up with the same bullshit antics from the chef or sit with another family. They ordered way too much food and drank way too much saki, but it was a blast every single time. 

“You do know what day it is, right?” He asked, watching as Daniel continued to work on his tree. “Daniel?”

He held out the flowers then as if it gave the most obvious of hints a person could give. Daniel finally looked up, reaching out to take the flowers and set them onto the table. 

Back when Johnny used to be spontaneous and get his boyfriend flowers, Daniel would treat it like it was the sweetest gesture on the planet. He would get all blushy and run around the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase before they wilted. 

“I’m aware of what day it is.” He answered plainly. 

“Then why the fuck are you just sitting there? Get dressed! We have to go.” 

“I thought you had lessons.”

“I rearranged it.” 

Daniel raised a brow then, looking like he was actually surprised by this. Johnny had been very strict with his schedule, refusing to change or cancel on anything as he didn’t want to grow too lenient on himself. He always wanted to know where he had to be ahead of time and putting himself in a position where they’d get confused wasn’t a part of that plan. 

“Huh.” 

“What?” 

Daniel shook his head quickly. “Nothing. Just surprised is all.”

“It’s our anniversary. I might be a dick, but I’m not a bastard.” 

Daniel scoffs, the same way he always does when he takes offense to something. “I never said you were one.” 

“Oh, you said enough, Larusso.”

In reality, Johnny wished Daniel had called him a dick or a bastard, really anything other than what he actually said. That he was childish, and immature, and selfish. He could handle the other things, but those words stung because he knew Daniel actually meant them.

“Are we really going to get into this? Tonight of all nights?”

“Apparently so since it’s our anniversary and you don’t seem to want to celebrate.”

Daniel stood from the table, shrugging it off like it didn’t even matter. “To be completely honest I didn’t think you’d be home.” 

“Where the hell would I be?” Johnny asked though he knew automatically that he walked directly into that one.

“Same place you always are. With Chozen, at the dojo, working on your zen.” 

“I rearranged some shit so we could go out.” 

“Oh, well in that case. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule.” He says it sarcastically as he moves through the kitchen and towards their bedroom. 

Johnny’s appetite is suddenly gone and he has the urge to punch a wall even if he knows his fist would go right through it because the apartment is shitty and poorly created. 

“Forget it. If you’re going to act like this, I don’t want to go out.” 

“Fine!” Daniel replied, tossing his hands into the air. “Then we’ll stay in!”

“Don’t sound too excited, Danielle. You may get a hernia.”

“If I did, it would be the most action I’ve gotten in weeks,” Daniel commented, which in turn makes Johnny’s blood boil.

“Don’t fucking start with me on that. I’m not the one who flipped out.”

“No, that was you after I had to nearly rebreak your rib to get you off me.” 

“I already said I was sorry. Christ, I was caught up in the moment!”

It had started well. They had practically become professionals when it came to fucking one another. Johnny knew everything there was about Daniel, and when it came to sex he knew exactly how to get him going. 

They had been doing it against the wall because doing it anywhere other than their bed was their own source of excitement. Johnny was riled up from his karate class and Chozen’s shouts of encouragement left him feeling like he could walk on fire. 

So he might have held Daniel a little too tight and used spit instead of lube. They had continued to use condoms though they went without one this time because it was spontaneous and hot. 

So he might have been a bit too rough and left a bruise on Daniel’s hip. Maybe he shoved him so hard against the wall that Daniel accidentally knocked his head into it, causing his lip to split open.

He stopped when Daniel told him to stop. Or really, when Daniel shoved him away, so forcefully Johnny slammed onto the floor after losing his footing. 

There was a look in Daniel’s eyes that Johnny hadn’t recognized. A mixture of confusion, and disgust, and fear. Daniel had never looked at him like that though Johnny convinced himself that it was all a mistake. 

A heat of the moment thing.

“Just drop it, John.” Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

The phone began to ring then, and with Daniel being the closest, he picked it up first. He was polite when he answered through his demeanor changed as soon as the other person on the line began speaking. His eyes flickered to Johnny and his mouth formed into a frown.

That was all Johnny needed to know who exactly was on the other side of the line.

“Gimme the phone.” He said, holding his hand out for it. 

“He’s not available.”

Johnny moved forward, though Daniel stepped quickly out of reach. “Daniel, give me the phone.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell him you called.” Daniel hung up then, placing the phone back on the hook. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” 

“It’s our anniversary. You already spent the entire afternoon with him. He can wait until tomorrow to talk to you.” 

“It could have been about the competition!” 

“Or it could have been nothing. One night, Johnny. That’s all I want. One night where Chozen and the dojo aren’t on your mind. Is that too much to ask?”

No, it wasn’t. It was completely fair actually, especially given what day it was but Johnny was stubborn, and bitter, and just all around ticked off. 

“Why is it I have to put up with every stupid fucking thing you do but the one time I have something I am passionate about, it doesn’t matter?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You! And you’re stupid fucking bushes!” He gestures to the plant sitting on the table. It was the same one Daniel had given Johnny back for their first anniversary. He had a small collection growing now, though that one had always been his favorite. 

“It’s a bonsai tree, asshole,” Daniel replied tiredly. 

“It’s a stupid fucking bush and you have forty of them in our fucking apartment.” 

“There is one for each room, Johnny. That isn’t exactly an unreasonable amount.” 

“Nobody needs that many fucking plants!” 

Daniel sighed and shrugged, not responding at first. Soon though, he moved in closer to Johnny, reaching past him so he could pick the bonsai tree up off the table. He walked into the kitchen, stepping down on the trash can lever, lifting the lid so he could drop the plant inside. 

“There. Now there is one less.” 

“Oh, real mature.”

“One night, Johnny. That’s all I want. One night when your mind isn’t completely wrapped up on this karate nonsense.” 

“Nonsense?” Johnny mimicked. “If I recall, it was you who wanted me to teach that nonsense all those years ago.”

“Yeah, when we were kids and it was fun.”

“Well I am sorry you lost the passion for it, Daniel but some of us take it seriously.” 

“It’s our anniversary,” Daniel reminded Johnny though that didn’t waver Johnny much.

“And we wouldn’t even be together if it wasn’t for karate, so show a little respect.” 

“Believe it or not, Johnny but even back in high school you had more to offer than just your karate skills.”

“And yet you were so eager to get me on the mat.” Johnny scoffed. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out with you but some people have actual talent when it comes to karate.”

Daniel laughed, tossing his hands up in defeat. “What do you want from me, John?” 

“I want to be able to have something of my own,” Johnny replied honestly. “I want to go out and do something that makes me feel good and not get shit on because I forgot to do the dishes or came home a little too late.” 

“Fine.” Daniel decided. “From now on, I won’t say a word.” 

“Oh, bullshit. Do you think I don’t know how you work? The silent treatment is rare from you Daniel, but you use it well.” 

“So let me get this straight: if I complain, I’m an asshole and if I say nothing, I’m a bigger asshole. I really do admire your logic, Johnny.” 

“Our entire lives, you’ve had something. Soccer, in high school. And then in college, it was your fucking fraternity. After that, it was the queer community, and now your fucking plants.”

“I’m not allowed to have a hobby?” 

“You can do whatever the fuck you want, but it would be nice if I could have the same! Karate isn’t a hobby for me, Daniel. It’s never been. Back when I was a kid, it was the only constant I had in my life, and then it was ripped away from me. And now it’s back and you want me to stop.”

“I never asked you to stop.” 

“But you want me to. And why? Because this is the first time in your life that something doesn’t revolve around you?” 

Daniel laughed again. It wasn’t as bitter or rude as the previous bouts of laughter. It was quiet and sad, and Johnny could see the hurt behind those dark brown eyes, but he didn’t care. 

“I really should have seen this coming,” Daniel admitted, lifting his head so he was staring at the ceiling. “Maybe I was just selfish, wanting to hold on for as long as possible. But it’s clear to me now that there are things you want that I just can’t give.”

They had fought before, many times in fact, and it seemed the fighting was becoming more frequent over time. Chozen had told him to use that energy on the mat and not waste it on someone like Daniel, who would never truly understand. Still, even if they went to bed angry, by the following morning, the topic was usually dropped and they’d carry on like nothing even happened. 

This was different, however. The air was heavy around them and as Daniel walked into their bedroom, Johnny felt the need to follow. When he did, he found Daniel packing his suitcase. 

“What are you doing?” He asked though Daniel didn’t respond. He just continued to pack his perfectly folded clothes into the case. 

“Leaving,” Daniel replied easily.

“Leaving for where?”

“Home.” 

“This is home.”

“I’m going to stay with my mom for a while.” 

Johnny cocked his head, the gears in his mind turning once, twice, and then finally. “Are you breaking up with me?” 

“I’m accepting defeat, Johnny,” Daniel replied. “I know it’s not the Cobra Kai way or whatever it is Chozen teaches you, but I think it’s time we’ve come to realize that things have changed.” He turned then, looking to Johnny once again with those sad brown eyes. “We have changed.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“Because it’s the truth, John. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore. You constantly push me away and blame me for what happened.” 

“I don’t blame you.” 

“Yes, you do! You’re doing this because of me, aren’t you?” 

Johnny moved in closer, moving into Daniel’s personal space as he did so. “I’m doing this  _ for _ you. For  _ us _ . Someone has to protect us.” 

“And I already told you that I don’t need your protection,” Daniel replied slowly. “I don’t need a bodyguard. I need my boyfriend. I need you.” 

“I’m right here,” Johnny insisted. 

Daniel smiled then, a sad little whisper of a grin that proved to be the beginning to the end for him. “But you’re not. And you haven’t been for a long time. And maybe it’s my own fault. Maybe I held on too tightly and pushed you away.” 

“You’re not leaving,” Johnny told him. 

They had fought too damn hard for it to end this way. For Daniel to just walk out like they didn’t spend the past ten years fighting to stay together. 

“I’m not going to make you choose, John.” 

“Why does it have to be a choice, Danny? Why can’t I have you and karate.” 

“Because it’s not the karate, Johnny! You’re so blind that you can’t even see what the real issue is.” Daniel picked up his suitcase then, holding it tightly in his hand as he moved around Johnny to leave the room. “Chozen has his teeth in you so deep you can’t even feel it.” 

“So what, this is about him now?” Johnny asked, following him out of the room. 

“You spent the last ten years telling all about how much damage Kreese did on you. Mentally, physically.” 

“You can’t compare the two of them, Daniel. Chozen is nothing like Kreese. Chozen believes in me.” 

“And I’m sure Kreese did too. The difference is while Kreese had an entire class whose minds he could wrap, Chozen zoned in on you because you were the only one desperate enough to fall for his bullshit.” 

“That’s not true.” 

Daniel set his bag down by the door, turning to face Johnny once again. He stepped in closer, reaching up with tentative hands to touch his face. “You’ve always been great at karate. Back when we were kids and I would watch you practice. It was like you were in another world. I’m proud of you for finding it again, but until you see that Chozen is nothing more than a bastard who only cares about winning, I don’t think there’s enough room for me in your life.” 

Johnny gripped Daniel’s wrist in his hand, tight enough to hurt. “I did this for you.” 

“Maybe it started that way but it isn’t like that anymore.” 

Daniel pulled his hand away then and turned to walk out the door. Johnny expected him to look back, but he never did. He just walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Johnny alone in the apartment. He had hoped that Daniel would return the following day, but he never did. Johnny had quickly learned that hope was a tricky thing that didn’t always result in the ways you wanted it to. 

Johnny returned to the dojo, telling Chozen exactly what had happened. His Sensei’s reaction was simple: bringing Johnny to his knees and reminding him to keep focus. Daniel didn’t believe in him and all this will do is bring him down. He and all this would do is drag Johnny further away from the mental space he had to keep himself in if he wanted to win. 

Chozen pushed him harder through the days leading up to the competition. He made it very clear that if Johnny wanted that trophy, if he wanted to prove himself as the best, he had to let go of any distractions, including Daniel. 

It was the longest he had ever not spoken to him. Back when they were freshmen in college, they had gotten so busy with school and their part time jobs that they rarely were able to see one another, let alone call. 

Now it was nothing but radio silence and Johnny had to remind himself that this would be the new norm for a while. Eventually, they would have to speak. Johnny didn’t even know if they were really broken up. Daniel’s things were still in the apartment; his clothes, his record, and even those stupid fucking trees. 

Johnny got the one out of the trash later that night, fixing it up the best he could. He had learned over the years how to properly take care of them, but it wasn’t the same. 

Johnny tried to remind himself of what Chozen had said. Daniel didn’t believe in him. He didn’t support him. He didn’t want to be with him if karate was in his life. Chozen had repeated those words after almost every single lesson up to the tournament, making it almost some sick mantra that Johnny had to use to push himself further and further. 

When the day arrived, nobody was there to support him. He hadn’t told his mom about it, because she had too much to worry about already. The past year had been a lot on her and she wasn’t too keen on Johnny getting back into the karate game, more so than Daniel. The only other person who knew about it was Louie, though that was because he had it marked on the hall calendar for everyone in the apartment to see.

Daniel had been the only one to make any note of it, teasing to Johnny that he’d get off of work so they could either celebrate or drink away their sorrows depending on the outcome. Johnny scanned the crowd for any familiar faces, but found none, though he wasn’t surprised. 

“You don’t need him,” Chozen told him outright.

Johnny gave a stiff nod, heading into the locker room. Each competitor had been given a locker to use for the night though Johnny brought nothing with him to store inside. Still, he glanced at his nametag on the beige locker, thinking back to when he was in All Valley and the Cobras would put snake stickers all around to leave their mark. 

The set up was relatively the same. Two guys go up, they fight, and then one wins. They continued to do this until the numbers dwindled, leaving with just two and then eventually, just one. For the most part, Johnny handled it with stride. Chozen had taught him well and he found that wiping out the weakest links to be as easy as breathing. 

It was further along the line that things got more complicated. Johnny wasn’t a teenager anymore. The men fighting here were in his own weight class and had obviously been training for years. Johnny held his own, though not without taking several hits that would surely leave a mark. 

He put up a good show, especially for a newcomer. In between the matches, he would have others coming up to him, congratulating him or Chozen on how well they worked. It was rare for a single person to go up and fight rather than an entire dojo, though Chozen was proud enough to admit that he only needed one person to win the competition. 

He had gotten to the second to last match and whoever would win this one would be in the final. He didn’t lose any points, but he wasn’t gaining many either. The guy he was up against knew exactly what he was doing and he didn’t care if he was fighting dirty. He wound up earning those final points in the last few moments but was quickly eliminated when the judges ruled his move to be illegal. 

This should have been a cause for celebration, with Johnny making it to the final round. Even if he didn’t win and go home with the trophy, it was still something to be proud of. 

At least that was how Johnny looked at it. Chozen on the other hand was disgusted by the fact that his student was only going forward because of someone having to be removed. 

“It was an illegal move. He could have paralyzed me.” Johnny argued with him in the locker room. 

“There are no illegal moves in karate. Dying by the hand of your opponent is something a true master would be proud to do.” Chozen had told him. “You could have taken him out, but you chose not to. Instead, you allowed him to get the upper hand. You lost because of your own deficiency.”

“But I’m back in. He got kicked out. He went against the code of honor!” 

“There is no honor in losing!” Chozen shouted, his voice echoing through the locker room.

Johnny was suddenly back in the Cobra Kai dojo, with Kreese standing over him, telling him that there was no honor in weakness. There was no mercy to be given. And you were to fight at all cost no matter if it goes against the guidebook. All that matters is that you’re the strongest, the faster, the best of the best. Judges are damned. 

“I’m not going to get disqualified just to prove I am the best.” Johnny snapped, though all that did was make Chozen roll his eyes. 

“You lead with your heart and this is why you fail with your head. 

“I did my best. Even if I come in second place, that should be enough.” Johnny argued. 

“There is no second place, you fool! You’re first or you're last. Even now if you were to take that title, it would not matter. He received the points and your ass was on the mat. You lost!” 

“Then why am I even here?” Johnny demanded, standing to his feet. 

Chozen moved forward, going to tower over him. “Because you are my student, as shameful as it is for me to say right now. You can take that trophy and place it in the dojo, but be clear Mr. Lawrence, you are not a winner. You just got lucky and in karate, there is no room for luck.” 

Chozen left the locker room then, reminding Johnny that he had five minutes to get his ass back on the mat for the final round. Johnny watched him go, balling his hand into a fist so he could punch his locker repeatedly. The action sent the door flying open, revealing the small box inside of it. 

After double-checking that it was indeed his own locker, he took the box out, looking it over carefully. There was no name on it, no indication it actually his. Out of pure curiosity, he opened it up. Inside was a black hachimaki and after further inspecting it, he found it to be his. The same one he had worn to all his other competitions all those years ago. The same one Bobby had returned to him on New Year's Eve. The same one he had given to Daniel. 

The red one Daniel had given him was somewhere in his mother’s apartment, as well as the rest of his karate stuff from his past. He knew Daniel had kept this deep in his sock draw, bringing it out now and then when he was feeling sentimental. 

Taking it out, he found a note undeath written in all too familiar handwriting. 

(DON’T) break a leg

The words were so simple and yet meaningful. Back when he had been training him and telling him all about the tournaments, he used to say that, like with any production or competition, it was bad luck to wish good luck. Daniel, on the other hand always felt that it was bad luck to wish someone to break a leg, especially when you were literally in a tournament where a leg could in fact be broken. 

Johnny looked around the locker room, wondering how and when Daniel had been able to get this inside of it. Was he watching the competition in full or had he snuck in beforehand just to leave the headband behind. 

The fact alone that the headband was even there was enough to make Johnny want to go back to punching the locker until his hand was broken and bleeding until he was completely numb to it just like he wished he was numb to everything right now. 

Chozen had groomed Johnny into being his number one, but when the chance was upon him and resulted in failure, he turned on him. He told him again and again that Daniel did not believe in him, did not support him, and yet he came all this way to deliver something that meant so much to Johnny. Something that in all ways represented his karate phase. 

Johnny could not remember the last time he had felt this low while also standing at the very top. He could hear his name being called over the loudspeaker, calling him to the mat for the final round. 

He never made it there, however. With his hachimaki in hand, Johnny left the building, the tournament, and ultimately Chozen behind. He was sure it would have some repercussions, as abandoning his Sensei was sure to leave behind a bad taste in Chozen’s mouth, but Johnny didn’t care. 

He was tired of being used by masters who didn’t care about him. He was tired of feeling their grubby hands on his body as they tried to mold him into being their number one. 

The only hands he wanted to feel on him were Daniel’s, though he wasn’t even sure if that was an option anymore. 

As Chozen said, Johnny led with his heart and followed it all the way to the apartment. Daniel was there, sitting on the floor by the couch as he rummaged through their music collection. 

“I didn’t think you’d be back until tonight.” He confessed, looking down at his watch. “Did you come right from the tournament?” 

“I left before the final round,” Johnny admitted. “Do you want help?” 

“I was going to donate some of the ones we don’t listen to anymore.” Daniel confessed, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “Wait, you left?”

Johnny had told him all that happened as they went through their CDs, records, and cassettes. How he made it to the second round before losing, only to be pushed back in because of the mistake of someone so attuned with winning that he was willing to risk it all and in fact did just so he’d be able to win. 

He told him about Chozen’s outburst, about how even when they were so close to victory, it really didn’t matter in the end. In Chozen’s eyes, he had already lost, though he was still expected to push himself further and make it to the end. 

“He didn’t care about me. All he wanted was someone to bring home that trophy.” He confessed, tossing an old Poison cassette into the give-away pile. 

He took a mixed tape that he had made for Daniel back when he was in college and put it into the player. It had been so long he barely remembered what was even on it, but he found himself smiling when the sweet familiar sounds of REO Speedwagon came on.

Daniel looked at him then, his expression nothing less than sympathetic. Daniel had never been one to pity Johnny, even when the moment seemed to call for it. He never made Johnny feel bad about the shit going on around him and instead always offered his hand in support. 

How Johnny could allow anyone to twist his opinion on Daniel and make it seem like he didn’t really care was baffling and would forever be one of Johnny’s biggest regrets. 

“You can say ‘I told you so’ you know,” Johnny told him honestly. 

“I didn’t want to make things worse,” Daniel admitted. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny swore. “I know it doesn’t fix anything. I don’t even know if we can be fixed at this point.” 

It seemed only funny. Year after year since they had gotten together had been nothing but a rollercoaster. Up and down, down and up. This was the lowest they had been in a while and Johnny figured the only thing they could do was go up, but how? How do they build themselves back together when Johnny allowed himself to be blinded so easily? 

“I’m sorry, too. I know how important this was to you.” 

“You’re important to me.” Johnny stepped forward, holding up the headband. “This . . . when I was a kid all I cared about was Cobra Kai and being number one. I forgot what it felt like to actually enjoy karate until I started doing it again. But you were right. Chozen, he was just like Kreese. He didn’t care about me or my abilities. All he wanted was a soldier he could command and bring home a trophy for his dojo.” 

“You do have the talent, Johnny.” Daniel insisted somberly. “I just wish you’d see what I see. You don’t need some Sensei to teach you to focus on. You can do it on your own, you just have to trust yourself.” 

“I wanted to protect us. After the attack, I was so scared that someone could hurt you the way they hurt Mike. I was so worried I’d lose you.” Tears threatened to fall just then and Johnny tilted his head upwards, the same way Daniel would do when he tried to keep them from shedding. “Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Johnny moved up from the floor to sit down onto the couch, his legs exhausted from the fight. He would probably sleep there tonight, no longer wanting to stay in the bed that was left more empty than full with Daniel slaying at his mom's. 

“I saw you cleaned up the place,” Daniel noted, gesturing around the apartment. 

Johnny had taken the time to make the place a little more livable. He wasn’t a messy person, but Daniel was right when he said he had been neglecting some of his duties and letting it fall onto the other two. Louie rarely left his room when he was home, so anything left around and forgotten about fell onto Johnny. 

“This is our home. It should be treated as such,” Johnny mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I also saw you salvaged the tree,” Daniel mentioned, going to sit beside him on the couch. It wasn’t very big and left only a small space between them.

Johnny shrugged, unsure of why it was relevant. “You care about it. And even though I was an absolute dick, I know these little trees matter to you. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I was an asshole. Plain and simple.” 

“I wasn’t any better,” Daniel began, though Johnny was quick to cut him off.

“Stop. You tried to talk sense, I just wouldn’t listen.” 

“Do you think you could do karate on your own?” Daniel asked him. “Just because your sensei is shit doesn’t mean you have to stop.” 

Johnny shrugged. It was a hard hit he’d have to take, but he’d rather lose out on the chance to regain his title and his blackbelt than risk losing the things that truly do matter to him. He could practice on his own with or without a trophy to show for it, but losing Daniel for good was never an option for Johnny. 

“Maybe. I don’t really know.” Johnny admitted. “And to be honest, I don’t care right now. Karate means a lot to me, but you mean more. I’d rather never step into another dojo if it means earning your trust again.” 

There were other places he could go, other sensei’s he would learn from. He could be like Daniel and learn from a book if he had to. Johnny knew he was good at karate but there had to be more to life than that.

“How did we get here, Danny?” He asked, shaking his head. It seemed like only yesterday he was the one trying to walk away with Daniel holding on as tightly as he could.

“We haven’t been very good for each other,” Daniel replied. 

It was an understatement and they both knew it. For a while, it seemed like they were actively trying to be against one another as if it would be easier to accept the breakup if they had nothing left to fight for.

Johnny didn’t understand how he could betray his heart so easily. How he could be blinded and manipulated into believing that his relationship wasn’t worth a thing. 

“We could start over,” Johnny suggested. 

“Start over?” Daniel mimicked. 

Johnny shifted on the couch, offering his hand for Daniel to shake. “My name’s Johnny. Long for John.” 

Daniel smiled then and it seemed like the first real smile he had seen in a very long time. He took Johnny’s hand, shaking it firmly. “I’m Daniel. And no, it’s not short for Danielle.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Johnny teased, holding Daniel’s hand in his own even after he stepped shaking it. 

Daniel moved forward again, closing the space between them. Johnny pulled him in for an embrace, the first one he’s felt in a very long time. He had briefly forgotten how good it felt to hold Daniel in his arms, how right. No amount of titles could ever beat this feeling. It was like after walking for miles and miles and getting lost along the way, Johnny had finally returned home. 

There was still a long road ahead of them, though Johnny didn’t care about that. Despite the pain in his ribs and his heart, Johnny felt like he could breathe again.

And now, with the gentle sounds of REO playing around them, the only thing he had to look forward to was his future with Daniel by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I had been bouncing back and forth on whether I should have Johnny's teacher be Chozen or Terry Silver. I wound up going with Chozen because I had originally planned on having Chozen be interested in Johnny sexually and there be a bit of a love triangle but I didn't want to force that. Especially since, to Johnny, it would hurt more if someone only wanted him for his karate skills rather than his actual self. I do plan to one day bring Terry Silver and maybe even Kreese into this universe, but for now, I hope you did enjoy this little tidbit. 
> 
> Personally, I can not wait to see Daniel and Chozen reunite in season 3. Did you see that trailer? Johnny looked SO fine and oh my god that roundhouse kick Daniel did. I'm not gonna survive it. 
> 
> Anyway, this is where the angst ends. There will be some smooth sailing in the next following chapters. Until then, check out my holiday fic, Happiest Season for some light, fluffy goodness!


	11. 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are two-way streets. They take time, they take effort. They aren't always pretty, but they're always beautiful.

Johnny should have seen this coming, should have known they would have found him eventually. He hadn’t kept in touch with anyone from high school excluding the few friends that Daniel knew from around the neighborhood that still lived there after all these years.

A ten-year reunion had always been something to talk about. His mom had dodged that bullet thanks to falling pregnant during her junior year, but Sid had dragged her to his own twentieth anniversary. It was more of a shell shock reminder of their age gap, even back then. 

Still, his mom, who at that point would have only been out of high school for a little over ten years, put on her makeup and her designer dress prepared to play the role of the perfect trophy wife. 

The idea of meeting up with your high school friends years later, being able to catch up and show off seemed so glamorous to Johnny and despite not even being in high school at the time, he was eager to experience such a thing. 

Now the time had come however and he felt nothing but dread.

His senior year hadn’t been as torturous as he expected, but he didn’t remember much of it. His high school career had been built up from freshman to junior year, back when he was in California and attending the school there. Back when he was the big man on campus and would have run the school during his senior year had they not fled when they did. 

His actual senior year was incredibly meek and simple. He didn’t have any enemies but he also wasn’t super popular. The only thing he was known for was being the new kid and following Daniel around. 

Daniel wasn’t the most popular kid in school, but he had been well-liked by pretty much everyone. He played on the soccer team and helped out during school functions because that’s just the type of guy he was.

So it came to no surprise to Johnny that when Daniel received his own invite to the ten-year high school reunion, he was ecstatic. 

“And you say I live in the past,” Johnny teases from where he was laying on the couch. They had installed a mini basketball hoop onto the wall behind the couch and spent his afternoon shooting off baskets. 

It was a silly gimmicky gift he had gotten for Louie for Christmas because the airhead loved dumb shit like this. 

Daniel, who had just gotten off the phone with the council to say he’d be there, snagged the ball from Johnny before it could reach the hoop.

“When I say that, I especially mean you live in the ’80s and refuse to conform to the changing times.” Daniel insisted. 

“Remember what Dr. Thorn said. Society is just a construct and conforming to it is just another way to put yourself in a box.”

Dr. Thorn was their therapist. They had agreed after their last big blow out that if they wanted to stay together and actually work on their issues, they would need professional help. 

It took a bit of shopping around and they had gone through two other therapists before settling on the one they had. The first one was just straight-up homophobic and had suggested the guys take time away from one another and date women, fully believing that their homosexuality was their trigger. The second was less traumatic but just didn’t fit well with them, which was apparently normal. Not every therapist was going to be a good fit for every patient. 

Dr. Thorn was respectful and took their job seriously. They helped Johnny and Daniel find the root of their problems, which stemmed from Johnny’s need for approval from all-male figures in his life and Daniel’s desire to be perfect and follow the rules. 

It wasn’t groundbreaking stuff but it was an eye-opener for them both, who had been so used to making excuses and trying to pinpoint their own issues that they usually wound up just blaming each other. 

They still saw the good doctor, mostly because it was good for them to have a routine together though they had come pretty far from where they last left off. 

Johnny didn’t believe he ever stopped loving Daniel, but they had grown to like one another again, which was apparently something that happened a lot in relationships. People who had been together for so long and don’t handle their issues properly can sometimes lose sight of the things that made them want to be with that person. The love was still there but the all-around enjoyment of their company can diminish over time. 

Actually taking responsibility for their shit and wanting to make their relationship work put the two on the right course and it’s been good ever since. 

“I’m going,” Daniel mentioned, leaning down to peck Johnny’s lips. “And I’d love it if you went with me.” 

“I should have known you’d find a way to drag me back into that gym.”

“Think you’ll be bold enough to finally join me on the dance floor?” Daniel asked, shimmying his shoulders as he dunked the rubber basketball. 

Johnny, who had been prepared, grabbed the spare and tossed it across the room. “I’d rather sing Air Supply on karaoke.” Johnny, cheering proudly as he made the shot. 

Johnny agreed to go, mostly because he had nothing holding him back. His senior year might have been uneventful aside from well, Daniel, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t go just to see who was up to what.

Who got arrested, who gained weight, who moved far, far away. He hadn’t bought a yearbook simply because he didn’t feel it necessary and he also didn’t buy the school ring. He had planned on buying it back in California where he was going to get the most expensive one they offered, with the inscription and everything, but when they moved to New Jersey and funds were lacking he decided against it. 

Daniel hadn’t gotten one either, as his mom didn’t feel it worthy of paying the hefty price tag for it. 

_ “You don’t even wear rings, Daniel!”  _ She had commented over dinner one night. 

_ “I would wear this one!”  _

_ “Back when I was in school we didn’t worry ourselves with shiny rings. Oh no, the big deal with the pin.” _ Lucille mentioned, reminiscing back to when she was in high school. _ “Your father gave me his senior pin, Daniel, and I still have it to this day. You know, back then, getting pinned was the highlight of your school life.” _

_ “Well, we don’t have pins, mom. We have rings.”  _

_ “Rings that you can live without.”  _ She added, standing from the table so she could bring the leftovers into the kitchen.

Johnny leaned over, his hand falling on Daniel’s thigh. At the time, they were still just horned up teenagers who had sex pretty much every second they could. 

_ “Don’t worry, Danny. You can pin me in other ways.”  _ He whispered, causing the other boy to blush.

Johnny had offered to buy Daniel the ring since it seemed to matter to him though he shot him down quickly. That had been the start of Johnny realizing how much Daniel disliked when Johnny used any of his money on him, outside of birthdays or holidays. 

Daniel was raised to be somewhat old-fashioned and even though he had been in a relationship with another guy he still wanted to be the one who paid for things. 

Daniel had of course forgave Johnny for using the remainder of his trust on Daniel’s schooling. It had been one of the harsher topics brought up during therapy. 

Daniel had to wake up and realize that being taken care of didn’t make him any less of a man and Johnny had to come to terms with the fact that lying, even in a beneficial way, can be harmful to a relationship. 

Daniel also had to overcome the whirlwind of grief he felt from knowing Johnny paid for him to finish his degree. He didn’t want Johnny to waste the money on him and then his career not take off right away. 

He felt as if he owed Johnny to get picked up by an office the moment he walked off the graduation stage, diploma in hand. 

Johnny didn’t care either way. Whether Daniel opened his own firm or went on to do something else, none of that mattered to him. He was proud of Daniel for going further in his schooling and pushing himself in a field that he obviously flourished in.

Johnny had asked the therapist if all couples had so many underlying issues and he was welcomed with the comfort of knowing not every single couple in the universe who has stayed together as long as they have are perfectly happy all the time. 

Each day was a learning process and going at it at their own pace was completely healthy. When you’re young and in love, you think you’re unstoppable but when the real world hits you hard, you have to settle for what is really worth fighting for. 

And while Johnny had always considered himself a fighter he knew at the end of the day Daniel would always be the one thing he’d gladly step on the mat for. 

He hadn’t been very thrilled at the idea of heading to their reunion, though he went willingly. Daniel was completely over the moon with the prospects of seeing what all the other graduates of 1985 had been up to, and Johnny, just like he did ten years prior, followed along like the loyal golden retriever he was. 

That had been another talking point in their sessions, with Daniel wanting Johnny to speak up more about the things he truly did not want to do rather than just going along with them to please Daniel. Johnny had been introduced to the awakening that there was very little he wouldn’t do for his boyfriend but having the option to just say no and sit back and relax on some things was nice. 

He rarely did so, of course, as Daniel never really ever did anything that made Johnny feel uncomfortable. Sure, he might have stuck out like a sore thumb at some of the meetings he went to or had consistently gotten into arguments with assholes who refused to take bisexuality seriously but that was a battle he could easily fight. 

Daniel left an open invitation to everything he did, always reminding Johnny that he was free to sit something out or go do his own thing. Johnny was thankful for the option but found that he was pleased with being around Daniel. 

All the bitterness he had harbored thanks to Chozen’s teaching had slowly melted away and he finally began to see Daniel in the same light he had so many years ago. 

He was a bouncy, eager little bastard who crawled under Johnny’s skin and sunk his teeth into his heart before Johnny even had a chance to fully react. He loved him with his whole heart, and soul, body and mind, and would gladly put on a suit and follow him back into that dingy gymnasium so they could show off just how good they looked ten years later. 

It was frightening how little things changed. The halls were still decorated with the same, upbeat quaternions on the walls and the parking lot was still jam-packed. The gym still smelled like the harsh polish they use to wax the floor with. 

They had put on their best outfits, though Johnny refused to wear a tie as he didn’t want his classmates to think he had become some boring businessman after graduation. 

Just like the old days, Daniel found his way into his inner circle, with everybody putting their focus on the guy. He found his soccer buddies quickly enough and they fell into catching up. Johnny was off to the side, doing his own thing as per usual. He was Daniel’s shadow in high school and he’d probably find his way to that position at some point of the night.

Until then he was happy to sit back and drink the champagne they offered, though he nearly spits it out when someone came up behind him and spoke out of nowhere. 

“Glad to see he hasn’t simmered down at all.” 

Judy hadn’t changed much in the past ten years. She still had the girl next door appeal to her, though her stomach was wide and round in a way that could only mean one thing. 

“Hi, Judy.” 

“Hi, Johnny. Daniel’s at it again, huh?” Johnny hummed, sipping away on his flute. The group laughed as Daniel continued to tell a story both he and Judy heard at least a dozen times before. “Are they really talking about the game they played during the thunderstorm? That was like twelve years ago.” 

“Are you surprised? It was the most exciting thing to ever happen to the team.” 

Judy hummed, giving him a quick once over. “You look good, Johnny. And here I thought you would have lost that bleach-blond look by now.” 

“Not a chance. You look good, too. Very pregnant.” 

Judy placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing smooth circles onto it. “Baby number three will be here soon enough.” 

“Three?!” Johnny spat. “Jeez Judy, you sure don’t waste any time.”

“Got married after college. The first one was a honeymoon baby. The second one was an ‘oh no our first baby is now a toddler’ baby.” 

“And this one is an ‘i’m out of my mind for having another baby’ baby?” Johnny teased, snickering as she punched his arm.

“Nice to see you haven’t matured.” 

“Is your husband here?” 

Judy gestured to a table off to the right, though Johnny couldn’t tell who she meant. There were a bunch of guys there; husbands of wives who were too busy mingling to pay any attention to them. 

“He’s a fireman on Staten Island. He makes me laugh.” Judy admitted softly, playfully wiggling her fingers. One of the men, who looked strikingly similar to every single guy from Staten Island Johnny has ever met, smiled at the sight and waved right back. 

“I’m glad you’re happy, Judy,” Johnny mentioned, sipping down the rest of his champagne. 

“And you?” Judy asked curiously. “Have the past ten years been kind to Johnny Lawrence?” 

“Kind? I wouldn’t exactly say that,” 

There were many other words he could use to describe it. Challenging, trying, an emotional rollercoaster that Johnny was still motion sickness from, just to say a few. Things had undoubtedly gotten better for him, but not without having to fight tooth and nail just to get to where he is now. 

He wondered if anybody else had to fight as hardy as he and Daniel did. He wondered if that was the price you had to pay for going against the norm. You want an ounce of happiness, then you have to deal with a ton of bullshit. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Judy asked, turning to face Johnny then. “You look happy.” 

Johnny smiled, his eyes scanning the idea for a waitress so he could grab another glass. “Now Judy, I never said I wasn’t.” 

“Daniel looks happy too,” Judy noted, glancing back over to the other man, who was still going on about that damn thunderstorm. 

There had been a time when Johnny wasn’t sure he deserved happiness. The back and forth with Daniel, it seemed only fitting that he deserved to be alone, but it never happened. They swallowed their pride and got their shit together. It wasn’t smooth failing and Johnny was sure it never would be, but he didn’t care. He would take the life they were living together over any other possibility any day of the week. 

“He’s like a labrador, just give him a squeaky toy.” Johnny teased, blushing when Daniel caught his eye from across the room. 

He turned away, grabbing another flute from one of the passing waitresses. He knew better than to get himself drunk at a place like this, but he wanted to enjoy himself any way he could, especially if he wouldn’t be able to stay by Daniel’s side through the rest of the night. So he indulged himself in the cheap champion, allowing a light buzz to take over to keep himself from getting too bored.

Daniel joined him sometime later, catching him up on everything he had learned, all the dirty details that reminded him of the rushed out gossiping Daniel used to spit at him while he waited by his locker for Daniel to get the books he needed. 

It was almost sweet to see him all excited and jittery and Johnny wished he could have kissed him right there just to silence his adorable chattering.

But he couldn’t, not here, so he just smiled along, soaking in his boyfriend's endless rambling as the night went on. There was room enough to dance though neither of them set foot on the floor. Daniel talked a big game he wasn’t ready to offer their senior class some PDA even if it was a bit of slow dancing. 

They hung around, catching up with anybody that approached them. Eventually, Daniel got dragged away again so they could take some pictures and Johnny stayed behind, shifting over as Judy took her seat beside him.

She huffed, leaning back in the seat as her hand fell onto her belly. “So. Has Daniel changed at all in the last ten years?” 

Johnny thought about it, wondering if there was any real way to answer. He liked to believe they had both changed for the best, especially after working so hard to work on themselves. Yet when he thought of Daniel, the only thing he could see in his mind was that same boyish smile and shimmering eyes he had fallen in love with back when they were just dumb kids who didn’t even know what love even really was.

“Not at all,” he admitted, smiling behind his glass.

“That’s sweet. It’s nice to know you two have stayed together for so long.” Judy mentioned offhand.

“Together?” Johnny asked, watching her carefully.

There was no knowing smirk like she had tricked him into revealing some big dark secret. There was no disgust in her eyes or surprise. It was just a comment, one she believed in. 

Johnny thought about lying and saying they weren’t together, but he didn’t want to be that guy anymore. He may not be breaking it from the rooftops that he and Daniel were together but he wasn’t denying it anymore. This is who he was and if you didn’t like it, then get out of his face.

“How did you know?” 

“Aside from the fact that you came here together? Let’s be real, Johnny, from the moment you showed up, Daniel has been following you around like a lost puppy.” Judy teased.

“Don’t you mean the other way around?” Johnny questioned.

“Please. He was stuck on you like glue. You were a shiny new toy and Daniel was the birthday boy.” 

“I didn’t realize we were so obvious.” 

Judy hummed, her face warping as she thought it over. “Not so obvious. I don’t think anybody else noticed.” 

“You did.” 

“And you want to know why?” Judy asked, leaning in close to him. “Because Daniel looked at you the way I wanted him to look at me. It didn’t take very long to see he was an absolute goner.” 

Johnny blushes at the words, slouching in his seat as he tries to play it off. Johnny himself had been completely under Daniel’s spell quicker than he could even help himself. He liked to believe Daniel had fallen for him easily, at least to a degree. He did make the first move all those years ago. 

“I used to believe Daniel was the one that got away but I think he is right where he belongs.” 

“You’re gonna make me cry, Jude.” 

“Good! About time someone else is emotional.” Judy jokes, rubbing her belly gently. 

Johnny moved from the table, going to find Daniel once the pictures had been taken. “Come outside with me?” He asked, leading him out through the hallway. 

He led him out of the school and towards the soccer field, going to plop down onto the cold, metal bleachers. He looked out onto the field, remembering all the times they used to come out for their private karate lessons. 

“Everything okay?” Daniel asked, going to sit beside him.

“Judy knows.” He revealed. “I think she’s always known.” 

Daniel laughed softly, reaching out to take Johnny’s hand now that they were alone. “Explains why she gave up so easily.”

“But you never did,” Johnny mentioned. “Not on me. Or on us.”

“You didn’t give up either. It’s a two-way street, Johnny.”

A two-way street, with road blocks, and a fire-breathing dragon, and a tornado but at the end, there is a garden with lotus flowers and Metallica. 

“It's just wild, you know. It’s been eleven years since we got together. We’ve been together longer than half the people in there. And they’re all married and shit.”

“Married. Over half of them have kids.”

“Some are divorced,” Johnny voiced, though that didn’t really put a damper on Daniel.

“Still. Didn’t get a single invite. I’m kind of pissed.”

“Who would you bring as your plus one? Your mom?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes fondly, shoving playfully at Johnny’s shoulder. It was no secret that there were restrictions on their relationship. Hate crimes against homosexuality were the norm, Johnny knew this first hand but it was the little things that bothered him the most. 

To know that he could sign up for the military and give his life to this country was okay, but so long as he didn’t mention his sexuality. To know that he could work somewhere and be the best but still get fired because of his sexuality. To know he could have the healthiest relationship out of their entire graduating class but still not be allowed to marry because of his sexuality. 

It made his existence all the more exhausting.

“Think the world will ever stop hating us?” Johnny asked, wishing he had brought his champagne flute out with them.

“The world doesn’t hate us, Johnny. Just the people with power.”

Johnny scoffed, giving Daniel a small side-eyed look. “Like there’s a difference.”

“Call me an idiot, but I like to be a little optimistic.” 

“Okay. You’re an idiot.”

He glanced over to Daniel, who was looking down at his hand. Had they been allowed to do what straight people do, Johnny wondered if they would have been married by now. If a ring would sit on Daniel’s left hand that was currently bare. 

Would Johnny have proposed or would Daniel jump the gun to do it? How does one even propose to another guy? Not like you can get him a diamond princess cut. Regular tungsten or would he prefer something a bit more personal? 

“I can hear you thinking over there.” Daniel teases, bumping their shoulders together. 

“A bluestone would be nice. Turquoise, like your birthstone.” Johnny mused aloud. 

“What?” 

“For a ring. You know, if the universe ever let us be a little bit normal and get married.” 

Daniel was quiet for a moment. It was rare, but it was possible to shake Daniel into silence. Even in the darkness, Johnny could see the other man blushing, the white of his teeth shining as he smiled brightly. 

“Planning on proposing, Lawrence?” He asked, turning his head to meet Johnny’s eyes. 

“Maybe.” Johnny shrugged, learning to lean back against the bleachers, playing it off as the cool guy just like in high school. 

“Not if I propose to you first.” Daniel challenged. 

Johnny laughed, unable to stop himself. “What, is this a contest now? Whoever proposes first gets to be the groom?” 

“We would both be grooms, dumbass.” 

“Who wears white? I’m not doing it. I don’t look good in white.” 

“You look good in everything.” 

“I know, I just wanted you to say it.” Johnny teased, laughing as Daniel punched his shoulder. 

He took his hand, kissing the back of it as he looked down at Daniel’s bare ring finger. He twisted his hand then, lacing their fingers to hold his hand once again. It was nice, just sitting together outside. They just could barely hear the music from the gym, echoing across the way. 

“You really think we’ll be able to get married one day?” Daniel asked after a moment.

Johnny always knew he would get married. Back when he was a kid he was sure he’d wind up marrying Ali, because she was the first girl who took him seriously and didn’t put up with his garbage.

The plan had been to go to college, work for Sid, marry Ali after graduation, eventually pump out some kids and live as close to the shore as possible. 

Funny how things turn out, huh?

Now the only time marriage comes up in topics is when they’re celebrating the holidays with Daniel’s family. They hadn’t officially come out but you’d think the group would come to realize they were more than roommates when he attends every single event the family has thrown. 

Sometimes Daniel’s aunts would pinch his cheeks and ask him when he was going to bring home a pretty girl and only once did Louie open his big trap and mention that while Daniel did like them pretty, it wasn’t really the girls he was going over. That went over their heads because nobody believed a word Louie said and they would continue to pester and ask Lucille when her son was finally going to settle down and get married.

Lucille of course would love for them to get married, just as his own mother would, but when you don’t have the law on your side it’s hard to imagine such things.

“You’re the optimist, Danny. You tell me.” 

Daniel leaned back beside him, checking his watch casually. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” 

“Ready to go home?” He asked. 

“Yup. We stayed long enough. Time for the queers to head back to the city.” Standing up from the bleachers, Daniel tugged on Johnny’s hand, pulling him up. He didn’t release him as they walked through the parking lot, allowing them that ounce of normalcy they receive while living in Greenwich. 

And when Johnny did release Daniel’s hand so they could get into the car, he took one last look at that space on Daniel’s hand, deciding that jade was a far better stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long! This fic truly is a piece of my heart and I've been riding that rollercoaster with you. The angst is gone so for now, so please enjoy the next few installments of pure fluffy. Please tell me in the comments what you thought, your words make all the effort put into this series worth while!


	12. 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my lovelies! Thank you all for coming back and celebrating this wonderful holiday with me. And if you don't celebrate, then thank you for taking time out of your Friday to read this next installment!

Death was never an easy thing to deal with. And for Johnny, he hadn’t experienced it a lot in his life. The first major death had been when Bobby’s dog had to be put down. They were fourteen and the dog was just too damn old. He remembered his best friend crying about it as he hid in his room. He had said one final goodbye before his father took him off to the vet. 

Kreese didn’t allow crying, especially at the Dojo, so when they eventually returned to class, he acted as if nothing was wrong. Like his heart hadn’t been ripped out and stomped on and that his best friend hadn’t been laid to rest. 

Johnny never had a pet, so he never had to experience first hand how painful it was to lose one. His mom was too busy working for them to worry about getting something when it was just the two of them as a kid. And when it was them living in that big mansion, his stepdad didn’t want some dog or cat fucking up the expensive furniture or shitting on the carpets. 

When they moved out to Jersey, they both had too much on their plates to worry about pets and now that he was on his own, he just didn’t have the desire for one. Daniel had mentioned getting a dog once or twice, but with their busy schedules, neither took the initiative to go out and get one. Maybe one day they would, but for now, it just wasn’t something that they needed in their lives. 

The first major human death Johnny had to deal with was his cousins, which had been on a totally different level of fucked up as he had been a part of it. Johnny had healed from that night, though the mental scars were still there. Sometimes he would still have the nightmares, still wake up from the fear of lying out on the cold ground with nobody to come, nobody to care about the fags losing their lives. 

Daniel had always been there for him and they had grown as a couple since then. They experienced their ups and their downs as most couples do and they had become stronger with every forward step they took. Johnny still lived with that fear, but he carried forth, refusing to allow Mike to die in vain and let those bastards know they won. 

Still, death was something that happened to everyone. The inevitable truth that all would have to face one day, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. Johnny tried not to think about it, choosing to take one day at a time as it was the easiest way for him to survive after everything. But he knew the possibility was there, so when the call came, he found that he wasn’t all too surprised by the news. 

He went to Daniel’s place of work to tell him, knowing this wasn’t something that could wait. Daniel was still trying to earn his place in the office and while he was well-liked enough, they hadn’t offered him a full-time position as of yet. They were hopeful, as many of his patients had become very fond of him, but the waiting process was almost too much to bear. 

They wound up going to coffee since Daniel didn’t have an office of his own just yet. There was nowhere in the building they could sit and talk to be alone, so they took his lunch hour and went to grab a cup of coffee so Johnny could tell him what happened. 

“So he just dropped dead?” Daniel asked, utterly confused by the information. 

“That’s what my mom said,” He revealed. 

It wasn’t a surprise to have his mom call him in the middle of the day. Laura had been doing perfectly fine on her own in her new place. She still didn’t want to move in with them and cramp their New Your City style, but she missed her boy and enjoyed talking to him. 

Normally she would ask to meet up for dinner to catch up or just to hear about how his day was going, but this time was different. She called him up while he was getting ready for work to inform him that Sid had passed away. 

Johnny had been confused for several reasons. Why his mother would even care since they hadn’t spoken to the guy in over ten years and how she had even found out since none of them kept in contact with Sid’s inner circle. 

As it turned out, his mother was still the first and only name on Sid’s contact list, and seeing as he had no other family, his lawyer felt obligated to keep her informed. 

“She wants to go to California for the funeral,” He explained further. “She feels like it’s her responsibility since he never came after her for alimony or anything after we skipped town.” 

“She wants you to go with her?” Daniel asked, earning a nod from the blond. “Geez. That’s heavy, John.” 

“It’s only for a few days. I don’t think she has to do any legal procedures. Just meet with the lawyer to get things in order.” 

“What time does she want you to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.” 

Daniel hissed, leaning back in his seat. He had a meeting with the staff tomorrow. It had been on their joint calendar and Daniel was hoping this would finally be when they opened up and gave him his own office. 

“You don’t have to come. As much as I’d love to rub our relationship in his corpse face, we’re only going to be there for a few days.” 

“I can switch things around if you need me to.” Daniel insisted though Johnny shook his head, sipping slowly at his coffee. 

“I’m sure,” He mentioned. “Honestly, I just want this to be over with. Go to the funeral, see him lowered into the ground, and then take whatever the hell I left in that house back with me.” 

Daniel smiled behind his own coffee cup, a playful shimmer behind his eyes. “Am I finally going to get to see that poster of Farrah Fawcett you had hanging up?” 

“It was Bo Derek and no, you won’t,” Johnny replied, earning a chuckle from the man. “Bastard. Like you weren’t jerking it off to Kathleen Turner before I met you.” 

“Any guy who doesn’t jerk off to Jessica Rabbit is lying to you,” Daniel swore. 

“This is not how I expected this conversation to go,” Johnny murmured, his eyes meeting with Daniel’s when he felt the other touch his hand.

“Just call me when you get there please?” Daniel requested at last. 

It was an easy enough thing to do and Johnny did just that, making his way through the mansion that he used to call his home, calling up Daniel on the house phone to tell him they had arrived. The place looked eerily similar to how it was years ago. It was as if the place had been frozen in time from the moment he and his mom made their faithful getaway. 

The funeral was practically over before it began. Sid was a popular man, so there was a big turn-up of people, though barely any of them knew him personally. They were all business partners or people from the country club. The gossip went around quickly and it wasn’t long before old friends of Laura’s were coming up to her asking all about what happened and what rumors they heard. 

Some said that Laura had gone home to see her family and Johnny had been sent off to military school. Others said that Johnny had run away and Laura went off to find them. Most of them expected the reality, that Sid was a shitty husband and step-father and that the two of them had just had enough of it, but that wasn’t as exciting as the rest. 

Tommy, Jimmy, and Bobby had all come to pay their respects. It was sad to see them in such a terrible way, though Jimmy had come in clutch by bringing weed for them to smoke out back while his mom handled the goodbyes. He never expected to be smoking with the guys again, having to hide everything they could back when they were teens, but low and behind, there they were. 

Hanging out in an overpriced cemetery, leaning against the headstones of people they didn’t know as they got as high as they could. Johnny hadn’t done much since he moved out to the east coast. He and Daniel would get high now and then whenever they could find a reliable source to deal from. They had tried ecstasy one night after a raver in their early twenties and the trip had been so effective both were fairly certain it lasted two or three days. After that, they relaxed a little bit and went back to regular life, enjoying the simple things like a good rollup or edible. 

“I can’t believe how many people thought you were dead,” Jimmy mentioned from where he was laying down in the grass. 

Another rumor had been that Sid’s loving wife and step-son had died in a horrible accident and that was why they weren’t around. Johnny guessed the bastard was too embarrassed to say anything to the other country club members so he just let them all make up their own story. 

“At least I went out in a blaze of glory,” Johnny mumbled. 

“Shame Daniel couldn’t come. You could have had a quickie on his grave,” Tommy teased, coughing as Bobby elbowed him in the stomach.

“Keep it up and I’ll tell Ali you’re thinking of me getting it on,” Johnny mumbled, not even lifting his head to glance at the other. “Where is Ali anyway?”

“With your mom,” Bobby answered. 

Ali had never liked it when he drank or got high, so he was surprised she let Tommy go off with them so easily. Wasn’t like they’d be going out back so let him cry or something. Shit, if his mom weren’t so classy, he’d say they throw a fucking party right in that mansion. 

Sid was dead. This should have been a moment of celebration, not sorrow. 

“All I want to do is gather the rest of my shit and go home,” Johnny confessed. 

He hadn’t expected there to be much less, figuring that Sid would get rid of everything he owned, but alas, it was all still there, right where he left it all. Sid hadn’t changed a single thing since they walked out as if he was half expecting Johnny and Laura to come crawling back to him after all those years. 

When the funeral finally ended and Johnny was holding onto his buzz, he followed his mom back to the house so they could meet up with the lawyer. He had been with Sid since the beginning and the man had always been pretty cool with them. He was sweet to his mother, especially when it came to putting up with Sid, so having coffee with the guy didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. 

Except it wasn’t just coffee. It was business. 

“As you can see here, you and Sidney were never legally divorced.” He explained, showing the paperwork to Laura as they sat at the long dining room table.

“I thought you sent him the paperwork,” Johnny mentioned oddly. He was leaning back in his seat, his feet up on the table the way he used to do when he would want to provoke the old man. It wasn’t classy in the least, but neither of them seemed to care. 

“I didn’t have a lawyer, sweetie.” 

“Sid never knew where to find you, so it wasn’t as if he could send anything your way.” The lawyer went on to say. 

“So you’ve been married this whole time?” Johnny voiced. 

“Mr. Weinberg never changed any of the paperwork after you two left. I can’t exactly say why for sure, but my guess was that he eventually thought you’d return and this would just blow over.” 

“What does all this mean?” Laura asked him. 

“Mr. Weinberg’s will states that in the chance of his death, he would leave everything to the both of you.” 

“Everything being…?” 

“ _ Everything _ .” He stated. “The house, the cars, the money. All property and possessions are now in your full control. And that includes all stocks and investments.” 

“How much are we talking here, Ridley?” Laura asked carefully. 

“It would take a bit of time to rack up the completely worth, but if we’re talking just what is in the bank currently? Ten million.” 

Johnny flung backward then, falling free of the chair with a groan. He sprung upwards, pulling his chair in so he could sit properly. “I’m sorry what now?” 

“Split between you, it would be five million each. And that is just the money. There are still possessions and properties that you have to take into account, including the stocks.”

“You mentioned those already. How is this even legal, they haven’t been together in years.” Johnny stated in earnest. 

“As I previously said. Legally, you are still married and both your names are still on the will. Now, Sid did in fact have you sign a prenup back when you first got married, but as you can see, he never issues a date so therefore, I can’t legally process this.” 

He displayed all the paperwork down in front of them. Johnny stood up from his chair, moving back and forth again and again. He was sure he was making a rut in the hardwood, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore. 

“The house is mine?” Laura asked softly. 

“Everything is yours, Laura.” Ridley reminded her gently. 

Johnny wasn’t an overly religious person and after the shit, he had put up with as of lately, he had a good amount of beef with God. However, the universe had always been rather decent to him, and if this wasn’t an honest payback for all the garbage they had to put up with after coming to live with Sid, Johnny didn’t know what was. 

All Ridley had them do was sign on the bottom line and it was theirs. They were both speechless when it finally took place. Of course, they had to stick around just for the formalities, but they were free to do as they pleased. 

Johnny called Daniel, unable to say everything over the phone. He instead asked him to come to California so they could do this in person. Daniel was confused, but it was obvious the meeting hadn’t gone as he pleased, so he agreed, vocalizing that a few days away from the place would do him some good. 

The moment he arrived at the mansion, Daniel was in awe. He ran around the place like a child inside a toy store, completely mesmerized by every single thing around them. 

“You know, back when we were kids and you’d tell me about this place I always thought you were exaggerating,” Daniel revealed as he followed Johnny up the stairs.

His bedroom had always been his safe space outside of the dojo. Sid had given him shit about covering the walls with posters or playing his music a little too loud but he didn’t care. The room locked and the walls were thick enough that he didn’t always hear the yelling when Sid would go off.

He led Daniel inside, closing the door behind him. Daniel took the time to check everything out; all the trophies he had from karate and the pictures he still had hanging up. He had taken the one of him and Ali down the moment he entered, knowing that was one thing he was fine with leaving behind.

He stopped in front of the Bo Derek bikini poster, pausing to gaze enough before turning back to look at Johnny. “Okay, I still think I can pull off my swim trunks just as well.” He had teased. “This place suits you. God, I feel like I just stepped foot into the ’80s.”

“Well, anything you don’t like you can change,” Johnny mentioned, going to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Oh yeah? So if I rip Bo down you won’t cry over it?”

“I have something better to wack off to, you know.” 

“How flattering.” 

Johnny reached out, taking Daniel’s hand in his own to pull him closer. Daniel stood between Johnny’s knees, his secondhand coming to comb Johnny’s hair from his face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t at the funeral.” He whispered, going to cup Johnny’s face so he could tilt his head up and meet his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter. The whole thing was a sham. All I did was stand there and look handsome, just like when I was a kid.”

“Easy job for you then.” 

“How did your meeting go?” Johnny asked, prompting a groan from the other man. 

Daniel moved away, going to flop down onto Johnny’s mattress. It was larger than any other bed they had shared over the years and was still firm after being abandoned for so long.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know what they want from me.” Daniel mumbled tiredly. “I’ve given them open availability even though it’s a pain in the ass and my clients rave about me.”

“What did they even say?”

“They want me to get some dirt under my nails before making my full time. What the hell kind of analogy is that? How many clients do I have to have before they see I am good at my job?”

“More than you already have, apparently,” Johnny mentioned, going to lay out on his side, facing Daniel, who was staring up at the ceiling. “Anything I can do to take your mind off it?”

“I’m hundreds of miles away, sitting in a mansion by the ocean. If this can’t take my mind off it, I don’t think anything will.” Daniel confessed.

Johnny thought about dropping the bomb on everything that had transpired in the past few days, knowing that would surely change Daniel’s tune but there was still so much that he had his mom had to discuss that he thought it would be best to wait until she came home. 

She had missed California as much as Johnny had so she took one of Sid’s cars out to go along the shore to see the other places that Sid owned. They didn’t need three houses and figured it was best to get a head start on deciding which they wanted to get rid of.

So instead of talking, he just leaned in, going to kiss along Daniel’s jawline. “Shame.” He murmured. 

“Hmm?”

“I was sort of hoping we could christen this bed.”

“You mean rechristen?” 

Johnny lifted his head, letting out an annoyed huff. “I never had sex in this bed, I’ll have you know.”

Daniel glanced at him, his brows lifting curiously. “Really now?”

“The only person I slept with other than you was Ali and it was only like three times. All of which had been at her house because that was where she felt the most comfortable.”

Johnny wasn’t about to complain about getting laid so he didn’t really mind the location. 

“Fucking on the bed my homophobic stepdad bought me? What a solid way to make ourselves at home.”

“When you say fucking….” Daniel questioned. 

“Meaning I hold onto the headboard while you go to town on me,” 

“I need you to be a bit more specific, John.” Daniel requested.

“You’re topping, Daniel,” Johnny replied clearly.

“God I love it when you’re a bossy bottom,” Daniel admitted before springing into action.

Johnny had lube in his suitcase because he always had it. He packed it the same way he’d pack toothpaste at this point. They hadn’t used condoms in a while, finding that going bare had been a part of the healing process for them after their last big blow out. Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the wet, sticky mess of it all.

They wasted no time at all undressing and getting down to business. Back when Johnny was young and thought of getting laid in his bedroom this certainly hadn’t been how he expected it. On his knees with a grown man behind him, thrusting into him repeatedly as his fingers gripped so tight on the headboard he thought his nails would leave marks.

Daniel was a sweet guy but when he was stressed or had a lot on his mind, he could be a little rough in the bedroom. He would release all that tension in his movements and while Johnny didn’t like to see his boyfriend suffer, he relished in every minute of it.

The way Daniel would hold onto him or bite his neck or groan his name. Sometimes he’d pull his hair and the sex would just be so good they were reduced to a pile of moans and groans that couldn’t function outside of just doing it.

This week had been hard on both of them, so they didn’t hold back this particular time. Daniel gave him his all and Johnny took every single inch of it like a champ.

By the time they finished, they were a sweaty heap on the bed. You’d think after years of doing this they would grow bored but that just didn’t seem to happen. They were still kissing like fools and holding hands long after they had cleaned up and stripped the sheets.

“How long do you think you’ll have to stay for?” Daniel asked, shifting closer to Johnny as they relaxed among the pillows afterward.

Johnny had spilled the beans about his mom not divorcing Sid, wanting to at least get that out in the open since it definitely complicated some things. 

“We have to figure out what we want to keep and what we want to sell. Figures the bastard would keep us busy in his death as he did in his life.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Daniel offered.

Johnny lifted their joint hands, kissing the back of Daniel’s gently. “Aside from leaving me completely wrecked? No. But you’re welcome to stay and enjoy the ride.”

“I took a few personal days. Seeing as I’m not worth turning into a full-time associate, I’m sure the place will be able to survive without me.”

“I hope they perish in your wake,” Johnny admitted, leaning in to kiss Daniel slowly.

He let Daniel get comfortable in the mansion after that, the dark-haired man roaming freely as Johnny sat down with his mother to go over business. 

“Ridley said he would stay on board and help us sort everything out,” Laura explained gently. “The houses are gorgeous, Johnny. One of them I wasn’t even aware he had.”

“Is your name on everything?” Johnny asked, looking at the pictures his mother had taken while out. 

One was a penthouse closer to the city, which made his tiny space in New York seem even smaller. The second was another large estate home closer to the valley, with the white picket fence and blue door that fit the all American dream.

It was almost frightening how this used to be the norm for him. That mansion seemed so large and wide compared to their former apartment and now the place he shared with Daniel.

“Everything. Yours too. I figured we’d get rid of some of the cars unless you wanted to trade in the firebird for something new?”

“Not happening,” Johnny scoffed. “I’ll let Daniel look since he’s the real car buff.”

“There’s a bike on there too, you know,” Laura told him, a familiar glimmer in his eye. 

“You’re spoiling me, mom.” 

“Does Daniel know?” 

“Partly. I wanted us to get a general idea of what we were doing before I dropped the ball.”

“Does he like the house?”

“Mansion,” Johnny corrected. Daniel and his mother lived in a house, but this place wasn’t remotely comparable. “He said he thought I was kidding when I said we lived in a kingdom by the sea.”

“ _ For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee _ .” His mother recited poetically. “You know, had you been a girl I would have named you Annabelle Lee?”

“Now I know why you like Daniel so much. Both book nerds.” He teases, standing up so he could go into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. “Any idea when you’re going to sell them?” 

“I’m going to speak to Ridley about it. They’re gorgeous, Johnny, and barely used.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be a great addition to the market,” Johnny mentioned, going to lean back against the counter as he turned back to face his mother. 

“How do you feel being back?” She asked curiously. 

Johnny didn’t know how to answer this. It was strange, there was no denying that but he didn’t feel out of place. Newark had been his home longer than this and yet the way it had been frozen in time made it all the more welcoming. Especially as the one thing he liked to avoid when he was in the place was never coming back to it. 

There was also no denying the pure joy that was spread across Laura’s face upon their return. Johnny remembered stories of this dollhouse that his mom had once owned and the way she described it was eerily similar to the design of this very mansion. Sid never cared for home design, so she was free to do whatever she wanted with it. Walking away was one of the hardest things Laura ever had to do, but it was for the best for them.

Now they were back, without the looming threat of Sid keeping them at bay. And Johnny could see the glimmer in her eyes, the world of possibilities opening up to her just like it did when they first arrived here so many years ago. 

“You want to stay, don’t you?” He asked in response. He placed his coffee cup down, his arms crossing over his chest slowly. “Of course you do. How could you not?” 

“This was our home once, Johnny.”

“The apartment was our home too.” 

“It was and I miss it, but we no longer have that. The place I have now, it’s good. It is, but this…” Laura gestured around them, to the high ceilings and the paintings on the walls. It was better than any dollhouse. 

“You’d be crazy to walk away from it.” He muttered, already knowing she had made her decision. 

Laura stood from the table, approaching him gingerly. “It’s a big house, Johnny.” 

“Mansion, mom.” He corrected her again. 

“Your room is quite big.”

“Big?” He mimicked. He was fairly certain his bedroom here was larger than the apartment that he shared with two other people. Gotta love New York City’s housing market. “Understatement, mother.” 

“Big enough for you to share with another person.” She went on to say. “And you know, three people lived rather nicely in this house not so long ago.” 

“What are you saying, mom?” 

“I know you like your job, but surely being a personal trainer is something you could do anywhere. And if I recall, didn’t Daniel take a few personal days because his own place of employment was being a bit rough on him?”

“Is this your way of asking us to move cross country with you?” 

Laura put her hands up in surrender. “I just want to put the idea out there. I know living with your mother isn’t something most thirty-year-old men strive to do, but this wouldn’t be that shoebox apartment you share in the city.” 

“I’m twenty-nine, first off. And second, this is a big decision. One I can’t make on my own.” As nice it would be to return to the west coast, Johnny wasn’t going to agree to something this huge without talking to Daniel about it first. 

“Have you told him about the money?” She asked. Johnny bit his lip, shaking his head. It was another tricky topic that he would eventually have to bring up. “So when you do, talk to him about this as well.” 

“You make it all seem so easy,” Johnny muttered, laughing after a short second. “Oh wait, you’re rich again. Everything is easy for the rich.” 

“Five million dollars doesn’t have you rich, Johnny. It makes you wealthy.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, making his way upstairs. Daniel was on the phone with something, arguing with them. Johnny closed the door and stayed by it, not wanting to interrupt. Daniel looked and sounded exhausted and after a few seconds of listening, he realized he was speaking to someone from work. Noticing him, Daniel ended the call, sitting back on the bed with a sigh. 

“Wanna go to the water?” Johnny offered lightly. 

The sun was officially beginning to set, making it the best time to sit by the sea. There was a patio in the back, but if you continued beyond the fence and followed to where the grass ended and the sand began, you’d find the perfect spot to sit and watch the horizon. 

Johnny took him there, leaving their shoes on the grass as they went to sit on the warm sand. The private beaches here were so different from the public ones in Jersey, where everything was so cluttered and crowded. This entire area was on private property, giving them the privacy they so rightfully desired. 

“I get why you missed this so much,” Daniel mentioned, leaning back against Johnny as they sat together. 

He wanted to ask him what the phone call was about but knew better than to bring it up and ruin the moment. It was nice to just sit with Johnny and enjoy the serenity around them. The color-changing sky and the gentle breeze were just two of the things he enjoyed most about this place. 

“When I was a kid and Sid was being unbearably awful, I used to come out here to get away.” He admitted, tucking his chin against Daniel’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around the other man’s middle. “I would watch the waves and just listen to the sea.” 

“And what did it tell you?” 

Johnny hummed, kissing Daniel’s neck softly. He used to imagine being his own private paradise, where anything was possible. He never imagined being able to return to it and to do so with Daniel just seemed too good to be true. 

“For the next few days, can we just pretend like our lives in New York don’t exist?” Daniel asked quietly. “No clients or careers. No overpriced water bills or annoying roommates making a mess of our stuff.” 

“He’s your cousin, not mine.” Johnny reminded him. 

“Show me what it is you liked about California. I want to see how the other half lived.” 

Johnny turned Daniel’s head, making him meet his eye. “Now that’s a challenge I will gladly accept.” Johnny decided, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

It wasn’t hard putting on a good show for Daniel, especially since it wasn’t even really a show at this point. Ridley was working on separating the millions into two different accounts for both Laura and Johnny, but until then he was given access to the man’s debit and credit cards. To Johnny, it was a world of endless possibilities, just like it had been when he was younger. 

It came to no surprise that he got a little trigger happy when it came down to shopping, deciding to splurge on spoiling Daniel at that moment. He didn’t tell Daniel he came into the money, instead of saying it was one final gift his good old step-daddy gave him before dropping dead. 

He knew this would have to be discussed, but as Daniel requested, their old lives didn’t exist right now. As far as he was concerned, he was living life just as he had before running off all those years ago. One swipe of the credit card, one sign of the check, and all his heart could desire was at his fingertips. 

Daniel didn’t know how to react, finding it all to be so mind-boggling. The cost of things had gone up over the years, but some things were pushing it. Johnny had to practically drag him into half the stores as he had no idea how he was supposed to be shopping at places like Versace or Ralph Lauren.

They went into a Calvin Klein, which they did have in the city, but Daniel was bitching about the price of everything. Johnny had gotten used to checking price tags over the past few years and while he was right with Daniel on questioning why the actual fuck a single tee shirt was fifty dollars, he knew he had the funds to get it if he wanted to. 

On top of shopping for new clothes, he took him out to dinner at all the restaurants that he used to go to with his mother and stepdad. All the places that made him feel like he was the prince of the universe, where the prices of the meals weren’t even listed on the menu. 

Johnny had requested they go on an actual date while they were there, and Daniel was a nervous wreck the entire time. He worried about wrinkling the clothing or spilling something on them so they couldn’t be returned. He feared the card would decline and they would get arrested for not being able to pay for their meal. He was shifting awkwardly in his seat, feeling like he was sticking out like a sore thumb despite looking like he just walked off the runway. 

It was almost adorable how fidgety he was and Johnny couldn’t help but to reach under the table to touch his hand. If they had been back in New York, in a restaurant that they knew, and in an area, they were comfortable in, he would have done it over the table, but Johnny still wasn’t sure how California handled the gay scene. He certainly wasn’t going to do anything to put them at risk, not when Daniel seemed to get more comfortable with the place. 

Aside from spoiling themselves with the endless shopping and five-star meals, Johnny tried to meet up with as many people as he could during their time there. The guys were all busy but they were able to step out one night, hanging out just like they had years ago.

They had seen them all less than a year prior when Johnny had been in Bobby’s wedding party during the summer. Daniel had been skeptical about going as Bobby was still studying to become a pastor. He didn’t want to make things awkward since half the people attending would be highly religious but neither Johnny nor Bobby cared. He was Johnny’s plus one and Bobby wanted him there.

They never did get the nerve to slow dance in front of everybody but they did make the promise to learn how to do so before they leaped their own possible wedding in the future.

Another person they wound up seeing was Shannon, who had moved out to Hollywood with her boyfriend shortly after Johnny’s stint in the hospital. She was now single, living in an apartment on her own and working as a makeup artist for some studio that did low budget horror movies.

She was as bubbly as ever, excited to see her two best gays as she so eagerly called them. She fit well in this new environment, going on and on about how happy she was and how California really was the place for her. She tried to get them to go clubbing, insisting that Hollywood was full of queer people even if they weren’t completely open to it. Johnny and Daniel declined, promising to give it a try if the chance ever came up again. 

By the end, they found themselves at the beach once again. Daniel wasn’t much of a water lover though Johnny was determined to convert him. The water was warmer and cleaner than anything the East could offer and he was determined to make Daniel see the light before the week was up. 

Johnny tried to reach him to surf, pulling out the boards that Sid had gotten him one year for Christmas. The whole thing was a mess, with Daniel constantly falling off the board and the washes constantly crashing against them. He wondered if Poseidon himself was trying to mess with them.

He wound up spilling the beans to Daniel about his mom wanting to stay. He told him how they had never gotten divorced and how the house and everything else was legally hers. Daniel was surprised but not completely. They had a rough go of it the past few years and to be offered a great big mansion that was already paid for, it just seemed like the logical choice to keep it.

“It is gonna be hard not seeing her around so much,” Daniel admitted.

Johnny wanted to agree but he also wanted to tell Daniel about his mother’s offer. He opened his mouth to do so but was cut off by the ominous jingle of Daniel’s mobile phone going off.

Johnny had yet to get one, finding them to be more of a nuisance rather than a helpful item. Daniel got one because everybody else in the office had one and he thought it would make him seem more professional.

Daniel answered reluctantly, sitting in silence and only speaking now and then while the person on the other line spoke his ear off. He figured it was someone from work, whether it be his boss or coworker was still undecided. 

Daniel sighed deeply when the call ended and he placed the phone back on the nightstand as he laid back. He didn’t say anything regarding the call and Johnny was fine with that. If Daniel didn’t want to talk about it, then so be it.

Johnny lasted all the way until the day before they were meant to leave. He kept his cool and watched as Daniel picked up the clothes he wanted to keep and what he planned on returning so they could get the money back.

He was talking about something though Johnny wasn’t paying attention. He was thinking back to when his mom used to have to flirt for tips to put food on the table and how he had to get a job because his trust fund was used to support them. He thought about how Daniel was still angry to that day about him using that trust to pay for his schooling and how he was so very carefully trying not to wrinkle the clothes so they could bring them back. 

He thought of his cousin dying and their apartment being taken away. He thought about him and Daniel working every extra shift available to keep their water on. He thought of all the hardships his mother and he had to face and now that was gone. He thought about how greed was good and that money solved more issues than it should have. 

“My name was in Sid’s will.” He admitted suddenly, catching Daniel off guard. “Everything he owned was left to me and my mom. Cars, houses, stocks. Everything.”

“That’s…”

“Money alone, it’s ten million. Five since it’s divided down the middle.” Daniel was speechless, the shirt he had been holding slipping through his fingers. “You can keep all that. If you want. We can afford it now.” 

“You’re...you have what now?” Daniel asked, carefully going to sit on the bed.

“He left my mom and my everything. The lawyer is still working to get it into a separate bank account but legally I have five million dollars to my name.” 

Daniel stared at him, those big brown eyes that Johnny had spent the past eleven years gazing into were wide with confusion. 

“I know you don’t like it when I use the money to fix all of our problems, but I felt that you should know that before we return to New York.” 

“Five….five million?” Daniel questioned softly. 

“Again, that’s just the money. My mom and I are looking into selling the other properties and his stocks, so I’m sure that will add to it over time.” 

“Million?” Daniel repeated. “Like . . . the number five and then followed by six zeros?” 

“I mean yeah, that’s how you would write it on paper,” Johnny mumbled, wondering if this was too much information for Daniel to take in. He thought about stopping, but he figured it was best to just get it over with. Verbally pour out all the things he had to tell him before it was too late. 

“My mom wants to stay here, in this mansion. She said there is room enough for all of us if we wanted to.” 

“All of us?” Daniel questioned. 

“My mom, you, and me. Probably even your own mom, if you wanted to bring her along. I know she’s been thinking about retirement.” 

“You want to move to?” Daniel inquired. “You want to leave New York?” 

“We live in a cramped apartment in one of the most expensive areas in the entire city. The only reason we live there is because it’s the only place we feel safe enough to hold hands walking down the street, but Sid owned this entire property. The private beach, the acres surrounding it. There are at least three cars in the garbage and if this place isn’t what you want, then there are two others available to take over.” 

“Johnny, we can’t just drop everything and move away. What about our jobs? Our family?” 

“Your mom can come with us. Shit, you can even bring Louie if you want to.” It wouldn’t be an ideal situation, having to bring the lug all the way across the country with them, but he was harmless for the most part. A bit of a dumbass, but a harmless dumbass. 

“And for work . . . I’m sure people in California need personal trainers.” From everything he had learned while joining the field, it seemed like every other day there was a new fad people were following. NYC was one of the most fashionable cities of all time, but California was different. It was a bathing suit central and everything did everything to stay in shape. He remembered that from when he was a kid and his mother used to go do pilates with the other housewives from the country club. 

“I can’t just quit, Johnny.” Daniel insisted. 

Johnny shrugged, going to sit beside Daniel on the bed. “Can’t you?” He offered. “This entire week, it’s been nothing but disappointing phone calls and stressful emails. They don’t treat you the way you should be treated, Daniel. They don’t respect you, they disregard your request to become full time and still haven’t given you anything other than a small locker to put your shit into.” 

“So I just walk away from it all? I have to earn my keep, Johnny. I can’t just quit and move cross country.” 

Johnny’s expression twisted, finding very little issue with what he suggested. Daniel shook his head, shifting himself on the mattress so he could turn to face him properly. “Money doesn’t fix everything, Johnny.”

“Maybe not everything, but it could fix a few things.” Johnny reached out, taking Daniel’s hand in his own. “I’m not asking you to quit your job and become a house husband. We can both still work, both still have our careers, we’ll just have five million dollars in the bank while we do so.’ 

“You would have five million dollars in the bank. I don’t think I have five thousand in mine.” Daniel lamented. 

Johnny touched Daniel’s chin, tilting it up so they could look eye to eye. “What’s mine is yours, Larusso. Legal marriage or not, we’re in this for the long run. That’s what joint bank accounts are for.” 

Daniel laughed then. A nervously soft, almost wild laugh that Daniel only had when he was stressed, and tired, and on the edge of losing his mind. It happened back when he was taking his finals in high school and back when they had their last large fight that almost caused a breakup. 

“This is crazy.  _ You _ are crazy!” 

“Crazy rich, maybe.” Johnny shrugged. 

“We would be walking away from everything.” 

“But look at what we’d be walking towards.” Johnny offered. “Will you at least think about it? Maybe we could look around, see if there are any positions open in town for a physical therapist. If you absolutely hate it, we can return to New York and you can beg for your job back. Or we could live off the millions until we finally run out.” 

“How do you run out of money when you’re a millionaire?!”

“Do you have any idea how much things cost these days?” 

Daniel groaned, going to lay flat on the bed. Johnny ran his hand up and down his knee soothingly. It was a lot to handle for Johnny, but he had once been so used to this lifestyle. The idea of willingly spending thousands of dollars in one night wasn’t something Daniel had ever had offered to him, and now Johnny was holding it out on a silver platter for him. 

“I’m gonna have the money regardless of whether or not we move here. At least if we do, we don’t have to worry about cold winters anymore.” Johnny voiced lightly. 

“I like the snow,” Daniel argued lamely. 

Johnny moved then, going to lay beside Daniel on the bed. He took his hand once again, toying with his fingers as they laid in silence. He ran the tip of his finger along with the space of Daniel’s left-hand ring finger, which was still bare from the lack of a wedding ring. They had discussed having a mock wedding but found it to be rather pointless. They didn’t want to fake something they felt they should have. 

They paid taxes and gave to charities. They were a part of society the same way heterosexuals were, so to be denied the same rights as them was something people were still fighting for and probably would fight for a very long time. 

“It’s your call, Daniel. Where you go, I’ll follow.” 

“Oh, that’s comforting. Put all the pressure onto me.” Daniel noted, turning his head against the pillows to look to Johnny. “You realize this could be a horrible decision, right?” 

Johnny thought for a moment, shrugging loosely. “Personally, I think I’ve made worse.” 

“If we fail, we’ll fail together, right?” Daniel offered. 

Johnny took Daniel’s hand, kissing the back of it soundly. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Daniel groaned, light and dramatic as they enjoyed their time alone. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but at least they knew it would be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So, I fully understand that money doesn't solve everything, but it does make life easier and I think after everything I put them through, our boys deserve some easy days. Besides, the reason why I had Sid leave so much money is that Johnny is going to be using it for something in the future. Comment don't below what you think it will be! It's NOT a Dojo! Well, not really. That will come later, but what else do you think it could be?


	13. 1997-1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHNNY IS BRUNET IN THIS CHAPTER JUST ACCEPT IT. DARK HAIRED WILLIAM ZABKA KEPT ME ALIVE IN 2020.

As a kid, Johnny never thought about his life. He never had to. After his mother married Sid, everything was planned out for him. He would train with Kreese to become the best in the state, maybe even the best in the country. He would go to some Ivy League school, receiving a full-ride that he didn’t deserve or Sid would sign the check. He would marry Ali or whoever he dated in college if they hadn’t worked out, though back then, he fully planned on it working out. 

She would have become a doctor and him . . . who knows. He wasn’t bright enough to become a lawyer and the medical field was too abrasive for him. He would probably work for Sid, putting on the welcoming smile that he had perfected because Sid didn’t want any embarrassments. He would climb up the ladder of success and get married before he was thirty. 

He didn’t know how many kids Ali would have wanted, but he was sure they’d have up to three. He’d be the PTA dad, getting involved with his kid's school events and activities. His sons would do karate and maybe even his daughters too if they were interested. He would raise little champions that would make him proud and all would be wonderful. 

That wasn’t how his life had turned out and yet, Johnny didn’t mind so much. 

He was back in California, taking one day at a time with Daniel by his side. It had been a rough go of it at first, both having to find their footing in the new state. He had left his former office with very little notice, making it very clear that there would be no chance of going back if things didn’t work out on the east coast. 

Despite being optimistic of the two, Daniel had bouts of insecurity from time to time, especially when it came to his career choice. Sometimes he would sit up late at night and lament on whether or not he should have stayed on course and finished school with a business degree. He could have become a salesman and had a steady paycheck rather than risking it all on physical therapy. 

All that went away the moment he got a job, however, one that was full time and seemed to welcome him openly. He had an office of his own with a desk that he covered with pictures of his family, Johnny included. Daniel had always sworn he wouldn’t go back into the closet after the scuffle that busted his leg back in college and he stuck by that. If people asked if he was taken, he would say yes. If they asked if he was planning on getting married, he’d say yes. And if they wanted more details, he’d give them. 

Just because he wasn’t screaming from the rooftop, that didn’t mean he was in the closet. They didn’t ask, so he didn’t tell. If the military could pull that shit, then so could Daniel. 

Johnny had gotten a job as well, which worked out a bit better on his end though in a more superficial turn. After returning to her roots and finding her way back to the country club, Laura put Johnny’s name down for the next available spot at their gym. It was simple enough, teaching old rich people how to swing a tennis racket or helping grown men how to break a sweat while using the machines. 

He was popular there, especially among the ladies. Whether it be the older married woman who was bored at home and were hoping for some private lessons or the young college girls back from school who liked the idea of having something pretty to look at while they worked on their figure. 

Daniel got a kick out of it, finding it all the more amusing when Johnny would come home and show off all the tips he had made during his private sessions from women and girls who were trying to get on his good side. Any time it would happen, they would put the money in a jar and use it on a date night for them. It was an ironic twist that worked out for everyone. 

They had convinced Lucille to join them on their move, with Johnny setting the picture of Lucille sitting on the beach with a drink in her hand, not having to worry about annoying customers and jersey smog. 

She didn’t move into the mansion with them, deciding instead to take the penthouse that Laura offered to her. It was already paid for, after all, all she had to do was move in. 

Louie wound up staying behind, not wanting to be so far from his own mother, though Daniel and Johnny made a bet to see how long he’d last before he came running after them. 

In all, California had been a nice change of pace for them, and for a good while, they were content with how things were for them. They had their kingdom by the sea, they had the careers that were working out for them. 

California fell into a similar sense when it came to the LGTB community, welcome in most places. Daniel did some digging and found some gay-friendly places they could go to. Johnny still wasn’t much of a dancer but found himself following Daniel into another loud and flashy club that allowed them to touch without the possibility of being attacked. 

They were older now, and Johnny wasn’t sure if there was an age limit on clubs, but he felt like an old man whenever they’d leave. His head would be ringing and his knees would be hurting. Being physically fit was a part of his job and yet it failed him every single time they went to the club. 

Still, they were in their prime, and Johnny planned on enjoying the beginning of his thirties to the best of his abilities. 

At least he did until Shannon decided to come and ruin it. 

She had been so excited when they decided to make the sunshine state their home. Johnny forced Daniel to agree to not tell Shannon about the money and he knew exactly how she would react. Johnny loved Shannon Kneene, he really did. She was the friend he never thought he’d want or even need, but she programmed herself so perfectly. She was a gold digger in sheep's clothing and while Johnny knew she was aware neither he nor Daniel would ever fall into bed with her, he didn’t trust her to not try. 

So instead they kept that to themselves, inside saying that his mother got the house and they were just reaping the benefits by moving in with her. 

At first, it had been exciting that she was around. Shannon had never been a very serious person, so any time Johnny wanted to relax and turn off his brain, he would just follow her around the city. She would always drag him into the bouquets to try on clothes, pouting whenever he would give her a lame response.

She was sad to know that both of her gay best friends weren’t very fashion-forward, but she still loved them both the same, or at least that was what she told them. She had become a staple around the mansion as of recently and while neither Daniel nor Johnny minded much, it got to be a little too much when she came running through the door with a proposition for them. 

She had a breakup as of recently and Johnny took it upon himself to cheer her up without having to go out and buy her a Birkin bag or a fancy dinner. Johnny wished he instead gave the woman his wallet as it would have saved him from dealing with her latest attempt at making him more stylish. 

Whenever Shannon was sad and couldn’t cheer herself up with material objects, she would instead focus on the talents she had on hand. And since Johnny wasn’t going to have sex with her, she used him for her second talent: fashion. Normally it would be just a chance of clothes, but this time she tampered with his hair and Johnny was still paying the consequences for it. 

“Whatever your damage is, you’re not touching me,” Johnny told her right off the bat. 

“Johnny, it’s been over a week, when are you going to forgive me?” Shannon asked softly. 

“When this shit finally washes out,” Johnny replied, gesturing to his hair. 

She had decided to work a bit of her apparent magic on him and with a snap of her fingers, his golden locks were gone and in their wake, he was left with a mop of dark waves. It had lightened over time and while he had to admit he didn’t look terrible, it just wasn’t him. 

Daniel ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair, something Johnny leaned into eagerly. While he wasn't a huge fan of the change, Daniel was. Johnny came back from Shannon’s place, distraught and pouty over the loss of his beach blond locks. Daniel practically tackled him, finding the dark hair very, very agreeable.

“It’s like getting railed by Val Kilmer’s Batman,” he said when they were finished, both sweaty and completely wrecked. 

The only reason Johnny didn’t demand Shannon bleach it back was because he was getting the best dicking of his life thanks to Daniel’s surprise attraction to it. 

“What is it, Shan? You made it sound like it was an emergency when you called this morning.” Daniel asked curiously. 

“It’s my birthday,” Shannon revealed softly.

“And you’re not throwing some party?” Johnny asked. “Or is that what this is about? Shannon, I told you, this is my mother’s place. We can’t just rent the mansion out so everybody in Beverly Hills come to see you in a shiny dress.” 

“I don’t want a party,” Shannon pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair the same way a small child would when they weren’t getting their way. 

“Well, you want something,” Johnny commented, grunting as Daniel elbowed him in the ribs. 

“I’m twenty-nine,” Shannon revealed. “This is my last year in my twenties and you know what I realized? I don’t have anything.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have anything?” 

“You literally have a Chanel bag. I know, I was there when you bought it during your last quarter-life crisis.” Johnny commented, hissing as Daniel smacked his leg.

“I don’t have anything! I’m bouncing from job to job, from guy to guy. I don’t have anything stable in my life.” 

“Sweetie, don’t you think this is something you should talk to a therapist about?” Daniel offered carefully. 

“Why go to a therapist when you’re giving her wine?” Johnny commented, his smirk hiding behind his own glass. 

“I don’t want to enter my thirties with nothing to show for it.” 

“And how are we supposed to help?” Johnny asked. He had first thought about setting Shannon up with Jimmy when he first settled in, but he found that to be too close for comfort.

He adored Shannon, he did, but she could be flakey at times and Jimmy had the tendency to fall hard whenever it came to girls. He didn’t want his one friend to break his other friend's heart and for him to get caught up in the middle of it. 

“I was thinking about things that I want to do, to ground myself and give me something to hold onto. Something serious.” 

“Have you tried speed dating?” Johnny teased, whining when Daniel elbowed him for a second time. 

Shannon rolled her eyes but smiled wide as she gazed at the two men sitting across from her. “Guys. I want a baby.” 

Johnny nearly spits his wine out when she said the words. For as long as he’s known Shannon, never once had a motherly instinct come out. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Some women had it, like his own and like Lucille, while others just weren’t meant for motherhood. That was perfectly fine. Shannon was made to be a party girl and go from guy to guy and there was not a single thing wrong with that in his opinion. 

So hearing her express her desire to have a child just seemed a bit . . . urgent?

“Shannon, you do know babies are _permanent_ , right?” Daniel asked carefully. 

“You can’t return it if it doesn’t work out,” Johnny added. 

Shannon rolled her eyes, pouting once more. “Thanks for having faith in me.” She commented coldly. “Come on. Weren’t you just saying the other day that I needed to grow up and take control of my reality?” 

“Yeah, because you ruined my hair!” Johnny snapped.

“What better way for me to take your advice? Think about it! To be a parent, I’d have to grow upright?” 

Johnny just stared at her, trying to piece together this logical puzzle she was throwing his way. Daniel, bless his heart, took a different approach to it. 

“Shannon, sweetie. This is a big step. Children are a lot of work, especially for single mothers. We would know. Wouldn’t you rather wait until you’re married?” 

“I don’t know if I ever want to get married,” Shannon revealed, gasping as she said that. “Oh god. That was so insensitive. I’m sorry. I know how much you guys want that. God, our judicial system is so fucked. But I’m being serious. I never thought I’d want to be a wife, but I always knew I’d want to be a mom.” 

“Shannon, a baby was crying at brunch last month and you asked the waiter if they could kick out the family.” 

“Why the hell would I bring my baby to brunch, Johnny? That’s just rude.” 

“Stop it, both of you.” Daniel requested. “Shannon, maybe you should think about it a little bit?” 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it. For weeks, all I could think about was how my biological clock is ticking and by next year, I’ll be an old maid and my uterus will be filled with cobwebs.” 

Both Johnny and Daniel groaned at the description, with Johnny turning to grab his glass and finish the rest of his wine. 

“If you want to have a baby, then we’re here to support you, right, Johnny?” 

“I’ll tell my mom to donate to the sperm bank of your choice,” Johnny mumbled after finishing his glass. 

“I’m not going to a sperm bank,” Shannon revealed. “That’s what I came here to talk to you about.” 

And that’s when everything went downhill. Daniel wound up dragging Johnny out of the room, refusing to let him and Shannon go back and forth, throwing rude comments and childish insults at one another. It was surprising, especially in these moments, they were such good friends, but one had to believe it was the sibling-like relationship they shared that allowed them to be so cruel to one another and yet in a blink of an eye, offer a willing embrace if needed. 

“We’re not doing it,” Johnny told him right off the bat. “A _child_? Are you fucking kidding me, Daniel? What do we know about children?” 

“Don’t be dumb, Johnny. We know enough. And it wouldn’t even be ours, it would be Shannon’s, we’re just biologically related.”

“Oh yeah, because you wouldn’t want to be in the baby's life.” Johnny scoffed. “You think your mother would let you have a kid and not be involved? Come on!” 

“And that would be so bad? As Shannon said, we’re not getting any younger and I think we have to face the facts, Johnny that even with years of practice, neither of us are ever going to get pregnant.” 

“We’re gay, Daniel. Gay people don’t have kids.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? Gay couples adopt all the time. We used to work fundraisers back in the city!” 

“Not biologically. I’m certainly not going to sleep with her to make the baby and you’ve never even had sex with a girl!” 

Daniel paused, narrowing his eyes, and scrunching up his face the way he did whenever he was truly annoyed with Johnny. “I’m sure I could figure it out.” 

Johnny just stared, blue eyes wide as he looked at the other man in disbelief.

“It wouldn’t have to be natural. They have artificial insemination offices for this type of thing.” 

“Artificial _what?_ ” 

“They take the sperm and put it inside the woman without the man having to do any of the work,” Daniel explained slowly. “All we’d have to do is offer a sample.” 

Johnny had always known Daniel wanted kids. His aunts and cousins would bring over the little ones during holidays and Daniel were always quick to drop to the floor and play with them rather than ignore them like the other adults.

Johnny figured one day in the future they’d have kids, but not like this. He figured they’d just find one on the side of the road or in one of those old fashioned orphanages like in storybooks. 

He never expected there to be doctors involved, let alone one of their friends. 

“You’re serious,” Johnny concluded. “You really want to have a baby with her. With _Shannon_!” 

Daniel shrugged in defeat. “Look, we’re not going to be getting married anytime soon. I’ve accepted that. And the chances of us skipping that and going straight into adoption? Johnny, I know you. I know you didn’t have a good father figure in your life, but I did. And while my dad was only around for a few years, I still remember what it felt like when he was and I want that feeling back.” 

Johnny wasn’t surprised by Daniel’s admission. He had harbored a soft spot for his dad after all these years and it saddened Johnny to know he’d never get to meet the man that shaped Daniel into who he was. It was where they both differed and found similarities, in being raised by single mothers but with vastly different fathers in question. 

“Everything will change after this,” Johnny voiced.

And Daniel, with his brown eyes soft and his smile gently, just shrugged. “Isn’t it supposed to?” 

You got older, you got married, and you’d have kids. That’s how things are supposed to go. Johnny figured with Daniel, they would have to skip a few steps or not even reach those expectations at all.

Johnny didn’t know shit about being a parent, but he had both Laura and Lucille to show him the way and prove that some things are worth the hardships. 

Johnny could have argued more and pushed the issue. He could have held off for the night, but he could see that Daniel wanted this. He wanted it almost as badly as Shannon did. Fighting this would have been a losing battle, so with a final sigh and a kiss to the life he knew so well goodbye, Johnny gave in. 

And just like that, everything began falling into place. They visited the artificial insemi-whatever place with Shannon, getting all the details they needed. Johnny didn’t pay much attention until they requested a sample. 

He was led into a small room with a chair and some Playboy Magazines and a small TV with porn available, though Johnny walked right out of that. 

“I haven’t jerked off to a pair of tits in over ten years, Shan,” Johnny argued, knowing the chances of them having anything that could work for him being rather slim. 

With that out in the open, Shannon worked her magic on one of the male attendants, finding out which room Daniel had been pushed into. He was having just as much trouble, trying his best to focus on his thoughts alone, though Johnny was quick to fix the situation the moment he entered the room, locking the door behind him. 

They offered up both samples, though only one was chosen. Nobody knew which sample was which as they gave quick orders to keep them unlabeled. Johnny returned home that night praying to whatever God there was that Daniel’s sample was chosen over his own. 

He would be the step-dad or adopted dad that Sid never was, but he had no idea what the hell he’d do if a kid with his own fucked up genes was running around the world. No, the universe deserved a little Daniel creating a muck. One Johnny Lawrence was good enough. 

After that, it should have been finished, right? He and Daniel did their part of the bargain, so they should have honestly been left alone. 

Except they weren’t, because fucking Daniel and his fucking bleeding heart couldn’t just leave well enough alone. No, he had to be involved. 

And if Daniel was involved, then Johnny was involved. 

If Shannon went to the doctor, then they went to the doctor. If Shannon had a Lamaze class, then they had a Lamaze class. Daniel would stay up all night, reading books about what to do when the baby arrived, and try to pick up on all the symptoms that Shannon was dealing with. 

And while nine, or really ten months, seemed like such a long time, it seemed to be going by quicker than anybody expected. Shannon went from the skinny little thing to having what Johnny (lovingly of course) referred to as a beer belly, which of course continued to grow and grow over time. 

Both Lucille and Laura, though a bit skeptical on how much the men would actually be in the child’s life, adored Shannon and welcomed her into the family. 

Lucille was a bit harder on her than Laura was, but Shannon had thick skin and didn’t let it bother her. Daniel made it very clear that he and Johnny would be involved one hundred percent and if neither woman didn’t like it, then that was on them. Daniel wasn’t going to choose between his mom and his possible future child. 

Still, it was nice to pass the feminine duties onto the ladies so Johnny could focus on his own life, though that didn’t last very long.

Back when he was a kid, Sid used to put all his work stuff in the room across from Johnny’s. When they moved back in, Johnny and Daniel used it as a co-office with Daniel filling it with his trees and Johnny with his weights. 

Now all of that was brought downstairs and Daniel was making it into a nursery on nights when Shannon would allow them to have the baby. Daniel had offered to let Shannon move in with them, really pushing for them to be a family, but Shannon refused. 

It seemed she really was trying to better herself and become more mature, making space in her tiny apartment for the baby. 

Shannon, of course, loved the attention she was getting. From everyone. From her clients, who would share stories with her, from the ladies who worked in the maternity clothing stores that she would frequent.

She also got attention from men which were just too off-filter for Johnny to fully comprehend. Shannon didn’t mind however and found herself going on several dates while pregnant. She couldn’t drink, which put a damper on things, but that didn’t matter. 

Johnny had picked her up from work one night so they could get dinner together. Her cravings were through the roof and all she wanted was a cheeseburger and ice cream. He was sure if Daniel had been there he would have tried to convince her to go somewhere she could sit and get some vegetables, but Johnny just did as she requested. They went to the first fast food place they could find and parked by the water, eating their food right there in the car. 

“Shame you’ll have to get rid of this baby once the real baby comes,” Shannon murmured, running her hand along the dashboard. “Firebirds aren’t exactly baby proof.”

“I’m not getting rid of my car,” Johnny swore.

When the time came and they had to install a car seat, they would use Daniel’s car or one of the ones in the garage. They hadn’t gotten around to selling any of them yet, as they were all vintage and neat, and Daniel wanted to enjoy the collection.

“Good. If the baby asks, I’m saying I made it in this car.” Shannon teased, dipping one of her fries in her shake.

It was strange, seeing Shannon like this. It wasn’t that long ago that she was the party girl he knew in the city, who would use him to scare away unwanted suitors and would wear dresses that barely covered her ass. Now she was here, balancing her milkshake on her pregnant belly, telling Johnny all about the latest guy to ask her out. 

So maybe not everything had changed. 

He was old enough to be her father, but he was harmless, to say the least. Johnny wound up meeting him because Shannon wanted him to. He was an innocent old man who never got to start a family of his own and now found the idea of being with a young girl like Shannon who was pregnant already was the best way to have one. 

Johnny thought of him Sid if the bastard actually had a heart.

Seeing a heavily pregnant Shannon getting dressed up to go on dates was certainly a sight to see, but it couldn’t hold a candle to seeing her in labor. 

It was in early February when he got the call. He was off from work and looking for a Valentine’s gift to buy Daniel. He found out from one of his clients at the club that there was some old man who had bonsai trees for sale and he thought about getting him a few to add to the garden as a surprise. 

He never made it to the shop, however, as Shannon was blowing up his phone to tell him her water broke. Cue to him and Daniel in the hospital, with the latter pacing back and forth as they tried to keep their cool. 

“She wants you both in there,” The nurse mentioned, offering them both blue hospital gowns to put on. 

“Both?” Johnny voiced. “Only one of us is the dad.” 

“Do you know which one?” The nurse questioned, humming when Johnny didn’t answer. “Put those on and follow me, please.” 

Johnny offered a small glance before pulling the gown on. Johnny stood there, watching him as his feet were glued to the floor. Suddenly all of this was happening. He was going to be a dad, in some form, and there was no turning back. No way to run. 

“Johnny, come on.” Daniel urged, taking his hand to tug him along. 

He didn’t let go of his hand as they walked through the halls and entered the room, where Shannon was lying on the bed, yelling in pain. 

“These assholes won’t give me anything for the pain,” Shannon muttered miserably. “They said in too far along.” 

“You’re going great, Shan.” Daniel insisted. 

“Is my hair okay?” 

“You’re giving birth and you’re worried about your hair?” Johnny demanded. 

Shannon scoffed, flipping her sweat-drenched hair over her shoulder. “I want to make a good impression,” She commented, letting out another long yell as a contraction hit her. 

Johnny stood there, pushing himself back so he wasn’t in the way of any nurses, or doctors, or even the baby itself. Daniel was coaching her, just as he trained himself to do. It was fascinating watching him, knowing full well this was what he was born to do. Be a mentor, a father, and everything that Johnny knew he would never strive to be. 

Shannon pushed, and screamed, and pushed and blamed Johnny for doing this. He happily reminded her that it wasn’t his idea and some blame should go onto Daniel since it was his kid too. 

Eventually all the pushing, and crying, and screaming came to a halt and the only sound that filled the air was a gentle cry from fresh, new lungs. They hadn’t found out the sex from the doctor, with both Shannon and Daniel wanting to be surprised. Johnny didn’t allow himself to think of what it would be like to have a daughter and he didn’t have to. It seemed as the doctor was more than gracious to let them all know it was indeed a son. 

In a flash, the baby was here and Shannon was crying, and Daniel was crying, and Johnny found himself just standing there once again, unsure of how to process it all. 

Later on, after Shannon was given time to recuperate and the baby had been cleaned off, they were brought back into the room. The baby was sitting there, with pale skin and blond hair, looking like a perfect little doll. The nurses put on a blue beanie that made him look even more adorable and even if Johnny didn’t think he’d make a good father, he could admit the little blob was kind of cute. 

What wasn’t cute, however, was the name choice. 

“ _Swayze?_ Are you fucking kidding me?” He demanded, not caring that he was practically screaming at a woman who had just given birth. 

“It was either that or Maverick,” Shannon responded.

“I would take that over _Swayze_!” 

“I’m glad to see parenthood hasn’t changed either of you,” Daniel commented from the corner. He was holding the baby as both Johnny and Shannon went over the birth certificate. 

They had suggested getting a blood test to find out which one of them was the father, but with one look at the boy, with his fair features and high nose, it was easy to see which one of them it was. 

“I’m not signing off on this.” 

“I’m not asking for permission, dickhole. He’s my baby. Look, I agreed to the name Daniel suggested, I think that’s being gracious enough.” 

“She’s got a point, John,” Daniel mentioned, gazing down at Robert. 

It was Johnny’s middle name, something his mother had gotten from the doctor that delivered him. He didn’t make the young teen feel like garbage for choosing to have her child and she wanted to thank him properly. 

“Besides, Patrick Swayze’s character in Dirty Dancing is literally named Johnny, so technically, she named him after you.” 

“That doesn’t help me at all, but thanks for the movie trivia,” Johnny said, writing his signature along the dotted line. 

“Now that he’s relaxed, I’m going to go into the shower,” Shannon said, moving to stand up slowly. 

“Is that even allowed? They just pulled him out of you.” 

“Oh my god, chill. I’ll have one of the nurses with me,” Shannon informed him, ringing the buzzer. A nurse came in shortly after and escorted Shannon into the bathroom. 

Daniel stood suddenly, approaching Johnny slowly. Johnny moved aside so he was out of the way, but Daniel just pushed him to sit down in the chair by the bed. 

“Arms out,” He instructed. 

“Wait, what?” 

“You’re going to hold him,” 

Johnny laughed, shaking his head as he tried to stand up. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Daniel shoved him back down, pulling at his arm so he could get it into the proper position. “Keep his head up,” He told him, carefully placing Robert into his arms. “See? Not so bad, right? You have to get used to this.” 

Johnny whined, clenching his muscles so he didn’t move too quickly or at all even. Robert settled against him easily, his tiny mouth sucking onto his fingers as his eyes opened for just a moment. They were green, just like Shannon’s though as wide as Daniel’s. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny muttered softly. 

“For what?” Daniel asked, his brow bending curiously though his eyes remained on the beautiful boy in Johnny’s arms. 

“That he’s . . . you know. I know how much you wanted him to be yours.” 

Johnny looked up, catching Daniel’s confused expression. “He is mine,” He answered simply. “Blood or not, I’m in his life and I plan on staying. Don’t know what he’ll call me, but whatever it is, I’ll come running when he does.” 

“I guess we’ll have to find an alternate to daddy,” Johnny mentioned, pulling the baby closer to him. 

Johnny, who had been so sure that the baby would be Daniel’s, hadn't thought of another name to be called. He figured Daniel would be daddy and he would just be uncle Johnny. He didn’t like thinking of Daniel as just being Uncle Daniel, so another term would have to be chosen soon enough. 

Robert hiccuped then, scaring the life out of Johnny who was quick to pass him back to Daniel. His partner just chuckled and kissed the baby's head. One step at a time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here! Our favorite sensitive boi has arrived! How do you think Johnny and Daniel will handle parenthood? Tell me down below! Also, happy 2021! How did you spend your last day of the worst year ever?


	14. 1998-1999

Being a parent wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Or maybe it was and Johnny was just an idiot.

Shannon was serious when she said she wanted to do everything on her own and for a while, she did. She stayed home and enjoyed her maternity leave, along with Daniel nightly to keep him updated. She wasn’t a hovering mother who made people wash their hands every single time they came to see the boy; that was Daniel’s deal. 

She was calm, cool, and collective which was good because Johnny was a mess every time he was around the kid. Every time he was in the same room, the kid would start wailing and he just felt useless. Daniel was better at the parenting thing.

He cared about germs and knew what to do to get him to cry. Shannon had read that it was good for him to cry as it helped clean out his lungs while Daniel had a very little issue holding him at all times if that was what made the baby happy.

Johnny found it to be some twisted joke from the fate that they dared make him the biological father when Daniel was the one putting in all the work. He may not have cared but it wasn’t fair all the same. Daniel should have been the one being called daddy.

And Johnny tried, oh he tried, but all that did was earn him a whack in the head with a pillow.

Robby was a month old when Shannon let them take him overnight. She was surprisingly chill about being away from him, dropping him off with a smile so she could finally get a night of sleep. Robby was on formula so she didn’t have to worry about breastfeeding, much to the relief of Johnny.

He was well aware that breastfeeding was a natural thing but if there were two things Johnny was aware of, it was he had very little interest in looking at breasts and he had an even littler interest in looking at Shannon’s breast. 

She passed them the baby and his diaper bag that was filled with pretty much everything he needed and went right back home to get wine drunk and sleep through the night. 

The first night with Robby was fine. Literally, just all right. He didn’t scream his head off; it wasn’t some nightmarish event. He was a month old. He sat there, staring aimlessly off into space while Daniel played with him. Daniel had on some basketball game and he was tediously explaining all the plays to the baby, who just sat there and took it all in. 

Johnny helped because he wasn’t completely useless. He went to the baby classes with Shannon while she was pregnant and learned how to change a diaper and how to check if a bottle was heated up properly. He was absolutely terrified to burp him as the overwhelming fear of hurting him while patting his back as well, overwhelming. 

Daniel, of course, was a natural at it, or so he thought. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, when both he and Daniel were curled up together, fast asleep, Robby woke up. Daniel sprung to the action of course, but he didn’t stop. The screams weren’t ungodly, nothing that made them think something was wrong, but they just couldn’t seem to calm him down. 

They thought about bringing him back to Shannon but figured she was probably in a wine-induced stupor by then and Daniel offered to call his mother to see if she could work some of her own magic on him, but Johnny didn’t want to admit defeat. 

He may not have originally wanted to be in this situation, but it was here and he wasn’t going to back down so easily. 

So he took the reins, doing all the things he had watched Daniel do. He tried to get him to eat, but he wasn’t hungry. He changed his diaper even though it was clean and dry. He rocked him back and forth, keeping him on the west side of the mansion so the echoes of his cries didn’t wake his own mother. 

He wound up taking him into the drawing-room, switching on the radio so he could have something to focus on other than the wailing of a newborn. 

That’s when it happened. When the gentle piano playing of Elton John came over the radio. The endless cries began to shift into a gentle whimpering before he grew comfortable in the crook of Johnny’s arm, lazily sucking on his pacifier. 

Johnny, realizing he had just struck gold, moved as carefully as possible to get the record player up, rummaging through his mother’s selection until he found the record he wanted. Staying up until four am listening to Elton John’s Greatest Hits hadn’t been what Johnny thought parenthood would look like, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

At least the kid had taste. 

After that, Johnny seemed to find his footing when it came to taking care of his son. Don’t get him wrong, he was completely out of his league, but at least the attempt was made. Over time, he found himself no longer worrying he was going to drop Robby the second he started holding him. He would never be at the confidence level Daniel strived to be, but he didn’t mind completely. 

It was cute, seeing how happy Daniel was to be involved in the baby’s life. He would take pictures and hang them up and he would always have the video camera on hand so he could record Robby’s first moments. 

Shannon was happy to share the baby with them, always allowing them to babysit whenever they wanted. When Robby got to be a little bit older, she started to attend Mommy and Me classes, and now and then they would allow you to bring the father along. Daniel and Johnny swapped turns, which utterly baffled the other parents there, though both Shannon and Johnny got a kick out of it. 

Daniel and he would pretend they had no idea who the other was, making pretty much all the overzealous and some even straight-up snobbish parents uncomfortable. 

Shannon was still dating the older guy that she had met while pregnant with Robby. He was harmless and got a kick out of having the baby around, though Daniel and Johnny were always quick to take Robby so Shannon could have her alone time with him. 

Shannon hadn’t planned on having any other kids so soon, so they didn’t worry she was going to wind up pregnant once her body healed and she was back to dragging the poor bastard to bed. What Shannon did with her senior citizen boyfriend was her business. So long as Robby didn’t have to witness any of it, it was fair game. 

His own mother was right by his side through everything, taking great enjoyment over having a grandchild to dote upon. Both Laura and Lucille spoiled Robby endlessly, taking him out to meet all their friends and dressing him up in ridiculous outfits that even Johnny had to admit were adorable. 

Daniel had filled his desk up with pictures of the boy, proudly calling Robby his son to anyone who asked. He was still being called Uncle Daniel by Shannon, but they had begun brainstorming other things for him to be called once Robby started to speak. 

Johnny had spoken to Shannon about the legal aspects of their relationship. Right now, Shannon had full custody, which was fine. She wasn’t trying to keep Robby away from them and Johnny had no intention of trying to do so. He was there, he was his father, but he wasn’t going to force the baby from his mother. 

But he wanted Daniel to have some legal connection between them. After everything he has done for Robby, he at least deserved that. 

Shannon signed on to have him be the legal guardian to Robby if there was ever something to happen to her or Johnny. It was the closest they would get without having to go full-blown adoption and Daniel was happy to have it. 

It was one step closer to making things even more real for them. 

Not that it wasn’t real, to begin with. Not everything about parenthood was sunshine and rainbows. 

Robby had gotten sick a few months in, which was absolute chaos for all of them. Shannon dropped by late into the night, completely distraught over what to do. He wasn’t eating well and he just kept crying. The little guy was suffering and it took the three of them plus his own mother going back and forth holding and rocking him until he finally fell asleep. 

Getting sick sucked when you were an adult, but as a baby who couldn’t even speak yet, it had to be rough for the poor guy. Teething came along quickly and that only made matters worse. Robby had quickly decided that though he did enjoy the cold teething ring they had provided, he much preferred to gnaw on Daniel’s fingers, though it wasn’t like the man minded much. 

Johnny was fairly sure if Robby could talk and asked Daniel if he could break every single bonsai tree in the mansion, Daniel would happily provide the bat. 

It wasn’t all bad, of course. Some things about parenthood were pretty rad if Johnny could admit. Seeing Robby’s eyes lit up when he or Daniel would come by to pick him up was always nice to see. And receiving a great big smile that wasn’t prompted by gas was also amazing. 

Watching him go from being this little lump that just sat there and cooed to actually moving around and keeping his head up was astronomically wonderful in Johnny’s opinion. He and Daniel had been there when he rolled over on his own for the first time and they cheered him with more energy and excitement than they would the Superbowl. 

Being a part of Robby’s milestones and watching him grow as a person wasn’t something Johnny ever thought he’d be interested in, but he was there, camera at the ready as Shannon tried to urge the baby to crawl towards them. 

He wasn’t ready just yet, but that was fine. It would happen eventually and when it did, he would be there, just like he would for his first word, and first steps, and first everything. 

They spent their first Halloween reaping the benefits of trick or treating since he was too small to actually eat any of the candy but the people in the big houses tossed their full-size candy bars into his little bucket anyway. 

Shannon and Daniel had compromised on Halloween costumes with his official costume being a cute, cartoonish pumpkin that fit his chubby features very well. While the second costume and the one mostly for pictures were of Patrick Swayze from Dirty Dancing. It was utterly ridiculous but still cute to a degree, though Johnny felt a wave of embarrassment hit him as Daniel recorded Shannon making Robby dance to the theme song of the movie. Poor kid doesn’t know what hit him. 

Johnny found that while this wasn’t a part of the original plan when it came to his life with Daniel, he couldn’t imagine having a life without Robby in it. He wasn’t the most typical father, but that didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t want to be like his own father who wanted nothing to do with his son nor did he want to be like Sid who just tossed him money to get him out of his hair. 

He wanted to be there for Robby in every sense of the word, even on nights when he didn’t necessarily want him around. 

Shannon had done them dirty on one particular night. Daniel and he had been planning on spending their anniversary alone together, so much alone that Laura went into the city to visit Lucille and stay the night there so the men could be completely alone. 

Halfway through their date, when they were making out on the couch and Daniel’s hand was making its way to the zipper of his pants, Shannon appeared, Robby in arms. Her boyfriend had surprised her with a weekend away and while she planned on taking Robby with her, the place they were staying at was child-free. Normally she would refuse, but she hadn’t gone on vacation since Robby was born and she has been working hard as of late and felt that a little time away was deserved. 

Johnny wasn’t a complete bastard. He wasn’t going to turn the baby away or make Shannon rework out her plans so she could bring Robby along with her. He was fairly certain the guy was going to propose to Shannon anyway and while that was a whole different can of worms he didn’t want to deal with, he was happy to just get her out of his hair. 

Their night didn’t go as expected, though neither seemed to care. Johnny had gotten used to being cockblocked by the boy, mostly because he was fairly certain Daniel couldn’t say no to him. 

By this point, Robby wasn’t boring anymore. He could play for the most part or at least interact with them compared to when he used to sit there and stare at the walls. He babbled, which was adorable. Daniel bought him a soft soccer ball that he could sit on the floor with and roll back and forth, much to the infant's delight. 

He was eating actual food, not just the formula, so when they sat down to have their romantic candle-lit dinner, they pulled the high chair up and fed him alongside them. 

He hadn’t started to crawl just yet, though he was still happy to be held. Daniel had gotten used to wearing the baby carrier whenever they went out, which shouldn’t have been sexy to Johnny, but it was so hey, look at that! Johnny learned something new about himself. Dad! Daniel was a turn on, so on nights when Shannon had him, that was something to be explored. 

Shannon never did get engaged, though not with a lack of trying. She would end up having to come back from that little vacation as a pre-widow as the bastard had a heart attack while in bed. Johnny shouldn’t have found it hilarious and he was without a doubt going to hell for laughing, but it was still the funniest thing to him. 

In the end, Shannon made out like a bandit however, since the old coot didn’t have any family, the small fortune he had gone to his business partner, that just so happened to be Shannon. She planned on opening her own salon and the guy signed on to back her. They didn’t even break down when his heart gave out, so Shannon took the check and ran with it. 

That’s when the bright-eyed girl started seeing stars. The bit of money landed Shannon right on the map, welcoming her into a world she never thought she would actually be in. She was rubbing elbows with the rich and meeting new guys that would sweet-talk her. Shannon wasn’t dumb, but even Johnny could see she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Years prior, back before any of this, they had gotten drunk together once and while she didn’t try anything on him, she had confessed her biggest fear in life was being alone. Johnny had thought it was that exact fear that pushed her to have a baby, but it seemed over time, what she really wanted as a partner. Someone to take care of her and make her feel good. Shannon once said she didn’t know if she ever wanted to be a wife, but now it seemed that was the goal for her. 

To marry rich and have someone take care of her and Robby the same way Laura did. 

The difference was, Johnny refused to allow Shannon to settle for some bastard like Sid who talked down to her and treated Robby like garbage. Johnny was very strict on who Shannon allowed being involved in Robby’s life, especially since it seemed she was going from one guy to the next. 

She celebrated Thanksgiving with them at the mansion, but when Christmas rolled around, things got more difficult. She had a boyfriend by then and wanted to celebrate with him. The issue was, she wanted Robby there too. This wouldn’t have been a problem, but it was Robby’s first Christmas and while Johnny wasn’t sentimental about it, Daniel was. 

He wanted to be there when Robby opened his presents, he wanted to see his little expression light up even though he wasn’t even a year old yet and would probably get more excited over the wrapping paper than the actual gift. 

They had gone to the mall with Shannon to take the pictures with Santa and Daniel had been the only one to calm him down enough so he didn’t scream through the whole process. 

It would end up being a whole fight between them with Shannon saying some things that should have never been saying and Daniel locking himself in his office because the idiot had never been very good at expressing himself and would rather hide from the world than accept the pain he was in. 

Johnny had never gotten into an actual fight with Shannon, but he got pretty fucking close to it after that, reminding her that had it not been for Daniel, Robby wouldn’t exist. 

“He was the one to push for this, not me. Had he not agreed, I wouldn’t have either. And then you’d be without someone to co-parent whenever you need them to.” 

“I am Robby’s mother, Johnny. I have full custody, I get to say when and where he gets to go.” Shannon reminded him easily. 

“Do you understand how fucking lucky you are? How lucky Robby is that he has so many people who want to be with him? I didn’t fucking have that, Shannon. You didn’t! Why the fuck can’t you just be grateful?” 

“I am grateful!” 

“Telling Daniel that he isn’t Robby’s father isn’t grateful!” 

“He’s not! You are!” 

“By blood! Who gives a fuck? It takes more than blood to be a fucking parent and Daniel is more of a parent to Robby than either of us are!” 

It was a truth that neither Shannon nor Johnny had ever fully talked about, even after making Daniel the legal guardian of Robby if anything were to happen to them. Daniel was there for every doctor's appointment, every wellness check. When Robby was getting swimming lessons, Daniel was there to not only take him but jump in the pool if parents were allowed. He spoiled Robby endlessly and always made sure he was comfortable in whatever situation they were in. He dropped everything if Shannon needed someone to take the boy. Daniel was the one who supported Shannon from the very beginning so to hear her disregard him so easily was painful. 

“If you ever treat Daniel that way again, I will make you regret it,” Johnny swore, leaving Shannon’s apartment in a huff. 

They wound up compromising with Shannon keeping Robby for Christmas Eve and then on Christmas morning, just as the sun was coming up, Johnny was at her doorstep, ready to take him back. She hadn’t been too pleased about it but agreed and Johnny was gracious enough to extend an invite for dinner. 

Shannon didn’t answer, pushing Johnny out the door once Robby was set. Going back home with his son in tow was a wonderful feeling, especially when Daniel was still asleep when they arrived. He hadn’t told Daniel about the agreement and still figured they would be going their first Christmas without the boy. 

He set the boy carefully down beside Daniel on the bed, passing him his stuffed soccer ball that he loved so much. Robby blinked as he looked at Daniel, then back to Johnny in confusion. 

“Go get him,” Johnny encouraged.

The baby blinked before proceeding to use the stuffed ball, banging it repeatedly onto Daniel’s head.

The man groaned, rolling over to face whatever was hitting him. 

“-the hell Johnny,” he mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow as he squinted to see what was going on. 

Robby babbled softly, smashing the soccer ball against Daniel’s face playfully.

Daniel nearly jumped from the bed, sitting up eagerly and scooping the boy into his arms, kissing his head repeatedly. 

It was a pleasant sight to see him smiling so brightly.

They waited for Lucille to come by so the real celebration could begin. Their first Christmas back in California was a chance to show off what rich people were like during the holidays. The gigantic Christmas tree was professionally decorated, garland wrapped around the railings and lights hung delicately from the edges of the mansion. It looked like something out of a Christmas card and his mother made sure to replicate it this following year, though they did what they could to make it a little more welcoming. 

The tree they chose was still large, but nothing compared to the year prior and they decorated it themselves with ornaments Laura had brought from home and bought when she went shopping with Lucille. 

Robby was too young to understand Santa, but he liked all the shiny presents under the tree and all the toys he got to play with. Johnny bought him enough to fill their tree as well as Shannon’s. He didn’t want his son growing up thinking his mother couldn’t give as much as he and Daniel, so he had no issue with her writing her name on something he bought. 

Laura and Lucille took turns taking pictures, placing one Santa hat after another on his head as he babbled on endlessly. Johnny caught up to Daniel in the kitchen, fussing around with dinner because even though dozens of places offered it he was fairly certain Lucille would shoot them both if they dared serving anything other than homemade food for dinner. 

He caught Daniel pausing his work so he could watch the family from afar, watch as their mothers played with Robby on the floor, smiling at every giggle that escaped the baby. 

Johnny snatched the mistletoe from the doorway, going to hold it above Daniel’s head as an excuse to kiss him freely. It was playful and cheesy and Johnny loved every second of it. 

Shannon did come to join them for dinner and Daniel was as gracious as ever; the cruel words she had spoken to him were completely forgotten about, at least for that night.

Shannon had given them Robby on New Year's Eve as she had plans to go into the city with her new beau. Johnny half expected it to be some kind of punishment for his attitude, her way of trying to squash his own plans by now having to entertain the baby.

Last year, he and Daniel had gone to the one gay club they had gotten comfortable with and spent the night drinking and partying it up. This year they didn’t even stay awake during the countdown. They fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together with Robby between them, the three men completely wiped after a night of playing with blocks and trying to get the boy to crawl. 

It wasn’t how Johnny expected to ring in the new year but he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that calms Robby down is "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Elton John, which just so happens to me what I used to play for my niece when I would au pair for my brother. And yes, I called myself an au pair because it sounds better than a babysitter. 
> 
> What do you think so far? Johnny will be using his millions in the next chapter, any idea what it will be on? Tell me down below!


	15. 1999-2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Money can't buy happiness but it can sure fix a lot of problems.

Johnny should have seen this coming. With everything that was going on between himself, and Daniel, and Shannon, he should have known they would get to this point. He should have known that despite wanting to change, Shannon would always be that pretty little girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and always wanted to be the center of attention. 

Johnny would never call Shannon a bad mother. Even in the darkest of moments, she tried her best and was a hell of a lot better than his own father and stepfather had been. She went to the doctors, and the swim classes, and the Mommy and Me events. She would dress him up in clean clothing and always address something if it came to her attention. 

She wasn’t neglectful, she wasn’t absent. She always made sure her son was taken care of, whether it be by herself or the guys. 

The issue was Shannon had gotten a taste of the life she always wanted and found that the hunger for it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. She had told Johnny back when they were just dumb kids working their asses off in the city that she was meant for bigger and better things. She didn’t want to be a star like Marilyn Monroe, but she wanted to live as the stars did. She wanted fancy cars and gorgeous dresses. She wanted to dine in the best restaurants and rub elbows with California’s finest. 

Laura had been invited to an event that was to honor Sid for all his work in the industry and while neither were very keen on the associate, they went because they inherited everything from him and had the legal rights over it all. Laura had finally begun to cut ties with it all, selling most of it back though they were still in possession of most of it. 

Laura agreed to go simply because she did know how hard Sid worked and didn’t want that to go to waste. She brought Ridley with her, which was new for Johnny as he wanted to be used to his mother ever actually dating. She’d either been on her own or married to a man who treated her like a piece of meat. And then came Ripley, who was shy and gentle and absolutely perfect for his mom in ways he couldn’t ever fully describe. 

He was a well-off lawyer who did everything he could to make sure Johnny and Laura would be able to leave Sid behind then, so there was no worry of him being some kind of gold digger only interested in the money Laura made off of her late husband. 

He was a good man and while Johnny had no intention of calling him dad if they were to ever tie the knot, he liked the idea of his mom having someone to take care of her properly. 

Johnny wound up going with them with Shannon in tow since Daniel had to work. Johnny had pushed for him to come along, absolutely loving the idea of tainting Sid’s home image by revealing their homosexuality, but it just didn’t work out. Shannon stepped up, more than willing to put on a happy smile as she was shown off like the trophy wife she so much wanted to become. 

It was after that that things started to open up for Shannon. She began seeing more guys, guys who had money of their own and weren’t the douchebags that Johnny was used to having to chase away like he used to do in New York. 

They weren’t great, that was for sure, and it was very clear they only wanted Shannon for her body, but she didn’t care. She benefited it as they did and when they’d break it off for whatever reason, she’d be onto the next guy. 

Johnny tried not to get involved, knowing that Shannon was a grown adult and could do whatever she wanted, but he had no choice. What went on in Shannon’s life went on in Robby’s and what affected Robby affected him. 

Neither he nor Daniel was very keen on Shannon bringing around these guys they barely knew to meet Robby, especially since not many of them were interested in having a kid around. There had been another big blow out over what to do for Robby’s first birthday party. It was to take place at the mansion because they had the place, but Shannon wanted this huge blow out with a clown, and pony rides, and a whole bunch of other shit that Robby wouldn’t even remember. 

The guy she was seeing at the time agreed to pay for it all, though that didn’t sit well with Daniel or Johnny, who thought they should downplay it just a little bit. 

“It’s his first party. It should be special for him!” Shannon had argued just weeks prior. 

“He can’t even ride the fucking thing, Shannon, why bother doing it?” Johnny questioned though he already knew the answer. 

She had been welcomed into the country club life thanks to Laura’s connections and she planned on inviting a few other of the moms to the party. She wanted to show off to them, which didn’t surprise Johnny since that was exactly what Sid had done. He didn’t give a fuck about Johnny, but every year for his birthday, he would be thrown some huge party, larger than any other kids just because Sid wanted to show off to his friends. 

The party was more for Shannon than it was for Robby and it didn’t sit well with Johnny knowing that she was using their son as some pawn in her little game to become the most popular woman at the club. 

But he couldn’t say anything. Because despite being his biological father, Shannon had full custody and was kind enough to even let them have as much time as they did. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how the legal system worked and what the government thought of fags. One wrong move and Shannon could take away Robby with ease. 

She never would and Johnny knew this. Shannon wasn’t stupid. She benefited far too much from Daniel and him, so removing them would only hurt her in the long run, however, the threat lingered over them constantly. 

Especially when things got more and more serious between her and this one guy. 

He would take her away constantly, whether it be to New York, or Hawaii, or any other place that wealthy men liked to take their young girlfriends. 

She would leave Robby with them from time to time, but soon enough she began taking him with them, without Johnny or Daniel having a say in it. 

Johnny hadn’t intended on being a father, but when Robby came into his life, that’s all he was used to. So when days went by and not a word was spoken between them and he had no idea what Shannon was doing with him or where they even were, it was frightening. 

He tried to convince her to leave him behind more, insisting that she would have a lot more fun without a one-year-old in tow, but she refused. Shannon would never allow anyone to think she was ignoring her son. She wasn’t leaving him in some suite while she went out clubbing. They were doing things as a family, which infuriated Johnny even further.

She could so easily tell Daniel that he wasn’t Robby’s family, but her boyfriend of the month was? It was unfair and cruel in so many words, but there was nothing they could do about it. Johnny was walking on thin ice around Shannon and they were all aware of it. 

The final straw had been when she left the country. The guy she had been seeing surprised her with a trip and rather than telling Johnny or Daniel personally, she left a voice message on their phone saying she would be back in a few days. 

A few days turned into three weeks. 

She was kind enough to have left Robby behind this time, but not hearing from her was uneasy for both men, especially since the day she returned, she took Robby back like she hadn’t even been gone. She didn’t ask what she had missed or if he had picked up any words. 

Robby did pick up some words. By this point, he was babbling freely and had learned to see things like “no” and “up” and then finally “dada”, which would have been wonderful had Robby not already skipped Johnny so he could crawl right to Daniel, spitting out his eager “dan dan dan” that he always did whenever Daniel was in his sight.

Did it hurt Johnny that his son had said his partner's name before his own? Not at all. To be completely honest Johnny loved it. He loved knowing just how much Robby loved Daniel because he knew Daniel felt the same. Blood relation or not, Robby was his and Johnny was fairly sure he wouldn’t want to be a father if Daniel wasn’t by his side.

The relationship with the guy didn’t work out, much to the surprise of nobody, and of course, Shannon was heartbroken over it. She truly thought she had found the one or at least the one with the largest wallet, but that was over and now she was alone. 

And Shannon had never been very good on her own, so she was back to trying to find something or someone to fill the void. She would go to clubs and bars, flutter her lashes and do everything she could to find what she was looking for. 

She had made some friends along the Hollywood circuit. They were young and fashionable, and they did things that Shannon, who was a 30-something-year-old single mother shouldn’t be doing. It wasn’t that long ago that Johnny was a dumb college kid who would go to gay clubs and get his hands dirty with pot and alcohol, but picking Shannon up from a raver where her nose was clotted with cocaine and she was two shots away from falling into bed with some DJ wasn’t how he thought he’d spend his adult years. 

Daniel had suggested an intervention, but Johnny relented, knowing just how dirty she would play if she needed to. Johnny had never worried about her before and he was sure once she found someone else to take her attention away, things would go back to normal.

But she didn’t find anybody else. Instead, she found herself growing bored in California and had mentioned to Johnny that she wanted to go back to the city. She had a bit of money leftover from an ex and with her clothing all designer she was sure she would be able to pass as a socialite. 

There was never any arguing with Shannon. When she got an idea, she ran with it and all you could do was wait to see what happened. 

Johnny didn’t want to live on the other side of the country as his son, but leaving California wasn’t an option anymore. They had a life there, careers, and despite Daniel offering to find Shannon a new job or urging Ridley to use his connections to get her in contact with other movie producers so she could get a modeling contract or something that would pique her interest, Shannon didn’t care. 

She was packing up her bags and taking Robby with her whether they liked it or not. And all they could do was say goodbye to him. They were given the weekend, where they packed up all the toys they had bought him and planned on shipping once Shannon got settled. She found a place that was small, but nice. She planned on using her connections from her old clients to work on hair and makeup there. She would fit a sitter once there and maybe even a nanny once the money started rolling in if it ever did. 

They had talked about it while Robby slept, trying to use some form of evidence against Shannon to take her to court, but Johnny couldn’t do that. He wasn’t going to pull some bullshit out of his ass when in reality, Shannon wasn’t a terrible mother. Maybe she wanted to live in this luxurious fantasy world filled with diamonds and pearls, but that didn’t make her a bad mom. 

Daniel cried when Johnny left to drop him off. How could he not? They had spent a year and a half with him, teaching him everything he knew and now they just had to accept that he wasn’t there anymore. Maybe he never really was. 

Johnny went to Shannon’s place, letting Robby sit back in his playpen as he looked over the space. Normally it was cluttered with toys and shoes, makeup spread out across the table, and those springy little hair curlers that Robby would always get his hands on and wind up chewing on. 

Johnny wanted to tell Shannon that Daniel was looking into going back to New York. He was thinking of contacting his old place of employment and switching back to part-time. His mother had grown comfortable in her penthouse, so she wouldn’t want to move away again. His own mother was happy with Ridley and the dollhouse-like mansion she used to dream of, so they would have to stay behind. Johnny would contact every YMCA and see if they’d be able to take him on, just to stay close to the boy. 

Johnny had the keys to the firebird in his hand, standing in the doorway as he watched Shannon fuss around, trying to finish up the boxing while Robby played on, completely unaware of what was even happening. 

He had no idea what by tomorrow he would barely ever see Daniel and Johnny. No more dada or dan dan dan. It would just be Shannon and whatever strangers she welcomed into their lives. The boy had no idea how loved he was, how Daniel and he were ready to drop everything to follow him across the country because they loved him that much. 

Johnny left the apartment with a heavy heart but returned a few minutes later with an even heavier briefcase. 

Shannon rolled her eyes when she saw him. “I already told you I’m going. Nothing you can say or do is going to convince me otherwise.” She told him, crossing her arms tightly after following him into the kitchen. 

“I’m not trying to stop you. But I know how you function Shannon and if there is anything that can pique your interest, it’s money.” 

Johnny lifted the briefcase, setting it onto the small table where they had once sat around when they were just dumb, childless twenty-somethings who had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives.

“Are you trying to buy him off me?” Shannon asked, the bitterness strong in her voice. 

“I’m giving you what you always wanted,” Johnny told her, pushing the case closer then. “It’s more than enough. You’d be set for a long time. Until you find someone who can offer you more.” 

“Seriously? Is a briefcase full of money? What are you, some gangster?” She asked, rolling her eyes at him. “I always knew Daniel had connections with the mob. He’s too clean-cut to be a regular guido.” 

“Just open it, Shannon.” 

With a glare, she did as she was told and flipped the case open. Shannon paused, looking up at Johnny and then back at the money, repeatedly going back and forth as she began taking out wrapped up wads, counting it in her head. 

Johnny never told her about all the money Sid left behind. She believed the only benefits they got from his death was the house and as far as she needed to know, the million dollars he had required and placed in the briefcase for her was all he had to his name. 

It wasn’t true, as he made sure to set aside the rest for Robby for when he got older and wanted to use it for college. He didn’t want to spoil his son, but he wanted to provide for him in the best way possible. 

“You’ll always be his mother, Shan. There’s nothing I could do to stop that, but the life you want isn’t one he fits in. At least not right now.” 

Robby was only fifteen months old. He was a toddler, who needed constant attention. Maybe when he was older and could communicate more, Shannon could be a larger part of his life, but right now he didn’t need a party girl. He needed a parent. And right now, he had two parents who were willing to sacrifice everything for him, and one who wasn’t. 

Ridley had helped him out with the paperwork. All she had to do was sign over custody and the money was hers. She could have visitation rights when she wanted and call any time, but full custody would be handed over to him. No more random trips without his knowledge. No more babysitting duties. And no going to New York. 

For a moment, Shannon looked torn. She looked back and forth between the money and her son and when tears came to her eyes, Johnny pulled her in and hugged her tightly. Despite their differences, Johnny did love Shannon. She was so much like him it hurt and while they would always have their moments of cruelty to one another, they always knew to do what was best for their boy. 

She wasn’t a bad person for making the choice she did. In fact, it made her an even better person than most because she gave Robby the life she knew she never could. One where he would have constant support from people who loved him. 

“I don’t want him growing up thinking I am some monster who chose material items over him.” She blubbered, lifting Robby to cradle him against her chest. 

“You’re giving him the life he deserves, Shannon. That doesn’t make you a monster.” Johnny swore. 

Deep down, Johnny knew Shannon could see he was right. She hadn't abandoned him so she could go off on adventures. She was giving him the chance to have a semi-normal life. A good upbringing, unlike the one she had. She would always be his mother, but this was a chance for them to both have what they needed. 

That didn’t make Shannon a bad person. 

No, what made her a bad person was accepting the million dollars and asking for more before signing the agreement. 

“You’re getting the better part of the deal, Johnny. I think it’s over fair.” She insisted, holding her hand out as Robby sat on her hip. 

He wanted to call her a selfish bitch, but she was right. He really was getting the better part of the deal. So with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Johnny traded the keys to the Firebird for full custody of his son, making sure to take the signed paperwork with him when he left. 

It took him a bit of time to get home, but when he did, it finally felt like things were falling into place.

He expected Robby to fall asleep on the way home. He had to hold him carefully in the cab, since he didn’t have a car seat, and usually the comfort of being in his father’s arms and the gentle rumble of the engine would be enough to knock him out, but he stayed wide awake, sucking on his thumb as he looked at all the lights from the window. 

He hadn’t told Daniel about his plan so it was safe to say he was quite confused to find Robby with him when he returned. Daniel, who had been crying on the couch still, clinging to one of Robby’s teddy bears, took the boy into his arms, refusing to let go as Johnny explained everything he had to do to get this outcome. 

He showed him the paperwork, proving that it was completely legitimate and legal. Robby was there and nobody would be taking him away anytime soon. And Daniel, who had never been one to believe money could fix their problems, found it a little too hard to be upset with him. 

Robby, who was too young to fully understand what had even gone on, merely curled up to Daniel, falling asleep right in his arms once they settled back home. He slept with them that night, with Daniel refusing to put him in his crib. 

Johnny knew Daniel was still worried, still feared that despite signing all rights over, the court would still deem them unworthy and they would lose him without a fighting chance. Johnny worried too but tried to be the optimistic one here. He knew Shannon and believed she would still be in Robby’s life but to a smaller degree. She loved her son but with a million dollars and firebird under her belt, there was a new world for her to explore. 

Johnny fell asleep that night happier than he had been in a while. Having full custody would surely complicate things, but he couldn’t give a damn. For the first time in a long time, Johnny Lawrence was confident that things were finally going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Is anybody surprised by the money trade reveal? Fun fact: Johnny is more disturbed by having to give up his car than the million bucks. He'll never let Robby live that down, trust me. 
> 
> What do y'all think? Anybody still reading this or am I just flogging a dead horse by this point?


	16. 2001

Johnny should have known this day was coming. He could see it happening in real-time, sensing the impending action with every glance or subtle comment. He wasn’t surprised when it happened when the news hit him like a ton of bricks flying out a thirty-story window. 

His mother wasn’t getting any younger and while she hadn’t lost a single ounce of her youthful glow, she always reminded Johnny of her age whenever the topic could arise. His mother was only sixteen years his senior, so it wasn’t as if she was reaching the point of a senior citizen yet. But she was older now and knew that with age came more possibilities. 

And that included remarrying. 

Johnny did not doubt in his mind that Ridley was in love with his mother. He remembered back when he was a kid and then new to the lawyer game Ridley had gotten hired by Sid to handle all his assets. He was always friendly to Johnny and kind to Laura. It was as if he could see behind the closed doors how Sid really treated them and went out of his way to show them some shred of kindness. 

And now here they were years later, with him still treating them with so much respect and humility that it was no shock when Laura fell for him. From what Johnny had gathered, his birth father wasn’t anything more than a smooth talker with quick fingers. And here comes Ridley, who blushes every time his mom wears a slim fitting dress and gives her compliments when she doesn’t wear makeup. 

Johnny is sure he isn’t doing anything to brag about, but to Laura, who had dealt with not one, but two low life assholes who used and abused her, having someone truly care and treat her like something other than a piece of meat with a whirlwind of differences. 

So when after just a few years of dating, Ridley went and popped the question, there was no doubt in anybody's mind she would say yes. How could she not? He wasn’t just everything Johnny hoped his mom would find, but also everything she deserved. Devoted, loving, understanding. 

He didn’t mock her the way Sid did and he certainly wouldn’t abandon her the way his father did. And despite being a full-grown adult and not needing a fatherly figure, Johnny had to admit that if he was to choose one, Ridley would be his choice. 

Not only did he treat his relationship with Daniel like it was as normal as his own with Laura, but he absolutely adored Robby and spoiled him just as Laura had. Like Daniel, he had the patience of a saint and when the toddler would throw a fit, he’d be there to get his mind off it. 

Watching his mother be loved by someone worthy of her was a nice change of pace for Johnny, so when a wedding was to be held, he was ready to jump in and help in any way he could. He could have easily thrown a fit and insisted that it had just been he and his mom for so long, he didn’t want to share her, but Johnny wasn’t a child. He loved his mom and wanted her to be happy and if Ridley made her happy, then Ridley she would have. 

Of course, he had known about the proposal before it happened as Ridley had taken him out to lunch to ask him for his blessing. He was surprised as he figured his mother was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, but Ridley was an old fashioned man and would never want to come between the two of them.

Johnny had been shocked by this as he wasn’t used to being treated like a person when it came to his mother’s significant others. He knew Ridley was different from Sid, but it was still knocking to see. 

He went with Ridley to pick out the engagement ring, figuring he would have to help the guy out on what to choose. As it turned out, Ridley had the perfect ring in mind for his mother. Until Sid, who gave her a big ass princess cut she could show off to all the other women at the country club, Ridley kept it simple. A circle cut with an array of diamonds around it, making it look both minimal yet elegant. White gold to go with their marching band. 

It had been a successful trip to the jewelers, for several reasons, but mostly because it didn’t take ninety years. 

Laura didn’t want a big wedding. She had that with Sid. The big, theatrical wedding where she wore a long white gown that could give Princess Diana a run for her money. Johnny remembered it being a taxing event full of wealthy adults all pinching his cheek as he wore an uncomfortable suit that unfortunately matched Sid’s. 

This time around, Laura wanted it to be simple, with only friends and family cutting. It wasn’t meant to be a business event where they could network as her late husband had. It was meant to be a meaningful party and that’s exactly what it would be. 

Johnny never thought he’d be planning a wedding and for the most part, he wasn’t. Laura and Lucille took charge with the men more or less being the muscle of the whole thing. Johnny was fine with that. He could run around and pick up flowers and cake toppers so long as he didn’t have to make decisions like what color was better sarcosine or sienna. He didn’t even know if those were actual colors or Lucille was just messing with him. 

They decided to have the whole thing take place on the beach behind the mansion and the reception in the backyard since they had space. Both Laura and Johnny revealed the irony of her getting married because Sid once owned, finding it to be a final piece to moving on and letting the man stay buried. 

Daniel was there to offer a helping hand though he found that it was a little more difficult with him around, mostly due to his big mouth and dreamer eyes. With every choice that was made, he would in turn make a comment saying what he would have had had this been their wedding. Laura had decided on lilies to be her centerpieces while of course, Daniel would have much-preferred lotus. 

The color scheme was white and emerald while Daniel suggested to Johnny that they go with either a royal or navy blue as the color brought out both their eyes. He even had plans for the cake. Who the fuck puts so much thought into dessert! His mom had a simple white with raspberry and Daniel opted that if it were his wedding, he would go with red velvet or pink champagne. Who the fuck wants _champagne_ flavored cake!? 

Daniel Larusso, that’s who. 

The topic of his mother changing her name had come up and while it was strange knowing her as Laura Lawrence for so long, seeing her as Laura Ridley (Ridley’s first name is Scott though they never called him that) wasn’t too strange to Johnny. She had never really taken Sid’s first name. Of course, everybody called her Mrs. Weinberg, but it was never changed on paper. Sid never cared enough for that and Johnny sure as hell wasn’t changing his last name. He would be Johnny Lawrence until the day he died. 

Or until the laws were changed and he was actually allowed to marry the person he loved, but even then, would he be the one changing his name or would Daniel. 

He had to admit, Johnny Larusso didn’t sound too terrible. 

Daniel Lawrence also sounded pretty good. 

Robby’s name on his birth certificate had been Robert Keene, but after getting full custody and changing his middle name, he went ahead and changed the last name too. He knew it was cruel on paper, making it look like he was cutting Shannon out completely, but Ridley insisted it was better this way. Being a gay couple with a child was hard enough, but if the child had a different last name than either parent, it would only make things harder on him. 

Robert Lawrence had a good ring to it, but so did Robert Larusso. 

He guessed when the day came (if it ever did) they would figure it out then. 

Johnny did everything he could to make sure the wedding went on without a hitch. His mother looked fantastic, but very rarely did she not. While he didn’t know the actual term for the style of her dress, it was modern and fit her figure nicely. Ridley, who only ever seemed to wear print striped suits or sweater vest over a dress shirt, looked nice in his tux and Johnny would be lying if he said they didn’t look great together. 

Johnny was in the wedding, taking his place as Ridley’s best man while Lucille was Laura’s bridesmaid. 

Robby charmed the socks off everyone by being both the ring bearer and flower boy, scattering all the petals as he walked by and waving to Daniel as he got to the end. Robby was dressed in his own little suit, looking adorable as he showed off his bowtie to anyone who would give him the time of day. 

Robby was growing more and more as the days went on and the boy slowly began to take in his features. His favorite thing about his son was how dark his hand had gotten. Long gone were the blond strands they each shared and in his place was a dark crop of hair that made him look more like Daniel than Johnny. It comforted Johnny in a way, knowing if you were to see the boy and then look at himself and Daniel, you wouldn’t know who his biological father really was. He guessed that was a nice gift the universe had given them in the long run. 

Johnny had been the one to talk his mother down the aisle, as it was her only request for him. She chose not to go down to the stereotypical “Here Comes The Bride” but rather a classical rendition of Fleetwood Mac’s “Songbird” as it had always been her favorite song. 

Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t cry during the ceremony, standing across from his mother and watching her make the best decision of her life outside of leaving the bastard who refused to make her feel as loved and cared for as Ridley did. 

Now and then he could catch Daniel’s eyes and smile, trying his best to keep his mind focused and not get pulled in by the fantasy of one day doing this with him. He wasn’t sure if that day would ever come, but it brought a strange sense of relief knowing just how prepared they’d be if they could. 

When the ceremony was over and the party was to begin, Johnny tossed Robby over his shoulder, pulling him away from his much-needed desire to make a sandcastle so they could take pictures. 

The toddler listened, but now and then Johnny would catch his son looking longingly to the ocean and he wondered if he had the same sense of wonder when he was that young. Daniel, thank goodness, was able to distract him long enough to take the pictures so the party could start. 

There, Johnny mingled and greeted everyone, glad to know that his mother didn’t invite anybody too unsavory. Sure, some women from the country club adored the idea of being a part of Laura’s second marriage, but she hadn’t invited any of them. It was a close-knit wedding, with only trusted people allowed to come. 

She was gracious enough to extend the invite to not only Johnny’s friends, but Shannon was well, who came all the way from New York to celebrate. She spent the night flirting with Jimmy (much to the chagrin of Johnny) and chasing around Robby, who was eager to have his mother around for the evening. 

Tommy had brought Ali with him, who he had only proposed to a few weeks prior. It was odd seeing her dance with Daniel, though he based that on having taken both of their virginities during his teenhood. Tommy was quick to remind him that technically, they both took his as well, earning Tommy a shove in the sand for his efforts. 

Johnny couldn’t avoid the chance floor, even if he wanted to. He danced with his mother, as it was tradition, and of course with Lucille because he’d never leave her hanging. Ali tugged him onto the dance floor for a spin and Shannon was more than happy to do the same. Even Robby wanted a go though his dancing was much more enjoyable as it was to a more upbeat song and no real moves being made. 

Daniel saved the best for last, finding him later during the night when the party had begun winding down. Laura had tossed the bouquet and Ridley threw the garter, both of which had been caught by Shannon and Louie respectfully. 

Johnny was enjoying a moment away, his eyes focusing on the roaring ocean around him. Robby, after a day of running around and filling up with more than enough cake, fell asleep and Daniel optioned to bring him upstairs. He came back down, baby monitor in his pocket, and sat beside him as they enjoyed the serenity surrounding them. 

It wasn’t until a classical composure of “Even The Nights Are Better” by Air Supply began playing did Johnny realize it was nothing more than a ploy. 

“You are such a bastard,” he laughed, knowing damn well this song wasn’t on the lineup, meaning the sneaky fucker without a doubt requested it.

He couldn’t get angry at him though. With the moon shining down on them, Daniel looked almost heavenly, proving that the nights were in fact better with him around. 

They danced there in the sand as the echoing music played for them and continued swaying even when the song changed into another and then another. 

Ridley took his mother to Florence for their honeymoon, a place his mother always wanted to visit but never had the chance to, leaving the three of them alone in the house. Not that it mattered much. It was summertime, but they still had to work and Robby still had a daycare. But it was nice. 

The night ended with them going to check on Robby who was crying out for his papa since any time he had far too much sugar he wound up having bad dreams, always which involved some monster trying to eat him. 

They had gone with Papa for an alternate name for Daniel because it wasn’t too foreign to America and it just seemed to work. They calmed the boy down and let him share their bed, where he clung to Daniel since he was undoubtedly his favorite when it came to chasing away monsters. 

Johnny didn’t mind, as he was Robby’s favorite when it came to cooking and playing pretend. They were a team when it came to raising the boy and their methods worked out perfectly. 

Standing by the window, Johnny took in the fresh air as his finger traced over the ring he had bought while shopping with Ridley. It was tungsten, a usual for most men's rings, but had been designed with deep jade and meteorite for a fuller effect. It was a gorgeous and unique ring that was worth every penny he paid for it. 

He had thought about giving it to Daniel that night but decided to wait until the moment arose, choosing to keep it locked away in the safe he had hidden behind a picture frame. Back when he was young he found it rather tacky like he was a part of some spy movie, but now it came in handy, keeping the nosey Daniel out of sight.

Johnny fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Daniel, whose own arms were wrapped around Robby, finding the moment full of bliss and tenderness.

* * *

Daniel's ring for reference: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, be honest with me. Are you getting bored with this fic? I'm starting to worry that I flogged this dead horse for far too long.


	17. 2003

Having a baby was rough, but it was interesting. This super small and delicate baby needed constant attention. Babies were baffling, and loud, and wild. Johnny had no idea what he was doing when it came to his newborn son but he tried his best and found that he had gotten the hang of it the moment Robby started growing up. 

Toddlers were cool because they were constantly learning, constantly asking questions. When Robby began talking more he would always ask Johnny and Daniel whatever popped into his head. He was a curious little guy and Johnny tried to give him all the answers he could.

Kids, however? They were awesome. Funny since Johnny never thought he’d like having a kid. They could be Rambunctious and wild and sometimes Robby was. He was quiet and sweet but there were times when he was just a rabbit speeding around. 

Johnny didn’t mind so much since it gave them something to do. Robby, like Daniel, loved sports and would always want to go out into the yard to play catch or kick the soccer ball.

Johnny wasn’t a sports person but he always tried to be involved, letting Robby pull him around the path or roll him the ball. It didn’t take long for Daniel to suggest they put him in the little league just because of the amount of energy he had to burn off.

He was only four and most of the teams didn’t start until five or six. He was small for his age, something Johnny figured came from his mother. He wasn’t a sore loser and didn’t even really care about winning. He just wanted to have fun and do something with other kids.

Daniel found a soccer team for his age and signed him up, and even Johnny who hated the idea of watching people run back and forth kicking a ball, he couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

All these little four-year-olds running around, kicking a ball twice their size. He shouldn’t have been so cute but it was and Johnny was there to cheer him on during his big touchdown or whatever the hell the soccer term is. 

Robby was happy to be involved and even happier to be taken to McDonald’s afterward. He liked to play the game but he also liked the snacks that he got to have afterward.

Daniel made it very clear he would be the soccer mom of the two of them and that was fine. They still had another year until he was to go into kindergarten or Johnny wanted to enjoy the time they had with him. He still brought Robby to the daycare at work, going to visit him on his break so they could have lunch together.

He remembered his mom doing the same thing. She had gotten a job at someplace and across the street was his own daycare. She would visit him every afternoon for lunch and he would tell her all about the things he had done up to that moment and Robby was the same.

Johnny learned all about the block that went missing and the kid who had a cold yesterday but feels better now. Johnny could hear him go on and on for hours wishing they could make these moments last longer.

He had tried to help Robby make some friends and brought him over to Bobby’s house so he could play with his kids. After getting married Bobby and his wife went at it like rabbits and they had their own little army that was all around Robby’s age. Some older, some younger. 

Jimmy was still smitten with Shannon and they were trying a long-distance thing which still creeped Johnny out and Tommy and Ali were waiting until after they got married. So for now it was just the two of them with their own rugrats.

The kids were playing in the treehouse as Bobby and Johnny caught up on everything. Nothing new had really changed since the last time they interacted excluding one major thing.

“Empty? What do you mean  _ empty _ ?”

“Meaning it’s out of business,” Bobby replied from across the table. 

“Kreese wouldn’t just walk away from it. Cobra Kai was his life.”

“I don’t know, man. Jimmy said it was either legal issues, he got arrested, or he just dropped dead. Nobody has been involved with the guy in years. All I know is I drove by the other day and the place was up for lease.” 

“Jesus. Oh fuck. Sorry.” 

Johnny tried not to think about it but found himself in the middle of town and low and behold, there it was. The dojo he once used to call home was now vacant. The cobra that used to stand out front, high for the world to see, was gone and only the dust mats inside seemed to hold any resemblance of how the place used to do.

“Daddy?” Robby called out, his face pushed against the glass as he tried looking inside. “Does that say carrot?”

Johnny looked at where the word “karate” was still painted onto the glass. His mom had been working with Robby on his reading and while he wasn’t at the point where he could pick up a book and read it on its own, he was able to recognize some words or at least get the gist of what they’re meant to spell. 

“That’s karate.” 

“Oh. I don’t like carrots.” 

“Me either.” 

“Papa makes me eat them. They give me good eyes!”

“Well, you don’t wear glasses so they must be working.” Johnny mused. He dug out his phone, using the shotty camera attached to take a picture of the number of the realtor.

“What’s karate?” Robby asked curiously.

“Something awesome that your dad used to do when he was a kid.” He replied.

Pocketing his phone, he scooped Robby up and onto his shoulder as they could head back home. He didn’t bring it up to Daniel, not right away. He tried to convince himself otherwise, wanting to see if he could just forget about it but that never happened.

So in the end he lost that battle and in the middle of folding the laundry because Daniel refused to let them get a maid, he brought it up.

“Place is completely vacant. The sign was torn down and everything.” 

“Do you think he retired?” Daniel asked, not looking up from the towels he was neatly folding and placing on the side of the bed. 

“Kreese? Doubtful. I mean the guy fought in Nam. I’m pretty sure the only way he’d walk away would be if he was forced to.”

“He’s not dead, right? The guy didn’t have a heart attack on the mat and is sticking around the haunt the place.” 

Johnny snickered, knowing that, if ghosts really did exist, that would be exactly what Kreese did. Taunting weaklings even in the afterlife. “If he had died, I’m sure we would have heard about it. The guy was well known around here.”

“How much is the rent?” 

Johnny shrugged, separating the clothes that had to get hung from the clothes that had to be folded. “Not sure. Probably cost a pretty penny back in the day and with inflation, I’m sure it had to go up.”

“You mean you didn’t call yet?”

Johnny looked up then, catching Daniel watching him with a stupid grin on his face. “What?”

“I think you’re forgetting that we have been together for a very long time.” 

“I didn’t forget. We’re going on nineteen years. That’s bronze.” 

“I know how you function, Johnny. When you get an idea in your head it usually sticks around for a good while.”

“Well the last time I got involved with karate it didn’t work out so well,” Johnny mumbled, thinking back to the time when he wasn’t sure if he and Daniel would make it to their eleventh anniversary let alone their nineteenth. 

“Well, that’s because you became a little,”

“Invested?” Johnny suggested.

Daniel winced, waving his hand slightly. “I was going to say  _ obsessed _ .” 

Johnny sent a glare his way, going to sit on the edge of the bed as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. “It would be different this time. It wouldn’t really be about me. Before it was all about learning to defend myself and be number one. Having my own dojo would mean having to show someone else those skills.” 

“I don’t want this to become something that takes you over, John,” Daniel said carefully. “I don’t want you to put your heart and soul into this only to watch it blow up in your face. Or worse, you start to teach the lessons your only sensei did,” 

“I don’t think it would. If I was in charge, I get to choose the age range, I get to make up the lessons. I can teach the difference between honor and mercy unlike Kreese did.” 

“And there it is,” Daniel mused, going to sit beside him. “There is the twinkle of wonder that shimmers in your eyes whenever you have your heart set on something.”

“Does it come around often?”

“Ehh not always. I mostly saw it while we were first dating. It’s been a while since you were really excited about something.”

Johnny reached out, taking Daniel’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together like it was second nature. “Karate made a difference in my life. Is it really so wrong of me to want that for somebody else?”

“Of course not. You know I’ll support you no matter what. Just remember why you’re doing it and everything else will fall into place.”

Johnny kissed the back of Daniel’s hand, letting them enjoy the moment together before going back to doing their laundry. 

To his surprise, the rent wasn’t as high as he expected. Kreese had apparently run the place into the ground so it hadn’t had any real takers in a while. It needed some work and the landlord was willing to strike a deal so long as he kept out of trouble. Johnny’s fingers were practically itching to sign the lease, the wheel inside his head spinning as he tried to think of different things to do.

Daniel of course was right by his side, supporting it all. He even offered to lend a hand when it came to the classes. They both reached out to the karate chapter and Johnny was practically shivering when he saw the All Valley board still had his picture up along with the other winners from the years prior and following.

“You were fifteen when you won? You were a baby,” Daniel mentioned as he gazed at the picture.

Johnny shoved him down the hall, heading inside so they could complete their certification. Despite Daniel not actually having a black belt, he had enough knowledge to get him through and while it wasn’t one hundred percent truthful, he was given the okay to teach alongside Johnny at the dojo. 

Naming the place was a bit harder and his first instinct was to go directly to Cobra Kai, but he was fairly sure he would get sued for copyright so he decided to gather up a few more ideas. 

He rummaged through a couple as the two of them got to work bringing them back to life. They stripped the black and red color scheme that Kreese had dedicated the place to for the typical white mats and painted walls. Daniel thought it would be nice to add some scenery that would bring out the zen of his students.

Robby was with them as Daniel hand-painted all the skylines and brought in all the bonsai trees for decoration. He was rolling on the mats, showing off all the somersaults he could do.

“You know, John, you could always have him as your student,” Daniel mentioned, gesturing over to the tumbling boy.

“You wanna teach our four-year-old karate?”

“Why not? They’re young, easy to mold, and they’d probably think it would make them superheroes.” 

“What if he hates it?” Johnny asked quietly. 

He didn’t want to admit it but teaching his son worried him. What if he didn’t do well? What if he did too well? What if he favored him and that caused an outburst with his other students? 

What if he was a terrible Sensei and Robby didn’t want to learn from him? So much could go wrong.

“How could he hate it? He gets to hang out with you all day.” Daniel mused lightly. 

“Papa! Papa look!” Robby called out, pushing himself to stand on his head. “I’m not even in the water!”

“Good job, bud!” 

Johnny walked over, grasping Robby by the ankle and yanking him upwards. Robby squealed, giggling loudly as Johnny lifted Robby into his eyesight.

“Do you want to learn karate?”

“What’s karate again?”

“Martial arts, Robby,” Daniel replied. “Daddy and I are going to teach it here. You could be one of our students.”

“What is martial arts?”

“Fighting,” Johnny answered simply.

Robby gasps, his hands dramatically covering his mouth. “Do I get to beat up bad guys?”

“Every single one,” Johnny told him, releasing his ankle as Daniel took Robby into his arms.

“Don’t hang him like that, all the blood will rush to his brain,” Daniel commented, setting the boy back on the ground. 

Robby began punching the air, releasing a battle cry before kicking outwards, falling to the mat in the process.

“Hey look. He takes after you.” Johnny mentioned, smirking as Daniel flipped him off. 

The days began to dwindle and despite having all the paperwork down and had the entire place inspected and fixed up, Johnny had yet to actually name it. He certainly couldn’t just call it “the karate dojo” so he had to come up with something. 

Daniel gave his full support, wholeheartedly believing that Johnny would come up with something wonderful. Johnny didn’t feel as confident and found himself wondering if he should just toss a whole bunch of ideas on a hat and blindly pick one. 

Who fucking knew naming a business could be so hard? Johnny had the luxury of not having to really name anything in his life. He didn’t even name his own son, as that decision was made by Shannon with the suggestion coming from Daniel. 

His mother chose his own name and Johnny had never been the type of guy to name his cars or even his dirt bike. He just wasn’t creative like that. 

Daniel was, however, so while Daniel was off trying to put Robby to sleep, Johnny stayed up and looked over the list that Daniel had made up of all their collected suggestions. They weren’t bad, not in the least, but narrowing it down was harder than Johnny expected it to be. 

In the end, he went with the one he had originally hated, finding it to be the most genuine and frankly respectable out of all the choices. There was some originality to it, but also had a connection to what they were trying to accomplish with building their own dojo. 

The following morning, Johnny made the call and just a few days later, the sign was constructed and placed high for the whole town to see. 

Bonsai might not have been his first choice, but it looked good on paper and sounds pretty rad when you screamed the word. Plus, Daniel got all cute and bashful over Johnny choosing the name he chose, which was a plus. 

They were partners in this so they made sure that every decision was planned out together, from their schedule to their students. They chose what ages they wanted to work with and how often the classes would be. Neither were quitting their day job just yet so they had to work around their busy schedules to make it work. 

Monday and Wednesday mornings they had their 4-6-year-olds. Tuesday and Thursday afternoons they 7-9-year-olds and then after that was the 10-12. Fridays were left open for their 13-17 class. They hadn’t decided to take on adults yet, but it was a possibility for the future. 

Daniel made it known to all of his clientele that they would be open for business and Johnny made sure to leave a flyer with the daycare when he dropped Robby off before work. Bobby was kind enough to sign his own children up, tossing them into the classes on the agreement that Johnny let Bobby come down every once in a while and spar like the old days.

The classes weren’t huge in the beginning. Johnny didn’t know if it was the stigma that Kreese had left behind or if karate was somehow going out of style. Parents were more sensitive it seemed and didn’t want to sign their kids up for anything that was going to get them hurt. 

Those who did sign up didn’t know the first thing about karate and to be honest, that delighted Johnny. These were fresh minds that he could mold, showing them what real karate is meant to be like. None of that bullshit that Kreese or even Chozen was shoveling. Johnny didn’t scream at his students, he didn’t get angry with them when they messed up. 

These were children. Impressionable children needed to learn to defend themselves, strengthen themselves, and keep their minds focused. Daniel was better at dealing with the kids than he was. Johnny knew the moves and knew how to show exactly how to do it, but it was Daniel who was the real one on one with them. 

And that was fine. Johnny preferred it that way. They were a team, after all. Teaching together and watching their students progress thanks to their joint efforts was just another way to prove how good they were together. 

Robby liked karate for the most part. He thought it was fun to work on all the moves and address them as both “Sensei Daddy” and “Sensei Papa.” He would get distracted like all little kids would, especially when one of his classmates told him all about their new puppy and he spent the remainder of their clean-up time begging to get one just like it. Still, he always had something to tell his grandparents about, always eager to show off his moves even if they weren’t one hundred percent perfect. 

Johnny was quickly learning that they didn’t have to be. There was always room for improvement, but for now, he was having fun and that was all that mattered.

Johnny never thought he’d follow such a statement, but stranger things have certainly happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm gonna be honest. I love every single chapter from this point on. All of them are wonderful, they get better and better. There isn't a single dud and I sincerely hope you feel the same way.


	18. 2004

It was in January when Daniel decided to hit him with the news that he wanted another baby. It all started when he became friends with a new woman at work. Her name was Amanda and she was a physical therapist that specializes in pediatrics. 

Johnny had met her during family events since Daniel had come out at work and was given nothing but warm welcomes and pure acceptance. Amanda was kind and clever and always kept Daniel on his toes. She reminded Johnny of Shannon in that way and it pleased him to see Daniel having another friend he could confide in since they made California their home after all these years.

It also turned out that she was a surrogate. Like a professional one. Apparently, god gifted her with wide hips m and an easy birth canal allowing her to have several pregnancies, all of which were successful. 

Daniel found this out around New Years'. Amanda returned from her leave after having officially gained her body back from a previous pregnancy and the two got a little bit tipsy at the holiday party. Johnny was there too, watching over his beloved since his mom was watching Robby for the night. 

Amanda and Daniel drank one another under the table and were total gunners by the time midnight rolled around. 

It was a week into the new year that Daniel dropped the bomb, confessing that he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since Amanda mentioned it to him. 

They had discussed having other children, whether it be through adoption or a surrogacy company. They had even discussed possibly having Shannon carry their child for them so they would have that biological link with Robby but she was on the other side of the country having just settled down with her new carrier working for a modeling agency. Johnny didn’t know if it would last or not but he was certainly proud of her.

With that being said he was fairly certain she wouldn’t want to give up her body to carry a child for them and asking for an egg just seemed like too much. And Daniel, despite knowing she signed a legal agreement always worried that she would one day show up demanding Robby back.

She had been good since their interaction the night before she left for New York. She made time for Robby but knew who he really belonged to and didn’t question that. She didn’t fight it or try to steal him away. Still, it was a fear that lingered in the back of Daniel’s mind. 

If they were to have a biological kid it would have to be with someone who wouldn’t want any parental power over the kid. They would merely carry it and hand it over to them. 

That’s where Amanda would come in. She had good genes and was healthy overall. She had glowing recommendations and wouldn’t try to take the kid as she had done this so many times it was her profession. Amanda was a working woman and had no interest in kids of her own. She simply took advantage of the gifts that the good Lord gave her and used her body as the baby-making machine it was.

Johnny was questionable at first. Especially since Amanda had done this before there was the wonder of how many half-siblings the kids would have that weren’t actually Amanda’s. And then there was the worry that Daniel and Amanda’s working relationship would clash in case she did something he didn’t approve of during the pregnancy.

He had been rather anal during Shannon’s pregnancy always insisting that she eat right and exercise and not splurge just because she was pregnant. 

Amanda was a professional however and knew that every pregnancy was different. She listened to her body and her doctor and did whatever she needed to do to secure a healthy child for the parents.

Outside of that, it was also a question of whether or not they were ready to have another baby. Bonsai dojo hadn’t even been open for a year and that was Johnny’s main focus. He still worked at the country club from time to time but more often than not he was at the dojo.

Daniel was there too, having decided to take some classes to work his way up to an actual black belt. It was a learning process but he was a quick study and put the time and effort in. 

Amanda didn’t care for karate but she liked the cars they would talk about and get along with both their mothers well enough. Lucille and Laura learned with Shannon that it was best to her certain people at bay, and that includes Amanda. 

The conversation didn’t last extensively long simply because Johnny knew fighting would be a losing battle just as it had been when Daniel first wanted to help Shannon out with Robby. Unlike Johnny who had to literally have a kid dropped on his lap for his paternal instincts to be awakened, Daniel always knew he wanted to be a father. 

He had the patience and the mindset for it. He was kind and gentle, and understanding. All the things fathers should be. So to deny him this request when he had no legitimate reason to do so would just be cruel. 

So he let Daniel give his little speech, let him ramble on like he always did about how good this would be for them, a growing family in this new world that was becoming more acceptable as the days went by. It was actually pretty adorable how eager Daniel was at just the idea of having another baby around. 

And when he finally stopped and looked to Johnny with those big hopeful eyes of his all the blond could do was laugh. Even after all these years together he was so fucking lost for the guy it hurt. 

“Okay.” He said, simple as that. 

There were some restrictions, however. If they were doing this, Johnny wasn’t jizzing in a cup this time around. There wouldn’t be any guessing or possible parental test. He wanted Daniel to have with this kid what he had with Robby. Seemed only fair. 

Daniel was skeptical at first but accepting the terms. And after meeting with Amanda’s people at the agency they were able to get the show on the road. 

It wasn’t as hands-on as it had been with Shannon but that’s because the baby was meant to be Shannon’s. They were the donors that time around and it just so happened they got attached and we’re able to work things out before getting full custody.

Now, there would be no custody battle, no threat of going to court. They had a contract signed and everything right from the get-go. Amanda had done this so many times before the only real difference was that Daniel was her friend and her client rather than just her client.

That added some extra security to it all. 

Daniel hovered because he was Daniel and that’s just what Daniel did. He hovered and pestered, making sure that Amanda had everything she needed and was taking all her vitamins. And just like with Shannon Johnny would sneak behind his back and buy her all the food Daniel refused to let her have. 

They would take Robby out to McDonald's or Five Guys and pig out, enjoying their secret time before heading back into town so she could make her yoga class.

Johnny didn’t know how Robby would react to them having another baby. He was older now, about to be five, so he had some form of understanding in the world. He knew he had a mommy, and a daddy, and a papa. He knew how mommy loved him even if she wasn’t around. He knew daddy was the better cook but papa told better stories. 

And he knew that when the baby came it would need all the attention but that didn’t mean they loved him any less. 

Daniel and Johnny tried to explain to him just how important his role as big brother would be and that seemed to excite him. 

“So I am gonna teach the baby stuff?” Robby asked curiously, digging his feet into the sand.

They were at their beach behind the mansion, enjoying the gentle breeze as Daniel and Robby continued their extravagant sandcastle competition. 

“You are. You’re gonna teach them a whole bunch of stuff,” Johnny insisted.

“Like what?”

“Like how to make sandcastles,” Daniel replied. “And how to ride a bike.”

“But I don’t know how to ride a bike. I still have training wheels.” 

“So I will teach you and then you can teach the new kid.”

Robby pouted then, in a way so similar to Daniel’s it was almost frightening. “What if the baby doesn’t like me?”

“What isn’t there to like?” Johnny defensively. 

While Johnny still had the mental scars of being taught to toughen up and walk it off, he would be the first to admit that he’s soft on his kid. It wasn’t his fault really. Daniel made him mushy and his own mother made him want to be a good parent. He knew how cruel the world could be and he didn’t want to be his son’s first bully. 

He knew down the line Robby was going to have to deal with unwanted and unwarranted hatred due to just being the kid of the same sex couple and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried the boy would grow up to resent them. It was more acceptable for him to be raised by Shannon on her own than the two of them, at least to the everyday eye, but he wanted Robby to know they were making the best decision for him. 

“We like you!” Daniel insisted. 

Johnny bobbed his head, seconding that thought. “We think you’re the best around.” 

“You’re my dad and papa, you have to like me.”

“We don’t have to do anything. The law doesn’t control us. We’re rebels without causes, kid.” 

Daniel flicked his ear then, going to pull Robby closer to him in the sand. “The baby is going to love you. You’re their big brother! You’re gonna help them in so many different ways. Just remember not to get angry at them if they’re a little loud or when they get bigger and start to touch your toys. They’re new to this whole world, they don’t understand it.”

“Promise?” 

“We don’t break promises in our house,” Daniel swore, kissing the top of Robby’s head. 

“Daddy says we don’t live in a house.” 

“Well, daddy isn’t the brightest,” 

Johnny waited for Robby to turn his attention back onto the sandcastle before flipping Daniel off. 

The days were winding down and while both Johnny and Daniel did their best to keep themselves busy, there was no denying the nerves that were running through them like a live wire. It felt as if they were starting over, doing everything for the first time again. Babyproofing, and rereading parenting books. Before they were just parents on the weekends or when Shannon wanted some time to herself or whatever guy she was seeing. 

Now they would be there twenty-four-seven with a newborn. It was as frightening as it was exciting. His mother and Ridley were just as eager for their newest grandchild, with the former already buying everything he could with the word “grandpa” on it. He took to Robby with stride and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the second child would be just as willing to accept his kindness.

It seemed like the beginning of the year was so long ago. That the very idea of having a second child was still so fresh in their minds. And then one afternoon while finishing up their second class for the day they got the call from Amanda. Daniel left first, promising to meet her at the hospital while Johnny locked up the dojo and dropped Robby off to Lucille. 

When he finally arrived, the baby had yet to come. Amanda was working on her Lamaze, but looked as cool and collected as she always did. There were no shouts of anguish or heavy pushing. She was checking emails and talking to Daniel about known clients, proving just how much of a professional at this she really was. 

They chose not to find out the sex of the baby just for the excitement of it. Shannon didn’t want to know because it was going to be her one and only child so she wanted that surprise. Daniel thought it would be last to find out naturally, though his mother hounded them for it. She wanted to know what to expect so she could figure out what clothes to buy and know the color to knit the blanket. 

Daniel had painted the nursery by himself, giving it that same seascape with the bonsai trees that he had done for Robby when he was just a baby. They had once again given up another office down the hall to keep the kids close, but they didn’t mind much. It was a big place and there were plenty of other rooms for them to work in. 

When the pushing did begin, it seemed to only last a few seconds. Johnny wasn’t even sure if Amanda broke a sweat during it all and had there not been that sharp, newborn cry, nobody would have even known the baby was born with how much little effort Amanda had to put in. 

Johnny would never forget what it was like in those first few moments. When the baby was crying, and the doctor was congratulating them, and the nurses were cleaning the baby up. They had been thinking about names for a while, but now that the baby was actually there, it was a lot harder to settle on one, especially since they hadn’t actually begun to narrow it down. 

Amanda refused to tell them what she thought they were having, but when the plump little newborn wrapped in the pretty pink blanket was passed over to Daniel, she had a smug look on her face that made it very clear that she was correct. 

They sat together, going back and forth on which name to settle on. It was a lot harder than it had been with Robby. Johnny had no real say in that. Back then, he was just the donor and possible fun uncle until Shannon decided she wanted them to be more involved. Daniel had suggested Robert because it was Johnny’s middle name. It was a way to have him involved without actually being involved. 

Now it was all on them and they were bouncing back and forth, trying to pick one that worked best. 

They eventually made their decision, going with the same name Lucille would have gone with had Daniel been born a girl. It was his grandmother’s name and while she didn’t live very long, he had fond memories of the woman. 

“So, we have the first name, but what about last?” Johnny asked, looking up from the birth certificate. “Larusso?” 

“You’re going to adopt her as I did with Robby. Couldn’t we change her last name to Lawrence?” 

Johnny paused, perking an eyebrow as he looked across the room to where Daniel was sitting. “You want both kids to have my name?” 

“I don’t want there to be any confusion,” Daniel replied, looking up from the baby in his arms. “I don’t want Robby wondering why we all have different last names. It’s bad enough we already changed his from Keene.” 

Johnny told himself to stay quiet and just write it down, but he couldn’t help him. “So does this mean if we ever get married you’re going to take my name?” 

Johnny could see Daniel blushing from across the room and as he brought his eyes down to the baby once more, he answered. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Just put Lawrence for now.” 

Johnny bobbed his head, writing the word “Lawrence” for last name and “Samantha” for first. The middle name was a little harder as they couldn’t decide if they should go with one of their mothers' names or something completely different. 

“We’re not doing Maverick,” Johnny swore. “Poor Robby lived with Swayze for two years. We’re not torturing this kid too.” 

“What about Elle?” 

Johnny paused, his head cocking slightly. "Like Macpherson?" 

Daniel laughed, glancing away from the baby for the moment. "Like the  _ letter.  _ Both our moms' names start with it.” Daniel pointed out. 

Johnny shrugged, seeing no reason not to go with it. 

Two days later, Samantha Elle Lawrence arrived home, much to the excitement of everyone around them. Robby especially, as he took two steps at a time to greet them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“She’s still little!” He announced with a sigh. 

“Sorry, she didn’t grow since yesterday, kid.” Johnny teased, scooping the five-year-old up into his arms. “Wanna hold her?” He asked, placing Robby down on the couch. 

They had taught him to hold her head in the crook of his arm and to not move too quickly. Robby was in awe of her, kissing her head gently before offering her back to Daniel after she sneezed in his face. 

“One thing at a time, right?” Johnny teased, watching the boy hurry off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has made her entrance! Excited to see Johnny as a Girl Dad? I certainly man. 
> 
> A fan favorite finally makes his own entrance next week. Any guesses at who it is?
> 
> Tell me down below!


	19. 2005

Johnny settled into the parking lot of the arena, parking in his usual spot as he had gotten quite used to going there in the past few years. With his own dojo up and running, the All-Valley karate league has become more involved with him and Daniel. They hadn’t entered the competition as of yet but still went every year to watch and celebrate. 

However, they weren’t there for a competition this time. No, this was far more personal. 

After just a bit of time working as a Sensei, Daniel had decided it was time he got around to actually earning the belts. He had worked his way around it to get his certification but he respected the martial art too much to not follow through with it. Johnny was proud of him and worked alongside to help him go from level one all the way to the top and now it was time for him to receive his blackbelt. 

The karate league was rather dramatic about it, which wasn’t so much of a surprise as Kreese had been a part of it all those years ago. They made a big show of it, showing off all their students that had worked hard to get to the point of a blackbelt. It was a group event, with each student working with the chairman of the board to prove themselves worthy of such a title. 

Johnny had done it when he was just a teenager and Daniel was doing it now. And of course, Johnny was there to support him, along with Lucille. His own mother was out of town but she sent her love for her son in law, promising to celebrate as soon as she and Ridley returned. 

Johnny went to his side of the car first, taking Samantha out of her car seat ever so carefully. Robby could unbuckle himself by this point, but he knew not to get out of the car until Johnny opened his door for him. 

“Are you ready to see Papa?” He asked the infant, his tone light and fluffy and his smile wide as Samantha watched him with the big blue eyes they both shared. 

It was something that Johnny had gotten emotional about after the girl had been born. The same way Daniel had been when Robby’s hair began to darken, allowing them to look familiar, having Samantha’s blue eyes remain as she grew made Johnny feel a little more connected to her. 

“Is Papa gonna kick some butt today?” Robby asked, standing beside Samantha’s car seat. 

“I certainly hope so, bud. That’s what we’re here for.” 

Grabbing the diaper bag, he slung it over his shoulder before lifting the infant out, carrying her carefully in his arms after closing the door to the car. He walked around the other side, taking Robby’s hand so he could jump out.

The car wasn’t anything special. Daniel had gotten it last year for Christmas, as it just made sense to have a family-friendly car. It wasn’t a minivan, thank God, but he still missed his Firebird endlessly. Sometimes, when Shannon would come back to California to visit, she would drive it back and taunt Johnny with it, though he expected that much from her by this point. 

As she said, he did get the better end of the bargain, after all. 

Walking them into the arena, they were met by Lucille, who was sitting inside waiting for them. 

“Is the old man here yet?” Johnny asked, looking down at Robby, who began tugging his hand. He pointed across the way to where said the old man was leaning against the wall and after making eye contact with him, he released the boy so he could run over and greet him. 

“What a pretty bow you have on,” Lucille said, taking Samantha from Johnny’s arms. She adjusted the white and blue bow settled upon the baby's head, matching the hachimaki that the old man had gifted Daniel before the ceremony. “What a nice grandmother you must have who buys you such pretty things.” 

“Translation: they spoil you.” Johnny quipped, winking to Lucille before heading off to follow his son. 

The old man had been a part of their family for a little less than a year now, but it felt like so much longer. He ran a small botanical garden that specialized in those damn trees that Daniel loved so much and after discovering it, the man began visiting it weekly. 

It was a match made in heaven between the two, with the old man talking about his life in Japan and indulging Daniel’s obsession with the bonsai trees by teaching him new techniques on how to care for them and help them grow. 

He was also a master of karate, though you’d never be able to tell. Johnny tried to call his bluff the first time Daniel invited him to the dojo, and it ended with the older man wiping Johnny flat on his back right out on the mat. Saying his ego was bruised was an understatement, though no hard feelings were left behind. 

Johnny could respect anybody that took the martial art seriously and Mr. Miyagi was a man of honor and passion. He treated Karate as a literal art form, one that should be used as a way of defense and not just fighting. All the things it took Johnny years to learn were the exact things that were pouring out of the man’s mouth during every session he had with Daniel. 

If Johnny were still a bitter teenager he would be jealous of the connection they shared, especially since his own experiences with senseis had been absolute shit, but Johnny was a grown man who understood that Mr. Miyagi was exactly what Daniel needed. 

Someone who could keep him leveled and teach him a more realistic and (slightly) old fashioned way of karate rather than just the stuff he had picked up from a book or following Johnny’s lead. 

The old man, though he loved to shrink Johnny down to size while at the dojo, was a welcomed member of their family and Johnny had been thankful for the day he finally entered their lives. 

Robby, of course, adored Mr. Miyagi was talking his ear off the moment he met up with him across the hall. In his hands was another stuffed animal that Robby would be adding to his collection. 

“You’re gonna spoil my kids too?” Johnny asked, watching as the dark-haired boy hugged whatever Pokemon he had been given this time. 

“ _ Tanmee _ gives gift. Gifts do not spoil children, Johnny.” 

Johnny bit his cheek to keep himself from smiling at the name. Though they had only met a little less than a year ago, Mr. Miyagi was more of a father figure to Daniel than anybody, and of course, Robby was just as close with him. It felt only right giving him a fitting title and seeing as the old man was trying to teach Daniel Japanese just as he was trying to teach him karate, using the different language just seemed fitting. 

Of course, that didn’t mean it would always work. Robby had a nickname of his own picked out and he preferred to use it as he pleased. 

“ _ Tanmee _ got me Squirtle!” Robby proclaimed proudly, lifting the stuffed creature. 

“And nothing for Sam?” He asked playfully. 

Mr. Miyagi smiled brightly, going into his bag to pull out a new teether for the infant. “Little flower to be given best gift of all. Gift of relief.” 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Johnny admitted, patting the old man’s shoulder, catching as Lucille came over with the infant. 

Samantha’s eyes lit up at the sight of the teether and took it the moment it was offered, bringing the item to her mouth to chew. She had been teething like crazy as of late and they’ve been going through teethers ever since. 

“All right. Let’s go take our seats,” Johnny suggested, watching as Robby took Mr. Miyagi’s hand and tugged him through the arena and over to the bleachers. 

They took their seats right in front where Daniel could see them. Robby was chattering on to Mr. Miyagi, talking more about Pokémon since it was his latest obsession while Samantha just continued to gnaw on that golden teether. 

When the ceremony began, Samantha began to fuss at the sight of her father, and Johnny did what he could to distract her. It was around the time she’d normally nap so he expected her to become a bit cranky. Still, he wanted the whole family there to support him so they could handle a bit of whining for the time being. 

He kept his eyes on Daniel, watching proudly when it was his turn to demonstrate all the moves that were required to prove yourself worthy of a black belt. Johnny thought back to when he was a kid and how Kreese pushed him to his limits just to show how far he could go. 

Daniel was completely focused, his eyes on the instructor as he performed all the acts. Around his head was the same headband Johnny had given him when they were teens, the same one Johnny himself wore when he earned his own belt. 

Johnny must have been lost in his thoughts as Samantha began biting on his fingers, the teether no longer as cold and useful to her as it previously had been. Johnny didn’t mind however and bent his finger to offer his knuckle for her to chew on. 

“Daddy, when am I gonna do that?” Robby asked after seeing Daniel break the board in half. 

“You have to get to the next age group, buddy. Give it time.” 

“Robby-San will be a karate master just like his Papa. This I promise.” Mr. Miyagi said proudly. 

“I’ve been a black belt for over twenty years.” Johnny reminded him. 

“There is more to karate than a colored belt,” 

“We’re literally at a belt ceremony!” 

“Shhh!” Lucille hissed. 

Johnny silenced himself, watching as the instructor called them all to the front to award them with their belts. When it was Daniel’s turn they cheered and Johnny took his hand back so he could help Samantha clap for her father. She was still working on her speech and while she couldn’t say “papa” just yet she was babbling enough for them to get the gist. 

When the ceremony was over, Robby flung himself off the bleachers and slid across the floor to tackle Daniel with a hug. He lifted the boy easily, carrying him back to the family, black belt in hand. 

“Oh, congratulations sweetie!” Lucille gushed, kissing his cheek in a flushing manner.

“Thanks, Ma.” 

Samantha practically leaped from Johnny’s arms to Daniel’s and he held her against his shoulder easily. 

“How do you feel?” Johnny asked.

“Only took 21 years but not too shabby.”

“Daniel-San, we are very proud.” Mr. Miyagi said, patting the taller man on the back. 

“Thank you, Mr. Miyagi. That means a lot to me.” 

“Papa, can we go get dinner now? I want French fries.” Robby asked, still sitting comfortably in his arms.

“What do you say? Dinner to celebrate?” 

“Like you expected any less,” 

The six of them went out, taking Daniel to his favorite restaurant after he changed out of his gi. Robby munched on his French fries and Samantha ate off of Johnny’s plate before falling asleep in her high chair. 

They all went their separate ways after dinner. Mr. Miyagi had to get an early start at the garden and Lucille offered to take the kids since she was staying with them for a few days while she had new floors placed into her penthouse. Usually, that was code for her wanting to give them some time along while also being able to buy them ice cream on the way home. 

Swapping cars with Lucille, Daniel drove them to the dojo so they could place his certification on the wall since they wouldn’t be heading back until Monday and he wanted it set up for the next class. 

Johnny followed him in, watching proudly as Daniel sat on the mat and placed the certification in the frame he had purchased for it. He hung it up on the wall, across from Johnny’s from all those years ago.

“God. Look how far we’ve come.” Daniel mused. 

Johnny hummed, his hand going into the pocket of his jeans. His fingers wrapped around the small box that he kept the ring in. He pulled it from his pocket, opening it slowly. 

He had thought of half a dozen ways to propose to Daniel. Maybe by the water on a night when the weather was cool and the breeze was gentle. Maybe when they visited New Jersey during the holiday. Or maybe just in the middle of the night after a round of sex. 

He stood behind Daniel, half-listening to the man rave on about how much he loved karate and how important it was to have finally completed his journey. 

And at this moment he found he couldn’t think of any better moment. 

So he knelt to the ground, holding the box out as he waited for Daniel to turn around. When he didn’t, he called out to him. “Danny,”

He didn’t move, still rambling on about his love of karate and how much better he was at it from when he first started. 

“Danny.” He repeated. Johnny was smiling, despite himself. “Daniel!” He urged, watching as the dark-haired man finally turned to face him. “Marry me?”

Daniel blinked, his eyes bright with surprise. “What?”

“I know it’s not legal, not yet at least.” He told him. There was an ongoing battle to let same-sex marriages happen, and while no decision had been made yet, they were only getting closer and closer now. 

He was 38 years old. They’ve been together for two decades. They have children. Living, breathing children that they love, and adore, and protect. They have a family; they  _ are _ a family and Johnny didn’t need some fucking judge to decide that or not.

Johnny had been thinking about this for a while. Always trying to come up with the best plan of action. He must have started writing a dozen speeches though none of them ever seemed to be good enough. He probably should have said something along the lines of ‘I always planned this but I didn’t plan you’ or ‘there is nobody else I’d rather be with’ but he just went with his gut on this one.

“I love you and I want to marry you.”

“You’re serious?”

“No, I’m on my knees holding a ring for fun. Yes, I am serious!”

Daniel laughed then, wet and bright as he tilted his head back to keep himself from crying. Johnny knelt there, the ring box still sitting in his hand as he waited for Daniel to answer. 

“You really wanna do this?” 

“Are you surprised?” Johnny asked with a small shrug. “Twenty-one years in the making, LaRusso.” 

Daniel approached him then, taking the ring out of the box to inspect it. “You know, I always figured I’d be the one asking.” He admitted gently.

“Sorry Danny, I can’t let you steal my thunder.” 

“Well, just remember the statement.” 

Johnny bit his lip, glancing from the ring to Daniel’s eyes and back again. “Still waiting for an answer here, Danny.”

Daniel, bless his heart, realized too that he hadn’t bothered to answer. “Oh! I’m sorry. Yes. Obviously, yes.” 

Johnny pushed off his knees then, ignoring the slight ache that came from growing older as he stood back up and pulled the shorter male into his arms. He kissed him then, smiling brightly against his lips as his arms wrapped around Daniel. 

He pulled away, taking the ring from Daniel’s hand so he could put it on him. He had to be sneaky about how he got the size but he made sure it fit him. It wasn’t some diamond cut like his own mother wore but it was simple and stylish, and one hundred percent Daniel.

He had it tucked away in that little safe for years just waiting for the perfect moment and while he was sure there could have been something more traditionally romantic for them neither seemed to mind.

Getting engaged in the middle of a karate dojo was perfectly on-brand for them and Johnny wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIYAGI! MIYAGI! MIYAGI! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long for him to finally show, but he is here now. And so is Samantha! 
> 
> Samantha and Robby are going to be my favorite from this point on. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think down in the comments! And everyone who was asking for Miguel, I promise he will show up eventually. Gotta have these kids to grow up first.


	20. 2006

Johnny never thought he’d go back to New Jersey after returning to California. For him, there was nothing there worth his while. His family was on the west coast, as was his home and his career. 

He would always treasure the time he spent in Newark but he was happy to be back in the valley, where it was warm and breezy, right by the ocean. 

Of course, there were things about the east coast that Daniel would always hang onto and miss, and one of those included his family back in Jersey. He had convinced his mom to move out to be closer but he still had cousins, and aunts, and uncles. 

And while they talked on the phone now and then, it couldn’t compare with actually seeing them face to face. So when his mother suggested they spend the finals weeks of the year and celebrate the holiday in Jersey, Daniel had trouble saying no. 

Johnny had no problem denying her this request because he remembered what the winter in Newark was like and didn’t want to go back to that. What he did have a problem with was saying no to Daniel. You’d think after two decades together he’d be able to figure it out not that wasn’t possible it seemed.

So with a heavy heart, Johnny said goodbye to his warm California Christmas and packed up his bags so they could head back East. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but Daniel’s excitement was enough to overshadow his less than thrilled attitude. 

He wanted to show the kids his old stomping grounds, his old neighborhood. He wanted to show the kids where they met, tell them how they fell in love and while the kids were too young to fully understand, Johnny respected Daniel’s request and got the kids all packed up, making sure to buy them clothes that will keep them warm. 

They had agreed to stay for two weeks; Christmas to New Years''' with a few days before and after both holidays. They were staying in Louie’s childhood home since he had moved back in with his mom once Daniel and Johnny moved away. Johnny had offered to rent them a hotel room but Daniel wanted the kids to experience the Jersey area just as he did as a kid. Once again, Johnny bit his tongue and let Daniel have his way, just thankful that the bed they’d all be sharing was big enough for the four of them. 

“And you’re positive Santa will be able to find us here?” Robby asked after they had settled in. 

They were all in the living room, with the kids playing with the train set Louie had set up for them, Daniel helping his aunt in the kitchen, and Johnny sitting with Lucille on the couch. 

“Positive, kid. He’s got it completely covered,” Johnny insisted.

“Who knows, buddy. You’ve been really good this year, so maybe Santa will leave you a little something in California.” Daniel noted, popping his head into view.

“Do you think he got my list in time?” 

“He got it, but we already told you that he can’t put a puppy on a sleigh, it’ll jump-off,” Johnny mentioned, clenching his teeth to keep himself from smirk. 

Robby had been asking for a puppy since he found out what a puppy even was. He partially blamed Bobby, since he went and got his own kids a golden retriever and ever since then, Robby has been in love. 

Daniel and Johnny had discussed it, wanting the boy to get a bit older before getting a pet so he’d learn some responsibility. Daniel voiced that he too had always wanted a pet and that it just wasn’t in their budget when he was a kid. Johnny was too busy with Cobra Kai to care about a pet but even he could remember the childhood excitement he felt when he would play fetch with Bobby’s childhood dog. 

Robby was only eight but was smart enough to understand the dos and don’ts when it came to a pet. They would get him one when the time was right, at least that was what they had agreed on. 

“Not if it’s a _trained_ puppy!” 

“If you’re getting a dog, you’re going to have to train it yourself,” Lucille reminded him. 

“You should have put down “pre-trained puppy” on the list, bud. Maybe next year.” Johnny shrugged, figuring his son would be happy enough with what they had actually gotten him. 

“Your kid still believes in Santa?” Louie asked as he reentered the living room. 

Lucille reached up, slapping her nephew’s arm roughly. “So did you until you were fourteen,”

“Keep your voice down.” Johnny glared, having already warned Daniel that if Louie did anything to ruin their kid's Christmas that he’d personally kick his ass from here to Norway. 

Louie raised his hands in defense, going to sit on the floor beside Robby, telling him all about the train and how it was a model of an actual train. Robby, the angel child that he was, listened on while Samantha pushed up from the floor and made her way into the kitchen. 

Johnny could hear her soft little voice speaking to Daniel and his apologetic sigh as he denied whatever it was she had requested. “Why don’t you go see if daddy wants to play?” He said loud enough for Johnny to hear. 

Johnny, already knowing what was expected of him because there was only one thing Samantha asked to play these days, pushed off the couch and beat her half to the kitchen, scooping the girl up into his arms on sight. 

Johnny never expected himself to be the type of father that would play pretend with his kids. Sure, he could toss a ball around in the backyard or splash around in the water, but actually sitting alone in a room and giving his kids the time of day wasn’t something he fully thought he’d ever do. Sid never played with him and when he was younger and thought about settling down with some girl and having kids, he more or less figured it would be a less than a hands-on job. 

Now he was here, sitting on a tiny kids chair that Daniel’s aunt saved from when Louie was a kid, listening to his two-year-old daughter tell him about a dream she had during a tea party. 

Shannon had given her a tea set for her birthday and it’s all she has wanted to do since receiving it. It was a strange connection between them, as Samantha was too young to understand that Shannon was only biologically related to Robby and that was why he called her mom while she was just Aunt Shannon. Or as Samantha called her: Nannon.

She had slipped up a time or two, calling her mommy just like Robby would though Shannon rolled with it, mostly because it meant someone else she could spoil without actually having to do the dirty work. 

Johnny and Daniel didn’t enforce it, though they did promise themselves that when Samantha got older they would explain the actual relation difference. 

For now, it was just childhood innocence that neither Daniel nor Johnny wanted to ruin. 

Later that night, when the kids were tucked away in the bed, Daniel and he did their best to fit themselves around them. Wasn’t the most ideal situation, but Daniel wanted to stay with family and while it wasn’t the California King that they were used to, the queen-sized bed was fine for the time being even if Robby preferred to go full star-fish. 

“You know, ma said she heard it might snow next weekend,” Daniel mentioned to him as he settled on his preferred side of the bed. 

By the time next weekend came around, they would be back in California. Johnny couldn’t help but be a little happy about that as he never did get used to the chill and the frostbite. 

“Guess the kids will have to wait another year for a white Christmas,” Johnny mentioned with a knowing smirk on his face, accepting Daniel’s eye roll as he turned out the lights. 

As it turned out, it didn’t snow that following weekend, but that following day. Johnny woke up to a freezing house and a window view of the white stuff from nightmares as it fell from the sky. 

Robby and Samantha had only seen snow on TV and in books, so they were completely mesmerized by it. They stood by the sliding back door in their pajamas, watching it cascade from the sky as if it was the most magical thing on earth. 

It snowed for another few hours and when it finally stopped, the lawn was perfectly flat and the air was fresh and crisp. Daniel was practically bouncing in his boots as he hurried to take the kids outside, wanting them to experience the first snow of their lifetime. 

He wanted them to have everything he had. The snowball fights, and the snowman family they could build. He mentioned going to find the old sleds in the shed and taking the kids to the school hill so they could fly down it. 

They dressed the kids up in the snow boots and scarves, jackets, and gloves as they went into the backyard for some fun. Robby was ecstatic, running around wildly and following Daniel’s movements so they could make snow angels. Johnny was an acceptable target for the snowballs he made and the blond repeatedly took shots from his fiance and son until one knocked him right in the head. 

“Okay, okay. No more. Daddy surrenders.” Johnny replied, lifting his hands in defense.

“Having fun, Sammy?” Daniel asked, crouching down to their daughter’s level. 

And Samantha, too gentle for this world as she looked over the snow, bundled up so much she looked like a hot pink Michelin mascot and her nose as red as Rudolph's, gave a very quick and simple answer. 

“No!” She replied, sniffling gently. 

And Johnny, taking pity on his poor daughter, moved to scoop her up into his arms. She looked absolutely miserable and Johnny didn’t want her to suffer any more than she already has.

“Come on, sweetie.” 

“Wait, what about the snowman?” Daniel asked. 

“No!” Samantha repeated, clinging to Johnny desperately. 

“Baby steps, Daniel. You and Robby can build the snowman. We’ll watch from the window.” 

“All right. Go get warm,” Daniel suggested, going to follow Robby back around the yard so they could gather the snow for their project. 

Johnny did just as he was told, bringing Samantha back into the house so they could take off their wet clothes and change into their pajamas once again. He set her up in front of the sliding doors so she could watch her father and brother continue their work, but she would follow him into the kitchen instead. 

Pick her up, Johnny plopped her down onto the counter beside him, letting her watch as he began mixing the little packets of hot cocoa in with the warm milk he had on the stove. 

“How many marshmallows would you like?” He asked, watching as the two-year-old hummed and thought it over, settling on four as she lifted her fingers to show him. 

Johnny plopped four marshmallows into her cup and then five for himself, taking her back into the living room so they could plop down onto the couch and flip the tv to find whatever child-friendly program they had on tv. 

By the time Daniel and Robby made their way back inside, Johnny was relaxing on the couch, with Samantha on his lap and a blanket covering them both as Rudolph’s Shiny New Year played on the tv. 

Johnny watched as the two of them shook off the cold, tugged off their boots, and tossed their jackets in the corner. Off to the side of the house was the snowman they had built and while it seemed to be a little lopsided, he looked damn near perfect to the two of them. Especially since around his head was the scarf that Robby had been warning, making for the best hachimaki headband a snowman could ask for. 

“Well, don’t you two look comfy,” Daniel noted, pressing his freezing hands against the back of Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny shivered, biting his lip to keep himself from swearing in front of the kids. “Now you get no cocoa,” Johnny replied, pulling Samantha in closer to him. 

“She’s falling asleep on you,” Daniel noted. 

Johnny shrugged, unfazed by her basically using him as a pillow. “It’s been a long day. Everybody is entitled to a nap.” 

Daniel leaned down, pressing a kiss to the toddler’s head, and then to Johnny’s, pulling away so he could follow Robby into the kitchen to snag himself some of that hot cocoa before Johnny could finish it all. 

It was calm after that, with the kids relaxing on the couch like the old claymation movies from before their time playing on the tv. They stayed inside for the rest of the day, though the following morning, when the kids were eating breakfast with Lucille and Daniel’s aunt, Johnny watched as his fiance wrapped himself up in his gloves, scarf, and heavy boots.

“Where are you going?” 

“Somebody’s gotta shovel us out,” He mentioned easily. 

Johnny turned, looking to Louie, who was sitting on the couch, watching some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Christmas special, still dressed in his pajamas and robe. Johnny wanted to comment since it was technically Louie’s house and it was his responsibility, but Daniel was already up and out the door. With a heavy sigh and a knock to his cousin's head, Johnny went back to the bedroom to dress, thankful that he had listened to Daniel and packed enough warm clothing for the trip. 

“I can handle shoveling the driveway, Johnny. Go back inside.” Daniel said as Johnny followed him out a few minutes later, those big heavy boots leaving deep marks in the snow. 

“I’m not letting you do this on your own. Partnership, remember?” 

“With all due respect, I think I’m a bit more equipped than you are,” Daniel commented, earning a scoff from the blond, who was quick to rip the shovel from the other man’s hands. 

“I was eighteen and I never shoveled before. Let it go.” 

It hadn’t been Johnny’s finest moment. It was his first winter on the east coast and the snow was an absolute bitch to him. Mike and Ronnie were stuck in the city and while he tried to make a handful of calls, nobody seemed to want to plow the parking lot of the complex. 

Daniel, being the boy scout that he never got to be, volunteered and after shoveling his own driveway, hitched a ride over to Johnny’s so he could help him. Johnny was hopeless, to say the least. He was slipping and sliding all over the parking lot, tossing the snow in the wrong direction so he’d have to shovel it up once he was finished with the first side. He was freezing, even with the ugly hat, scarf, and gloves combo his mother picked up for him before the snow began to fall, and he couldn’t stop shivering even under that giant coat. 

Daniel on the other hand was gliding along like it was nothing, moving through the snow as if he had ice skates on and clearing path after path like it was nothing. After a while Johnny started to get ticked off because he wasn’t in the mood to get shown up, all he wanted to do was get his damn car out so he could drive his mom and then himself to work. 

“God forbid I be better than you at something,” Daniel teased as he tossed the snow onto the lawn, turning back to look at the other man. 

“Is being good at shoveling really something you want to be proud of?” Johnny asked, swearing loudly as a gust of wind came by, blowing the dusty snow into his face.

Daniel could only laugh at him, turning back around so he could focus on his work. Johnny followed in suit because despite disliking the cold and not being completely perfect at shoveling, he was determined to actually help and not just create more work for Daniel to do. 

They stayed out there for two hours, getting both sets of cars free as well as making a path from the driveway to the house. Daniel also made a pathway from the front door to the backyard, allowing Louie to bring the garbage to the can without having to stomp his feet through the thick snow. 

By the time they finished, Johnny had gotten somewhat used to the cold. His nose and cheeks were red, but he wasn’t shivering and the wind had finally died down enough that the cold didn’t bother him as much as it had when they first came out. 

“I gotta admit, I don’t know how I survived the winter in the city.” He confessed, stabbing his shovel into the snow once they were finished. “College Johnny was insane.” 

“Oh, come on. You gotta admit, walking through the NYU campus and seeing all the snow on the ground had its perks.” Daniel mentioned, pulling the shovel out because Johnny still didn’t understand that the snow could bend and break the shovel if it hardened over, carefully placing both sets of shovels down by the side of the house. 

“Looking pretty isn’t a perk, Daniel.” Johnny snorted, turning back to face him. 

“Says the pretty boy,” Daniel commented, moving in closer to him. “I can think of a few fond memories we had.”

Johnny could see the glimmer in Daniel’s eyes and while he wanted to ask him what he was thinking of, he never got the chance. Daniel shoved him backward, forcing Johnny to fall into whatever untouched snow was left in the backyard after Daniel and Robby built their snowman. 

Johnny laid there, groaning because he wasn’t that dumb teenager anymore who could bounce back after slipping on the ice and settled into the snow. Daniel plopped back beside him, sighing with content. 

“You’re such a dick,” Johnny grumbled quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he accepted his fate.

“Chasing one through the park, impromptu snowball fights, tackling one another and rolling around on the fresh, untouched snow.” 

“I get it, you have a snowkink.” Johnny teased, opening his eyes as he turned his head, finding Daniel smiling beside him. “We do that in the sand too, you know. Maybe not when the kids are around, but I can think of a couple of times when we’ve gotten good and frisky on the beach.” 

Daniel hummed, those memories coming back to him just as they did Johnny. “Still. You gotta admit, it’s nice to be back.” 

“If this is your way of suggesting for a quickie in an igloo, just say so.” Johnny quipped, earning a face full of snow in response. 

With that, a wave of adrenaline took over and Johnny was quick to roll over, ready to pound Daniel into the snow, no pun intended, all while the other man laughed as happy as one could be. 

The only thing Daniel didn’t have to convince Johnny to do that week took the kids into the city as that was something he did willingly. Samantha was still too young to fully understand anything, but Robby was in awe of the hustle and bustle of the city. They took them to eat, which was easy since they weren’t picky eaters, and into Toys R Us, which was rough since they were kids and wanted to buy out the entire story even though Christmas was just a few days away. 

They walked them through the park, which was still gorgeous with the snow on the ground, and to look at the horses giving the carriage rides. By the end of it, both children were fascinated by the busy streets with all the people and of course the tree in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Robby was dragging Daniel through the crowd to get popcorn from a street vendor while Samantha’s eyes were big and bright looking up at all the lights. 

In the end, it was a successful trip, with both kids falling asleep on the short train ride back to the house. 

Daniel was a little bit smug about how the trip was going, finding that it was going smoothly. Maybe a little bit too smoothly for Johnny’s liking. The last thing he wanted was for Daniel to get some bright idea about moving back to Jersey or even the city when they had such a good thing going for them back in California. 

They had a business they both loved, both their mothers close by, even if Lucille was enjoying being back in Jersey just as much as Daniel was. Robby had his set of friends and a school he liked going to. 

They had a mansion! No place in Jersey was going to be able to replace where they called home, even if the houses in Newark were a bit more realistic for them. 

Johnny decided to bring it up to him on Christmas eve because the timing had never been his strong suit. They were alone in the tiny bedroom, with Samantha and Robby still out in the living room, hoping to wait up for Santa. 

“Twenty bucks says Robby will be knocked out cold before Sam tonight,” Daniel mentioned as he undressed, carefully doing the buttons of his shirt so his aunt could steam it. 

Louie had splurged and got his mom a whole new iron set, with a steamer and rug beater to go along with it. He gave it to her Christmas Eve morning so she could get her favorite dress ready for the following day and she’s been streamer-happy ever since. 

“Danny. You know I love you, right?” He asked, causing the dark-haired man to turn to face him. 

“That’s never a question I want to be asked,” Daniel replied tentatively. “Yes, I know you love me. And I love you.” 

“And you know I’d do anything for you. Just like you’d do anything for me.” 

“I’m not putting on the Santa suit for sex. It’s _weird_ , John. We both said it was weird.” 

Johnny reached out, taking Daniel’s hand in his own. He purposely grabbed his left hand, letting his fingertips trace around the ring he had given him. Marriage equality was still something that had to be debated, much to their chagrin, and while they had been planning to just have a ceremony, Daniel had still been hopeful the world would change. Johnny wasn’t a dreamer like him but didn’t want to pop that bubble just yet. 

“I don’t want to leave California.” He told him honestly. 

Daniel sat gingerly beside him on the bed, his expression warped in confusion. “Okay.” He replied, laughing gently. “We’ll be back there in a week, honey. Do you really hate the snow that much?” 

“It’s not just the snow. Our moms are there. I mean, yeah your mom is currently here with us, but she’s also living there, and my mom is still there. And Bonsai is finally beginning to get the traction we knew it would get. And our students are _good_ , Daniel.”

“They are good.” 

“They’re better than good. They’re great and I know with just a bit more focus at least one of them could take home the title.” 

“I don’t doubt it, John.” 

“I know you missed your family and the east coast, but I really, really don’t want to uproot our kids and move here.” 

“Me either,” Daniel swore gently. “It’s Christmas, Johnny. We’re just here for vacation.” 

“You just seemed so happy to be back.” 

Daniel glanced away for the moment, his fingers lacing with Johnny’s easily. “It’s Christmas,” He repeated. 

Johnny bobbed his head, letting the conversation drop. They continued to change out of their holiday appeal and into their pajamas, heading into the living room to check on their kids. Robby was curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest while Samantha was sitting up, watching some cartoon on the tv. 

Daniel went to grab her while Johnny scooped up Robby, bringing them both back to bed. Christmas morning came after than ever and with kids, there was no more sleeping in. They were practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, neither of them interested in eating breakfast or waiting for the adults to wake up fully. 

With coffee in their mugs, the five adults settled in the living room while the two children eagerly ripped open their gifts, each getting better and better. There was no puppy under the tree, but there was a Nintendo Wii, though Johnny still didn’t actually know what the hell it was. A parent of one of their students gave Daniel one as thanks before the holiday. She worked for the company and wanted to thank the guys in a special way for helping her daughter gain some confidence with karate. 

Johnny still missed his Atari but he knew that consols had to change, just like the games did, though he still hoped one day that shit would come back into style. Until then, it sat in a box next to his Game Boy and his mother's Polaroid camera. 

The thing certainly kept Robby entertained, while Samantha was laughing up a storm with her Tickle Me Elmo. It was the only thing she had even bothered to ask for other than a new baby doll, which Daniel had wrapped up and ready to give her later that night from Santa. 

Christmas had always been a big deal, even when it was just him and his mom, and after celebrating Daniel’s birthday just the week before, Johnny made sure not to splurge and spoil Daniel, at least not in front of the others. They would exchange gifts back in California, with Johnny getting one of Daniel’s favorite cars repainted as the rustbucket that Sid had collected was starting to become an eyesore. 

The ground spent the rest of the holiday eating snacks and preparing for dinner. Daniel and Robby went back outside for a snowball fight while Lucille and Samantha played with the makeup kit she had gotten. 

It was after their Christmas feast when they were all stuffed and ready to relax that Louie decided to don the Santa attire and make his way through the house. He looked the part, with the beer gut and deep voice. He had a sack full of gifts that he was giving out, all of which had been wrapped by Daniel and his aunt almost perfectly. 

“And here we have a gift for Sammy! Is that you?” He asked, holding the silver-wrapped gift with the big red bow out for Samatha to take. 

Rather than a thank you or a shy smile, the two-year-old burst into tears, rushing away from the bearded man and over to Johnny to hide away in his shoulder. 

Before Louie could even make another move, Robby was tackling him to the ground, prepared to fight for his sister's honor. Daniel let it go on for a few seconds before prying the boy off Louie and letting the idiot escape so he didn’t reveal his identity. When he returned, Robby eagerly told him how he kicked the crap out of Santa while Johnny sat on the couch with Samantha to calm her down. 

After a bit, she relaxed enough to open her present and that means the man in the red suit was forgotten about as she played with her new baby doll, while Robby was punching Daniel’s hands with the boxing gloves he had received. 

It was a successful Christmas in their books and now the only thing left was to enjoy the rest of the week leading up to New Years'. 

There would be no wild party this year or private shindig that Laura would throw at the mansion. It seemed like another quiet New Years' for them, which both Johnny and Daniel were perfectly fine with. They were parents and their days filled with boozy celebrations had finally come to an end. Johnny really thought he would have mourned that loss, but found he really didn’t miss it that much. 

He liked being a partner and a dad, two things he never thought he’d actually care about growing up. He knew he’d be a husband and a father, but that came with just being a guy, from the way he was brought up. Marry, pump out kids, have a job, live your life. Simple. 

Now he was engaged to the man he loved, had two kids that meant the world to him, and had a career all his own. High school Johnny would have thought he was kidding if someone told him this would be his life. It would seem too good to be true, but alas, here he was. 

Daniel decided to drive around a bit before the sunset would set in Newark. They left the kids with his mom and aunt, letting them spoil the hell out of them like they had been trying to do all week. They checked out the town, seeing what changed and what hadn’t. Most places went out of business. Independent mom and pops were gone and two different Starbucks had been built.

It was strange seeing the place all over again. It hadn’t been Johnny’s home for very long but some of his greatest memories were here and it would always hold a special place in his heart.

They wound up driving past his old complex and Daniel thought it would be a good idea to check it out. After his cousin died the place was brought up and renovated though eventually, it went out of business again and again. It was nothing more than a vacant lot now with the empty pool still empty right in the backyard of it. 

“God this is depressing,” Johnny admitted, looking around the place.

He couldn’t figure out if it would be better or worse to just tear it all down and work from the ground up. 

“Pool is still intact,” Daniel mentioned, going to sit down along the edge of it like old times. 

“I’m just glad we didn’t bring the kids. The last thing I need is Robby asking a million questions about why I lived in such a dump.”

“Hey! This dump had character.” Daniel defended casually. 

Johnny held his tongue knowing he couldn’t argue. Mike did them a solid by giving them a place to stay at a lower rate and while it wasn’t anything grand, it had heat, running water, and doors that locked properly. 

It may not have been anything to brag about but he had a lot of amazing memories on this lot. With his mom and with Daniel. 

Johnny turned back at the sound of Daniel yelping and saw the idiot sliding down into the empty pool. He rushed over, glancing inside to see him sprawled out, laughing like a fool.

“Hey, LaRusso! Did you fall for me all over again?” He called out playfully.

“Fuck you,” Daniel commented.

“Get out of there, you’re going to get tetanus or something.” 

“It’s concrete, not rusted metal,” Daniel grumbled. He moved onto his knees, groaning loudly. “Ah fuck. Come help me.”

“You’re getting old, man. How are you supposed to be a physical therapist if you fuck yourself up physically?”

“Would you shut up and get down here?” 

Johnny carefully moved to the latter, climbing down it until he reached the end. He approached Daniel, ready to help him up so they could work on a way out since the damn pool didn’t have a shallow end but instead watched as Daniel shifted onto one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

“Gotcha.” He said, smiling brightly. 

“Oh, you dick.” Johnny sighed.

Daniel opened his hand, pulling back the lid on the small box he was holding. Inside was a ring, similar to the one Johnny had given him except for one small difference. While Daniel’s was filled with jade, Johnny’s was that purplish-blue that he recognized to be tanzanite. 

It was his favorite stone and all-around favorite color on account of it being an alternate birthday for December. They had a long talk once on how jade was a close enough stand-in for peridot, the birthstone of August. 

Now it seemed they would be wearing each other around with them.

“I don’t have some long-winded speech,” Daniel explained.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Shut up. This was our spot when we were young. Right in this empty pool, you would show me all the moves I needed to know. Moves I still know to this day.”

“You kicked me in the head with the soccer ball. I think that’s when I realized I liked you.” Johnny mentioned, reminiscing back to when they were just kids messing around, him trying to teach Daniel for fun, neither really knowing what would come of it.

“You wondered why I was so happy to be back. This is where we fell in love, Johnny. And while we take that love with us everywhere we go I knew if I was going to do this, I had to do it here.” Daniel reached up then, taking Johnny’s hand in his own. “John Lawrence. You are my best friend. The second father to my children. And an everlasting pain in my ass. Will you do me the honor of calling you, my husband?”

When Johnny had proposed to Daniel he thought that would be it. It had never even dawned on him that being proposed to was even an option. Maybe it was a pride thing or Daniel wanting to equalize the situation. Johnny didn’t care, however. Daniel’s eyes were shimmering brightly and all he could think of was how many memories had been made here and how they managed to make just one more.

“You made me an offer I can’t refuse, LaRusso. What do you think?”

“So you’re gonna marry me?” Daniel asked, looking bright and eager, like the beautiful dreamer he was.

Kneeling beside him, Johnny reached out to touch Daniel’s face, cradling his cheek in his hand. Daniel leaned into the touch naturally. “Yeah, Danny. I’ll marry you.” He replied, closing the space between them for a kiss.

They had kissed millions of times over the past few years and yet each and everyone still felt fresh and new and good. When they pulled away, Daniel offered the ring, sliding it onto Johnny’s hand with excitement and ease.

Johnny had never been a jewelry kind of guy but the ring stood out in the best of ways. He clenched his hand to make a fist, finding the ring fit perfectly. It must have been another sign from a fate that they were doing all right.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, kissing and smiling like absolute fools in the middle of an empty pool on an abandoned apartment complex lot.

When they finally got their shit together and went back home they were welcomed to chaos. Louie was tied up and Lucille and Daniel’s aunt was nowhere to be round. The kids were playing cops and robbers and begged them not to release Louie even when he begged them to untie him. 

They decided to let the kids have their fun and left Louie tied to the chair for a bit.

When nightfall came the two LaRusso ladies went out for some fun and when they finally untied Louie he left the house to go on his date.

They spent New Year's Eve counting down the minutes with their children by their side, both trying their hardest to stay awake just to see the ball drop. 

“Maybe when they’re older we could actually take them to the city for the ball drop,” Johnny suggested, kissing the top of Samantha’s head as she cuddled into him. 

Daniel hummed in agreement, stifling a yawn of his own because they weren’t teen boys anymore and actually got tired now staying up past 10.

Now and then Johnny would flex his hand, still getting used to having a ring on his finger. It stood out in the best of ways however and Johnny caught himself staring at it a couple of times that night. 

Daniel noticed too and took Johnny’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together easy.

What a way to ring in the new year, huh?

* * *

 _ **Johnny's Ring:**_ _**Daniel's Ring:**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Elle Lawrence is my favorite on the plant, my favorite lil bean. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought down below. What you liked, what you disliked, I'm here to hear it all!


	21. 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a niece who is the same age as Samantha in this chapter and while writing, I would ask her to repeat Sam's lines so I could hear what a toddler would sound like while saying them. Cutest thing ever!

Marriage had always been something Johnny expected in life. He only spent a few years with Sid, but the life he had given him and his mom shaped Johnny into the person he always thought he would be. Someone who stayed on the narrow path that had been carved out for him. He would go to college, follow a career that he excelled in. He would marry young, having kids before he was thirty, and work nine to five with the white picket fence and cookie-cutter lifestyle.

Johnny didn’t know if he would have married Ali or if she would have dumped him after entering med school. Seeing her now, as happy as could be with Tommy, he couldn’t imagine her with anybody but him, even when they had once been the star couple all those years ago. 

Johnny never thought of his future when he was a kid. That was for his mom to do when she would introduce him to all the new members of the country club, talking about how bright he was and go down the list of his achievements. Johnny knew there would be a checklist and that was his entire concern. 

Beat by beat, check by check. Follow through and don’t be a disappointment. And then he came out and realized that some boxes would have to be unchecked. When he realized how he felt about Daniel, he gave himself only a few moments to mourn the life he knew he would never have. 

Or at least, what he thought he’d never have. He never thought he would become a father after falling in love with another man. He didn’t know about surrogates and adoption didn’t even seem like an option. It was either the good old-fashioned way or nothing at all. 

Now he’s a father to two, with Daniel by his side, trying their best to wrangle the kids every morning because Robby is officially in that tween stage and Samantha is only four but full of energy. 

He never thought he would find a career he enjoyed, especially after leaving Cobra Kai. He thought karate would have been a thing of the past, but now it was his morning, noon, and night. Daniel still worked at the physical therapy office, having a list of loyal clients he would meet with weekly, spending the rest of his time in the dojo, working by Johnny’s side with their students. 

He never thought he would get married, but that wasn’t from lack of interest. Gay marriage, same-sex marriage, marriage equality. Different names, same issue over and over again. It was a hot court topic for as long as Johnny could remember. 

Even back when he was in high school and his cousin was still around, he could recall Mike and Ronnie coming home after meetings to talk about how much effort they were trying to put into having the government repeal the ban on gay marriage. Back when they were in college and Daniel was a part of the equality club, Johnny would sit in during group sessions where people would plan rallies and protest for the sake of wanting to have more than just a union. 

Johnny had given up on the idea of marriage rather quickly, only for the desire for it to spark as he and Daniel got older. When he had proposed to him, he had never expected to actually be given the chance to get married. He figured they would have a long engagement until Daniel finally swore him down enough to have some lame-ass overly romantic union ceremony just for the sake of making it a little more real than it actually was. 

And then it happened. 

Johnny was home when he found out, mostly because Daniel bombarded him with the news by waking him up in the early morning and forcing him to watch the news. Sam had been sick the night before and Johnny had been the one to volunteer to look after her. Some stomach bug he knew he would wind up catching had the little girl throwing up and unable to sleep, resulting in Johnny barely getting a wink. 

He had zonked out for maybe fifteen minutes when Daniel was shaking him awake, forcing him to get up and out of the bed and down to the television where the news broadcasters were announced that California had legalized same-sex marriage. 

California-California. Like, the state they were currently living in. 

Johnny was speechless. Daniel, like always, couldn’t stop talking and had to call his mother to tell her the news, all while sending Robby up to tell Laura and Ridley. 

Having been denied something his whole life and then suddenly given the okay was startling for Johnny, who could only sit on the couch and try to evaluate everything that was going on. He never expected this day to come and now it was here without warning. 

“Hey,” Daniel appeared beside him then, his hand settling on his lap. “Where did you go just now?” He asked, using his free hand to turn Johnny’s face to look at him. 

“Sorry. I’m still processing.” 

“Who thought the world would stop hating gays this early in our lives,” Daniel mused, smiling that big dopey smile that always had Johnny’s stomach doing flips. 

“Technically they still hate gays. Just not the Californians.” Johnny muttered, his eyes settling back onto the tv. 

They began planning then because Daniel was a bit of a perfectionist and if they were going to get married for real then he wanted it to be as real as any straight wedding. He wanted the flowers, and the cake, and the perfect venue. He wanted the pianist or organ player and a harp player too even though Johnny never understood the point of a harp. 

He wanted the gorgeous tuxedo and the professional photographer and basically, everything else that all the straight couples would get. He wanted the whole enchilada while Johnny, well he just wanted to wear his ring with purpose. 

They didn’t wear the rings they gave one another often. With men, there weren’t a lot of options for engagement rings, only wedding bands and since they weren’t going to wear two sets of bands, they decided to use the ones they had exchanged as their bands. They didn’t match, with each having a different circle stone, but none of that mattered.

In replacement, they wore black rubber rings that were safer to wear on the mat at the dojo. Neither were excessively open when it came to their workplace, but they weren’t hiding in the shadows either. They would flirt in front of the students from time to time and Daniel, being the dramatic shit he was, had a pride flag hanging up in the back corner along with the rest of the decorations. 

They had their fair share of bigotry, with a handful of parents telling them that they didn’t want their kids taught by sickos like them. Johnny had learned to just let it go, knowing that fighting a losing battle wasn’t going to help anyone. He worried more for the kids who were being taught such horrible things.

Daniel was open to his own clients, having pictures of the two of them and the kids on his desk at his office. His sexuality never stopped him from being a good physical therapist just as Johnny’s never stopped him from being a good sensei. 

Still, being able to call Daniel his husband rather than his  _ fiance _ would be a godsend since he hated that word with every fiber of his being. It was certainly better than a  _ boyfriend, _ which sounded childish, and  _ partner _ made him sound like he was in a remake of Tango and Cash. 

Husband was real. Husband was legitimate. Boyfriend was flakey and with his fiancé, he still felt like he was hiding a bit. When he mentioned Daniel as his fiance, parents or strangers would always assume that he was with a woman, always saying how lucky she was or how they couldn’t wait to meet her. 

And then Daniel would show up, shocking them into silence. The idiot always played it off, insisting that he was just too gorgeous for them to handle, which wasn’t something that Johnny could refute. 

Johnny might have gotten used to the idea of never marrying, but he was damn sure excited to finally be doing it. They had decided on a summer wedding the following year, with Laura pulling a few strings so they could have it at some fancy venue that Johnny had been to years ago when Sid was still around. He didn’t remember much, but it was expensive and gorgeous, which appealed to the upper-class people they would be inviting. 

Lucille promised to handle the menu, even though it wasn’t as if they had much of a choice. Food was still her specialty even if Johnny had proven himself as a great cook over the years. Daniel was on high alert to get all the flowers he wanted, even if it meant having to ship from them out of state because they were out of season. 

Robby and Samantha would be at the wedding, performing the duties of the ring bearer and flower girl. Samantha was extraordinarily excited to be the center of attention in her pretty dress that Laura helped pick out, while Robby was more interested in all the desserts they were going to have. 

Daniel, despite having his heart set on that champagne cake he had seen years ago, still wanted to have more than one option and after dragging Johnny’s reluctant ass through the country club doors, took him to a cake tasting that ended with them both sick to their stomach from the sugar rush. 

Everything had been going swimmingly, with the year winding down faster than Johnny knew how to deal with. They still had more than enough time to get things done, but Daniel had made it all seem so final. They had to have everything booked, everything prepared for. They had the deposit down on the venue and he had been trying to work with Mr. Miyagi on getting them a vintage car to drive once it was all said and done. 

The old man would be stepping in as Daniel’s best man since his actual best friend was going to be the groom. Well, another groom. Johnny would still roll his eyes at the old man who found a strange enjoyment in busting Johnny’s balls, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thankful to have Miyagi in their lives. 

Johnny, not wanting to choose between Bobby, Jimmy, and Tommy, swallowed his pride and asked Shannon to take the place as his best woman since, despite their issues over the years, they had always been able to rely on one another. 

Even after she went and married Jimmy in vegas. Without inviting him. 

Jerks. 

Was it strange seeing the woman who carried his child and once tried to convince him to try mushrooms with him marrying one of his best friends? Incredibly. Was it even crazier to see Jimmy actually tame her and convince her to leave her party girl lifestyle behind for the most part? Fuck yes. 

The only thing they had been having issues with was the song they would be sharing their first dance to. You’d think after years together, where they were constantly listening to records and CDs, they’d be able to just pick a song but instead they were left going back and forth, trying their best to pick a song that actually fit them rather than just settling for some romantic ballad. 

“What about “Right Here Waiting” by Richard Marx?” Daniel suggested, going down the list he had come up with. 

Johnny scowled, tossing a wad of paper at Daniel in response. “Nah. Too lame. Something my mom would play. Shit, I think she did play that at her wedding to Sid. Next!”

Louie, who had eventually moved down to California after his mom passed away, had joined them that night, with Daniel hoping he’d be able to lend a hand. “What about “Eternal Flame” by the Bangles?” He suggested. 

“Can a song be too gay for a gay wedding?” Johnny offered. “How about “Faithfully” by Journey? That’s romantic, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t Stop Believin? That’s about love, isn’t it?” 

Daniel threw the wad of paperback at Johnny, nailing him in the head directly. “It doesn’t have to be an 80’s song, you know.” 

“Name one good song that came out in the past twenty years.” Johnny requested on demand. 

“Everything Mariah Carey has put out,” Louie answered him, sounding oh so very sure of his answer. 

“I Was Born To Love You,” Johnny suggested. “It’s Freddie Mercury!” 

Daniel shook his head, his eyes narrowing. “It's not slow enough. If we’re going to have our first dance, it has to be a romantic, slow song.”

“Why can’t you just choose that song you used to sing together?” Louie asked curiously, digging into the leftover Chinese food they had sitting out in front of them. They had been going over this for some time now and had ordered delivery to keep them focused. 

Johnny's mind drifted off to the old REO Speedwagon song that played in the laundromat the first time he met Daniel. He had been their song ever since, even if there were some slight implications with it. 

“I’m like, seventy-six percent sure that’s a breakup song,” Johnny admitted. 

“Great song, but not really appropriate for a wedding,” Daniel ventured. He paused, his eyes widening as a song came to mind. “What about-”

“-if you say Air Supply, I’m divorcing you. I will pre-divorce you, Daniel, so help me God.” 

“Then you come up with something!” Daniel sighed in defeat. 

It was a long night, one that ended without either of them settling on a tune. Johnny wasn’t so worried, they still had a long way to go before the day finally arrived. They had a lot more to focus on than just what song they’d be dancing to. 

Like real life, for instance. 

They still had a dojo to run, a family to take care of. Having two kids kept both men very busy. They had survived Halloween but they still had two more holidays to go before the year finally finished out. Johnny wondered what the appropriate age was to admit that he was exhausted, but he kept that to himself. 

Johnny came home to the sound of Samantha crying one day, something that was rare in their household since Samantha had been a happy baby and child, always with a smile and bubbly spirit about her. She reminded Johnny of Daniel so much it was almost frightening. So just like when Daniel, when something was upsetting her, Johnny did everything in his power to stop it. 

“What’s this all about?” He asked, entering the room where Samantha was sitting on the floor, weeping endlessly. 

“She’s just being a baby,” Robby commented from where he was sitting, his eyes focused on the video game in his hand. “Can you take her out of here? I’m almost at my high score,” 

Johnny, having grown up as an only child, would never understand the trouble that came from having younger siblings. Robby had always been a good brother to Samantha, always a good son to him and Daniel. But he had his temper and his mother's sharp tongue that sometimes wound wind him in hot water, just like down. 

Johnny went over to the console that he was currently playing on, some new edition X box or whatever, and promptly unplugged it. 

“DAD!”

“Your sister cries on the floor and you want to play video games?” 

“I told you, she’s just being a baby! She’s crying over nothing!” 

“And now you’ll be doing nothing for the rest of the night.” Johnny decided. “Go to your room. We’ll talk later.” Robby grumbled as he got out of the room, quietly calling his sister a baby for the third time as he passed his father. “Keep up the attitude and you can kiss your soccer finale goodbye!” Johnny shouted after him, going to turn his attention back onto Samantha. 

He scooped the four-year-old up, going to sit on the couch in the playroom. It had originally been one of Sid’s offices, one that he told Johnny if he ever went into he’d whack him so hard he’d leave a mark. Now, it was filled with toys, and a comfy couch, and a big tv for all their gaming consoles. 

“What’s going on, honey? What have those baby blues all puffy?” He asked, settling her on his lap. Samantha mumbled something into his shirt, the words “mame” and “mew” were the only things he could understand. He adjusted her sitting, making her face him properly. “What happened?” 

“I don’t want a new last name,” She told him, her lips quivering as she said them. 

Johnny, rightfully convinced, tried his best to understand what she meant by that. “Why would you have a new last name, Sammy?” 

“Cause Papa has a new one!” She revealed. “Robby said Papa’s last name is different but I don’t want a different one! I like mine!” 

Johnny should have seen this coming. Samantha was at that age where she was learning new things every day and Daniel and himself had been trying to help her learn important things, like her name and address in case there was ever an emergency. She had gotten a kick out of learning her own name and they had been working on her writing it so she’d be prepared when she went to school. 

Daniel still hadn’t decided if he was going to take Johnny’s last name, keep his own, or hyphen them both. They had decided that both Samantha and Robby would keep Lawrence, as it was what they were used to, and putting them through the name-changing process at such a young age was just cruel. 

This, right here, was a perfect example of that. And Johnny, not wanting to hurt his daughter any more than the confusing world already has, bit his cheek to keep himself from smiling too wide. 

“Sammy, no one is going to make you change your name. It’s your name, remember? All yours.” He promised. “Papa and I made sure your name was special and you know why?” 

Sammy sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her hands. “Cause I'm a badass?” She asked him. 

And Johnny couldn’t be prouder. “That's right! You and Robby are the raddest kids on this earth. Nobody can make you change your name unless you want to.” 

“I wanna keep it.”

“Then it’s yours.” He promised, booping her nose gently. “You’re Samantha Lawrence for as long as you want to be.” 

“Forever!” Samantha rejoiced, tears were forgotten as she threw her hands up in triumph. “Papa too?” She asked curiously.

“I’m trying, kid. Papa is a stubborn one.” He confined her, rubbing her back gently.

Samantha leaned into him, pulling Johnny into a gentle cuddle with which he was more than eager to reciprocate. Daniel found them ten minutes later, having finished a conference call with the office he had been on during this time. 

“Hey. I heard there were some tears.” He said, approaching carefully. 

“You’re going to have the same name and like it!” Samantha told him boldly.

Daniel, equally confused as Johnny had been the first time around, laughed outright. “What?” 

“You’re gonna be badass!” 

“Wow, Samantha! Language sweetie,” 

Johnny pulled the girl into him, kissing the top of her head proudly. “She’s got the spirit.”

“Well, she’s also gonna be in time out if she keeps that up. Come on, warrior princess. Go wash up for dinner.” 

Samantha hugged Johnny before sliding off his lap and running out of the room. He smirked as Daniel glanced back to him like he was keeping some big, wonderful secret. “Wanna tell me what that was about?” 

“Sammy is just a little confused on why we have different last names,” He explained. 

“Ah,” Daniel breathed, bobbing his head. “Poor thing.” He mentioned, a smile dancing on his own lips. 

“If only there was a simple way to fix such a dilemma.” Johnny mused thoughtfully. 

“If only,” Daniel replied, turning as Robby appeared in the doorway, the house phone sitting against his shoulder. 

“Papa. Grandma is on the phone. She says it’s urgent.” He stated, handing the phone off to Daniel. He moved to Johnny’s side, taking his hand. “She seems upset. It’s not _Tanmee_ right?” Robby asked quietly. 

Daniel had been learning Japanese from the old man for the past couple of years. He had gotten quite good at it, as well as learning to cook traditional Japanese cuisine, but Johnny would never admit that. He had to keep Daniel on his toes. He had begun teaching Robby not that long ago and the boy, smart as a whip, picked it up rather quickly. The boy could have nearly full conversations with Mr. Miyagi in his own language, leaving Johnny in the dust every time. 

“I’m sure everything is fine, buddy. Grandma can be a bit dramatic at times,” Johnny replied, watching Daniel’s face twist and contort, listening carefully to whatever his mom was saying. 

He leaned away from the phone, looking back at the two of them. “Robby, go upstairs and see if Nanna is home,” 

Robby glanced over to Johnny, squeezing his hand briefly before running off. 

“Daniel, what’s going on?” 

Daniel held up a figure, listening to his mother go on and on. Robby appeared then, hanging in the doorway. “She and grandpa are both home.” 

Daniel ended the call, handing the phone back to Robby. “Stay here. And be nice to your sister. You, come with me.” He said, pointing to Johnny before hurrying out of the room.

Johnny was hot on his track, asking what the fuck was going on along the way. 

Lucille had seen on the news that some big wigs in the government were trying to take away the legalization of gay marriage in California. Johnny didn’t take it too seriously, on account of them having fought so hard to have it in the first place, they couldn’t just take it away. 

Except they did. 

For five months they allowed people the right to live as normal fucking people and now suddenly it was over. 

Daniel took him down to the town clerk to find out more information, but it was pointless. Legally, they couldn’t give them a marriage license and while all licenses issued to same-sex couples between June and November were valid, they hadn’t gone to get theirs yet as they didn’t think they’d be on a time crunch for this. 

Their wedding was a year away. They thought they had time. They thought they’d be able to do this and not have some straight Republican assholes over in Washington deciding their fate. 

“There has to be something you can do for us,” Johnny demanded. “Anything! This is bullshit, it was legal yesterday!”

“Sir, we understand-” The man behind the desk said gently. 

“Do you? Do you understand? Are you gay?”

“No, I’m not.” 

“Well, I am. But how the fuck does that make me any different than you? I have a job, I have a life. I have kids! Do you have kids?”

The man behind the counter was young, just a bit younger than Johnny but he was decent looking and his shirt wasn’t wrinkled. Johnny wondered about him, about his life, and how he lived it. Did he have a family whose pictures he displayed on his desk? Did he have any secrets that he was trying to hide?

Was he popular in high school and was now working a desk job because that’s exactly what happens when you peak in high school or was this a career choice? Johnny wanted to know their differences, their similarities, and why this man could marry but Johnny couldn’t. 

The man behind the counter hesitated before replying. “Yes.” 

“If your kid was gay wouldn’t you want them to be happy? To marry the person you love?”

Johnny knew he sounded desperate and maybe he was. Maybe he was preaching into the void just for the sake of being heard. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. Johnny was just so tired. So fucking tired. 

“Thats all I want, so why the fuck can’t you help me?” 

“Sir, I can’t.” 

“You can’t or you won’t?” 

“Johnny,” Daniel spoke up for the first time since they walked in. 

“I’m the same as you, man. I raise my kids right. I pay my taxes. I haven’t jaywalked since the ninth grade so why the fuck can’t you just give me a fucking marriage license?” 

He slammed his fist on the desk then, causing a rattle to go throughout. The security guard approached then and while Johnny was more than ready for a fight, Daniel wasn’t. He grabbed Johnny by the shoulder and pulled him out of the office; Johnny screamed the whole way out, still demanding an answer. 

He never got one. No one did. They returned home defeated, settling in the dining room with Ridley who was going over everything they had learned. 

“It’s going to be appealed. It has to be.” Daniel swore. “People fought too hard for them to just take it away.”

“I’m sure you’re right, but it won’t happen overnight,” Ridley admitted somberly. 

“Why? They stole our rights overnight.” Johnny muttered, his fingers gripping the Coors Banquet can as tightly as he could without denting it. “Prop 8 won. The homophobes won. Whooptyfuckingdoo.” 

Daniel sighed heavily, his hand reaching out for Johnny’s. He didn’t turn his hand like he normally would link their fingers together, but he didn’t pull away either. 

“Your mother will call the venue tomorrow. See if you can get your deposit back. Surely, under these circumstances, they have to be understanding.” Ridley went on to say. 

“If not, we’ll just throw a domestic partnership union celebration instead of a wedding. I doubt they make banners that long, however.” 

“No,” Johnny said, sliding his hand away from Daniel’s. “I don’t want a fucking union.” 

Daniel blinked at him, confused. “What?” 

“I’ll leave you gentleman to it,” Ridley spoke, hurrying out of the room because he had seen just what happens when the two go at it. The man wanted no part of any possible karate moves flying his way. 

“How can you just give up like that?” Johnny demanded. 

“I’m not giving up, Johnny. At the moment, it’s all we have. We shouldn’t back down just because Washington can’t make their minds upon us. Think of all we planned.” 

“I don’t want to settle for some bullshit union, Daniel.”

“It’s not bullshit,” He began, though Johnny was quick to cut him off. 

“It is it!” He snapped, standing up out of his seat as he began to pace the room. “What the fuck have we ever done to any of them? Our entire lives we’ve been shit on and for what? Because we’re gay? That shouldn’t fucking matter!” 

“No. It shouldn't.” Daniel agreed. 

“I’m so fucking over this argument. They look at us like we’re the scum of the earth. I can’t adopt children without getting a high-powered lawyer involved. I can’t marry the same guy I’ve been with since I was fucking eighteen years old. I would donate blood but I can’t even do that because they’re so worried I might have the AIDS virus even though it’s the fucking 2000’s!” 

“It’s been a long, bumpy road, Johnny. It sucks. It does, but we can’t just give up.” 

“I’m a human fucking being. I pay my taxes. I recycle my fucking plastics and cardboard. Why the fuck can’t they just let me live my God damn life?!” 

Johnny turned then, grabbing hold of the back of one of the chairs, throwing it from the table viciously. It clattered across the floor, the sound echoing through the room. Daniel stood then, moving carefully over to Johnny, whose chest was heaving rapidly from his outburst.

“How could you be so calm about this?” Johnny demanded. 

He had seen Daniel throughout the years. Seen him at the rally, leading the protest. He had gotten into the faces of homophobic parents and former students, refusing to back down because Daniel LaRusso doesn’t back down from a fight. And yet here he was: cool, calm, and collected throughout it all. Finding out that the wedding he had been planning for so long wasn’t happening and yet, not a shout, not a scream. It was just a regular day for him. 

“Because I know this isn’t over. And I know the fight will be hard, but there is good in this world. And I know you’re not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that,” Johnny said, swallowing hard. 

He thought of Ronnie and Mike. Who had been engaged for most of their lives? Who had plans even though they knew they would never be able to get married for real? He remembered lying in that cold street, the sound of Ronnie’s screaming echoing in his head as Mike died in his arms all because of some assholes who hated them. 

And for what? Because they were gay.

And no matter how much time passes or how much people change, there are always going to be assholes who hate you having the upper hand. 

And Johnny was tired of it. 

Just so damn tired of it. 

“I love you,” Johnny swore, blinking away the threat of tears. “I went to prom for you. I had kids for you. I would do anything for you, Daniel. But I can’t do this.” 

He expected Daniel to fight, to use those big brown eyes, and try to convince Johnny to do whatever it was he wanted him to do. But instead, he wrapped his arms around him, his finger carding through the hair at the nape of his neck slowly. 

“Okay, Johnny.” He sighed softly. “No union. I can wait. I’d wait forever if I had to.” 

Johnny broke then, the damn breaking as he pulled Daniel into him. Johnny wasn’t much of a crier, but there were times when things had been too much for even him to handle. He and Daniel had agreed to raise their son to be okay with his feelings and to scream when he needed to scream and to cry when he needed to cry.

And while he was sure every single asshole over in Washington who was celebrating their win would relish in the fact that some faggot was crying over their decision, Johnny just couldn’t care anymore.

He was broken, and he was tired, and he needed Daniel to hold him. 

And that’s exactly what he did. Through all the years, and the clenching of his shirt, Daniel held onto Johnny for as long as he needed. 

He fell asleep crying, feeling like a loser just like he had all those years ago when he had gotten bashed. When he would wake up from the nightmares though this time around he didn’t flinch at Daniel’s touch but rather leaned into it, needing to feel his presence. 

Laura and Lucille handled the venue and catering, canceling everything they had already set up. Johnny had an appointment for a suit fitting but he let it go by without even calling the place. It was a dick move but he just didn’t care. 

Johnny was running himself through the five stages of grief, trying everything in his power to keep himself from shattering completely.

They told the kids there wouldn’t be a wedding a few days later. Samantha was disappointed having been all excited for the party and to wear her dress. Robby was easier to talk to since he was older and understood a little more.

“A girl in my school has two moms. They got married in the fall. How come you can’t?”

“You have to get a marriage license before you can get married. Daddy and I didn’t get one in time. Your friend's parents were very lucky, Robby.”

Daniel was holding his hand again. Touching him, keeping him close, and letting him know he was there. That he was okay. 

Johnny pulled away and left the table then. Sudden and quiet as he gathered his keys and left the mansion. He wanted to take the motorcycle because Sid paid for it and it was leftover from his vintage collection. Daniel thought it was hot and the first time they went on a rod together they wound up having sex right in the garage. It was hot and messy, just like their lives. 

Instead, he took Daniel's car and drove around for what seemed like hours. He went to the dojo, hoping to let off some steam but instead all he could do was lie there on the mat and wonder what it was he had done wrong in life. 

Where he had messed up so badly that god or whoever ran the universe wanted to punish him so badly. 

He came back later that night, tossing his keys on the bowl and his shoes in the corner. He climbed into bed beside Daniel, the room already eloped in darkness. Daniel turned towards him, his eyes glimmering in the shadows. 

“Hey,” he breathed out softly. 

“Hey,” 

“Where did you go?”

“I just drove around,” Johnny replied. He felt Daniel’s hand in him, on his stomach and his chest, rubbing smoothly. 

Johnny took his hand, lacing their fingers on the instant. He turned his head to look at him in the darkness, sighing when their eyes met. 

He rolled over then, going to nestle against Daniel. The other man took the hint and cuddled into him comfortably. He hummed gently, singing some cheesy love ballad by Peter Cetera that Johnny never bothered to actually learn the name to. 

They had never gotten around to choosing the song for their first dance, but Johnny was sure it would have been that one. 

He fell asleep like that, in Daniel’s arms as the energy drained from his body. 

When he woke in the morning he left the house again, this time with a purpose. He had felt terrible about the kids missing out on the wedding reception, especially since Daniel and himself had been hyping it up for so long. There would be good, and dancing, and just all-around fun.

And now there would be nothing. Johnny figured if he was to be a failure to the government he could at least prove to his kids he wasn’t all that bad.

So he made some calls and paid some fees, coming home with a box in his hands, which he placed right in the middle of the living room just as Daniel and the kids were watching a movie. 

“Well go on. Open it,” he said to Robby. 

The boy moved carefully, going to open the flaps of the box. He gasps suddenly, falling back onto his knees as a fluffy head popped out 

Samantha, ever the animal lover, squealed with delight as she joined her brother on the floor. 

“Is he ours?”

“Is he real?”

“He is ours and yes he’s real. Give him a good name, okay?”

Robby pulled the puppy from the box going to hug him as Samantha pet his head gently. It was a German Shepard, just a few weeks old. He was small but he would grow soon enough.

Johnny went to stand off to the side, watching as the two played together. 

“You got them a puppy?” Daniel asked as he came to his side.

They hadn’t discussed it, which yeah, was a bad move on Johnny’s part since they had agreed to make pretty much any family-related decisions together. But Johnny was going through some shit, apparently more so than Daniel was, so making rash decisions was his go-to move as of late.

If Daniel was pissed, he could stay pissed. Johnny needed someone in this house to be happy. Let it be the kids. 

“Tommy gave me some suggestions. He was trained to be a police dog but flunked out of school. Just too damn friendly.”

“You really adopted a dog that failed the police academy?” Daniel asked, sounding more amused than anything.

“So he’s a failure, Daniel. Even failures need to know they’re wanted.” Johnny answered quietly. 

Daniel rubbed his back gently, saying no more. Later that night they went to the beach. Johnny sat in the sand, with Daniel by his side as they watched Robby and Samantha chase the puppy, Maverick, around and around by the shore. 

Maverick was an odd pup who didn’t take well to commands and barked at the incoming tide, but he loved the kids and happily followed them wherever they led.

They were holding hands, just like they always did. They were home, away from the dojo, so Daniel had his ring on rather than the rubber replacement. Johnny hadn’t put him on since, leaving it to burn a hole in his dresser draw. 

Johnny ran his finger along Daniel's ring, something he always did, sometimes without even realizing it. Back and forth, back and forth. Just like the waves.

They watched their family laugh and run without a care in the world. And in that brief, fleeting moment Johnny felt like the world wasn’t all that terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I honestly went back and forth between wanting them to have this big, beautiful wedding and also wanting to shatter their hearts into dozens of pieces. I was crying in StoriesOfMyLife's inbox when I realized the image of Daniel dragging a screaming Johnny out of the office was too good to pass up. 
> 
> At least they have a dog now? 
> 
> If you hate me you can tell me in the comments.


	22. 2010

Johnny never understood the stereotypes about middle-aged men not being able to have sexual. Like where the fuck did it even come from? What grown man had lived such a long and boring life that he wasn’t able to get it up anymore? 

Because it certainly wasn’t him. Nor was it Daniel for that matter. 

Did they have sex less now that they were older? Well yeah, but that wasn’t an age thing, that was a living thing. They were two grown men who had careers, and kids, and hobbies that took over a good portion of their free time. 

They had a dojo to run and Daniel still had clients to see. Robby was on the verge of becoming a teenager which meant he was moody a lot of the time and Samantha had just started going into first grade. You’d think having both kids in school would have given them more time alone, but instead, it just made Johnny more emotional than he already was. 

Having Samantha around gave Johnny something to do when Daniel was in the office. He was as close to a stay-at-home dad as he could be and he fucking loved it. He loved it when it was just him and Robby and then when it was him, Robby, and baby Samantha it was even more awesome. And then Robby went to school and it was just him and Samantha. 

The dynamic duo, the unstoppable two. Johnny never thought he’d be a good father to a girl but he was great at it. Maybe it was the homosexual stereotypes finally setting into him, but by God, he was great at it. He could play dress up, and paint her nails, and have tea parties. They had also enrolled her into karate and she was a natural at it, something that brought so much pride out of them both to see their children on the mat, kicking butt and taking names. 

Now they were both in school and Daniel was at work, and Johnny was alone with his thoughts and the dog who was dumb as rocks but deserved the world. He had started taking Maverick out for runs because if he didn’t do something he would go stir crazy. 

It wasn’t easy since Maverick was the laziest dog on the planet who just wanted to bury himself in the sand and sleep all day, but eventually, they got a routine done that worked out for the both of them. They ran/walked their few miles and then when they got home, Maverick would be given treats and he would go into his designated corner that Robby set up for him, filled with toys, bones, and a fluffy bed where he would sleep until the kids came home from school. 

Johnny would busy himself around the mansion until he had to head to the dojo. Sometimes he could take on one-on-one classes for students that wanted a bit more attention. He would get nostalgic at times, thinking back to when he was just a kid and he’d be all alone in that very dojo with Kreese breathing down his neck. 

The man would always push him harder, make him work faster, train his body and his mind as if he was a soldier preparing for battle rather than a normal teenage boy just trying to have some fun. 

Johnny didn’t want to be that type of Sensei. He wanted to push his students to be the best that they could be, but he understood that there were limitations to each person and he tried to work their session out around their own personal advantages. They had yet to have any winners in the All Valley Tournament, but that was fine. Johnny didn’t care about winning anymore. 

He had accepted his role as a forever loser and ran with it, wanting his students to be the best in their own eyes, not in the eyes of the judges from a tournament that didn’t even matter anymore. 

He had also begun working with the old man because despite using big, magical words that gave Johnny a headache, the guy knew what he was doing when it came to karate. Daniel was a bit on edge when it came to sparring with Miyagi. The guy was old,  _ really old _ , and the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hit a strike point that put him into cardiac arrest or worse, but Johnny didn’t care so much. 

Mostly because the old man laid him out time and time again with so little effort it was almost embarrassing. 

Johnny was forty-two years old and he was getting his ass kicked by somebody almost twice his age. When it was just the two of them Miyagi was a little easier on him, but when they were around others, especially the kids, the old man didn’t hold back and had very little issue tossing him to the ground to show the kids who the real master was. 

“Johnny-san's head too heavy!” He would say, tapping Johnny’s forehead after causing him to wipe out. “Too many thoughts!” 

“A grown man has to think!” Johnny had argued, pushing himself up to stand, only for the bastard to sweep his legs out from under him. 

At least now he knew who Daniel learned the move from. 

Again, it was almost embarrassing at this point, but it gave Johnny something to do and kept him busy and out of his headspace so he’d take it. 

Anything to keep him from thinking, or overthinking really, was a good way to spend his time and that was how he ended up here, bent over the office sex at the dojo with Daniel behind him, taking him raw, hard, and relentlessly. 

Sex had never been an issue for them. They never fell into a dry spell or got bored. Back when they were just dumb teens, they used to play rock-paper-scissor to figure out who chose the position, and sometimes in college, they used to spar and whoever came out on top was the one who bottomed. It was a good system for them and that continued even as they got older. 

But then there would be times when they just needed something. Something to take the edge off. Only a handful of times in their twenty-plus years together had the sex been not so very good. Johnny still didn’t forgive himself for nearly breaking Daniel’s nose that time in their old apartment, when he was riled up because of something his bastard of a sensei had said. 

Johnny had always been the type of person that when he didn’t know what to do, allowed his emotions to get the best (or really the worst) of him, and sometimes that translated badly during sex. 

After the whole ‘unable to get married’ fiasco, Johnny did everything he could to keep himself from falling off the wagon and doing something stupid. That savior complex was strong inside of him and while he knew there was more to life than being the protector and provider for his family, that didn’t stop the nagging voice in his head from calling him a failure. 

He wasn’t going to drink himself into a stupor or cheat on his fiance because those weren’t his vices. Johnny had to prove himself worthy in more physical ways. He had begun searching for things to do, like taking up boxing or joining this fight-club type gym that Tommy had told him out, but Daniel caught onto it before he got the chance to give it a shot. 

They wound up fighting again, though this time it was a bit more appropriate as it wasn’t with their words, but rather than fist on the karate mat. Daniel had been ready for this it seemed and welcomed whatever Johnny threw at him. They both ended upbeat and bloody, neither wanting to back down. Very rarely did they take their sparring to this level of violence. Normally, when it was just the two of them, they would focus on knocking the other to the ground, but this time was different. 

There was raw emotion coming out of each of them, so strong that it blinded them to the critical damage they were causing on the other. Lips were cut, cheeks were bruised, Johnny was sure a rib was cracked, and Daniel went out of his way to use a move Miyagi taught him for defense only just to get Johnny down for the count. 

Shannon wound up walking in on them, both kids in hand as she had taken them out for the day. Jimmy was with her and was quick to take the kids back out while Shannon stayed to talk some sense into the two of them. 

“I honestly don’t know if this is like a kink for either of you, but I really think you should speak to a professional rather than taking your issues out with your fists.” 

“We were just sparing, Shan,” Johnny excused, whining as she threw a towel at his face. 

“You’re bleeding. Both of you. What the hell?” 

“We might have gotten out of hand.” Daniel proclaimed, causing the woman to roll her eyes dramatically. 

“Gee, ya fucking think?” She scoffed. “I’m going to take the kids back so you two can get cleaned up but I swear if I walk in on you two going full Street Fighter on one another again, I’m informing both your mothers on how you spend your free time.” 

“You’ve gotten annoyingly mature, Shannon,” Johnny called out. 

“And you’ve gotten sad with old age, Johnny.” She called over her shoulder, the dinging of the bell from the front door echoing through the dojo as she left. 

Daniel winced as he pressed the towel to his face, the aches suddenly hitting him now that their bodies had relaxed. “Feel better?” He asked with a small groan. 

Johnny turned, spitting into the nearby trash can. There was blood mixed in with his saliva and he was already thinking of ways to explain to the kids what the hell that was they saw them doing. “I feel like shit,” He admitted quietly. “You used an illegal move, you dick.” 

“At least I didn’t kick you in the head this time,” Daniel mumbled, lifting his hand to rub at Johnny’s back, counterclockwise to lull him into a relaxed state. “Really though. Do you feel any better?” 

Johnny turned his head, those brown eyes watching him so carefully. 

“I know how you function, John. How you act when you feel like everything is out of your control.” 

“I’m that bad, huh?” Johnny asked, lowering his gaze in shame. 

“I’d rather you fight me than some stranger, as fucked up as it sounds.” 

“Beating the shit out of each other isn’t a very good coping mechanism.” He mused, going to lay back on the mat. 

“No, but until we find one that is a bit healthier, I’ll take the punches.” 

“You’ll give them too,” Johnny muttered, his hand falling on his stomach. “Christ, I think you broke my rib.” 

Daniel laughed then, wincing right afterward as he too fell back against the mat, groaning from his battle wounds. 

They decided after that to give up on the fight club style therapy and instead go with something a bit more enjoyable for both of them. People had done studies on sex therapy and Daniel, the little smartass that he was, even brought home a book about it to show Johnny just how helpful it would be. 

Johnny didn’t need to read some book to know that having his face shoved into the pillows while Daniel fucked him with an inch of his line was a great stress reliever. Still, he let Daniel read the books and tell him all about the positions that they really shouldn’t be doing since they’re older now and if he pulls a hammy due to sex, he will never live it down. 

Now, when things get out of hand and Johnny feels like he is losing control, they had a safer, more efficient way to handle those emotions. Sure, it usually meant letting Daniel go to town on him, but everybody is a winner in that situation. 

They didn’t have sex at the dojo often on account it meant to be a safe space for everyone, but when they did, it was always rough, always hot, and always felt them men feeling blissfully happy. 

Daniel refused to let them do it on the mat for sanitary issues and also the windows, though it wasn’t like they were doing it while the place was open and anybody could just walk by and see it happen. 

They also weren’t doing it in the bathrooms because again, sanitary issues. Johnny hadn’t realized how much of a germaphobe Daniel had become over time, but it was showing up more and more. Where was the guy who had blown him in the subway? Where was dumb college-age Daniel? 

Instead, they were locked in their joint office, with Johnny’s face pressed down against the desk, right leg hooked up, knee-knocking into the computer once or twice. He had already scattered all the paperwork and picture frames onto the floor, another mess they’d have to clean up later, not that he really cared right now. 

Daniel had a hand on his hip and another in his hair, pulling back with every thrust. He had the hachimaki wrapped around his mouth to keep him from being too loud because gagging him had been one of Daniel’s kinks that they didn’t talk about or explored often enough. 

They both lasted longer than they expected since most of these impromptu moments were usually short-lived due to the strain of being so wound up mixed with how hot they were for each other. Johnny wasn’t ashamed to say Daniel made him finish in a few minutes, that’s just how good his man was. 

This time was different though. This time it was long and drawn out, with Daniel taking the lead, whispering every dirty thing he could into Johnny’s ear as he encouraged him along the way. You’d think after being together for so long they would get bored and just use the same recycled bullshit, but oh now, Daniel knew how to rock Johnny’s world every single day of the week. 

“One of these days you’re keeping that gi on while you fuck me,” Daniel said his tongue running along the shell of Johnny’s ear. 

Leaving it to Daniel to still be able to speak clear sentences during sex. It was a talent he carried with him through their lives, one Johnny hadn’t mastered because he hadn’t figured out how to work his hips and his mouth at the same time.

This all started because of the gi. They had their standard white with the picturesque bonsai tree on the back but Johnny went out and bought an all-black one because it looked awesome. He cut the sleeves off so he would flex his muscles and within a few minutes of their classes ending Daniel shoved him into their office and they’ve been fucking since.

“Maybe, if you’re good, you can take me against the mirror. Still think you can hold me, John?” 

It had been a thought Johnny had for a while now, ever since they opened the dojo. Fucking Daniel right against the mirrors, holding him up or turning him around so Daniel could look into his own reflection as Johnny tore into him. 

Johnny mumbled around the hachimaki, pulling it off his mouth so he could speak properly. 

“Always good,” Johnny muttered, grunting as he wrapped his hand around himself, his forehead pressed against the Bonsai-themed mouse pad that Daniel had made up. 

Daniel chuckled, low and heavy as he bit down on Johnny’s shoulder. “Bullshit. You’re as bad as they come, baby.” He replied, his hips speeding up as they both came to a close. 

They were spent afterward, with aching muscles and sleepy smiles on their faces as they returned home to their regular lives where they would act like they didn’t just make a mess of their office and spent fifteen minutes cleaning because Johnny kept pulling Daniel back in for another kiss. Because even after all these years together kissing Daniel was still his favorite thing to do in the whole world. 

They had spent the past two years trying to build up the sandcastle that the government knocked down at their feet, with the harsh ocean washing away any chance to rebuild what they once had. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t better, but they were getting there with each day that passed. 

“She already told me if she and uncle Jimmy have a baby, that I’ll still be her favorite,” Robby mentioned as they cooked dinner. 

Johnny wasn’t completely sure how they got onto the topic of Shannon having another kid, but they were here and there was no way to avoid it. They always knew it was a possibility once Shannon actually settled down with Jimmy. Her party girl lifestyle was officially over and now she worked a regular 9-5 job and had a home with the former Cobra Kai member. 

It was still shell shocking to see them together, but if he could deal with Tommy and Ali marrying, then the mother of his son with his best friend was nothing. 

“I think your mom is a little too old to have another kid, Robby,” Johnny mentioned cautiously, knowing damn well the kid will tell her he had said that. 

“But if she does, at least you’ll have another brother or sister to play with. That's exciting,” Daniel added, hoping to make the whole thing less stressful on Robby if it did come to it. 

Both had been very surprised that Shannon didn’t push for custody with Robby when she finally settled down. They guessed she realized how good he had it with them and didn’t want to take him away from such a healthy environment. Robby would stay with her from time to time, but he was theirs one hundred percent. 

“I want a sister!” Samantha voiced from her eat, munching down on her dino nuggets. 

It was all she ate as of lately and Daniel had become the type of parent to not care what his kids ate so long as they ate something that had some form of protein in it. 

“You have a brother and Maverick,” Daniel reminded her carefully. “No one else in the world as a Maverick, right? You’re very lucky.” 

Daniel gestured to the dog who was lying out on the floor, forcing the two adults to walk around him because really, he was the laziest beast in the entire valley. Johnny was fairly certain the house could be on fire and the dog would rather burn up than be bothered moving. 

“Besides, daddy and papa are too old to have another baby.” Johnny vocalized, hiding his smirk behind his drink. 

It happened when Samantha first went to school and she had to make her family tree. She drew herself, and Robby, and the dog, and then daddy and papa. One of her classmates asked why she didn’t have a mommy and since she had gotten over the phase of calling Shannon her mom, she didn’t really have an answer. 

Well, she asked Johnny about it, and rather than trying to explain the whole in vitro thing to a six-year-old, he told her that she didn't have a mommy cause Papa was her mommy. 

Did this lead their six-year-old to think that Daniel had given birth to her? Yes, it did. Did that infuriate Daniel to an extremely high degree? Yes, it did. Was it funny as hell for Johnny? Yes. Yes, it was. 

One day they would explain it properly to her but for now, Johnny was completely fine with Samantha thinking that he and Daniel created her on their own. 

“We’re not that old, John,” Daniel commented, placing his plate down in front of him. 

“We’re old enough. Look, we got one of each. I think we hit our quota for kids don’t you think?” 

“Do you think mom will have another baby?” Robby asked, using his fork to circle his vegetables. 

“God I hope not. I don’t have another million to drop if she does,” 

While Samantha believed they had created her without the use of a woman, Johnny had been very upfront on the fact that he basically bought his son off Shannon. He mentioned it in passing one night a year prior, not expecting Robby to think anything of it. He cornered him later that night and asked what he meant and Daniel was the one to explain the custody agreement and everything else. 

It made Robby feel good to know that his dad paid so much to have him in their lives, but Johnny went and ruined it by lamenting about how he also had to give up the car and how much he missed it. 

“ _ But I’m better than a car, right _ ?” Robby had asked. 

And it was only after Daniel elbowed him in the ribs did he finally respond. “ _ Yes! Obviously.” _ He replied, only sounding a little bit reluctant. 

“We aren’t going to buy Shannon and Jimmy’s kid off them,” Daniel said sternly, finally sitting down at the table beside them. “Look, whatever your mom and stepdad choose to do, we will support them right? Until then, eat your dinner, and Sammy, don’t play with your food.”

“They’re having a dance party,” Samantha proclaimed, showing off the two dino nuggets moving on the plate. 

“Yeah Daniel, don’t interrupt their groove,” Johnny mentioned, laughing as Daniel threw a napkin at his head. 

They spent the rest of their meal talking about their days, with both Daniel and Johnny going upstairs after cleaning up to put away their laundry and go over the latest schedule for the dojo. They had been bouncing off who would work what hours and what classes the knock on the door came. 

Robby made his way inside, his fingers laced together as he approached. Johnny glanced at Daniel, noticing the trait immediately. It was something Robby did when he was anxious, something that Laura had done back when she was young and something Johnny had also done as a child before Kreese knocked it out of him. 

“I got invited to a birthday party,” He explained, pulling out the invite and showing it off to them both. 

Johnny looked it over, raising a brow at the location. “What the fuck is an air trampoline park?” 

Daniel smacked the back of his head, snatching the invite from his hand. “Language.” He hissed, reading it over quickly. “It looks like fun, Robby. I’ll make sure to call the kid's mom tomorrow and tell her you can go.” 

Robby stood there, rocking back and forth on his feet. “It’s a girl's party,” He explained. “Her name is Sarah. She’s really smart.” 

“Oh great, he’s friends with a nerd,” Johnny teased, earning another smack. 

“And cool. She’s on my soccer team.” 

Daniel smacked him again, though it was gentle this time around. It was an attention-grabbing smack on the shoulder and when he glanced up at the guy, he noticed Daniel smirking. 

“Is she pretty?” Daniel asked curiously. 

And just like that, their son was blushing, plopping down on the bed with a hopeless sigh. “Yeah. Really pretty.” 

Johnny looked between Daniel and Robby, the realization of what was happening hitting him like a freight train coming at a hundred miles an hour.

“Awe shit,” He muttered softly, earning yet another smack. “Would you knock that off!?”

“Language!” Daniel proclaimed, going to sit beside Robby.

Johnny followed, going to sit on the other side of the boy. Robby sat up, slumping his shoulders. “Have you ever liked a girl so much you didn’t know what to do?” He asked. 

And Daniel, the lovable bastard, could only answer honestly. “No.” He admitted. “But I’ve liked a boy. And trust me, it can be rough.” 

“I have,” Johnny admits. “Your aunt Ali. I had the biggest crush on her as a kid.” 

“Then why did she marry Uncle Tommy?” 

“Because I was too busy being in love with your Pops here,” Johnny confessed. “Besides, that was a very long time ago, but I remember the rush she used to give me when I’d see her at school.” 

“Did you get a rush, Papa?” 

“Every single time I saw the guy,” Daniel told him somberly. “I used to get all jittery and not know what to do with myself. I would just ramble on and on, hoping I could keep his attention long enough.” 

“Did it work?” 

“Maybe a little too well. Now I’m stuck with him.” Daniel teased, smiling over to Johnny, who flipped him off from behind Robby’s head. 

“I think she might like me back. She always smiles at me and we sit together during lunch. One time she tackled me during soccer and we were on the same team.” 

“Take it from somebody who knows: if they tackle you on purpose, it’s because they like you,” Johnny told him in a hushed tone. 

“Do you know what you want to get her for her birthday?” Daniel asked curiously. 

“I know she likes science. I was thinking maybe a science kit or something neat like that.” 

“We’ll go to the store this weekend and check it out,” Daniel promised, kissing the top of Robby’s head. “Now go clean up. And remember -- glasses after six pm.” 

Robby let out a groan, earning a chuckle from Johnny. “Hey! That’s what you get for not eating your carrots!” He called out as the boy left the room. “Christ. I can’t believe he already has a crush on the girl. I don’t know if I should be proud or horrified.” 

“He’s almost thirteen. When the hell did these kids start growing up?” 

“I don’t know, but Sam better knocks it off. If I hear one word about her having a crush, I’ll throw myself out a window.” 

Daniel snorted, throwing one of Johnny’s shirts his way. “That’s sexist.” 

“I’m her father!”

“So am I!” 

“Yeah, but I’m the dad of the family. Dads are meant to hate their daughters' boyfriends.” 

“Maybe she’ll have a girlfriend.” 

“I’ll hate that too!” Johnny insisted. “There is no judgment in this household, but Samantha stays single until I’m dead and buried.” 

“Just for that, I hope she starts dating one of your students.” 

Johnny froze, his jaw dropped in response. “Daniel! Don’t fucking jinx it!” Johnny cried, watching as the other male just stood and laughed at him. “Oh, you’re a dick,” Johnny swore, lunging at Daniel in retaliation. 

Daniel took Robby to the store a few days later, letting the boy pick out the science kit for the birthday girl. Johnny had been the one to help wrap it because he was still a little bit better at wrapping gifts than Daniel, who just didn’t have the patience to make it look clean and pristine. 

Johnny had also been the one who volunteered to go with Robby since he had the street time to do so. Also, he was kind of interested to know what an in-door trampoline park even was. 

Robby was counting down the days to it, practically bouncing off the walls to be able to give this Sarah girl her gift. It reminded Johnny so much of when he was an I’d and how excited he was to have first joined Cobra Kai. How he wanted to make new friends and show off to all the girls. 

Friday came around and Johnny was getting ready to head to the dojo. Robby was old enough to hang out in the mansion with just his mom but Johnny always offered for him to come along if he wanted to. 

“Hey. How was school?” Johnny asked curiously, standing in the doorway.

“Fine,” Robby replied shortly, rummaging through his backpack. 

He didn’t expect to get much out of him. Samantha was the chatterbox of the two, while Robby was the sweet and sensitive one. 

“I’m going to the dojo for the adult classes. Wanna come along? You can show off your kickflips if you want.”

“I have homework,” He answered simply. 

“It’s Friday,” Johnny reminded him, knowing he had two full days to take care of it. 

But he also knew that Robby had slowly begun to pull away from karate. He had other interests in mind. Like Daniel, he was into soccer and had tried out for the school team. It wasn’t something special. Coed teams where no matter who won everybody went home with a trophy. Johnny didn’t have much of an opinion on it, because he had never been into sports, so he let Daniel handle all that. 

“Well, I should be home by dinner then. If you need help with your homework, ask Nanna.” 

“Dad?” Robby called out. 

Johnny was halfway in the hallway, but he was quick to turn back around. When he did, Robby was holding out the wrapped-up science kit and held it out for Johnny to take. “You can return it.” He told him. 

“What?” Johnny looked between the box and the boy, his head cocking curiously. “The party is tomorrow.” 

“I’m uninvited.” 

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Johnny moved back into the bedroom, going to place the gift onto Robby’s desk so he could sit beside Robby on his bed. “When did this happen?” 

“Today. Sarah told me at lunch.”

“Did something happen? Did she invite too many people?” 

“She just said I couldn’t come,” Robby confessed, his fingers laced together as he stared at the floor. “I really have to do my homework now,” He added, pushing away from Johnny so he could rummage through his backpack, the conversation finished. 

Johnny brought it up to Daniel later that night, the whole thing just not sitting right with him. “What kid just uninvited someone from their birthday party?” 

“Maybe they fought? He has a temper, John.” 

“Robby isn’t a fighter, Daniel. Sure, maybe he can get angry when Samantha touches his shit or the dog pisses on his floor, but he doesn’t go out of his way to be a jerk. He isn’t a bully.” 

He wasn’t Johnny. Nor was he Shannon for that matter. Somehow, the universe had been kind enough to both of them and made him so much like Daniel. Sure, Daniel had his own anger issues to pass by, but he had matured so much since they were just dumb teenagers. He was patient and kind, and he taught their children how to be good people and how to handle their emotions. 

“Maybe she just invited too many people and she had to cut corners?” 

“If you had to cut corners, would you cut the boy you liked?” Johnny challenged. 

“Maybe she didn’t like him that way?”

Johnny paced the room, his hands falling onto his hips as he walked. He tried not to think too much into it, knowing it was just dumb adolescence drama. Silly shit that didn’t matter at the end of the day. He was sure Robby would get over it in time, but for now, he just had to suck it up. 

When the following day came, Daniel tried to make the best of it. It was one of those rare moments he actually showed off the connections and money they required over time. Ridley had bought Laura a boat because that’s just what rich old men did for their wives and they decided to all go on it. 

They gathered up their swimsuits and floaties, Lucille made lunch, and they all wore their best clothing so they could show off to the fellow well-off bastards who were sailing the seven seas. And despite their best efforts, they could still see Robby was hurting, looking out over the water as they enjoyed their day in the sun. 

This was one of the things Johnny hated about being a parent. He could be the hero and teach them to ride a bike or kiss a booboo when they fell. He could chase away monsters and rub their backs when they were feeling sick. But moments like these, when everything was out of his control and all he could do was watch his child suffer . . . it sucked, man. It fucking sucked. 

Johnny thought the following day would be better since it was a soccer day, but in fact, that made it all the worse. The Sarah girl was on his team, meaning everybody else who went to the party was gossiping over how cool and fun it was, all while Robby had to sit back and listen. 

Johnny could see from the sidelines he just didn’t have it in him. He was chasing after the ball but made no move to steal it, no move to kick it into the goal like he always did. He was just following the beats because Daniel wouldn’t let him miss a game unless he was sick or hurt. 

And to Daniel, having a broken heart didn’t qualify enough to miss a game. 

“Did I miss something? Why does he look like somebody pissed in his Cheerios?” Shannon had commented from beside Johnny. 

Although she hadn’t gone for custody, she made an effort to be involved in Robby’s life. She’d come to nearly every soccer game and karate ceremony he had, usually bringing Jimmy along, who was just as supportive as his kinda sort of step-dad. 

“See the little redhead?” Johnny asked, nodding over to where Sarah was running. “He has a crush on her.” 

Shannon gasps, squeezing Johnny’s arm. “He has a crush and you didn’t tell me? Dammit, Johnny! I told you to keep me involved.” 

“Well, you didn’t miss anything. She uninvited him from her birthday party and he’s been all torn up about it.” 

“Wait, why would she do that?”

Johnny could only shrug, his eyes landing on what appeared to be Sarah’s parents on the sidelines across the way. They seemed like every other yuppy couple Johnny had grown up around. Snobby and rude, just like Ali’s parents had been all those years ago. Of course, Johnny was a teenage boy who knew how to mold himself into being the person they wanted him to be, while Robby was just a little boy who only knew how to be himself. 

When the game was over, the crowd began to scatter and the parents waited for the kids to collect their juice boxes and cookies after the final huddle with their coach. Johnny broke away from Shannon and the others, making his way across the field, approaching the nicely dressed man who reminded Johnny far too much of Sid. 

“Are you Sarah’s dad?” He asked. 

The guy gave Johnny a quick once over, offering a proud smile as he looked back to where his daughter was standing. “I am.” He proclaimed. 

“I’m John Lawrence. My son is Robby Lawrence.” 

The man’s eyes lit up then and the smile seemed to turn into a bit of a smirk. “Robby, huh? My Sarah is quite fond of your son, Johnny.” 

“Yeah? Then why did she uninvite him from her birthday party?” Johnny asked, the question catching the man off guard. 

“I’m sorry. I had no idea. I’ve been away this entire week on business. My wife was the one handling the party.” 

A woman appeared then, looking like every other woman who went to that damn country club his mother still frequents to this day, with her ugly sundress, bleached blond hair, and painted on white teeth. “Who’s this, darling?” 

“This is Mr. Lawrence. He said Sarah uninvited his son to her party. I thought Sarah liked the boy?” 

“You’re Mr. Lawrence?” She asked, sizing Johnny up at that moment. 

Johnny had always dressed well when it came to going to school events. He wasn’t like Daniel who was going to wear a suit like he did when he was in the office or the workout uniform he had for when he was with clients. He dressed appropriately for the occasion, so to be stared at like he was now didn’t sit well with him. 

“Mr. Lawrence, with all due respect, I was the one who told Sarah to not have your boy at the party.”

“And why is that?” 

“To be completely frank, I didn’t feel comfortable with having you or your son at such a place. The air trampoline park is a family-friendly environment and having someone of your social status around so many children. Well, some people might get the wrong idea.” 

“Social status? Lady, my son, isn’t some welfare kid, and even if he was, that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be included.”

“It’s not an economic difference, Mr. Lawrence. It’s merely a difference in beliefs.” 

The way she said it made Johnny’s stomach churn viciously. He had seen it so many times before. The shunning that came from being who he was. Some people were upfront about it while others, like this lady, were making excuses. 

“Beliefs?” Johnny mimicked. “And what are those beliefs, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“That some people shouldn’t be allowed to have children,” She replied blandly. 

“Marjorie, please,” Her husband sighed, but the french tip nailed woman continued. 

“I don’t want my daughter hanging around with some hooligan being raised by two men who have no right to have a child in the first place.” 

“Do not tell me what my rights are, lady.” Johnny hissed out, feeling himself being pulled back then. 

“What is going on here?” Daniel hissed, looking between the two of them. 

“You wanna tell him? Or is speaking to one gay man too much for your weak little heart?” Johnny questioned. “She doesn’t want her kid hanging around Robby because of us.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, taking in a slow breath. “Look, I understand that some people won’t ever see eye to eye, but our differences shouldn’t involve the kids. Robby is a good kid and he gets along great with your daughter.” 

“I won’t allow you to fill my daughter's head with the idea that  _ this _ is okay,” The woman -- Marjorie, it seemed her name was -- snapped.

“We’re not hurting anybody, lady!” Johnny quipped from behind Daniel. 

“You most certainly are. And I can assure you, that little boy of yours is suffering. I’m not the only person who feels this way.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Daniel swore carefully. “Our son is perfectly fine and to be honest; I feel sorry for your daughter for losing out on such a good friend. I hope she grows from this experience.”

Daniel tried to pull Johnny away then and it nearly worked, had that Marjorie bitch just left well enough alone. Instead, she had to open her damn mouth, spewing the same garbage Johnny had heard for the past two and a half decades. 

“The only thing my daughter is going to grow from is having two loving parents who did everything they could to protect her. A mother and a father! Two things a couple of faggots like you wouldn’t understand!” 

Marjorie was on the ground after that, crying and bleeding into the grass. Johnny would have loved to have taken credit, especially since he is all for equal rights and people who talk shit get hit, but it was Shannon to throw the first punch, and then the second, and then the third until Jimmy physically had to pick her up and drag her away. 

It was a wild sight to see, two grown adult women fighting on a middle school soccer field, but the lady got what was coming to her. 

They all went back to the mansion, with Shannon sitting on the couch, icing her hand while Jimmy rubbed her shoulders, telling her how proud he was. It almost made their union a little less strange for Johnny. Only a little. 

“Is mom going to get arrested?” Robby asked quietly. 

“If she did, grandpa would defend her and make them dismiss the case,” Johnny commented, kissing the top of Shannon’s head as he walked into the kitchen. 

Daniel pulled the boy in close, rubbing his back soothingly. “Sarah’s dad isn’t pressing charges, so no one is getting arrested.” 

“Besides, I’m sure the lady has been aching for a nose job. I finally gave her an excuse to get one,” Shannon commented proudly. 

Robby sighed, squeezing Daniel’s hand tightly in his own. “I should have told you from the beginning. Sarah’s mom didn’t want me over the house when school began because she thought I would get Sarah sick.” 

“Robby,” Daniel spoke carefully. “You know that isn’t true, right?”

Robby bobbed his head firmly. “Some people are just mean,” 

“What Sarah’s mom said isn’t true at all. Your dad and I aren’t hurting anyone. Especially not you. And you aren’t going to make anyone sick because daddy and I aren’t sick.” 

“People are assholes, Robby,” Johnny said boldly, walking back into the living room, beer in hand. “It’s people like that who wouldn’t let us get married. People like that who made it hard for Papa to adopt you. People like that are always going to exist.” 

“I thought Nanna and grandma said things were getting better,” Robby asked curiously. 

“Sometimes things have to get worse first kid.” Johnny shrugged, holding the can out for Shannon to take.

“That’s not fair,” Robby lamented. 

“Well, don’t blame Sarah for her mother's ignorance, okay? You can’t help who raised you.” 

“But you guys are raising me good. Why can’t she?” 

“Like you said, buddy. It’s not fair.” 

Robby was sulking again, looking far too much like him for Johnny to be able to handle. Daniel hugged Robby gently before sending him off to be cleaned up. Johnny left the room, going into the kitchen to grab another beer. 

“Talk about a productive day,” He muttered, slamming the door to the bridge loudly. 

“We knew it would happen eventually. Just like it will happen with Sam.” Daniel reminded him, going to stand beside him, leaning back against the island. “People suck. Nothing we can do about it, unfortunately.” 

“Other than teach our children not to suck.” 

“We just have to remember there are people in this world who don’t see us as some predatory monsters,” Daniel commented, saying the words so boldly, Johnny wondered if they were to him or if Daniel was saying them to himself. 

Johnny sighed deeply, drinking the entire can in a heavy gulp. He was exhausted, and not just from the children's soccer game. Life had just gotten far too hard on him and while he should be used to it by now, he wasn’t. As the years went on, Johnny had gotten more tired, angrier, with his wire getting shorter and shorter. 

He stood by what he had told Robby, that sometimes it goes have to get worse, but when the fuck was it ever going to actually get better? 

“Hey,” Daniel said, his voice echoing through Johnny’s dazed-out mind. He was watching him then, those big brown eyes wide as ever. “We’re in this together.” He reminded him. 

And all Johnny could do was nod in agreement, knowing at least he had that for as long as it could last. “Haven’t gotten rid of me yet,” He muttered, tossing the empty can into the recycle bin. 

Daniel reached out then, taking Johnny’s hand in his own. It was almost frightening, looking at how far they had come. Johnny could think back to being a dumb kid in this very kitchen, listening to Dutch go on and on about his plans to meet up with some chick and then never call her again. Johnny could laugh along because when you’re young, hot, and rich, you’re not supposed to settle down. 

Even when he had Ali, he still smiled at any pretty woman that walked by. Still winked at every other cheerleader that came his way. When his mother would talk about his future, he would just nod along because he just didn’t care about it. He would go along with the beats, accepting whatever she planned out for him.

Now he was here, engaged to his high school sweetheart, with two kids, a career he loves, living in that kingdom by the sea his mother always used to talk about. 

“I love you,” Daniel said. 

And even though Johnny has heard it a million times by now over the past twenty-plus years, it still brought those butterflies to his stomach and the twisting to his chest.

“Yeah? Terrible decision on your part, LaRusso.” Johnny commented, kissing Daniel’s cheek as the shorter man pulled him in for a small embrace. 

They pulled apart after that, following the sound of their daughter calling to them, and then their son. Carrying on with life like they always did and always would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Lawrence supports mpreg and we love to see it. 
> 
> Sorry for the realistic take in these latest chapters. Life can't always be rainbows and sunshine. 
> 
> If you want to join another pain train, I recently posted my latest fic "Moments of Gold and Flashes of Light" which is a tragic slow burn, so feel free to check that out. 
> 
> Fun fact, I only have like 3 more chapters of this written and we're not even at 2015 yet. I promised to get all the way to 2021. I really need to get my ass in gear.


End file.
